Entre espinas una rosa distante
by F.L. Rowe
Summary: En una helada y nevosa tarde la historia de la vida de Candice Blanca Ardlay (Mizuki) empieza en 1898. A continuación, capitulo por capitulo, y mucho antes y después del nacimiento de Candice Blanca Ardlay, se descubrirá una historia de amor, traición, y nuevas facetas en las vidas de la prestigiosa familia Ardlay. "A Distant Rose Among Thorns" traducida
1. La primavera de 1860

_Entre espinas una rosa distante_

En una helada y nevosa tarde la historia de la vida de Candice Blanca Ardlay (Mizuki) empieza en 1898. Las buenas mujeres a cargo del humilde orfanatorio corrieron a fuera a encontrar a dos criaturas que lloraban. Annie fue encontrada primero dentro de una canasta cubierta con frazadas; en una nota su madre indico que por causas económicas ya no podía cuidar de su pequeña hija. Candice fue encontrada cobijada en su canasta bajo un árbol a solo pasos de Annie. Pero no se hallaba nota ninguna que indicara el nombre de la criatura ni la razón de su abandono, solo la acompañaba una muñeca. Las mujeres vieron el nombre de _"Candice"_ bordado en la vestimenta de la muñeca. Ellas entonces decidieron ponerle a la bebe tal nombre. Blanca, su segundo nombre, surgió de la nieve en cual las buenas mujeres encontraron a Candice en esa tormentosa tarde.

¿En realidad, quien es nuestra querida Candice Blanca? ¿De dónde viene y porque fue abandonada en esa tormentosa tarde? Estas preguntas han rondado y torturado los pensamientos de Candice y de todo aquel quien la rodeo. A continuación, capitulo por capitulo, y mucho antes y después del nacimiento de Candice Blanca Ardlay, se descubrirá una historia de amor, traición, y nuevas facetas en las vidas de la prestigiosa familia Ardlay.

**Capitulo 1- La primavera de 1860**

_"Señorita Cora, me podría hacer el favor de prestar atención a lo que le estoy intuyendo a tocar" _dijo el instructor de piano, _"necesito su total atención, ciertamente afuera de esas ventanas no puede haber algo más importante que estas teclas de marfil." _Le regaño el Señor Milner quien le ha instruido por diez años. El es un hombre alto y delgado de edad media con buena postura, muy bien vestido y siempre con juego de trajes de colores oscuros. Al escuchar a su aprendiz tocar piezas musicales el Sr. Milner constantemente le da por rodar su bigote entre sus dedos. _"Perdóneme Sr. Milner, no volverá a suceder"_ dijo Cora avergonzada. _"Bueno, creo que mi tiempo está por concluirse. Me encargare de que practique su pieza, para la semana entrante debe estar lista para tocarla." _Dijo firmemente el instructor mientras Cora asintió con su cabeza en aceptación.

Era un día placentero, los rayos del sol radiaban por las grandes ventanas del cuarto de música de la inmensa mansión. Cora es una chica de dieciséis años, de estatura mediana y de buen cuerpo. Su cabello es castaño y sus ojos son color pardo, delineados naturalmente con sus oscuras y largas pestañas. Cora es una joven radiante a quien le agrada salir a caminar por el jardín de la mansión durante el día con Janette, quien es su hermana mayor de cabellos rubio rojizo, de ojos verdes, y de piel blanca con pecas. A pesar de la diferencia llevada de siete años, las hermanas son emocionalmente muy apegadas. Todo detalle ocurrido del día es compartido, especialmente cuando se trataba de hablar mal del Sr. Milner. "!_Señorita Cora, por favor de prestar atención la, la, la! Señorita Cora esto… Señorita Cora lo otro. ¿A caso el no sabe que su aliento es atroz? ¡Creo que me desmayare la próxima vez que se me acerque con ese bigote! _Exclama Cora al burlar al Sr. Milner.

"_Ay Cora, cuanto te compadezco querida, una hora completa con él es más de lo que yo podría soportar." _respondió Janette. _"¿Qué hay de nuestro adorado paseo, estas lista hermana? Yo de seguro lo estoy después de exponerme a ese ratón gris de labios delgados con horrible aliento." _Cora continuo diciendo mientras las dos empezaron su paseo por el jardín. "_¿Janette recudas el muchacho que fue invitado con su familia para la cena de negocios que Papa celebro el mes pasado? ¿El caballero que mantuvo su mirada en mi la mayor parte de la tarde, cual hizo que derramara mi vaso con su penetrante mirada?" _pregunto Cora. _"Pues, claro que sí, es más si recuerdo correctamente su nombre es Edgar. El es un joven de diecinueve años y muy guapo, con hermosos ojos como el celeste azul del cielo. Y sin ignorar, que grata sonrisa. Si dime, que pasa con el." _Respondió Janette_. "! Edgar me ha escrito! Desea verme e ir de paseo conmigo al parque." _Dijo Cora felizmente. _"¿Y cuando nos alistamos? Tendremos que avisarles a nuestros padres primero para ver si nos dan su permiso. Espero les sea suficiente que sea yo la que te acompañe y no Henry de chaperón." _Dijo Janette feliz y luego con preocupación._ "Ay si, prefiero que seas tú en vez de nuestro hermano, y como a él le gusta hablar tanto de negocios, creo que manipulara la conversación, me aburrirá y me dejara fuera de ella."_ Cora se es el hermano mayor de las hermanas. Un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos tiernos color azul, buenmozo de veintiocho años y casado con una noble joven rubia de diecinueve años llamada Priscilla Wellington de bello semblante y alta estatura. La dulce ojiverde proviene de una familia sumamente adinerada. La pareja vivían también en la grande mansión. Henry trabajaba como gerente en partes del negocio de familia, con acciones y propiedades alrededor del Chicago.

"_¿Puedes creer que hoy es el día en que Edgar y yo iremos de paseo por primera vez? ¡Estoy que salto de la alegría!_ Dijo Cora felizmente. _"Si querida, pero no será hasta después de tu clase de piano con el Sr. Milner."_ Janette le recordó_. "Ay, qué bueno, creo que me llenare las fosas nasales con hojas de menta para soportar su aliento por hoy_._"_ Dijo Cora sarcásticamente. _"A lo mejor deberíamos de brindarle un té de menta para sanarlo, en vez del vaso de brandy, o agua de alcantarillado que parece beber." _Dijo Janette riéndose.

"_Señorita Cora tengo el placer de anunciarle que le he enseñado todo lo que sé en contenido musical, ya no será necesario que yo la instruya." _Dijo el Sr. Milner con orgullo. Cora cordial y gentilmente se inclino ante su profesor, luego él le dio un beso en su mano para despedirse de ella. Tan pronto el Sr. Milner se alejo del cuarto, Cora pego un salto de felicidad y se asomo a la ventana para hacerle señas a su hermana. _"!Janette, ven ayudarme a alistarme, tengo que verme angelical para Edgar! _Exclamo Cora.

Una vez en el carruaje Cora y Janette compartieron su felicidad y a la vez repasando las reglas de cortejo. Cora trajo su abanico para dar sus señales tácitas a su pretendiente. Las chicas practicaron la una con la otra tomando el papel del hombre, cual fue causa de muchas risas histéricas. Janette sostuvo su abanico y comienza a abanicar con rapidez. _"¿Cora que trato de decirte?"_ Pregunto Janette. _"Eres independiente."_ Contesto Cora. Abanicando despacio. _"¿Cora y ahora?" _Pregunto Janette. _"Estas comprometida."_ Ahora Janette con el abanico en la mano derecha y enfrente de su cara. _"y ahora_" dijo Janette_. "Significa que se puede proceder hacia a ti." _Respondió Cora. Abanico en mano izquierda en frente de su cara._ "Veamos Cora si recuerdas." _Dijo Janette. _"Significa que se aleje de ti." _Respondió Cora. Abriendo y cerrando el abanico. _"Ay ese es fácil, significa que te puede besar"_ Respondió Cora riéndose. Abanico abierto. _"!Sientes amor!"_ Exclamo Cora. Abanico abierto a medias. _"Solo amigos." _Dijo Cora. Abanico cerrado. _"Ay esto significa que sientes odio."_ Respondió Cora. _"Muy bien, este es el ultimo." _Balanceando el abanico por el tirante. _"Lo invitas a casa" _Respondió Cora con un suspiro.

Al llegar al lugar apropiado las chicas vieron a Edgar y su asistente dentro de un elegante carruaje. El asistente educadamente le introduce las chicas a su jefe. Edgar inclina su cabeza reverentemente y toma las manos estrechadas de las chicas y las besa consecutivamente. Edgar y Cora parecían disfrutar realmente de la compañía de cada cual y Janette estaba emocionada con la nueva felicidad de su hermana.

Varias salidas se llegaron a planear, paseos, visitas al teatro, y por ultimo Cora balanceo su abanico dándole entender a Edgar que al fin es invitado a verla en su casa. Las visitas a casa de Cora pasaron con más frecuencia, hasta que al fin en el cuarto de tomar el sol Edgar noto que Cora, mientras se mantenía sentada, abría y cerraba su abanico. Ella sin prestarle atención a lo que hacía, pues ya se sentía augusto estando en compañía de Edgar, no se dio cuenta que el comenzó a acercarse hacia ella por detrás y le dio a Cora un leve beso en su mejilla. De repente ella se levanto dejando el abanico en su asiento pero con su cabeza baja, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y quedándose muda. Edgar se acerco más y al estar a su lado comenzó a acariciar la nuca expuesta de Cora pues ella seguía mirando sus propias manos. Cora nunca antes había sido besada por un caballero, ella sentía el latir de su corazón fuertemente en su pecho y hasta en sus oídos. Mientras Edgar continuaba acariciando lentamente y sutilmente el cuello de Cora sus manos siguieron su rumbo hacia la delineada quijada, suavemente y gentilmente siguen los dedos de Edgar hasta llegar a la barbilla de Cora. Edgar le levanto la barbilla y le hizo subir la cabeza. Una vez frente a él, Cora empiezo a levantar su mirada hasta parar en el pecho de Edgar. Mientras su mano se mantuvieron en la barbilla de Cora, Edgar empezó a rozar el labio inferior de Cora; ella al fin empiezo a mirar sus azules ojos. Una vez que sus ojos se encontraron Edgar comienzo a susurrar. _"¿Tienes alguna idea cuanto he estado añorando el poder besar tus bellos labios?"_ Los labios de Cora eran carnosos y naturalmente color rosa. Edgar entonces se acerco a Cora y sutilmente le pregunto: _"¿Me permites besarte? _Ella sin recobrar el habla bajo la mirada y cabeceo afirmativamente. Edgar entonces capto el rostro de Cora entre sus manos tiernamente; acariciando sus mejillas con sus dedos pulgares, comienzo levantándole el rostro a Cora y acercando lo al suyo. Cora con ojos completamente abiertos permito el roce de labios hasta por fin llegar a cerrar sus ojos en completa aceptación y entrega del beso que Edgar inicio. Edgar continuo besándola suavemente mientras sus manos comenzaron a moverse hacia los hombros de Cora hasta llegar a sus brazos; el entonces tomo ambas manos y las beso. Edgar sabía que tenía que ser sutil y paciente con Cora, pues todo esto era nuevo para ella.

Luego Edgar miro a Cora entre pestañas y le dijo: _"Quiero que sepas que un día serás mi esposa." _Cora al fin pudo responder y le dijo: _"¿Es acaso esto una promesa que piensas en cumplir?"_ Cora sonrio tímidamente. _"Soy tan feliz cuando estoy contigo Cora, deseo que estés conmigo todos mis días y todas mis noches." _Respondió Edgar. Luego se abrazaron y se mantuvieron abrazados hasta Edgar volver a besarla.

Un mes después, Edgar fue a una junta con su padre Horace y sus socios de negocio en Chicago. Un anuncio de gran importancia les será dado sobre las ganancias y las pérdidas que han tomado a la compañía por sorpresa. Desafortunadamente, las bolsas de valores de los Muir habían bajado y todo lo que estuvo envuelto será perdido. Estas noticias fueron devastadoras para el Sr. Horace y su hijo Edgar Muir, pues serán forcados a vender muchas propiedades a bajos costos. Pero en otra mano, los Ardlay, los Elroy, y los McDonnell llegaron a tener ganancias cuádruples, y sus negocios fueron asegurados con más compras de propiedades alrededor del mundo.

Edgar pensó en Cora y que sus planes para el futuro de ellos llegarían a un alto. Ambas familias habían estado de acuerdo con la unión de Edgar y Cora, no por amor si no para reforzar los bienes de las familias. _"¿Que será de mi familia y todo nuestro gran esfuerzo y labor? ¿Qué será de mi Cora? Tengo miedo de perderla… me reúso a perderla."_ Edgar pensó profundamente.


	2. Contra viento y marea

**Capitulo 2- Contra viento y marea**

Dos meses pasaron desde que Cora no se le permitió volver a ver a Edgar. Pero con la ayuda de Janette, Cora y Edgar mantuvieron contacto. La pareja comenzó a intercambiar cartas todos los lunes y jueves al dejar la correspondencia en su lugar predilecto en el parque, y dentro de un hueco cavado en un gran árbol. Estaban conspirando algo y nadie podía saberlo, claro que Janette estaba en medio de toda la conspiración.

_"Mi __amado__ Edgar,_

_Tengo todo lo que necesito, un buen hogar, una muy buena madre, una maravillosa hermana, pero sigo sin satisfacción. Ay, este anhelo, este anhelo por ti. Si tan solo pudiéramos ya estar juntos, por fin mi vida estaría completa. Ya no puedo esperar. Necesito estar junto a ti y poder escoger nuestro propio destino, entonces así será que este vacío en mi corazón se llenara, siendo tu esposa y por siempre estando contigo todos mis días y todas mis noches. Impacientemente espero el día cuando nos podamos reunir y perdernos en un abrazo. _

_ Te mando muchos besos y todo mi amor, querido amado. Mi corazón es tuyo, Cora"_

_-oo-_

_ "Mi querida amada Cora,_

_ Acabo de recibir tu dulce carta. No sé cómo describir el entusiasmo y el placer con que la leo una y otra vez. Mi querida, como me gustaría poder estar contigo hoy mismo, ha pasado ya demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que te tuve entre mis brazos. Llevo tu foto conmigo, y la he mirado mucho hoy día. _

_ Acabo de volver a leer tu carta y no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace el leerla nuevamente. Se paciente mi amor, muy pronto volveremos a reunirnos._

_Con amor y muchos besos, mi querida amada, permaneceré devoto y afectuosamente tuyo, Edgar"_

El verano llego y la pareja de rebeldes han mantenido su relación secreta. La caja de Pandora será abierta en cuestión de tres meses.

_ "¿Cora por que hiciste algo así sin consultarnos, porque no te acercaste a mi primero? No tuviste confianza en mí, soy tu madre y solo quiero lo mejor para ti, quiero tu felicidad y tu bienestar." _Dijo Ruby, la madre de Cora. Ruby es una morena delicada de esbelta figura y de grandes ojos color pardo, los cuales muestran su dulce alma; ella es una buena esposa, una madre excelente para con sus tres hijos.

"_Cómo ibas a interceder por mi cuando ya Papa severamente aclamo que mi futuro noviazgo será solamente para asegurar los bienes de la familia."_ Respondió Cora. _"Créeme que te comprendo, y sé que muchos matrimonios entre la gente bien, se tratan como negocios. Estoy sentida por lo que hiciste, se podía haber hecho sin habernos excluido de algo tan importante."_ Acertó Ruby. _"Perdóname por haberte hecho daño Mama, pero estoy enamorada de Edgar y el de mi. No podíamos ver nuestro futuro apartados del uno al otro." _Contesto Cora. _"Mi querida niña, y ahora que se podrá hacer. ¡Marca mis palabras, no será fácil persuadir a tu padre a esta etapa!"_ Contesto Ruby con preocupación. _"!Tengo miedo, pero voy a luchar por mi marido y por la nueva vida que crece dentro de mí!" _Exclamo Cora. "!_Ay, por Dios estas esperando una criatura! Mi dulce Cora… no te abandonare. Moveré cielo y tierra si es necesario para protegerte y a tu bebe." _Declaro Ruby mientras tenia a Cora en sus brazos.

Horas después, William, el padre de Cora, llego a escuchar los sucesos pero sin suficientes detalles. William de cincuenta cuatro años de edad es un hombre fuerte, alto, de hombros anchos, de cabello rubio oscuro, de ojos azules con una poderosa mirada, y de voz fuerte y autoritaria. El intimida a todo aquel que no lo conoce bien. William es un excelente hombre de negocios y un buen líder, pero posee una gran debilidad, un gran amor por su hija menor, Cora.

_"¿Papa, me has mandado a llamar?_ Pregunto Cora atemorizada_. "Adelante. ¿A que se deben estos rumores que ando escuchando sobre ti y ese Edgar Muir después de haberte prohibido algún futuro compromiso con él?"_ William hablo fuertemente. _"Papa, quise decírtelo pero tuve miedo…"_ Cora decía pero fue rotundamente interrumpida. _"¿Cómo te atreves a desgraciar esta familia sabiendo todo lo que ella significa al casarte con ese chico y tras nuestras espaldas? Estoy indignado por tus hechos. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que nos has causado? ¿A caso pensaste que te podrías salir con las tuyas y mantener esto secreto? "_ Hablo William con coraje. _"Papa por favor perdónanos, te lo suplico. ¿Podrías aceptar nuestra unión?"_ Imploro Cora. _"!Donde esta ese desgraciado a quien tu llamas esposo, quiero hablar con el de inmediato!" _William exigió mientras golpeaba su escritorio con su puño. _"Edgar esta fuera buscándonos un lugar donde vivir. Ya ha encontrado un trabajo decente en un banco. Soy tan feliz… estamos enamorados, y… estoy embarazada." _ Contesto Cora. _"¿Que?! Esto no puede ser, yo no di mi consentimiento así que nada de esto es legítimo. No dejare mi fortuna, tierras, ni todos mis negocios a un bastardo!"_ William grito al enojarse. _"Papa, por favor no seas tan severo conmigo. El niño que llevo en mi vientre lleva tu sangre. No te desquites con el bebe, es tu nieto!" _Cora dijo al llorar_. "!Sal de aquí antes de que haga una barbaridad contigo y que luego me arrepienta!" _Dijo William al darle la espalda a su hija. _"Pero Papa…"_ Cora fue interrumpida. _"!Déjame quieto en este instante. Ya he escuchado lo suficiente!" _ William hablo con voz de estruendo asustando a Cora.

Cora salió corriendo y llorando por las grandes puertas elaboradas de madera de la biblioteca. Al salir, ella encontró a su madre escuchando todo lo dicho tras una de las enormes puertas de la biblioteca. Madre e hija lloraron inconsolablemente mientras se abrazaban_. "Cora por favor no te desesperes tanto, le puede hacer daño a la criatura."_ Ruby hablo calmadamente. _"Papa me ha herido profundamente, el esta cegado por sus riquezas. Como podre amar a mi padre así como antes lo amaba."_ Cora hablo con decepción. _"Yo hablare con el de inmediato y entonces sabrá de qué lado estoy en esta situación."_ Dijo Ruby firmemente.

Momentos después, Ruby llevo a Cora al cuarto de tomar el sol. La desesperación de su hija la molesto tanto que la llevo a enojarse. Al acercarse Ruby a las puertas de la biblioteca las hayo cerradas. Toco fuerte a las grandes puertas para que se le abra de inmediato. Desde adentro se podían escuchar los golpes de Ruby, pero William con la noticia recibida, se mantuvo en un estado de shock. _"!No quiero que se me moleste!" _Ordeno William. _"Soy yo, Ruby, tu esposa. Quiero hablar contigo, por favor Will dejame entrar." _Dijo Ruby firmemente. _"Ruby por favor…dame unos momentos a solas, necesito centrarme. Te mandare a buscar brevemente."_ Dijo William_. "Como desees."_ Contesto Ruby. William se sentó en su escritorio y volteo a mirar la gran ventana. Finalmente se pudo calmar y comenzó a recordar tiernos momentos de su hija cuando era solo una niña. De repente lo consumió la tristeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se sostenía fuertemente de la ventana. Bajo su aliento comenzó decir: _"Yo solo hago lo que es mejor Cora, y eso significa ser el mejor proveedor para los que amo. Estoy asegurando el futuro de toda la familia y sus futuras familias, no solo el tuyo. Si solo pudieras entender Cora."_ Así dijo William sin que nadie estuviera presente en el cuarto para ver su delicado estado.

Treinta minutos pasaron, William recupero la compostura y mando a llamar a su esposa. _"Will, necesitamos unirnos para ver que se puede hacer por nuestra hija. El desacuerdo no es suficiente, ella está casada y ahora espera su primer hijo." _Dijo Ruby_ "No puedo aceptar esta unión con los Muir solo porque nos hará un gran daño financiero, todos estos años de esfuerzos serian en vano. Estamos asegurando campo con el compromiso de Janette con los McDonnell. Pero todo será completo si Cora sigue nuestros planes. Ella tuvo que haber sido introducida a Brian Elroy, esa última unión reforzara nuestra alianza y podría proteger nuestras finanzas por muchos años." _Declaro William._ "Pero Will, lo hecho, hecho esta. ¿Podrá haber otra manera de asegura nuestro futuro sin tener que torturar de esta manera a nuestra hija menor?" _Contesto Ruby al preguntarle._ "Me temo que no hay otra forma de unir nuestros negocios y tierras, esto solamente se hace con matrimonios. ¿Ruby, no puedes entender que las propiedades y las acciones de los Muir siguen perdiendo valor? ¡Muy pronto nada tendrán! Tenemos que mantenernos a flote y los matrimonios de nuestras hijas nos traerán esa seguridad por mucho tiempo."_ Discutió William. _"Bueno no estoy de acuerdo con esto y me reúso a quedarme cruzada de brazos y ver como nuestra querida hija sufre por estas manipulaciones. Respaldare a Cora y le daré todo mi apoyo. ¡Entiendo mis responsabilidades como una esposa pero déjame recordarte que como madre es mi deber proteger a mis hijos de todo mal! _Dijo Ruby firmemente. _"Has como quieras, pero te digo, como cabeza de este hogar es mi deber asesorarme del bienestar de esta familia, y si eso significa sacrificar el amor de mi hija predilecta, pues así será." _Dijo William. _" ¿Cuando se te enfrió el corazón y se te lleno de hielo William? No te reconozco, y me estás comenzando a dar miedo."_ Contesto Ruby y se alejo de William. _"Este asunto me ha agotado, me retiro a mi cuarto, William favor de excusarme."_ Dijo Ruby al retirarse pensativamente.

Al entrar a su habitación Ruby comenzó a pensar en ayudar a Cora y a Edgar. Ruby, una romántica perdida, creyente en el amor, y en la unidad del matrimonio, sintió la necesidad de mantener la pareja junta y lejos del área de Chicago. Ruby pensó en un plan de viaje, cruzar el océano y llevarse a Cora y a Edgar a una propiedad distante en Escocia. Un lugar perfecto para criar su nieto lejos de cualquier caos y de los planes de William para con Cora.

Ruby con su encanto, dulzura e ingenio fue capaz de persuadir a William, sin que el mismo se dé cuenta de los planes de Ruby. Ella lo convenció a que dejara llevarse a Cora a Europa para que diera a luz a su hijo sin que las destacadas familias Americanas y los compañeros de negocios se dieran cuenta de todo sus problemas familiares. Janette, por otro lado, siguió sin queja alguna los deseos de su padre al comprometerla con Theodore McDonnell. Este compromiso, por el momento, mantendrá a William distraído de la atención hacia Cora y Edgar. La pareja y Ruby llevaran a cabo sus futuros planes en Aberdeen, Escocia.

* * *

¡Gracias por su lectura y por sus comentarios!

Próximo capitulo- _Un nuevo comienzo con un gran precio_


	3. Un nuevo comienzo con un gran precio

**Capitulo 3- **_**Un nuevo comienzo con un gran precio**_

Aunque Cora estuvo en su primer trimestre de embarazo, el viaje en buque le sirvió de luna de miel a la pareja. Para llegar a la destinación les tomo un total de veintitrés días de viaje. Ruby se encontraba feliz pues le era obvio que ellos estaban muy enamorados. Al llegar a Aberdeen, Ruby preparo la propiedad y empleo nuevos sirvientes para que se hagan a cargo de todo. William se había dejado llevar por la idea de Ruby de llevarse a Cora lejos a Europa.

_"Ruby, es una excelente idea de llevar a Cora a Aberdeen para que dé a luz a su criatura sin que se manche la imagen de nuestra familia aquí en Chicago. La criatura podrá ser criada por nanas y mentores. Él o ella podrá ser bien cuidado y con adecuado tiempo, podrá ser introducido como un familiar distante."_ Había respondido William previamente. Sin embargo, William no estaba al tanto del resto del plan. Edgar estaría presente con la nueva madre. De hecho, William creía que Edgar no estaría al día del paradero de Cora. William empezó a negociar una secreta anulación que libraría a Cora del matrimonio con el fin de establecer un futuro compromiso mientras que ella se encontrara lejos. Sin alguna queja de la joven pareja, en cuestión de la mudanza a Escocia, Ruby aseguro que los muchachos tuvieran una nueva oportunidad de rehacer sus vidas pero con la excepción de un regreso a América. Si ellos regresaran Cora y Edgar nunca podrían estar juntos nuevamente.

Varios meses después de su llegada a Aberdeen el nacimiento del hijo de Cora y Edgar estaba por acercarse. _"Acompáñame Edgar, la partera y las asistentes están listas para el parto. Necesito que te quedes tras las puertas por si a caso tenga algunas noticias que darte sobre Cora y la criatura." _Ordeno Ruby. Edgar se encontraba sumamente nervioso y caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos de la mansión en Aberdeen. Los gritos de Cora solo hacían que Edgar buscase asiento y se pusiera peor. Esos gritos hicieron que Edgar se sienta débil de rodillas y apunto de desmallar. Lo bueno que una sirviente lo vio deslizarse sobre una pared y lo tuvo que ayudar a buscar un asiento. _"!Sr. Muir! Déjeme buscarle una silla. Se ve muy pálido y desorientado. ¿Me permite traerle un trago?"_ La sirvienta pregunto respetuosamente. _"Si por favor, y gracias, algo un poco cargado me haría bien, tal vez un brandy." _Respondió Edgar.

Por fin los gritos de Cora cesaron y el breve silencio se convirtió en pequeños llantos de un bebe. _"!Gracias al cielo, soy padre, soy padre!" _Grito Edgar de felicidad_. _Después de doce horas de dolores de parto, el bebe llego saludablemente. Ruby dejo a Edgar entrar al cuarto para ver a su esposa y a su nuevo hijo varón.

_"Ay Cora, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del la vida, ahora soy padre de un hermoso hijo. Te amo tanto que mi corazón no puede contenerse."_ Dijo Edgar al besar a Cora en la frente mientras miraba a su esposa con el bebe en brazos_. "Te amo por igual y estoy feliz de al fin conocer a nuestro bebe." _Respondió Cora al mirar los ojos de su esposo. Ruby miraba el tierno momento con lágrimas en sus ojos. La feliz pareja llamaron al infante por el nombre del abuelo paterno de Edgar, Colin, y por el difunto tío materno de Cora, Nicholas, a quien ella recuerda cariñosamente desde su infancia. El nombre del niño, Colin Nicholas Muir-Ardlay, fue inscrito en el certificado de nacimiento el día 6 de Enero de 1861. El recién nacido era un bebe tranquilo de cabello oscuro, cejas y pestañas oscuras y de ojos azules penetrantes como los de su padre.

Pero a lo lejos, rumores de un país en crisis empezó, dando así motivos a los Ardlay no arriesgarse y dejar Illinois para buscar refugio en Inglaterra en el mes de Febrero de 1861. A solo dos meses después de la partida, una sangrienta guerra civil se llevo a cabo en los Estados Unidos. En esas, Janette aprovecho y viajo a Escocia para visitar a su hermana y para conocer a su sobrino Colin.

_"Bebe Colin Nicholas es la criatura más bella que he visto."_ Dijo Janette mientras lo acariciaba junto a ella. _"Bueno, Señora de Theodore McDonnell, cuando me dará el gusto de abrazar a su propio bebe." _Cora pregunto al sonreír. _"A Theo le encantan los niños y no puede esperar tener una familia conmigo, pero su trabajo requiere viajar y por ahora tendremos que esperarnos."_ Janette respondió. _"Además, Papá no pudo haber hecho un mejor empate para con nosotros, nos gustamos mucho. No podría imaginarme haberme casado con alguien a quien detesto. Por otro lado, no puedo esperar el estar junto a él, es todo un amor. El es fuerte pero apacible, su cabello es negro azabache, su tono de piel es mediana, sus ojos grises, y de hombros anchos, es más, llama la atención de muchas damas. Hasta he visto y he escuchado a muchas darse la vuelta y comentar entre ellas de su buen parecido. Ay, pero el solo tiene ojos para mí, y cuando viaja suele traerme obsequios de donde haya estado. Espera, hay algo mas que no puedo olvidar mencionarte esto… el deseo pasional y carnal de este hombre es increíblemente insaciable." _Dijo Janette con sus ojos engrandecidos y luego se soltó a carcajadas.

Las hermanas continuaron contándose todo, luego la conversación torno a un nivel más serio. _"Cora debes saber que Pap_á_ todavía sigue haciendo planes para ti cuando regreses a Chicago."_ Janette dijo con desesperación en sus ojos._ "Janette, desafortunadamente hemos decidido quedarnos en Escocia y no regresar nunca más a Chicago. Hemos temido lo peor sabiendo las tendencias caprichosas de Pap__á. Básicamente estaremos escondidos para poder vivir nuestras vidas como lo hemos planeado.__" _Dijo Cora con certeza. _"Pero por favor prométeme que siempre mantendremos contacto, aun que sea en secreto."_ Janette le imploro a Cora. _"Por su puesto querida hermana, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho. Es más, Mam_á_ siempre sabrá nuestro paradero, ella es una muy buena madre. Mam_á_ me ha enseñado compasión, bondad, y fuerza, yo también quiero ser una madre así para Colin."_ Dijo Cora.

El bebe Colin Nicholas, siendo el primer nieto era el más destacado en toda la mansión de Escocia. Ruby estaba tan enamorada del pequeño niño que le costó estar lejos de él. Incluso, William empezó a cuestionar a Ruby sobre el niño, su bienestar y su crecimiento. Ruby nuevamente decidió visitar a Cora, Edgar, y Colin después de dos semanas de haber estado ausente para darles nuevas sobre su esposo William.

_"Cora, le he hablado tanto a tu padre sobre Colin Nicholas que ha decidido que lo vayas a visitar a la propiedad de Londres con el niño. El ha decidido crear una beca escolar en el internado más prestigioso y valorado de Londres. William desea que el niño reciba una excelente educación y se le enseñe las reglas de la alta sociedad."_ Dijo Ruby felizmente mientras jugaba con Colin. _"!No puedo creer lo que mis oídos están escuchando! ¿Mi padre quiere conocer a mi hijo, a su nieto? Ay cielos, pero en cuanto se dé cuenta de que Edgar está con nosotros de inmediato nos largara de una buena vez."_ Cora dijo temerosamente. _"Señora Ardlay, con todo el respeto que se merece, entiendo que hemos cometido algo desgraciable ante los ojos de su esposo pero ante la iglesia, Dios, y el estado de Illinois estamos unidos en un sagrado matrimonio y ya somos una familia. Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Quiero proveer por mi familia y no depender o deberle a su esposo. Aun mas cuando el no sabe de mi estadía en su residencia aquí en Escocia. Estoy progresando y pronto me tocara trabajo de tiempo completo en el banco en el área de negocios con las tasas de interés, cual es mi área de experiencia. Podre proporcionar una confortable vida y vivienda para nosotros. No quiero vivir huyendo de su esposo como si fuéramos un par de criminales. Iré cara a cara a confesarme con él una vez que tenga todo listo y asegurado para nosotros." _Dijo Edgar con su orgullo herido.

"_Edgar, he tratado de llevar las cosas lo mas pacíficamente que se ha podido, William tiene un carácter fuerte, y si las cosas van contra su favor, se determina aun mas para obtener su objetivo. Ahora mismo llevamos la delantera a causa de la guerra civil pues esto ha demorado sus planes para con Cora." _Ruby dijo calmadamente. _"Edgar por favor cálmate, no debes molestar a Papá y ahora que está dispuesto a aceptar al niño, te lo suplico cariño." _Cora le imploro a su esposo.

Finalmente llego el momento en que William se reunió con el infante Colin Nicholas, y fue como si al instante un vinculo fue creado entre abuelo y nieto; haciendo así que la situación entre padre e hija sea menos agraviada. Cora y Edgar se mantuvieron en Escocia mientras que Edgar por su trabajo tuvo que viajar a Inglaterra por quince días. Poco después durante su viaje, Edgar se enfermo con fiebre, dolor de cabeza, escalofríos y dolores musculares. Su familia en Escocia llego a recibir la noticia de su condición por telegrama y todos viajaron a la propiedad de los Ardlay en Londres. Cora se tuvo que quedar con Colin mientras que Ruby fue a cerciorarse del estado de Edgar. Una vez dentro del pequeño cuarto rentado, Ruby cuido de él mientras mando a buscar un doctor para que lo atendiera. A causa de las condiciones pésimas del viejo cuarto rentado Edgar contrajo fiebre epidémica del tifus, una enfermedad causada por la introducción de bacteria por piojos del cuerpo. (La picadura del piojo no es la causante de la infección de tifus por sí sola. Son las heces que los piojos dejan sobre la piel las que rebosan bacterias. Cuando el humano se rasca las picaduras, extiende las heces por la herida, facilitando el acceso de las bacterias al interior del cuerpo. La enfermedad también puede propagarse al respirar las heces secas reducidas al polvo.)

Los remedios para Edgar eran píldoras de opio para el dolor, compresas frías para la fiebre, trementina oral y tópica para las llagas en la piel y para frote de pecho. Al Edgar empeorar, Ruby finalmente le hablo a William sobre la situación. William, sin reusarse permitió que Edgar sea trasladado a la mansión donde los Ardlay se estaban quedando. Una vez ahí, Cora y Colin fueron reunidos con Edgar nuevamente. Para la sorpresa de Cora, desafortunadamente, Edgar estaba decayendo, y sin conocimiento alguno que su cuerpo se estaba descomponiendo, el uso de sus riñones estaba al mínimo y su cerebro empezaba a hincharse. _"Ay Edgar, como esto te puede estar pasando. Tienes que recobrar tus fuerzas y mejorarte, te necesitamos Edgar, Colin y yo te necesitamos."_ Cora le imploro a su esposo arrodillada al lado de su cama; ella trataba de aguantarse las lágrimas para no alterarlo.

_"Cora, yo…yo te amo…desde la primera vez que te vi…sentí amor. Nuestro hijo Colin…dile que…que lo amo…y siempre lo amare." _Dijo Edgar agotado y con ojos medio abiertos mientras se formaban lágrimas en ellos que por fin comenzaron a rodar por su cara. El sintió como se le escapaba la vida. Cora le pidió a la nana que le trajeran a Colin, ya de dos meses, pero el cansancio de Edgar lo consumió y quedo dormido rápidamente. Cora se llevo al infante al cuarto de niños para que Ruby cuidara de él y rápidamente regreso al cuarto donde se encontraba Edgar, mientras le traía te caliente, sopa, y sus medicamentos. Edgar no respondía al principio, el cual alarmo tremendamente a Cora, pero luego él comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Edgar ya no tenía deseos de beber ni comer, y ya era evidente que una recuperación estaba lejana. Cora entonces se subió a la cama y se acostó al lado de su amado, con su brazo izquierdo lo abrazo y lo beso tiernamente mientras lo acariciaba.

_"Edgar por favor no me dejes, no nos puedes abandona_r." Cora sollozo en su oído y empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas de Edgar siguieron rodando. La pareja se sostuvo de manos mientras se encontraban acostados juntamente; minutos más tarde, Edgar tomo su último aliento. El primero de Marzo de 1861, dos días después de su fallecimiento, Edgar fue enterrado en el cementerio de la familia Ardlay en Londres.

* * *

el siguiente capitulo- Un sueño con Edgar


	4. Un sueño con Edgar

**Capitulo 4- **_**Un sueño con Edgar**_

Ruby no estaba bien, emocionalmente ni físicamente, solo pensaba en la situación en la cual su amada hija tuvo que pasar. Sin darse cuenta Ruby ignoro los mismos síntomas grabes que tomaron la vida Edgar. En cuestión de semanas Ruby callo gravemente enferma y murió poco después. El impacto de su muerte fue algo impresionante para William. El estaba sumamente enamorado de su esposa. Ruby era su fuerza, su roca, ella era la mujer que lo amaba y lo respetaba. La misma mujer que con su gran bondad sabia manipularlo solo para el bien de otros y nunca para cosas vanas. Ella toleraba su temperamento, raramente se enojaba con él, y nunca lo hirió verbalmente. Esa era Ruby Stratford-Ardlay, de cincuenta y cuatro años de edad y la mujer que el necesitaba para seguir viviendo. William nunca se volvió a casar y se recluyo en su hogar volviéndose pensativo y distraído. Claro, todo lo que pensaba era en el tiempo vivido junto a su adorada Ruby. William se forzó a continuar su vida regresando a Chicago, donde la mayor parte de sus negocios estaban. El papel de hombre de negocios fue lo único que mantuvo a William cuerdo después de su terrible perdida.

Cora siendo ya una viuda a la tierna edad de diecisiete años, entro en una severa depresión después de sufrir la muerte de su amado esposo y de su querida madre. _"Cora, tienes que comer algo o te enfermaras." _Imploro su hermana Janette. _"Siento tristeza y rabia; solo quiero dormir. No tengo deseo de comer… ¿Porque se me ha quitado a mis seres queridos? _Cora pregunto con desesperación. _"Yo estoy aquí Cora, y Colin te necesita. Así que por favor, come algo, yo no podría soportar otra perdida más."_ Respondió Janette al llenársele los ojos de lágrimas. Cora entonces empezó a tomar su sopa para apaciguar a su hermana.

Poco después de Cora haberse dormido, comenzó a soñar con Edgar y los días de su cortejo. Soñaba con todas esas tiernas caricias. Pero también soñó algo muy distinto. El sueño de Cora era tan verdadero que hasta con todos sus sentidos lo podía percibir. Era un día asoleado y las plantas florecían; la sutil brisa soplo una delicada mezcla fragante de jazmín, lavanda, y lila, y esta brisa la rodeaba. Se vio a sí misma en un bote de remos con su amado Edgar. El calor del sol en su espalda y el roce del agua fría con su mano eran increíbles. Mientras que su esposo remaba el bote, Cora noto que su marido radiaba de elegancia y le sonreían sus bellos ojos como el cielo azul. El se encontraba saludable y gozoso del pasar el día junto a Cora. Mientras que Edgar continuaba remando el bote Edgar comenzó a dirigirse a Cora cariñosamente, mientras que ella lo miraba a sus lindos ojo.

_"Te amo Cora, y siempre lo hare. Ni siquiera caballos salvajes podrían arrastrar ni arrebatar este amor de mí ser. Pero mi vida, he partido y no puedo regresar a ti. Necesito que seas feliz y que goces de tu vida y tu futuro. Eventualmente envejecerás y tu tiempo llegara, entonces así podremos volver a estar nuevamente juntos. Gracias por amarme y también a nuestro hijo. Cuida bien de él y protégelo por mí ya que ahora no puedo hacerlo. Ay cuanto amo a Colin; llevo conmigo todas las memorias que vivimos como familia."_ Dijo Edgar mientras se inclinaba para besar tiernamente los labios de Cora. _"Como puedes ver me encuentro bien, así que vive la vida y se feliz, hazlo por mí Cora, hazlo por Colin._" Dijo Edgar con sus manos sobre las manos de Cora.

De repente después de haber hablado, las manos de Edgar se volvieron transparentes al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. De una vez se convirtió en la fragante brisa floral que la rodeo al principio; para levantarse hacia ella y luego subir hacia los arboles y llegar hasta el cielo azul. Jazmín, lavanda, y lila…De pronto Cora despertó de su sueño dándose cuenta que estaba en cama y no con Edgar en el bote. Luego se agobio mucho y comenzó a llorar, reconociendo que el sueño era una visión del buen deseo de Edgar para con ella y Colin. Fue ahí cuando acepto que la vida tiene que seguir, y sin el esposo a quien tanto adoro; ella tenía que intentar seguir viviendo la vida.

William vio bien el ingresar a su infante nieto Colin Nicholas Muir-Ardlay en el prestigioso internado de Inglaterra llamado St. Paul (San Pablo) en el futuro y cuando el tiempo sea apropiado. Colin seria registrado a la edad de cuatro años para prepararlo hasta la edad de entrada que es a los siete. Los candidatos serian invitados a la Corte de Colet para tomar sus exámenes en Ingles, matemáticas, y razonamiento. Colin hizo un magnífico trabajo y excedió en todas las áreas requeridas. Al cumplir sus siete años Colin asistió a la Corte de Colet hasta los trece años, edad de entrada al internado. Eso que los chicos de la Corte de Colet estaban familiarizados, ellos llegaban al internado experimentando algo totalmente nuevo. Un nuevo ambiente, con profesores nuevos, un sistema distinto con nuevas oportunidades les esperaban en el internado de St. Paul. Colin llego con amistades ya formadas y también logro adquirir muchas nuevas amistades durante su estadía ahí. El sentimiento de superación al establecerse en el internado era definitivo. Fue ahí en St. Paul que una profesora/tutora de Colin llamada Georgina Fenwick, de cincuenta y cuatro años, le tomo mucho aprecio a Colin. Ella estaba a cargo de reportar todos sus avances escolares a la familia Ardlay. La Sra. Fenwick y Colin llegaron a formar una linda relación filial. En el futuro, Colin se dirigía a ella como si fuera parte de su familia y la trataba como si fuese su propia abuela.

Para William el regreso a sus negocios era como antes pero ahora con más consideración con su hija Cora y su nieto Colin. Hace varios años William había conocido un hombre negociante llamado Brian Elroy, de veinticinco años, cual era dueño de una acería muy lucrativa. William se había quedado impresionado con la buena ética de trabajo que Brian poseía, su muy buena personalidad y su esplendida honestidad al hacer negocios. William sabía que Brian aun seguía soltero, pero antes de seguir su transacción de negocios pensó en los sentimientos de Cora.

_"Quiero incluirte en un asunto de suma importancia,"_ Dijo William. _"Como tu digas papi, tienes toda mi atención."_ Respondió Cora. _"El Sr. Brian Elroy, empresario, hombre de buen carácter, es la persona que originalmente pensé digna de unir nuestros bienes por medio del matrimonio. Cora, pero antes que me atreva a decir más, y claro sin tener alguna obligación, quiero saber cómo te sentirías poder conocerlo. Desde ahora no quiero forzarte a ningún arreglo en el cual tu no estés dispuesta a participar, aun que sea la mejor estrategia o manejo para nuestros negocios." _William le dijo a Cora. _"Papá, quiero que sepas, aun que hayamos tenido nuestros problemas en el pasado aun te amo muchísimo. Nunca se me olvidara todo lo que hiciste por Edgar, cubriste todos sus gastos médicos y todos los arreglos fúnebres, también tu gran bondad para con mi hijo Colin te lo agradezco tanto, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Mi corazón está endeudado contigo y cualquier cosa que sea de beneficio para la familia y los negocios estaré a tu disposición. Y si eso significa un matrimonio con la persona de tu criterio así será, pues confió en ti completamente."_ Cora respondió tomando a William de sus fuertes y grandes manos mientras lo miraba directamente a sus dulces ojos azules._ "Cora, mi dulce amada, me asesorare antes de pensar en un compromiso que este Brian Elroy sea el mejor caballero para ti y para Colin." _Declaro William mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Gracias a todos por continuar la historia, y aun más se les agradece sus mensajes y sus comentarios.

El próximo capítulo- Un nuevo comienzo y una nueva vida


	5. Un nuevo comienzo y una nueva vida

**Capitulo 5- Un nuevo comienzo y una nueva vida**

El 13 de Mayo de 1861, Cora acepto a Brian Elroy como a su legítimo esposo. La pareja, acompañada del bebe Colin se quedaron a vivir en Inglaterra en una de las propiedades de Brian. A pesar de que su fábrica de acero estaba localizada en América, el tenia una compañía adicional de envíos de productos metálicos en Londres por lo cual permanecieron ahí todo el tiempo que les fuese necesario. Luego de casarse a Brian le era fácil ser una figura paterna para el pequeño Colin y comenzó a ganarse el corazón de Cora con su gentileza y su afecto amoroso para con ambos. Hasta que al fin, 15 de Junio de 1862 les nació una saludable niña.

_"¿Querida, le podemos poner el nombre de mi madre, en su honor? Ella se habría sentido orgullosa de conocerla."_ Brian le pidió dulcemente. _"No hay otro nombre mejor que Beatrice para tu hija."_Cora respondió con felicidad_. _A medida que la pareja estaba muy contenta con el nuevo miembro de la familia, Cora comenzó a mirar al hombre con quien se casó, perdiéndose profundamente en su pensamiento. _"Si me estas mirando desde arriba Edgar, debes saber que __Brian__Elroy__es un gran hombre__, su espíritu __es bueno,__y le encanta__nuestro__Colin,__como si fuera__su propio hijo. Me trata__con gentileza__y me siento__protegida__cuando__estoy con el. Es inteligente y tiene un gran sentido de percepción; cuando esta con la gente puede percibir si alguien no es de confiar. A lo mejor es por eso que ha tenido tanto éxito en sus negocios. Edgar, aun te extraño…pero creo que estoy empezando a sentir amor por Brian…y al fin estoy volviendo a sentirme feliz." _Cora pensó mientras admiraba a su Brian.

Allí estaba él, un hombre de contextura mediana y gran fortaleza física, sosteniendo en sus grandes brazos a su pequeña bebé. Le hablo tan dulcemente a Beatrice que causo que Cora sintiera mariposas flotando en su pecho. Beatrice tendría el mismo color de pelo castaño claro como su padre, al igual que ojos marrones, y también su sonrisa encantadora; en todo caso se puede decir que alumbra con su sonrisa cualquier habitación donde entrase. Era un hombre de admirar, sobre todo cuando se quitaba la ropa, estaba bronceado por la mano de obra que solía hacer a fin de conocer todos los aspectos de sus negocios. Cora se refugió en su presencia y llegó a amar a Brian por la persona que era, paciente, benigno, bondadoso, y por el amor que le ofreció a ella ya sus dos hijos. La pareja compartió de la intimidad en todos los aspectos, se convirtieron en los mejores amigos y confidentes, fueron el uno para el otro, entregándose amor durante muchos años.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Beatrice continúo creciendo hermosamente al lado de su hermano Colin. Los hermanos tenían una diferencia de un año y cuatro meses de edad; esto solo hizo que fueran más cercanos y que se quieran mucho, a pesar que a veces los hermanos podrían matarse por un simple juguete.

_"¿Colin, quieres jugar conmigo? ¿Qué te parece si al esconde y busca?"_ Beatrice pregunto. _"!Claro que sí pero seré yo quien esconderá el dedal primero!" _Contesto Colin. _"Pero tú siempre escondes el dedal primero. ¿Por qué no lo puedo esconder yo primero?" _Se quejo Beatrice. _"!Porque yo soy el mayor, es por eso!" _Respondió Colin al sacarle la lengua a Beatrice. _"No te voy a dar el dedal si no me dejas esconderlo primero."_ Beatrice continúo lloriqueando. _"A si dices tus, espérate entonces."_ Colin dijo corriendo tras ella.

Cuando Beatrice comenzó a correr Colin la alcanzo por el borde de su vestido y causo que ella se tropezara. Allá fueron rodando por el piso del gran cuarto de juegos de la mansión mientras que Colin trataba de abrirle el puño a Beatrice. Todo ese alboroto fue seguido con gritos y más gritos como si alguien estuviera gravemente herido. La nana se había acabado de ir a buscarles una merienda, pero al regresar a la puerta y oír los gritos, alarmada tiro la limonada y las golosinas al piso. Al entrar la nana al cuarto los encontró rodando en el piso por un simple dedal. Pero, en otras ocasiones los chicos compartirían algunos momentos tiernos. Colin muchas veces sentado en su silla predilecta, se le apegaba Beatrice y se subia para acurrucarse junto a él. Ella le preguntaba si Colin le podía leer su libro favorito _The Purple Jar (El tarro purpura)_ un cuento de moraleja sobre una niña llamada Rosamund que necesitaba un nuevo par de zapatos pero en vez fue atraída por el tarro purpura. Rosamund tenía la opción de compra los zapatos o el tarro, ella eligió el tarro.

Finalmente a los trece años le llego el tiempo a Colin de partir al internado en Londres. Para entonces la familia decidió mudarse a Chicago por necesidad de los negocios de Brian dejando a Colin asistiendo al internado. Cora y Brian eligieron matricular a Beatrice en un colegio femenino. El colegio de St. Ignatious (San Ignacio) en Chicago fue escogido para Beatrice. Fue una de cinco estructuras publicas que prevaleció el gran fuego de Chicago en 1871. El gran fuego ardió desde el domingo 8 de Octubre hasta la madrugada del martes 10 de Octubre de 1871, matando alrededor de trescientas personas y desalojando más de cien mil residentes de sus hogares. El fuego destruyó 3.3 millas cuadradas (9 km2 ) en Chicago, Illinois. Se ha dicho que el fuego empezó cuando una vaca pateo una linterna en la granja de sus dueños Patrick y Catherine O'Leary. El reporte oficial de los investigadores encargados del fuego culparon erróneamente al animal por la influencia de un reportero que fabrico ese reporte colorido y falso. A pesar que las llamas causaron gran devastación, fue la reconstrucción que ayudo a Chicago a desarrollarse como una de las ciudades Americanas más pobladas y económicamente importantes. Las siguientes familias llegaron a estar mucho mejor establecidas financieramente, a pesar de que por causa de la guerra civil todavía algunas áreas del país sufrieron devastación hasta el año 1877. Los Ardlay, los Elroy, y los McDonnell supieron manejar sus negocios provechosamente sin ser afectados por a guerra civil Norteamericana, la duro desde el 12 de Mayo de 1861 hasta el 9 de Mayo del año 1865.

* * *

Muchas gracias nuevamente por seguir leyendo, por sus estimados mensajes y amables comentarios.

A continuación: Capítulo 6- Lakewood- Henry Ardlay, Priscilla Wellington, y sus herederos.


	6. Lakewood-Henry Ardlay, Priscilla W

**Capitulo 6- Lakewood- Henry Ardlay, Priscilla Wellington, y sus herederos**

William Ardlay, de veinticinco años de edad, y de linaje escoses por segunda generación, junto a su esposa Ruby Stratford, de veintiún años, y de tercera generación inglesa se encontraron felices por el nacimiento de su primogénito hijo en su nueva y heredada propiedad en Lakewood, Illinois, la cual fue construida en 1831, a especificaciones del Sr. Chester Stratford. El 4 de marzo de 1832 nació William Henry Ardlay, luego siguió el nacimiento de Janette el 24 de noviembre del año 1836, y por ultimo el nacimiento de Cora el 1 de enero de 1844.

El Sr. Chester Stratford, de nacionalidad inglesa, abuelo de Ruby, fue dueño de más de 300 acres de tierra en Illinois. La construcción de la mansión de Lakewood fue realmente un trabajo de amor. En 1825, el Sr. Stratford compró un castillo en Inglaterra de 400 años de antigüedad, el cual mando a desmantelar y enviar, ladrillo por ladrillo, para ser reconstruido a la igualdad en Lakewood Illinois. La construcción tardó tres años en completarse, 1828-1831, con muchos de los materiales, como el ladrillo, paneles de roble, escalera de roble y el arte del vitral medieval para adornar las ventanas vinieron desde el castillo en Inglaterra. Las vidrieras vinieron de su rara colección de piezas de arte, cual fueron propiedad de un duque inglés. El vidrio pintado creaba una magnífica vista cuando la nieve caía durante el invierno. Tres buques fueron comisionados para transportar todos estos materiales de construcción. El Sr. Stratford le obsequio el castillo a su única nieta, Ruby, cuando contrajo matrimonio con William en 1831. La gótica mansión llego a ser reconocida como Lakewood. Sus medidas son de 27,000 metros cuadrados, dispone de 54 habitaciones incluyendo 22 habitaciones provistas con baños completos y con mucha gracia bajo un techo de tejas. Para la escalera y las puertas se uso madera de roble inglés preservada por 500 años, talladas a mano y sostenidas por clavijas de madera. El punto focal de la enorme estructura son las bellas fuentes esculpidas en la circular entrada de coches y los hermosos jardines.

Henry heredó la mansión Lakewood cuando contrajo matrimonio con Priscilla Wellington el 15 de febrero de 1859, y comenzaron su propia familia un año después. Sus hijos y futuros nietos también serian herederos de la gran mansión. Por desgracia, su primer hijo nació muerto y el dolor y el sufrimiento causado por la pérdida de su bebé fue insoportable para la pareja. _"__Mi amado __Anthony__, ¿cómo __voy a conseguir__el valor para__encerrarte__en un ataúd__y__colocarte__bajo tierra__para siempre,__ y __nunca__poder tocarte...__no puedo__soportar este__sufrimiento__", _exclamó Priscilla mientras sostenía a su bebé sin vida entre sus brazos .

El bebe fue enterrado en la propiedad en un cementerio construido el año anterior para la madre de Ruby. El cementerio estaba adornado como un parque con hermosas estatuas y jardines diseñados para parecerse a la tranquilidad de un jardín de la era victoriana. Henry se quedó sin habla durante semanas y se encerró en su estudio, escondiéndose diariamente en el trabajo que le ayudaba pasar cada tortuoso día. Henry aun podía visualizar el funeral de su primogénito, un día sombrío marcado con leve niebla. La vista inolvidable del servicio fúnebre fue llevada por los portadores del féretro que llevaban batutas, les seguían soldados escoceses y británicos, y varios asistentes a pie vestidos de trajes que llevaban varas. El primer coche en la procesión era la carroza fúnebre. Era negra, con paredes de cristal, y tenía muchos adornos de plata y oro. Un enorme dosel de plumas de avestruz negras cubría la carroza fúnebre. Dentro se hallaba el pulido y brillante pequeño ataúd, el cual tenía molduras, manijas de costoso metal y placas con inscripciones. El ataúd estaba cubierto con una tela de color verde oscuro que fue ajustada al ataúd con clavos encabezados de bronce. La carroza fúnebre también estaba llena de flores. Cuatro caballos negros con plumas negras de avestruz en sus cabezas tiraban de la carroza. La procesión se abrió a pie empezando desde la mansión hasta el cementerio, y luego a la capilla en medio del cementerio. Todos se mantuvieron solemnes y calmados al entrar en la capilla. El pequeño ataúd fue llevado y puesto dentro de un féretro. Al final del funeral, el féretro fue bajado a al suelo en una catacumba. Un recuerdo que Henry y Priscilla nunca olvidaron para luego contarlo a sus futuros hijos.

A medida que paso el tiempo, Henry finalmente pudo concebir el sueño de noche después de que Priscila y Henry tuvieron dormitorios separados por el bien de cada uno. Ella se había vuelto inconsolable y lloraba todas las noches, mientras que él desarrolló un pasatiempo nocturno de tallar figurillas de madera. El tiempo llego después de un año donde ambos al fin pudieron volver a unirse emocionalmente y físicamente. Para la sorpresa de Henry, Priscilla volvió a quedar embarazada nuevamente, pero les ocurrió otra perdida en el primer trimestre del embarazo. El estado emocional deprimente consumió a Priscilla, luego ella tomo la decisión de no volver a intentar embarazarse por un largo tiempo.

_"¿Que hemos hecho para merecer tales tragedias?"_ Furiosamente en su lamento era lo único que podía Henry declarar. Finalmente se resigno y llego a estar de acuerdo con el deseo de su esposa. Priscilla se mantenía ocupada con sus cercanas amistades y familiares en el cuarto de costuras y en la pequeña capilla donde se encontraba Anthony enterrado. Henry consagro su tiempo en el negocio y con la industria de la familia, construyendo así un imperio mucho más grande entre los Ardlay. La pareja perduro las tribulaciones durante los años y se mantuvieron fielmente enamorados, dándose así mucho respeto el uno al otro.

Finalmente el 24 de noviembre de 1869, una hija les nació a Priscilla y a Henry, diez años después de haberse casado. Rosemary Anne Ardlay-Wellington, una bebe propensa a cólicos y un estado de salud frágil, se mantuvo al cuidado de sus padres y sus médicos personales toda su infancia. Finalmente, Rosemary llego a convertirse en una bella dama de fino y delicado semblante, blanca como el marfil, con un hermoso cabello rubio y ojos verdes al igual que su madre, de alta estatura y elegantemente delgada. Rosemary poseía una hermosa dulce sonrisa y sutil voz.

Rosemary a la edad de diecinueve años comenzó una relación platónica con el administrador de la familia Ardlay. George Johnson, un elegante y alto hombre inglés de veinticinco años de edad, de cabello y ojos marrón oscuro, y de piel blanca; llevaba un fino bigote que le sentaba perfectamente. George se enamoro profundamente de Rosemary, pero sabía que una relación romántica entre ellos no sería aceptada. George temía que su posición como el administrador de la familia llegaría a su fin si la relación llegara a pasar a algo más. Él sacrificó sus sentimientos por Rosemary con el fin de poder estar cerca de ella, al menos como un amigo intimo. George nunca se perdono el no poder declararle completamente sus sentimientos a Rosemary.

Por otra parte, la admiración de Rosemary hacia su amigo George era evidente, por la devoción de George hacia su familia, las atenciones que el tenia para con ella, su cuidado y la delicadeza con que la trataba conmovían el corazón de Rosemary. En el fondo ella ya se había enamorado secretamente de su íntimo amigo George. Los sentimientos hacia él se mantuvieron secretos por muchos años.

Dieciocho años después del nacimiento de la muy amada Rosemary, otro niño les nació a Priscilla y Henry en el 28 de junio 1887. William Albert Ardlay-Wellington fue recibido con precaución, a pesar de que fue bendecido con buena salud. Alegría y emoción llenaron la mansión de Lakewood cuando nació Albert; era obvio que la edad de Priscilla era ya avanzada para tener criaturas, ella tenía cuarenta y cinco años y gozaba de un buen estado de salud. Albert adquirió los tiernos ojos azules de su padre, el físico fuerte de su abuelo William, y el pasivo carácter lo obtuvo de su madre Priscilla. Desde pequeño, Albert era un niño encantador con su pelo rubio angelical y una cara bonita, tenía un espíritu bondadoso y un amor desbordante por la naturaleza y los animales salvajes. Al solo entrar, Albert podía iluminar cualquier habitación de la mansión con su sonrisa, que a menudo llevaba planteada en su rostro. El chico se supo ganar desde temprano el afecto de toda la servidumbre que rodeaban la finca. Albert se ganó el papel del joven popular y futuro hombre de Lakewood y todas las demás propiedades que poseían. Albert fue apreciado por muchas personas que se cruzaban en su camino, tanto ricos como pobres. Creció rodeado por el cariño de las mujeres en la familia.

Rosemary y Albert eran muy apegados el uno al otro, los lazos invisibles entre ellos eran muy fuertes, tanto así que Rosemary quería a su hermano como si el fuese su propio hijo. A decisión de Henry, la fortuna de la familia seria dejada a manos de Albert para que la manejara cuando el haya de cumplir sus veintiún años. Henry había temido que el frágil estado de Rosemary solo empeoraría con el tiempo. En el testamento de Henry se estableció que Albert estaría a cargo de distribuir los bienes con el resto de la familia. Cora Elroy llego a jugar un gran papel como una tía devota al cuidado del futuro de Albert después que a sus trece años la trágica muerte de Henry y Priscilla llego a pasar en el invierno de 1900, a causa de un devastador choque de trenes.

A la edad de veinticuatro años, Rosemary fue presentada al capitán Vincent Brown, un caballero refinado que sirvió en la fuerza naval, de treinta años de edad. Al ser presentado a Rosemary inmediatamente se enamoro de ella. En 1893, después de un breve cortejo, la pareja se casaron por civil antes que Vincent sea enviado lejos por órdenes militares. En 1895, al regresar Vincent de su jira militar, la pareja celebro su boda religiosa. El 30 de septiembre de 1897 les nació su primer hijo. _"Pongámosle por nombre Anthony, en memoria de mi difunto hermano, esto le deleitara a mi madre."_ Rosemary le dijo a su esposo mientras sostenía a su bebe en sus brazos. Anthony Brown-Ardlay, un niño activo y sano, de gran parecido con su tío Albert, los dos eran como si fueran hermanos nacidos de la misma madre. El pelo rubio, de tiernos ojos azules, el mismo aspecto físico, la misma postura y el mismo caminar, como si Albert hubiera nacido de nuevo a través de Rosemary.

Cora se desempeño como tutora de su sobrino nieto Anthony después de que su madre falleció a causa de complicaciones de salud en el año 1902, a la joven edad de treinta y tres años.

El capitán Vincent Brown estuvo muy limitado al cuido de su hijo de cinco años de edad debido a sus frecuentes viajes marítimos a muchos países extranjeros por medio de la fuerza naval. Sin embargo, el capitán le enviaba correspondencia y paquetes a Anthony desde muy lejos para mantenerse en contacto con su amado hijo. Pero Anthony en otro lado, se encontraba extrañando la atención física que solo sus padres podrían brindarle. A menudo Anthony soñaba con su madre, y en memoria de ella él se dedico al cuido del jardín de rosas que ella solía cuidar en la mansión de Lakewood.

* * *

Muchas gracias, espero les fue de su agrado.

A continuación el próximo capítulo... se titula: _**Janette Ardlay, Theodore McDonnell y sus herederos**_


	7. Janette, Theodore McDonnell e hijos

**Capitulo 7- **_**Janette Ardlay, Theodore McDonnell y sus herederos**_

Theodore McDonnell, el empresario guapo y moreno, había tomado su último viaje de negocios con mucho éxito. Él anhelaba formar su propia familia en cuanto llego de regreso a casa. Theodore y Janette siempre disfrutaban el estar juntos, es más, la pareja se demostraba el mutuo afecto constantemente. Este fue un matrimonio muy sensual y aventurero. La pareja común se hubieran aterrorizado al saber que Theodore y Janette solían pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo al desnudo en su habitación. Adoraban su desnudez, inspeccionando así cada pulgada de piel con caricias y besos para descubrir las aéreas de mutuo placer. Theodore era un esplendido maestro para Janette en hacer el amor, y Janette era una astuta aprendiz.

Fue entonces, en uno de esos encuentros sexuales que se concibió una hija. Janice McDonnell-Ardlay nació el 28 de septiembre de 1864, una morena de mediana estatura, con ojos grises, características similares a su tía Cora y con un cuerpo escultural. Ella era una mujer muy encantadora e inteligente que ingenuamente tentaba a cualquier hombre con sus gestos y su carisma. Cualquier que la hubiera descrito hubiera dicho que Janice era más que hermosa. A la edad de veintitrés años, decidió viajar a África en busqueda de propiedad. Allí conoció a Joseph Cornwell, un escocés hombre de negocios que dirigía un grupo de empresarios de Sudáfrica para establecer el primer banco de Sudáfrica Británica en Port Elizabeth (Puerto Isabel) llamado el Standard Bank. Janice y Joseph se conocieron en un baile de beneficencia y obras caritativas donde los empresarios de la zona mostraron sus riquezas mediante las donaciones de los artefactos más impresionantes, como grandes diamantes, piedras preciosas, adornos, joyas valiosas, estatuas de marfil, figuras talladas, pinturas famosas, y mucho más.

La tarjeta de baile que Janice poseía estaba ya llena con los nombres de todos los pretendientes que estaban dispuestos a bailar con ella. Pero el único hombre que realmente se gano la admiración y curiosidad de Janice fue Joseph. El fue reconocido por todos en la sala de baile, haciéndolo aun más atractivo para Janice. Joseph era muy apuesto y elegante, de definidos pómulos, ojos café y de musculoso cuerpo. A pesar de su temprana edad de veinticinco años, su cabello estaba marcado con canas en las sienes, lo cual le hacían ver aun mas distinguido.

Mientras Janice miraba hacia el lado opuesto para hablar con uno de los invitados ella escucho a Joseph preguntarle: _"¿Podría darme el gusto de bailar esta pieza conmigo?"_Dijo el al inclinarse reverentemente mientras que daba un taconazo con ambos zapatos en salutación. Que vista espectacular se dio Janice al observar a este galán acercarse a ella sin demora alguna. _"__Todavía__ no __nos han presentado__adecuadamente__, mi __escolta__desaprobaría__su gran__atrevimiento__. __Una dama__nunca__ se __compromete__a sí misma con__un caballero__con el cual ella no__ha sido correctamente introducida__... ¿S__eñor__?... __"_Janice respondió y a la vez preguntando ambiguamente.

_"Mi__nombre, por supuesto__, __es__Joseph__Cornwell__. __Por favor, disculpe__mi__atrevimiento__y mi__olvido.__Me__doy cuenta de que__va en contra de__toda la tradición__, pero __no me pude resistir__. __¿Puedo__firmar su__tarjeta de__baile…__ ¿S__eñorita__?... __"_Joseph respondió al preguntar por su nombre.  
_"Mr.__Cornwell__, lamentablemente no __estoy disponible__para una__pareja de baile__ya que mi__tarjeta ha sido__reservada completamente con__pretendientes__ de __baile__ para __esta noche.__Mi__nombre es__Janice__McDonnell__. __Tal vez usted podría__unirse a mí__con una copa de__champán__en vez__mientras espero a__ que comiencen __los__bailes."_ Janice respondió con una sonrisa placentera que ella había tratado de ocultar al pretender que él no le había hecho gracia alguna cuando se acercó directamente a ella sin la presentación formal.  
_"__Perdóneme__ señorita__por__todo mi__atrevimiento__, pero…!Usted me ha __cautivado__! __No puedo mentir__, desde mi __primera__mirada__hacia usted__y de repente me ha__hechizado__. __¿Cómo__esto puede ser?"_ Joseph respondió mientras sostuvo la mano de Janice; al elevársela a sus labios le planteo un beso en la mano de Janice.

Interiormente, Janice estaba saltando de alegría pero ella sabia como jugar bien el papel sutil al saber manipular la atracción que ella sentía hacia el tal Sr. Cornwell. Era necesario que ella controlara sus emociones pues de lo contrario Janice acabaría perdiéndose totalmente en las tales atenciones encantadoras de Joseph y daría mucho de qué hablar a todos. _"Debo decirle que hechicera no soy más bien soy una dama en busca de un tiempo agradable de baile y conversación. ¿Le puedo preguntar que lo ha traído a Sudáfrica Sr. Cornwell?" _ Pregunto Janice despreocupadamente. _"Srta. McDonnell, me encuentro aquí por cuestión de negocios y realmente no quería estar aquí presente esta tarde entre los huéspedes que se creen de mucho al mostrar sus riquezas. Sin embargo, pero a partir de solo minutos de haber llegado estoy contento con mi decisión de haber venido, después de toparme con alguien tan encantadora como usted. ¿Puedo hacerle la misma pregunta, que la ha traído hasta Sudáfrica? _Joseph pregunto con una amplia sonrisa y un brillar en sus ojos.

Para sorpresa de Janice, esos ojos que la miraban de tal manera presentaban tanta expresión y seducción que ella no podía resistir sentirse atraída por Joseph. Preguntándose a sí misma en sus pensamientos lo siguiente: _"¿Cómo esto me puede estar sucediendo si a penas lo acabo de conocer, y él a mí? ¿Y porque me siento tan expuesta al estar en compañía de este caballero?"_ Janice pensó internamente al intentar centrarse. _"Bueno Sr. Cornwell si le es necesario preguntarme le diré que me ha llamado la atención unas tierras en las cuales estoy interesada comprar."_ Janice respondió con frialdad para disimular lo que Joseph la estaba haciendo sentir. _"Con su permiso Sr. Cornwell, debo retirarme, pues de acuerdo a la agenda de mi tarjeta de baile, hay un caballero que se encuentra esperando su turno para bailar conmigo."_ Dijo Janice con una actitud distante pero seductora a la vez pues sus ojos le demostraban otra cosa a Joseph.

Joseph no se retiro del baile, es mas solo se quedo para tomar cada oportunidad posible que se le permitió acercársele a Janice todo resto de la noche. Después de cada pieza de baile ellos se sentaban a compartir muchas anécdotas, sucesos divertidos, y muchas experiencia vividas en lugares que ya ambos habían estado, lo cual le daba un toque de informalidad a la conversación al tener tanto en común. La atracción era mutua y resplandecía en sus ojos. _"Estoy deseoso de volver a verla y para el siguiente baile Sta. McDonnell, seré yo quien firme todos los bailes apuntados en su tarjeta."_ Ella le sonrió dulcemente mientras que el se inclinaba hacia ella de la manera más amable y gentil y caballerosamente para tomarle la mano para besarla al despedirse. Esa noche Joseph no pudo dormir pensando en el hermoso encuentro, ni siquiera sin imaginarse que lo mismo le pasaba a Janice. Ambos en sus respectivas recámaras pensando el uno del otro, preguntándose si alguna vez volverían a verse de nuevo.

Dos días después del baile caritativo, Joseph Cornwell encontró el gran deseo de su corazón cuando vio nuevamente a Janice McDonnell entrar al museo donde él se encontraba. Instantemente la alegría los colmaba al solo mirarse a los ojos. Una gran amistad se llego a establecer entre ellos. Joseph cortejo a Janice hasta que su mano le fue dada en matrimonio después de regresar de su viaje a Londres, donde se encontraba la familia de Janice vacacionando. La pareja contrajeron matrimonio el 30 de marzo de 1892 y su primer hijo les nació el 25 de mayo de 1895. El nombre escogido para su primer hijo fue Alistair Cornwell-McDonnell, pero lo apodaron "Stear".

Stear fue un niño muy inteligente de cabello castaño y ojos grises. Llegó a convertirse en un joven guapo, que a causa de su extensa lectura portaba anteojos. El averiguar la función mecánica de las cosas le fascinaba y disfrutaba aun más el desarmarlas. Su mente mecánica le daba impulso al estudio de los porqués de cada componente y función mecánica. Este joven se convirtió en un inventor conocido por el riesgo que solía tomar. A veces apeligraba no solamente su propia vida por el afán de su creación si no que también la vida de su único hermano e incluso las vidas de sus cercanos amigos, por el hecho de probar sus inventos. Stear llego a construir muchas cosas sumamente interesantes y potencialmente útiles, pero por falta de paciencia la mayoría de sus artilugios no llegaban a funcionar correctamente. A menudo solía esquivar pasos importantes en la labor de construir el proyecto para que fuera rápidamente construido para verlo y utilizarlo.

Dos años y un mes después de haber nacido Stear, un segundo bebé fue recibido felizmente en la familia McDonnell. Archibald "_Archie_" Cornwell-McDonnell nació el 11 de octubre de 1897. Este delgado muchacho de hermoso parecer, tenía el cabello castaño claro, ojos marrones, y un rostro angelical. Archie admiraba mucho a su hermano mayor y a menudo se dejaba usar como parte de los experimentos e invenciones de Stear. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo Archie estaba más interesado en mantenerse limpio y solía llorar si sus ropas se ensuciaban mientras jugaba con su hermano el inventor. Archie, un joven refinado y un romántico apasionado, en su propia preferencia opto por leer poesías de la época georgiana, escribir poemas, y componer canciones. Su mayor influencia era la historia francesa y todo lo relacionado con la época barroca, su arquitectura, su música, y su arte.

_"Vamos Archie, voy a necesitar que me ayudes sosteniendo las tinajas de aceite para mi mas reciente proyecto."_ Stear, de quince años, le dijo a Archie, de trece años quien poseía una significativa madurez. _"¿Es acaso tu gran idea la de ensuciarme nuevamente después de haberme puesto ropa limpia? No tendrás esa oportunidad, me oyes." _Respondió Archie molesto. _"Si tuviera cuatro manos no te estuviera molestando. Pero para serte sincero hermanito, me gusta tenerte de ayudante y si es necesario ponte esta bata, guantes, y botas para no ensuciarte." _Le dijo Stear a Archie con un divertido sarcasmo. _"Que mejor manera hay de apegarnos más al ensuciarnos de pies a cabeza."_ Stear contesto. _"Puedo pensar en muchas otras maneras de relacióname con mi amado hermano que arruinando mis ropas de último modelo. Por ejemplo, ¿Que es de la reparación del clavecín, el piano antiguo de mamá? ¡Ni le has vuelto a poner una mano encima después de terminar dañándolo al substituirle las cuerdas con hilo de lana! ¿En que pudiste haber estado pensando cuando hiciste eso? Es más, porque no en vez te pones a escribir poesías conmigo. Tú Stear, tenias verdadero talento."_ Archie le dijo a su hermano irritado al principio pero luego con inspiración para con Stear. "¿_Te recuerdas de tu poema_ _'No te rindas'? Lo llevo gravado en mi mente. Y dice así:_

_Cuando las cosas van mal, como a veces suele_

_Cuando el camino en el que andas parece cuesta arriba_

_Cuando la diversión es corta y los deberes son muchos_

_Quieres sonreír pero tienes que suspirar en vez_

_Cuando las preocupaciones te presionan un poco_

_Descansa si es necesario pero no te rindas_

_La vida es rara con sus vueltas y vueltas_

_Así como todos aprendemos_

_Que el fracaso gira a nuestro alrededor_

_Más uno pudo haber ganado si hubiera prevalecido_

_No te rindas aun que el ritmo parece lento_

_Podrás ganar al recibir un golpe_

_Usualmente la meta está más cercana _

_Al parecerle a un débil y vacilante hombre_

_Y a menudo el luchador ya se ha rendido_

_Cuando pudo haber obtenido la copa del vencedor_

_Y aprendió demasiado tarde cuando la noche oscureció_

_Tan cerca estuvo de la corona de oro_

_El éxito es el fracaso al revés_

_El tinte__plateado de las__nubes de la duda__  
__nunca se sabe__cuán cercano este_

_Puede estar cerca al parecer y tan lejos también_

_Mantente en la pelea cuando te hayan golpeado más duro_

_Cuando las cosas empeoran es cuando mas no te deber rendir." _Archie recito el poema con mucho entusiasmo.

_"!Ven hermano, vayamos a crear bellezas! ¡Vayamos a diseñar hermosos portales en los jardines! Estoy lleno de ideas." _Dijo Archie con entusiasmo, fascinación y optimismo. _"Por supuesto que me recuerdo del poema, pero tu… ¿Cómo lograste recordarlo Archie? Realmente me impresionas hermano, y sin duda eres un verdadero romántico perdido. Entonces, si me das un mano y me ayudas, luego podríamos actualizar unas de tus grandes ideas que tienes para conmigo." _Stear le contesto sonriente y luego ambos se echaron a reír.

* * *

Gracias nuevamente a todos los lectores, gracias por los mensajitos, y *comentarios.

A continuación capitulo 8: _Los descendientes de Cora Ardlay y Edgar Muir_

*La historia tiene un total de 26 capítulos y un video donde salen todos los protagonistas de la historia. Candy nacerá más adelante… en el capítulo…!y con muchas sorpresas! La paciencia es una virtud jijiji


	8. Descendientes de Cora y Edgar Muir

**Capitulo 8- **_**Los descendientes de Cora Ardlay y Edgar Muir**_

Colin Nicholas vivió en el internado de St. Paul hasta que cumplió dieciocho años de edad. El llego a disfrutar y a participar de los deportes a una edad temprana. Se convirtió en un verdadero atleta y en el orgullo de su escuela; gano reconocimiento y varias medallas por su habilidad deportista. Colin participo en los partidos nacionales de la Unión de Rugby de Inglaterra, Escocia, e Irlanda en el partido de la Copa Calcuta de 1878-1879, un evento inaugural reconocido entre estos países. Los goles del partido de rugby fueron los siguientes: Escocia derrotó a Irlanda por 2-0, Escocia empató 1-1 a Inglaterra, e Inglaterra derrotó a Irlanda por 3-0.

Colin estudió con la profesora y tutora Georgina Fenwick, la cual estaba a cargo del bienestar de Colin y todo su progreso educativo. La Sra. Fenwick y Colin desarrollaron un fuerte vínculo, Colin se dirigia a ella llamándola abuela. Llegó a ser que la Sra. Fenwick le introdujo a su nieta, Viola Jones, a Colin en 1879. Viola, una chica de dieciséis años y llena de vida, de cabello rubio rizado y alborotado, de piel blanca con pecas y grandes ojos verdes. Colin fue invitado a la casa de la Sra. Fenwick para celebrar el regreso desde Irlanda a su hija, yerno, y sus nietos.

"_Colin, quisiera __presentarte a mi__querida__nieta__Viola.__Creo que__ustedes dos__tendrán mucho en común__."_ Dijo la Sra. Fenwick. _"__Ha sido un placer __conocerle__Viola__"_ Colin dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Viola en gesto de que ella entregara su mano en la de él. Colin inclinó la cabeza y besó suavemente la delicada mano de Viola. _"__El placer __es__todo mío."_ Respondió Viola con gran entusiasmo. _"¿Le gustaría __unirse en__la tarde con nosotros__en un paseo__por el__lago?__"_ Viola le preguntó a Colin impacientemente. El se sorprendió con la iniciativa de Viola, Colin no estaba acostumbrado a tratar mucho a las chicas al estar en un colegio varonil. _"Pues sí gracias, me agradaría mucho acompañarla con sus hermanos al lago."_ Respondió Colin con una sonrisa ansiosa, pues era una novedad estar con alguien del sexo opuesto, y Viola ya lo tenía cautivado.

Colin y Viola establecieron una linda amistad la cual floreció a una relación formal. La pareja cortejaron por dos años y el 1 de diciembre de 1880 se casaron por amor y no por compromiso familiar; se amaban y deseaban estar juntos y felices. Para regalo de boda, Cora y Brian cubrieron con todos los gastos de la ceremonia y fiesta, la luna de miel, y además le regalaron una gran casa para su futuro hogar en Londres. Cora entonces recordaba lo buena que fue su madre con ella al casarse con Edgar a espaldas de todos. El 19 de septiembre de 1881 les nació a la pareja una niña. Ruby Celeste Muir-Jones, de piel como el marfil con algunas pecas, de labios carnosos, hermosos ojos azules, de cabello ondulado rubio rojizo. Celeste tenía una figura esbelta y una voz sutil y delicada, un encanto de mujer para todo aquel que la veía. Fue criada en Londres junto a su familia materna. Además solían visitarla sus abuelos paternos, Cora y Brian, en días festivos y en ocasiones especiales. Al llegar a ser adolescente comenzó ella a visitar a sus abuelos en Chicago durante las vacaciones de verano.

"_Abuela Elroy, ¿Me podría volver a contar una vez más su historia de cuando conoció a mi abuelo Edgar? Ay, cuanto amo escuchar su historia, me hace sentir como si yo estuviera allí para verlos cuando ambos se conocieron. Me fascina la intensidad con cuanto se amaban, tanto así que se atrevió a desafiar los deseos del Bisabuelo William."_ Dijo Celeste con una mirada soñadora. _"__Bueno, mi __querida__, __si así insistes__, pero permíteme __recordarte que__todo fue un__breve__ejemplo__vivido__de mi primer amor__. __A pesar de que__tuve la__desgracia de__enviudar a tan joven edad__, __mi futuro__ fue __resuelto __luego después que tu __abuelo__ Edgar __murió__, como si __un plan__divino__ fuese __escrito__para mí__. Tu Abuelo __Elroy__me levantó__cuando yo__me sentía condenada__por el dolor__, __me amó__con tanta fuerza__y__con todo el corazón__ y __sin prejuicio__ alguno __de mis__acciones anteriores__ hacia __mi familia.__Él__ aun __me ama y__también a__ tu pap__á,__Colin,__con tanta fuerza como__lo hizo cuando__se casó conmigo__ en ese __entonces.__Tengo la suerte__de contar con él en todo__Celeste__. __Deseo que__un día__conozcas a un__amable caballero__que te pueda__ofrecer__todo su__amor__y devoción,__como tu__Abuelo__Elroy__me__ha ofrecido__. __Por supuesto, esto__debe ocurrir__a su debido__tiempo, ya que__sigues siendo__muy infantil__e inmadura__a__tus__catorce años__." _Cora le respondió a Celeste con alegría en sus ojos al tomarse ambas de las manos. _"Si abuela, esperare mi turno de estar con el deseado príncipe azul, y si, a su debido tiempo como usted dice. Pues en estos momentos todavía me entretengo con mis juegos infantiles y mi inmadurez."_ Le respondió Celeste sonriéndole a Cora.

No mucho después, Celeste regreso a Londres a casa de sus padres para llevar a cabo sus actividades cotidianas como coser y tejer para sus muñecas, tocar el piano y sus clases de canto. Celeste, amante de la música clásica, le gustaba piezas musicales creadas por sus compositores favoritos como Frederic Francois Chopin, un pianista virtuoso de linaje francés polaco. 'Fantasie Impromtu' era su pieza favorita. Otro compositor en su lista de favoritos era Wolfang Amadeus Mozart, el niño prodigo alemán, quien a la edad de cinco había compuesto y tocado ante la realeza europea. Su pieza favorita era 'Sonata de piano Nº 11', y por ultimo pero no menos importante para Celeste era el compositor y pianista alemán Ludwig Van Beethoven, quien había sufrido una enorme cantidad de dolor abdominal desde sus veinte años y quien también sufrió de sordera. Su pieza predilecta era 'Piano Sonata Nº 14 Moonlight'. Ademas de piezas musicales, a Celeste también le gustaban un numero de operas y cantatas de misa. Uno de los mejores atributos que Celeste poseía era su voz. La emoción que llevaba en su voz al cantar y el tono con que cantaba parecía como si un ángel estuviese cantando en la tierra.

Celeste, a la edad de quince años, junto con sus padres, asistió a un torneo de críquet por tres días, y al permanecer ahí fijo su vista en un guapo joven. Desde lejos estudiaba su físico, sus gestos, su sonrisa y su postura. Celeste no podía creer la atracción que sentía hacia tal chico, ella nunca se había sentido así, por lo cual se comenzó a sentir incomoda y abochornada. Celeste trataba de ignorar sus emociones y concentrarse en el partido pero para su sorpresa ella volvía a encontrarse mirando al joven caballero quien se encontraba a través del campo. El estaba junto a un grupo de jóvenes que parecían augustos entre sí. _"¿Que habrá sido lo que ha causado en mi el querer perderme en un vistazo? Si, el es obviamente perfecto, mira nada más ese físico atlético, su alta estatura y esa cabellera brillante y oscura…y que ojos…creo que estoy en la gloria. Nunca había sentido una atracción hacia un chico como la estoy sintiendo ahora. No puedo resistir el volver a darle otro vistazo… y hasta otro más. __Caramba, me está volviendo loca ese joven caballero. Ay pero que hermoso rostro tiene, tan masculino, ay Dios…!Ya tengo que dejarme de tonterías!"_ Celeste se dijo a si misma mientras que sus manos, cubiertas por guantes, disimulaban su atracción al bajar el sombrero que cubrían sus curiosos ojos.

El grupo de chicos empezaron a vacilarse los unos al los otros, riéndose de una manera que llamó aun más la atención de Celeste y sin darse cuenta ella miro hacia ellos sin disimulo alguno. Los muchachos entonces le devolvieron la mirada a Celeste e inclinando sus cabezas y la saludaron. Celeste respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y al sentirse nerviosa sus mejillas enrojecieron. Los jóvenes siguieron su vacilación y broma, pero esta vez fue hacia el joven que había atraído Celeste. _"Que hermosa dama es."_ Comento uno de los chicos. _"Así es David pero parece que ella solo tiene ojos para Roger, ¿no te parece?"_ Respondió otro compañero de juego. _"Bueno muchachos no exageren la realidad, pero lo verdadero es que esa dama si es sumamente bella." _Roger respondió mientras miraba a Celeste.

Secretamente Roger ya había puesto sus ojos en Celeste sin que nadie lo sepa. Tan pronto cuando Celeste había llegado al partido, Roger sintió un gran impulso que lo atraía a querer estar cerca de ella. Pero Roger, conociendo muy bien las normas de la sociedad, no se atrevía por respeto a una dama a acercarse a ella sin que fueran correctamente introducidos. _"!__Roger __este__no en el__tiempo, ni__la ocasión para__pretender a__una dama.__Por el amor__de Dios, compórtate__!"_ Roger pensó mientras se alejaba de Celeste y los que la acompañaban. _"__Pero __que hermosa creación__ hiso __el__Todopoderoso__cuando creo a__esta mujer.__Él tuvo que haber pensado en__los rayos__de sol__ y la __hermosa__puesta del sol cuando hizo__esos cabellos dorados.__El__blanco__de la nieve__ al__ pensar en__su piel,__el más azul__de los cielos para__hacer de sus ojos,__las manzanas__más rojas__para teñir__sus labios__y sus mejillas__, de tal__ manera tan maravillosa__fue__creada esta mujer.__ Sería el__ honor más grande __ser introducido a ella y recibir su completa atención."_Roger, al estar con su grupo de amigos que participaban en el partido de críquet, seguía pensando mientras se encontraba a unos pocos pies de distancia de Celeste.

Después que el partido de tres días había terminado, se dio un baile en honor del grupo ganador. Fue entonces cuando Celeste y Roger fueron introducidos correctamente. Celeste se encontraba sumamente nerviosa al principio pero Roger con su caballerosidad tomo la iniciativa de la conversación hasta el punto que Celeste se siento augusto en su compañía. El resto de la noche los jóvenes la pasaron muy bien en conversación y en baile. Roger se encontraba en Londres visitando a unos amigos de sus años escolares, pues el también asistió al internado de St. Paul. Su familia vivía en el estado de la Florida, a pesar de que eran muchas las propiedades que tenían en varios estados. Roger, a los veinte años, tenía que viajar a menudo por cuestión de trabajo y era muy poco el tiempo que podía quedarse en Florida. El ayudaba a supervisar el negocio de la familia; importación y exportación de alimentos enlatados. Eran dueños de fábricas de conservas en California, Illinois, Florida y Pensilvania. Las fábricas de conservas suplían el programa de Auxilio Estadounidense de Herbert Hoover después de la Primera Guerra Mundial. La familia también poseía una plantación de algodón en México. Las mercancías y el algodón fueron de gran necesidad en su tiempo, haciendo que la familia tuviera muchas ganancias.

"_Me __temo que mi__tiempo en Londres__llegará a__concluir__la semana que viene__, __estaré__de regreso a los Estados__Unidos, donde__los deberes familiares__exigen__mi atención. ¿Cuándo será que la volveré a ver?__"_ Dijo Roger con desilusión en su voz.  
_"Voy a __viajar al extranjero para__asistir a__la fiesta de cumpleaños__ de __mi bisabuelo William;__ celebraremos sus 90 años y será una magnifica reunión. Mi Abuela Cora es la anfitriona del evento. Sera posible volver a vernos ahí si así lo desea. __Yo puedo hacerme a cargo de que le llegue una invitación de__ parte nuestra."_ Celeste le respondió a Roger con gran entusiasmo. _"De seguro que nos__volveremos a ver entonces. ¿Me otorga permiso para envíale alguna correspondencia Señorita Muir?__?" _Roger le preguntó a Celeste tímidamente.  
_"Si Joven Roger, le concedo permiso para que me__envíe su__correspondencia.__" _Celeste respondió mientras se sonrojaba y luego se quedo callada de la timidez.

* * *

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por su gran interés en la historia…hay mas por introducir pero pronto todo comenzara a dar forma. Mil gracias por *comentar y por sus mensajes.

El próximo capítulo se titula: _Los descendientes de Cora Ardlay y Brian Elroy_

Saludos,

F.L. Rowe

_*B_uscar el video en youtube: **_A Distant Rose Among Thorns_**


	9. Descendientes de Cora Ardlay Brian Elroy

**Capitulo 9- **_**Los descendientes de Cora Ardlay y Brian Elroy**_

Cora se comportó más éticamente cuando se trataba de Beatrice, la media hermana de Colin, y el cortejo. El 15 de junio de 1879, Beatrice cumplió sus diecisiete años y los celebro en una finca de la familia en la Florida. El dueño de una plantación de tabaco y algodón de veintiocho años de edad llamado Charles Hamilton, de piel bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color café, se enamoró de Beatrice al conocerla. Charles, con la idea de llegar a cortejar a Beatrice, de inmediato mando una cordial invitación a Cora y Brian para que visiten su plantación. Luego después, los padres de Beatrice dieron su consentimiento para un formal cortejo mientras que Beatrice se quedaba con su familia en Florida. La joven Beatrice aceptó la propuesta de cortejo después de que ella hayo a Charles muy interesante, además que le encantó el área y la vegetación de la propiedad de Charles. Un año después, Beatrice Elroy-Ardlay se casó con Charles Hamilton y vivieron en la plantación de Gainesville, Florida. El 17 de enero 1881 Beatrice dio a luz a su primera hija llamada Sarah Eleanor Hamilton-Elroy. Le pusieron a la bebé el mismo nombre de la abuela de Charles.

Sarah poseía una cara bonita y tenía la tez de su padre con un tono mediano de piel, una cabellera castaña, ojos marrones, y un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Sarah era una chica inteligente pero con un rasgo de maldad. Ya que ella era hija única, su padre la había consentido hasta echarla a perder. Sarah era caprichosa y obtuvo todo lo que su corazón deseaba. Desde muy joven, Sarah se sentía con derecho y su actitud era degradante, pues trataba a las personas menos afortunadas mal, como si no tuvieran valor alguno. Ella a veces solía hacerle maldades a la servidumbre e incluso permitía que se le culpen de cualquier incidente, cuando la culpa en realidad era de ella. En la plantación Sarah no era del agrado de muchos trabajadores, y a penas se retiraba de cualquier lugar los sirvientes, detrás de las espaldas de Sarah, susurraban entre sí en voz baja "Srta. Descorazonada" o "Srta. Mocosa".

_"Señora__Hamilton,__se lo juro por__la vida__de mis hijos__que no he tenido nada__que ver con la pérdida de su__broche.__Después de__que se le hizo__la limpieza a sus joyas yo__puse__de nuevo todo en su respectivo__lugar de seguridad. __Por favor no__me despida, __se lo ruego. ¡__Dios sabe cuánto necesito este__trabajo__, tengo cinco __hijos que alimentar!" _Imploró Betsy llorando, ella era una leal sirvienta que había trabajado para la familia Hamilton cinco años y enviudó recientemente. _"__Tú no me __dejas__otra opción__Betsy__, __tú fuiste la ultima en__entrar a mi habitación y tuviste contacto con__mis joyas__, pero __si el__broche__ es devuelto __en su__perfecto estado__yo estoy dispuesta a reconsiderar__tu suplica__." _Dijo Beatrice con honestidad.

Sarah, a los catorce años, había tomado el broche de su madre sin importarle a quién se le pueda culpar. Había visto y deseado la pieza encantadora que su madre usaba en ocasiones especiales. Sarah, si fuera paciente, habría recibido el broche a sus quince años, pues era una pieza de reliquia heredada desde cuatro generaciones empezando por Ruby, la madre de su abuela Cora.  
Tan pronto como Beatrice supo que Sarah había tomado el broche, Beatrice fue personalmente en busca de Betsy para ofrecerle una disculpa, una nueva posición y una mejor paga en la plantación. Betsy se convirtió en la leal empleada de confianza de Beatriz hasta que las dos llegaron a la vejez. Ambas se estimaban mucho como amigas, sin embargo, en público sabían mantener una distancia personal como se requiere y se exige en la alta sociedad. Los trabajadores en general se sentían a gusto con Beatrice y la amaban por su carisma, su bondad y por ser justa con ellos.

La mala conducta de Sarah fue tolerada por su padre Charles, pero su madre Beatriz se enojaba cada vez más con Sarah y su miserable forma de comportarse. Dado que Betsy era cercana a Beatrice, a menudo le contaba los hechos que Sarah se encontraba envuelta. A veces Beatrice permitía que Sarah fuese atrapada en sus mentiras y en actos de maldad para que sea avergonzada y así pueda aprender de las consecuencias. Siendo Sarah testaruda a las muchas súplicas y la corrección de su madre sobre su carácter, Beatrice dejó a su hija experimentar las incomodidades de ser ridiculizada con la esperanza de que esta fuera la mejor fuente de corrección para Sarah. De hecho, Beatrice amaba a su hija profundamente, pero no le gustaba su comportamiento.

Los trabajadores de la plantación solían planear maneras para desquitarse de Sarah sin ser descubiertos. En una ocasión, una joven llamada Lilly, quien estuvo a cargo de cuidar de la limpieza de los zapatos de Sarah, coloco una rana en un par que Sarah se pondría para ir a salir a pasear. Enseguida, los fuertes gritos que venían de la habitación de Sarah se escucharon en toda la casa de dos pisos. Abajo, en la cocina, un grupo de empleados trató de contener su risa, ya que estaban conscientes de la travesura de Lilly. _"!__Ayyyy! __¡Mamaaaá!__Ayudaaaa__! __Gritó Sarah.__  
__Estoy__a punto de desmayarme__, __no puedo creer que toque__un sapo__asqueroso. __ ¡__Es un animal__tan feo__! __¡Qué sensación__ tan __desagradable__, creo que me __voy a morir__! ¡Me t__engo que__lavar el__pie __ahora mismo!" _Gritó Sarah, y corrió su madre a su lado. _"!__Por __el amor__del cielo,__Sarah__, pensaba __que lo peor había__pasado!__Pensé que estabas__mortalmente__herida__. __No vuelvas a__gritar__de esa manera__ como si __te__estuviesen__haciendo algún daño__."_ Le dijo Beatrice a Sarah con angustia. _"Por Dios, __es sólo __una rana,__ una de __las muchas que__viven en__nuestra propiedad.__La pobre,__probablemente esta aún más__aterrorizada__de lo que tu estas__Sarah.__"_ le dijo Beatrice con una sonrisa, y sin llegar a conocer los verdaderos hechos que llevaron a Sarah a ese momento de terror.

En otra ocasión, Sarah tenía que alistarse para un festival que se llevaba a cabo en el centro de la ciudad, ya que malgasto su tiempo, Sarah se encontró a prisa para alistarse. Antes de vestirse, Lilly había ayudado a Sarah a empolvar su cuerpo con talco perfumado para absorber cualquier exceso de sudor. Una vez vestida, Sarah corrió y agarró la lata que contenía el polvo suelto para refrescar su cara. Sarah no se dio cuenta de que Lilly deliberadamente no aprieto la tapa de la lata, y procedió a levantar la lata por la parte de arriba. Como Sarah sostuvo la parte superior de la densa lata, la parte inferior se deslizó rápidamente, golpeando el piso de pino recién pulido. Lilly se echó a reír al ver a Sarah cubierta de pies a cabeza en el polvo blanco. Sarah parecía fantasmal con la aparición de un rostro y brazos pálidos, y el cabello gris del polvo. Sarah gritó mientras se miraba en el espejo y luego comenzó a llorar del disgusto. Sus lágrimas marcaron su rostro dándole un aspecto más cómico aun. Beatrice escuchó la conmoción y salió corriendo para ver lo que le estaba pasando con Sarah. Tan pronto como Beatriz entró en la habitación, no pudo contener la risa, tanto Lilly y Beatrice habían estado aguantándose la barriga de las carcajadas. Sarah se enfureció cuando las mujeres seguían riéndose de ella que salió de su dormitorio sin importarle cómo se veía. Estas fueron sólo algunas de las muchas cosas que Sarah tenía que prevalecer durante el tiempo que permaneció en la plantación.

Beatrice, de hecho, quería que su hija se convirtiera en una mujer respetable, ya que la moral y los altos estándares que Beatrice le enseñaba a diario deberían haber sido suficientes para guiar a Sarah. Pero a veces, Beatrice pensaba que Sarah no estuvo aprendiendo nada debido a la naturaleza de su carácter fuerte.

_"¿__Podría __ella ser el verdadero amor__de alguien?__¿Sería ella capaz__de devolverle amor a su futura pareja sin__maldad alguna__? __¿Posiblemente al__convertirse en__ madre ella sería __más amable__?__" _Beatrice se preguntaba a menudo al pensar en el futuro de su amada hija.

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y escribiéndome. Se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Saludos,

F.L. Rowe

A continuación el próximo capítulo- _**El encanto de dos corazones**_


	10. El encanto de dos corazones

**Capitulo 10-**_** El encanto de dos corazones**_

_23 de septiembre de__ 1896. Gainesville Florida_

Querida y hermosa Celeste,

_Durante varios meses vine a visitar a mis padres en nuestra propiedad en Florida, traté de concentrarme en los asuntos de negocios, pero mi mente seguía llevándome a la memoria de nuestro encuentro. Mi madre me estuvo preguntando por qué estoy tan pensativo, más tranquilo de lo habitual, un poco atolondrado y sin mucho apetito. Yo le he dicho que alguien se ha apoderado de mis pensamientos. Ella respondió con dulzura afirmando que ya se imaginaba una encantadora señorita cruzando por mi camino, y por los signos visibles, que he sido flechado con el amor. Me siento como si estuviera enfermo, no me he sentido así alguna vez. Todo comenzó cuando la conocí y conversé con usted Celeste._

_Le confieso que mi vida ha cambiado desde el día en que la conocí. Mi mente aún recuerda su gran belleza; los rayos de sol no son nada en comparación con su hermoso resplandor. Verdaderamente que usted brilló con luz propia. Una luz tan brillante que cegó todos los deseo de mi propio corazón. Es una luz que necesito ver de nuevo para llenar las ventanas de mi alma. Me siento como una plantita a punto de florecer cuando esa luz brilla sobre mí. No puedo crecer o ganar fuerzas sin esa luz, sin su luz… sin usted.  
A pesar de que nos encontremos a muchos kilómetros de distancia, voy a pensar en usted para recordar su dulce voz y su hermosa cara. Esta cruel espera no es más que un truco de la distancia que juega conmigo. Voy a aguantar y seré paciente hasta que la vuelva a ver. Lo que además realmente me ha sorprendido Celeste, el sonido de su nombre, como lo digo en voz alta, es demasiado hermoso para estos labios que lo pronuncian.  
Impaciente esperaré por su carta._

_De todo corazón,  
Roger_

_~~~ooo~~~_

Celeste quedo asombrada cuando abrió la primera carta de Roger y la leyó. Nunca había recibido correspondencia tan maravillosamente dirigida a ella. Celeste se estrecho de nuevo en su cama y leyó la carta de Roger otra vez. Las mariposas que sentía en el estómago fue algo nuevo para ella, haciéndola sonreír vertiginosamente, la ola de emoción hizo que sus hermosas mejillas se tornaran en un bonito tono rosado. Ella suspiró mientras se encontraba acostada en su cama con la carta en su pecho. Luego de una manera enérgica Celeste corrió a buscar sus utensilios para componer una carta de respuesta a Roger.

_25 de__ octubre de 1896. Londres_

Querido Roger,

_He recibido su muy sincera carta hoy. No puedo describir los sentimientos con los que he leído cada frase. Nunca he recibido alguna nota así como usted se ha expresado conmigo. Mi corazón se lleno de alegría cuando leí lo que siente hacia mi persona. Nunca había experimentado el espléndido efecto de un corazón cuando se encuentra con otro que siente lo mismo. Sí Roger así es, creo que su dolencia ha sido contagiosa conmigo también. La cura estará disponible cuando nos veamos otra vez. Estoy sorprendida con la velocidad con que me ha llegado su carta, sólo han pasado treinta y tres días desde que usted me escribió, y caramba, aquí vino a ser entregada en mi mano.  
¿Ha recibido la invitación formal de la festividad programada por los miembros de mi familia en Lakewood?  
Me gustaría saber acerca de sus actividades diarias. ¿Qué le gusta hacer a un buen caballero como usted para pasar el tiempo? ¿Cómo es Florida? Estoy ansiosa por saber. Favor de enviar su respuesta a la finca de mi familia en Lakewood Illinois, su carta estará ahí para cuando lleguemos de nuestro viaje. Ahora voy a esperar pacientemente su respuesta._

_Encantadamente,  
Celeste_

_~~~ooo~~~_

_27 de noviembre de 1896. Gainesville Florida_

Mi muy querida Celeste,

_Debo anunciar que la invitación de su familia ha llegado. Estaré presente para finalmente ver su hermoso rostro una vez más. Me quedare cerca de esa misma área y me encargaré de que la casa de mi familia allá se encuentre lista y bien proporcionada para mi llegada. Tal vez yo pueda encontrar una manera de alargar mi visita con usted durante el tiempo que considere oportuno. Si opta por responder a esta carta envíela a mi dirección de Crystal Lake,Illinois, ya que para el 30 diciembre debería yo de estar en los alrededores.  
Permítame compartir con usted lo que deseaba saber sobre mí. En la Florida hay una gran cantidad de arboles cargados de naranjas y cuando el sol brilla sobre esas frutas se ven muy bonitas. Por supuesto, nada es tan bonito como lo es usted mi querida Celeste. El clima es cálido y húmedo durante la mayor parte del año, a excepción de fines de otoño y los meses de invierno. La nieve es rara en esta región, pero periódicamente se ve el granizo y agua congelada en el pasto._

_He visto muchos lugares y he conocido a mucha gente con el negocio de mi familia, lo que por desgracia me ha hecho perder mucha libertad, suelo muy poco tener tiempo para mis placeres. Algunos de mis pasatiempos favoritos, como usted ya sabe, disfrutar el mundo deportivo, criquet, rugby, tenis, e incluso el nadar. Un día típico incluiría desayuno de la mañana con té caliente de manzanilla, un buen trozo de jamón, queso de cerdo enlatado hecho por nuestro negocio, mostaza de berro, rábanos, pan con mantequilla, e incluso un huevo escalfado, si se me apetece, acompañado con tocino._

_Trabajo para me que las finanzas estén bien cuidadas y para supervisar el buen funcionamiento de todos los asuntos de negocio. En el pasado, era aburrido hablar de mis días ya que había muy pocas cosas interesantes en el. Pero Celeste, desde el momento que la conocí, mis días han sido más feliz, y se pasan con más rapidez. Al despertar, usted se encuentra en mi pensamiento. Cuando trabajo, ahí está usted en mi mente todavía. A medida que trato de leer, se me escapa el pensamiento a usted. En la noche, ya recostado en mi cuarto, mi querida Celeste, usted se encuentra conmigo tan dentro de mi mente hasta que al fin puedo concebir el sueño. En mis propios sueños me sigue su recuerdo y la siento tan palpable y real, luego de llegar a despertar solo para volver a pensar en usted Celeste. Como puede ver, me ha dado lo que mi madre dice 'enfermedad de amor'. Estoy empezando a disfrutar esta idea de tener a alguien especial, alguien como usted para tener y sostener a mi lado día tras día._

_Me encantaría escuchar lo que a mi querida le agrada; se que necesito saber lo que también usted hace en su rutina cotidiana. Quiero saber todo lo que hay que saber acerca de la mujer que ha cautivado mi corazón. Pues prefiero ser un cautivo al amarla que un hombre de espíritu libre sin el despertar de estos nuevos sentimientos, de los cuales he encontrado tener con usted._

_Su propio cautivo,  
Roger_

_~~~ooo~~~_

Celeste no podía contener su emoción cuando la otra carta de Roger llegó. Ella compartió la emoción con su madre y su abuela Cora, ya que había llegado a los Estados Unidos. La idea de que Roger y Celeste se habían enamorado le causó mucha alegría a Viola ya que ella, Colin, y Cora habían experimentado el mismo sentimiento del amor verdadero.

_14 de diciembre de 1896. Lakewoo_

_Querido Roger,_

Estoy muy agradecida de recibir otra carta suya. Ha conseguido llevarme hasta las nubes una vez más con sus maravillosas palabras. Voy a guardar todas sus cartas como mis recuerdos más especiales. Gracias por responder a mis preguntas acerca de sus actividades y el lugar donde su familia reside. Como usted ya lo sabe, Florida realmente suena muy diferente a comparación de donde vivimos aquí en Londres. Sepa usted que también tengo familiares que viven en Florida; es más, todavía no he de visitarlos en su plantación. Para mí sería de gran gozo si un día podría ser escoltada para dar una visita a la zona de Gainesville.

_ Estoy agradecida que nuestros caminos se cruzaron ese día del partido de críquet, es como si el destino lo tenía previsto para nosotros. Voy a compartir con ustedes mis actividades favoritas y más íntimas. Al despertar en la mañana también me gusta el desayuno básico con té caliente; Manzanilla también es mi primera opción para la relajación, me paso mucho tiempo en la sala de música, cantando y tocando el piano. Otro de mis pasatiempos favoritos se encuentra en el cuarto de costura. Hago diferentes vestidos para mi colección de muñecas. Además, me apasiona la lectura sobre Egipto, la antigua Roma y Grecia, y especialmente la mitología. Una de mis historias favoritas es la historias es Cupido, el dios del amor. Cupido se había enamorado de una mujer mortal llamada Psique, no podían permanecer juntos y su romance terminó en tragedia. Bueno Ahora ya sabes lo que me gusta, pero lo que realmente me gusta más es la sensación que usted ha despertado en mí._

_Roger, yo también estoy encantada e impaciente por verle aquí en Lakewood. El lugar es magnífico; Los jardines son extraordinarios con muchos sitios para relajarse y observar la belleza de este lugar, en el cual ya nos imagino juntos paseando a través del hermoso panorama que este lugar nos ofrece. Sin duda le encantará estar aquí._

_El contarme de la cautividad de su corazón sólo me hace cuestionar mi propio estado. Roger, debo confesarle que es usted quien ha capturado no sólo mi corazón, pero todo mi ser._

_Con amor,  
Tu Celeste_

_~~~ooo~~~_

_30 de diciembre de 1896__. Crystal Lake Illinois_

_Mi__ Celeste, mi amor,_

_Te veré__ en cuestión de días, pero no pude contener mi impaciencia y elegí escribir unas cuantas palabras. Por supuesto, esta carta será entregada por ningún otro mensajero que tu propio servidor. Sé que debo estar loco para admitir esto, y tal vez demasiado ingenuo, pero quiero decirte lo siguiente, a pesar de que no hemos cortejado correctamente y todavía tengo que pedirle permiso a tu familia, solo debes estar segura de que mis intenciones para contigo son buenas y honorables. Puedo hasta vernos juntos durante muchos años, pues quiero estar contigo y solamente contigo. Si te preguntara algo de mucha importancia me temo que puedas sentirte obligada a responderme de inmediato. Pero me gustaría que tomes esta pregunta y pienses bien en ella hasta que te sientas segura de cuál sería tu respuesta. ¿Te gustaría pasar todos los días y todas las noches junto a un loco romántico como yo? ¿Te imaginas verte perdida en mi delirio de amarse el uno al otro por toda la eternidad? ¿Crees que te gustaría ser mi compañera, mi amante, mi esposa?_

_Con el corazón en la mano,  
Roger_

* * *

Bueno nuevamente muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, comentando y escribiéndome, se les aprecia.

Saludos,

F.L. Rowe

El siguiente capítulo se titula: **_Una celebración _****_majestuosa _****_en Lakewood _**


	11. Una majestuosa celebración en Lakewood

**Capitulo 11-**_** Una celebración**__**majestuosa**__**en Lakewood**_

El 1 de enero de 1897, la familia Ardlay celebro el nonagésimo cumpleaños de William Ardlay junto con los miembros de la familia, amigos y compañeros de trabajo del área y de lejos. Sus amados hijos Henry, Janette y Cora organizaron la celebración la cual se festejo por una semana en la mansión de Lakewood. William Ardlay estaba siendo honrado por su vida y sus logros a través de los años. Todos los miembros de la familia estaban presentes durante toda la ocasión. Mientras las fiestas duraron, la mansión se lleno de mucho amor y respeto.

La mansión de Lakewood fue bellamente decorada con arreglos y centros de mesa de flores frescas, se utilizo lo más fino de la porcelana, utensilios de plata y cristal. Bandas musicales y cantantes en vivo mantuvieron el buen ambiente, muchas actividades como juegos de cartas, trucos mágicos, y bailes estuvieron disponibles a toda hora. El desayuno y el almuerzo fueron servidos en la sala de sol, cual fue elegantemente decorada y diseñada para atender cómodamente a todo los invitados. Cena de tres platillos fueron elaborados para cada noche en el gran comedor. Este fue un evento donde los Ardlay, los McDonnell, y los Elroy les demostraron a todos los presentes tan solo un poco hasta qué medidas su dinero pudo complacerlos.

A pesar de que el Sr. William Ardlay, el jefe de la familia, ahora estaba mayor y febril, no le quito a él la alegría que sentía de tener a toda su familia reunida junto con queridos amigos y colegas que se aventuraron con él para construir su gran imperio. Toda la familia fue presentada formalmente a todos los invitados. Los primeros que fueron escoltados e introducidos fueron su amado hijo Henry Ardlay (64), con su esposa Priscilla (54), junto con su hija Rosemary (27), y su hijo William Albert (9). El marido de Rosemary, el Capitán Vincent Brown (33) fue mencionado a pesar de que se encontraba ausente por su labor. Luego fueron introducidos Janette (60), con su esposo Theodore McDonnell (62), junto con su hija Janice (32) su esposo Joseph Cornwell (34) y su hijo Alistair "Stear" (1 año 8 meses) y por último, la muy amada de William, Cora (53) con su esposo Brian Elroy (56) junto con su hijo Nicholas Colin Muir (36), su esposa Viola (34) junto con su hija Celeste (16) y sus otros tres hermanos. Junto con ellos, los últimos miembros de la familia que fueron introducidos a los huéspedes fueron la hija de Cora, Beatrice (34) con su esposo Charles Hamilton (42), acompañados de su hija Sarah (16).

Roger estaba presente en la sala principal, donde se introdujo la familia. Llevaba un traje bien elegante y estaba impecablemente vestido para la ocasión. Lo rodeaba un ambiente brillante durante la introducción de la familia, y a la distancia, tanto Celeste como Roger, se encontraron al instante con una mirada. Celeste se veía impresionantemente bella. Ella llevaba el cabello suelto con una corona de seda adornada con rosas, petunias y florecitas blancas. Celeste vestía con un hermoso vestido de corsé de seda amarilla clara y con encaje, el vestido formaba sus hermosas curvas. El momento llego en que Celeste y Roger al fin se saludaron, pero no a solas, por su puesto. La prima Sarah Hamilton fue asignada como escolta de Celeste durante todo el evento. Desafortunadamente, Celeste no fue la única mujer con ojos para con Roger.

Los hombres de la familia se sintieron atraídos por los temas habituales de negocios, deportes y pasatiempos, mientras que las mujeres rápidamente se encontraron compartiendo sus rutinas diarias de los deberes de esposa y de madre, junto con sus muchas aficiones. Los miembros de la familia se llevaron bien después de varios años de no estar juntos como familia.

Se encontraban Rosemary junto con su tía Beatrice, eran muy cercanas emocionalmente y había compartido correspondencia durante muchos años. Ellas se tenían confianza y se querían como si fueran hermanas. Durante la festividad, Rosemary fue capaz de confiarle su más preciado secreto- su gran amor imposible desde su juventud, el amor por el administrador de la familia, George Johnson, que tenía seis años mayor que ella. Rosemary estaba encariñada con su marido, el capitán, pero él siempre estaba lejos. La distancia física entre ellos no permitió que el matrimonio se consumara hasta después del regreso de sus deberes navales en el año 1895. El Capitán Brown pronto volvió a salir al mar dejando a Rosemary sola otra vez hasta la fecha de regreso el 25 de enero de 1896. Durante la ausencia del capitán, Rosemary encontró en George Johnson más que a un muy querido amigo y compañero. Rosemary escribió un diario de todos sus sentimientos y acontecimientos relacionados con su vida junto a George, antes y después de casarse con el capitán Brown. Este diario fue compartido con su querida tía Beatrice durante la festividad en Lakewood. Beatrice nunca habló sobre el contenido del diario de Rosemary con nadie, ni siquiera con su propio marido Charles. No hasta después de la muerte de Rosemary en 1902 cuando su secreto después fue revelado.

_"__Querido __Diario,_

_Escribo__hoy__para poner__mis__pensamientos__aquí__una vez más.__George__, __mi querido__amigo y__querido compañero__me ha hecho__sonreír__con sus__gestos__ gentiles__ y__su__suave caricia__sobre mi rostro__mientras estaba__en la cama enferma__. __Si__yo fuera__más saludable__, __y si__sólo fuera más__valiente__para__enfrentar mis__sentimientos__y__decirle a__mi padre__Henry como me siento__, yo sería __la mujer más__completa del mundo__. __George me__ha escrito__la respuesta__más dulce__a mi carta__donde__le pido que__me visite__con más frecuencia.__Estoy descubriendo__ que es __casi imposible__soportar__la tristeza__que llevo dentro__, __el__no__ poder estar con el hombre que he amado desde tanto tiempo__.__Cuando entró en__mi habitación y__extendió su mano__a la mía__fue entonces__cuando ya no__pude contener mis__sentimientos por__George. Le dije__lo mucho que lo__he amado__y por cuánto tiempo__, pero __para mi sorpresa,__el__no me respondió__de la misma manera__, todo lo __que él podía hacer__fue__tomar mi mano__y tiernamente__rozar mis__dedos__ al notársele __dolor en sus ojos.__Fue entonces__cuando habló__y dijo__las__palabras que me__persiguen dolorosamente__. __'Señorita Ardlay, yo no__soy digno__de tu amor,__o__tu__compasión,__no soy más que__un simple__fiel__empleado de tu__padre y tu abuelo. Debes guardar__ t__u corazón__para__un caballero__que__te pueda amar__ como tú te __mereces__ser amada__.' F__ue entonces__que mi__corazón se rompió__en pedazos__mientras desesperadamente lloraba__lágrimas de__agridulces recuerdos__de__nuestros encuentros__amistosos.__Yo tenía que__ser fuerte__para mis__padres y no__pensar en__mi descompuesto corazón ya que mi__salud__ también __estaba descompuesta._

_Rosemary"_

Mientras que Beatrice leía el diario de Rosemary sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El saber lo triste que ha sido la vida de su querida Rosemary, una chica enfermiza con el corazón roto a quien no se le devolvía esos mismos sentimientos que ella sentía hacía George, a Beatrice la hacía sentirse impotente.

Al Beatrice y Rosemary compartir sus momentos de revelaciones, en un área diferente de la mansión Celeste y Roger se reunieron alrededor de los jardines de Lakewood en compañía de la prima Sarah. Celeste y Sarah llegaron a ser cordiales a través de los años, a pesar de los numerosos encuentros negativos como huéspedes de la abuela Cora para las vacaciones de verano. Sarah lograba mandar sobre Celeste para conseguir hacer sus travesuras. Por ejemplo, Sarah había planeado un juego donde las chicas tendrían que hacer una carrera desde la habitación al final del pasillo para luego saltar sobre un jarrón antiguo que Sarah había colocado en el suelo. Por desgracia, el jarrón se rompió y Sarah tranquilamente puso toda la culpa sobre Celeste. Cora rápidamente se enteró que Celeste fue corregida por algo que no hizo del todo y luego Cora enfrentó a Sarah y la castigo por sus obras.

De vuelta en el jardín, Sarah inmediatamente podía sentirse muy atraída por Roger, no sólo por sus atributos, su masculinidad y su encanto, pero sobre todo porque su atención estaba dirigida hacia Celeste. Sarah no podía tolerar el hecho de que ella no era el centro de atención y comenzó a inquietarse. Es allí donde todo empezó, Roger se convirtió en una obsesión para Sarah.

En el jardín, Sarah trató de obtener la atención de Roger como pudo y tan deliberadamente. Trató de gobernar sobre la conversación entre Celeste y Roger y excesivamente tomando el control de la conversación hacia temas de interés para Roger. Sarah era sociable, inteligente y directa, esto hacia que ella se viera segura de sí misma y atractiva al sexo opuesto. A pesar de encontrar a Sarah atractiva y encantadora, la distracción que había causado en Roger no era suficiente para apoderarse de él. Celeste era la joven con quien él se había enamorado, y a Roger se le hacía casi imposible creer que el momento de estar cerca de Celeste había llegado.

Tan pronto como Celeste y Roger fueron capaces de hablar sin más interrupciones, Roger tomó la mano de Celeste y tiernamente la acarició. Del bolsillo interior de su traje, sacó su respuesta a la carta de Celeste enviada previamente. Celeste escondió la carta dentro de su bolso mientras sacaba un pañuelo perfumado que llevaba sus iniciales a cambio de la carta. Cuando Sarah se volvió hacia ellos, la pareja ya había reanudado la distancia física esperada de ellos. Roger estaba tan emocionado de finalmente entregar su carta de respuesta a Celeste. Todo su corazón colgaba de las palabras escritas en esa carta. Roger reconocía que tenía que ser paciente, él llevó consigo el pañuelo que la hermosa Celeste le había dado a él y se lo llevaba como un tesoro donde quiera que fuera.

Mientras tanto, en otras áreas, los niños fueron entretenidos con una pequeña exhibición de animales exóticos vivos junto con los animales momificados. Un cachorro león africano, un chimpancé, un mono capuchino vestido como un pequeño capitán, un pájaro tucán, una guacamaya roja, y los pequeños pájaros cantores en jaulas estaban entre la visualización en vivo. Los animales momificados eran el mapache, la mofeta, la ardilla, el conejo silvestre, el águila calva y el cerdo de tierra. El jovencito Albert Ardlay se maravillo con la gran variedad de animales traído al evento ya que esto sólo alimento aun más la curiosidad y el amor que sentía por la naturaleza silvestre. Albert estaba muy cerca de su pequeño primo Stear y quería mostrarle las jaulas de los animales, pero debido a su edad, Stear no podía apreciar el acontecimiento glorioso que se había convertido para Albert_. __"__Un día, cuando __yo sea grande__voy a estar rodeado de todas__estas hermosas__criaturas.__Voy a__ser un médico__para los animales.__"__Albert le __dijo__su pequeño__primo__Stear que estaba sostenido__por__su__institutriz__._

Al otro extremo de la mansión, William Ardlay, el jefe de la familia, había revisado y finalizado su testamento. El administrador de la familia, George Johnson, llamo a los miembros de la familia Ardlay al estudio a escuchar los deseos, órdenes y posiciones que el Sr. Ardlay asigno. Allí se sentó junto a la chimenea en su silla de cuero cubierto con una frazada, aun en su viejez y fragilidad, el Sr. William Ardlay mostraba excelencia. Le entregó el testamento a su hijo Henry para que lo leyera en voz alta para que todos presente escucharan:

_"Yo,__William__Ardlay__, al presente __ordeno__ a __mi único__hijo varón__como__benefactor__, William __Henry__Ardlay__, __a de heredar__todos__mis negocios__en este país__y en el extranjero__. __La__mansión de__Lakewood permanecerá siendo de__Henry__y de__los descendientes de__sus hijos__.  
__A partir del 4__enero__de 1897,__el día de mi__nacimiento,__todos mis hijos__recibirán__partes iguales de__mis ahorros__y las ganancias__de mis__negocios hasta__el momento__ que __Henry__se haga a cargo de__las__empresas.__Todas las propiedades__físicas__de este país__y en el extranjero__se__dividirán en__tres,__o__simplemente__ se __venderán para__repartir__una cantidad__monetaria__, el cual cause__ menor__motivo__de desacuerdo entre__mis hijos.__He__creado un fondo fiduciario__para la educación de__todos los__hijos de mis hijos__y sus futuros descendientes.__Cora__, __siendo la más joven__, __se encargará__de supervisar__la educación__e instrucción__ de tales __en las normas de__la alta sociedad__para mantener__el orden de__la familia__y su nivel__entre los más altos__de la sociedad.__Si__Cora__falleciera__antes de su__tiempo, la__obligación recaerá__sobre Janette__. __Si__Henry__ llegara __sobrevírele__ a __Janette__, __él entonces__estará a cargo__de nuestros futuros__descendientes.__Por último__, yo, __William__Ardlay__, mando __a permanecer,__ luego después de mi muerte, a nuestro __fiel__hombre de confianza__, al Sr. __George__Johnson__ como el administrador, con un ingreso __que incluirá un__aumento anual__. __Cuando el Sr.__Johnson__alcance la__edad de jubilación, el__ha de__permanecer__viviendo en__Lakewood__con su familia__, a menos que __desee__no seguir tal dicha posición con esta familia__. __Si__todos mis hijos__han de fallecer__, el administrador, __George__Johnson__y Socios,__se__ encargaran de __ejecutan__mis órdenes__como se indica__en mi testamento.__" _

Todo ojo estuvo puesto en Henry mientras él se encargaba de leer el testamento. Todos presente se mantuvieron callados y solemnes al llenarse el cuarto de tristeza. Pues, la lectura del testamento era la evidencia de la futura muerte del Sr. William Ardlay.

* * *

Gracias a los lectores de esta historieta es un gran placer recibir sus comentarios y sus mensajes.

Le sujiero a todo aquel (miembro de fanfiction) que sigue leyendo la historia que selecciones "follow story" para recibir avisos por correo electronico dejandoles saber que un nuevo capitulo ha sido sometido.

Cariños,

F.L. Rowe

A continuacion- _**Una sorpresa dentro de otra sorpresa**_


	12. Una sorpresa dentro de otra sorpresa

**Capitulo 12- Una sorpresa dentro de otra sorpresa**

A medida que la fiesta continuaba en Lakewood, al día siguiente, la familia y los invitados continuaron siendo entretenidos entre sí. Cora, Brian, Colin y Viola fueron introducidos a un agradable nuevo huésped.

_"Señor y señora__Elroy__, __señor y señora__Muir__, es __mi__mayor__placer de__ser presentado a__todos ustedes.__Estoy más que__agradecido por haber tenido__la oportunidad de__estar aquí,__ para __visitar y compartir__con ustedes este__magnífico evento__. __No voy a__olvidar el__gesto amable__de__recibirme__. __Mis__padres me han__enviado__aquí con__saludos__en su nombre.__Una__muestra de agradecimiento__de nuestra parte__había__sido entregada__al Sr.__Ardlay__. __Esperamos que__le haya__encantado."_ Roger dijo mientras conversaba muy cordialmente_. "__Sí, por supuesto, mi __padre ha__estado más feliz__que un__niño con__la variedad__de delicias enlatadas.__"_ Cora respondió con una dulce sonrisa. _"__¿Le importaría __decirnos__ a __qué__le debemos__este gran__placer de conocerlo__?" _Brian preguntó con curiosidad. _"__Oh, __papá él__es uno de los__mejores__jugadores de críquet__ en cual le __he puesto__la mirada__. __Con él fue que nos reunimos__en Inglaterra."_ Colin respondió mientras sostenía el brazo de Viola. _"__¡Qué maravilla! __Tal vez usted__podría darnos__algunas trucos del juego__durante su visita aquí." _ Brian respondió con una sonrisa. _"Por supuesto__señor__Elroy__, sería __un gran privilegio__hacerlo.__" _Respondió Roger.

_ "Celeste__me dijo__que sus__padres tienen__un excelente negocio de alimentos enlatados__y que tienen__propiedades en__varios__lugares del país__, incluso__ cerca de__Lakewood__y__Gainesville__Florida.__"_ Viola dijo con un tono agradable. _"__Así es __señora__Muir__. __Yo soy__la mano derecha de__mi padre y__viajo a menudo__ par__a mantener todo a la perfección__.__"_ Roger respondió con orgullo en sus ojos. _"__Me __alegra saber__que usted tiene un linaje__ muy __bien establecido.__Un futuro__sólido aparentemente es definitivo__, hijo."_ dijo Cora. _"__Sí, de hecho __muy estable__y seguro__por muchos__años__venideros señora__Elroy__. __Y por eso__voy a__pedirles a ustedes__si puedo__tener su permiso para__cortejar a__su__hija y nieta__, Celeste.__"_ Roger respondió con entusiasmo y valentía.

Cora estaba asombrada con tal galante joven. Brian se sentía honrado que como abuelos hayan sido incluidos en tal importante asunto. Colin se complació en oír el interés de Roger con su hija, y Viola estaba fascinada desde que ya ella sabía lo mucho que su hija Celeste se había enamorado de Roger.

En pocos minutos en privacidad las primas, Celeste y Sarah, conversaban. _"Celeste__, __querida __¿crees __que__Roger__está__verdaderamente interesado en__ti__?"_ Sarah le preguntó a Celeste con un rastro de envidia. _"No niego ni__dudo que__él lo está__."_ Celeste respondió en voz baja y sin anticipación. _"__Bueno cariño, si __yo estuviera en tu lugar__, abriría bien __los ojos para ver__con qué facilidad__él se distrajo__ conmigo __durante nuestra__conversación de ayer__en el jardín__. __Realmente deseo__ayudarte para que veas__lo que realmente__el pueda ser debajo de__ esa__ fachada de__caballero." _Dijo Sarah con pretensión. _"Aprecio__tu atención__mi__querida__prima,__voy a__mantener los ojos__bien abiertos__ para __la próxima vez.__"_ Celeste respondió con la cabeza baja, pensando en los motivos verdaderos de Sarah. _"__Marca __mis palabras__, __si una mujer__es de__seducir a un hombre__, a pesar de __que él ya se__sienta atraído por__otra__, es de __caer en__las manos de la seductora__. __He__visto como esto ha sucedido__antes."_ Sarah respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. _"__No creo que ese __sea el caso__con__Roger__."_ Celeste le respondió a Sarah brevemente sin darle mucha información sobre su actual relación con Roger.

De repente se oyó un toque a la puerta, Viola llegó a anunciarle a Celeste que a Roger se le había concedido el permiso para cortejarla. Sarah se apresuró a ocultar su descontento mientras fingía una sonrisa feliz con la noticia. _"__Date prisa __en__salir mi vida__, Roger, __tu padre, y__tus__abuelos te están__esperando para__verte a solas__en la biblioteca.__"_ Viola dijo con brillo en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Sin embargo, en otra zona aislada de la mansión, George y Rosemary intercambiaron algunas palabras. _"__Tu __abuelo,__el señor__Ardlay__, __nunca__deja de sorprenderme__Rosemary__, __su bondad__vale__para mí__más que__cualquier cosa imaginable__."_ George dijo con asombro. _"__Sí, es por eso que __lo quiero mucho__. __Me entristece__saber que__ alg__ún día,__quizá__uno de estos__día__, el __sería llevado__lejos de nosotros.__" _Rosemary respondió con una triste voz baja. _"__¿Sabes que __su memoria__es aún muy__larga, y__que__se remonta__en el tiempo__a menudo para__recordar sus__días__con su__único y verdadero amor__? __Él me__dice lo mucho que__adoraba a__la señora__Ardlay__. __Sus ojos__se pierden en__los__grandes__retratos__que están colocados__por aquí.__ Por lo que __me han dicho, ella era__una mujer hermosa,__no sólo físicamente__, sino como __un ser humano__.__" _ George dijo mientras él se encontró perdido en los ojos de Rosemary.

El legó suavemente a acariciar el hermoso rostro de Rosemary con el dorso de la mano. Ella cerró los ojos luego para abrirlos y centrar la mirada en los labios de George. Mientras en silencio George pensó: _"__Tal vez __me habrían__permitido__cortejar a__Rosemary__, si __hubiera sabido__lo mucho que__a mí__ se me __estima y sin__pensar__en mí como__un mero__empleado__, tal vez Rosemary __hubiera sido__mi esposa__hoy.__"_ George tenía que encontrar la fuerza dentro de él para no besar a Rosemary. Pues ahora le pertenecía al capitán Vincent Brown, y su regreso estaba cerca. George no podía hacerle saber lo mucho que verdaderamente la amaba ya que esto sólo podría dañar a Rosemary. George nunca pudo olvidar el primer beso que habían compartido en años anteriores, pues fue Rosemary quien imprudentemente se lanzó a sus brazos. George no pudo contenerse y cedió al deseo de abrazarla con ternura. Esta fue una acción que se vio iniciada por Rosemary, sin embargo, fue continuada por la pasión de George. Rosemary se acurruco entre el cuello y el hombro de George cuando se abrazaron. Cuando ella levanto la cabeza, George le sostuvo la nuca, con la otra mano le sostuvo la espalda, la acerco a su cuerpo, y la beso apasionadamente. El beso duro solo minutos, pero George deseo que esos minutos le durara una eternidad.

_"!__Rosemary, __Rosemary__!__" _Gritó Albert, mientras corría a la sala al interrumpir el momento de tensión entre George y Rosemary. _"__Ven pronto __debo__mostrarte mi__nueva adición__a mi colección de__animales.__"_ Dijo Albert con mucho entusiasmo. Albert también quería mucho a George. Hubo un tiempo en que Albert sintió curiosidad y le preguntó a George lo siguiente: _"__¿Cómo es que __usted no es__quien se__casase con mi__hermana?__¿Por qué deja__que el capitán__sea__su marido__?__" _Albert era un niño y no entendía las posiciones de la sociedad y porque la clase alta no se mezclaba sentimentalmente con una clase inferior. Albert sólo podía sentir la complicidad, la amistad y el amor que George y Rosemary mutuamente sentian. Albert era muy intuitivo y prestó mucha atención mientras que los otros adultos nunca sospecharon la atracción entre Rosemary y George.

De vuelta en la terraza acristalada, unas hermanas compartían la emoción del día. _"__Cora, dime __querida__, __dices__que tu__nieta__Celeste__ha conocido__ a __un maravilloso__joven__en Inglaterra.__" _Dijo Janette con curiosidad. _"__Ay __sí, él__es todo un__encanto__, muy guapo __también.__Ay__, el__ recordar__ser joven y__tan enamorada__, __y el tener a__un chico que la excite__ a una __de esa manera__. __Ahora puedo__simplemente__revivir__a través de esos__ojos enamorados.__Estoy__feliz por__Celeste,__ e__lla es una chica__encantadora y__merece ser feliz__.__"_ respondió Cora. _"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo __contigo,__ella va a__ser un__buen partido__para cualquier__caballero.__A diferencia de__tu otra__nieta,__Sarah__, __ella puede ser__tan indiferente__, a veces, __me hubiera gustado__que su padre no__la hubiera__echado a perder__de tal forma__. __Debería de haberle dado unas nalgadas de vez en cuando__. __Bueno,__veremos con quién__Sarah__ haya de __terminar algún día__.__"_ Dijo Janette con preocupación. _"__Cambiando de tema, mi __hija y__su marido__han estado muy__amorosos__últimamente__. __Marca mis__palabras__, voy a __garantizar__que__después de este__evento,__ella__ va a quedar embarazada, pues no están__ tomando__las precauciones necesarias__.__"_ Dijo Janette con la afirmación. _"__Bueno, __espero que__Janice__y Joseph__ tenga__n__otro hijo__pronto__, __Alistair__debe crecer__con un hermano__ con __poca diferencia de edad__. ¿__Recuerdas que tan sola__Janice__estaba creciendo?" _Preguntó Cora. _"__Bueno, por supuesto, yo __tengo la culpa de__eso, tener una hija__era más__que suficiente para mí__, ya que __Theo__y yo no podíamos__quitarnos las manos__ de encima. __Fue__, y sigue siendo __mi hombre__erótico.__Otro__niño hubiera__frenado__nuestro ritmo__.__" _Janette respondió con una picara sonrisa. _"__Ahora __tengo que regresar__a la biblioteca,__Roger__, __el pretendiente de__Celeste,__le va a preguntar__adecuadamente__ a __Colin__por su__permiso__para cortejar a__Celeste.__Te mantendré__informada__de todos los detalles__.__"_ Dijo Cora con emoción.

De regreso a la biblioteca, se oyó un toque a las grandes decorativas puertas de madera. _"Adelante."_ Dijo Cora. Celeste entro valientemente con una expresión soñadora en sus ojos. Roger se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano al besársela. Celeste susurro en un tono que solo Roger podía oír_. __ "Yo honradamente acepto ser tu pareja, tu amante y tu esposa."_ Los dos se miraron a los ojos el uno al otro y sonrieron emocionadamente. Roger doblo su brazo en gesto para que Celeste se sostenga de él, y ambos caminaron hacia el pequeño grupo de miembros de la familia.

_"Sr. y Sra.__Muir__, __Sr. y Sra.__Elroy__, con __gran honor__y respeto les pido__a todos ustedes el consentimiento__ suyo __para cortejar a__Celeste__con la intención de__matrimonio." _Roger declaró con orgullo. _"Sin__ duda alguna que usted es un buen __joven__ que __sabe lo que quiere__y va hasta más allá para__encontrar el objetivo de su deseo.__Estoy impresionado con__su__ capacidad__.__Pero__para nosotros no__es lo que__queramos escoger,__sino lo que__nuestra__Celeste haya de escoger.__Solo ella es la única__ libre para __elegir a__sus pretendientes, y mucho mas con quien ella desee casarse__.__" _Colin respondió sorprendiendo a todos en la sala. _"__Papá, mamá, __abuelos__, __yo he__ aceptado y he __elegido a Roger para que sea__mi__pretendiente__, para que sea __mi futuro__esposo.__Yo__lo amo y__él me ama__.__" _Celeste respondió mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Roger. Todos lo que estaban sentados en la sala se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron con alegría ya que la familia se acercó a la joven pareja para estrecharles la mano a Roger y a abrazar a Celeste.

El compromiso fue oficial, y poco después, se anunció al resto de los miembros de la familia en Lakewood. Roger sorprendió a Celeste presentándole un anillo de compromiso especial para ella que él había obtenido desde que se enamoro de Celeste. Durante su noviazgo de seis meses, la pareja se le permitió ser más íntima, ya que podrían tomarse de la mano en público, pero paseos en carruajes abiertos, salir a caminar juntos e incluso pasar tiempo solos, visitas en privado a puertas cerradas y sin poner en peligro la reputación de Celeste.

En un rincón de la mansión se encontraba Sarah con una sonrisa fingida, pero con tanta envidia que la mataba por dentro. Ella estaba furiosa llena de ira y comenzó a pensar: _"__¿Qué diablos __es lo que encuentra__ Roger __en__Celeste que no tenga yo? __ Solo puede __que sea hermosa__, pero eso __es__todo lo que tiene__que ofrecer.__Ella__es__tan aburrida como__un piso de mármol__desgastado__. __Ella__ no sabe cómo__ mantener__el interés__ de Roger __en una conversación__inteligente,__ni siquiera__tiene__la menor idea__como seducirlo__, Celeste sólo __se sienta allí__como una muñeca de porcelana." _

* * *

Gracias a todos los lectores por seguir leyendo, al igual por los *comentarios y los mensajes.

*La historia de Roger y Celeste será revelada muy pronto y sabremos también quiénes serán sus hijos.

A continuación- _**Planes de una chica, planes de la otra**_


	13. Planes de una chica,planes de otra

**Capitulo 13- Planes de una chica, planes de la otra**

Celeste se quedo a vivir en Lakewood a principios de su compromiso con Roger. El tiempo restante ella se quedo con su tía Beatrice y su familia en Gainesville, Florida, donde la boda se llevaría a cabo.

_"Celeste cariño, ¿puedes creer que se aproxima el día de tu boda? En solamente un mes llegaras a ser la Sra. De Roger Leagan."_ Dijo Beatrice con mucha felicidad. Sarah, al entrar al cuarto, dio una mirada al cielo en disgusto. _"!No puedo esperar __hasta que todo__esto ya se termine__! __Mamá__, me __han__conducido__a la locura__con__los planes de boda__, que no son __ni siquiera__para mi__propia boda.__Si yo fuera__a contraer matrimonio__algún día, yo__no deseo__que sea__algo__tan elaborado." _Sarah exclamó a su madre Beatrice. _"Tu__dulce prima__está teniendo__el mejor momento__de su vida.__"__¿Querida, por qué no __estar felices__?" _Beatrice le preguntó a Sarah._"Madre__, estoy __emocionada y__feliz como__una lombriz__ por __Celeste.__Es sólo que__exageras__mucho y__te vas__al__extremo, y__constantemente__hablas del asunto__como si__no hubiera nada más__ de __que hablar." _Sarah se quejó con su madre.

_"__Sarah, no seas __tan dura__con tu__mamá,__ella__me está__ayudado muchísimo__y ha tomado__el puesto de mi__propia madre__, mientras que __mi mama__se__tuvo que ir para cuidar de su propia casa__. __Dale a tu__madre__un poco de compasión__, ¿quieres?__"_ Celeste le respondió a Sarah. _"__Tú no __entiendes__, ya que no __estás en__mi posición__. __De todos modos__, vamos __a salir de__la casa__e ir__a dar un paseo__. __Qué tal te parece si podríamos__ir a visitar a__tu__amado,__antes de que__no__se te permita__verlo__con todas estas__planificaciones de la boda__que todos ustedes están__haciendo."_ Sarah pidió a Celeste. _"Sarah m__e parece bien, y me __suena como una__idea__encantadora__. __Si nos__disculpa tía__Beatrice__, podríamos __continuar__en otro momento__. __¿Le importa__?"_ Celeste respondió al pedir permiso. _"__Pero, por __supuesto__querida__, __lo__que más te convenga__. __Sarah__tiene razón,__hay que ir__y__verlo__antes de que todo se acompleje un poco más__. __Por cierto,__envíenle__mis saludos a__Roger__y su familia__de nuestra parte__.__"_ Dijo Beatrice. "_Haré __lo que me pides__tía__, __te amo__y te agradezco todo lo que__haces por__mí y por__Roger__. __Significa__mucho para mí__y para mis__padres."_ Le respondió Celeste a Beatrice mientras se abrazaban.

Una vez en la finca de los Leagan, Celeste y Sarah se reunieron con Roger y sus padres. Charlaron, bebieron té y comieron el almuerzo con ellos. Los padres de Roger estaban contentos con la elección de Roger para su futura esposa. Ambos disfrutaron de Celeste en todo aspecto, aunque estaban un poco dudosos de Sarah y sus atrevimientos.

_"__Vamos __Roger__, __me gustaría__hablar sobre__un asunto__que sería__de__gran gusto__para__mi prima__, pero es __una sorpresa__, por lo tanto, tenemos que irnos __y hablar__en privado.__"_ Sarah dijo mientras le agarro la mano a Roger y se lo llevó del lado de Celeste. _"¿Es__eso cierto?__Entonces, mi__querida__Celeste__, permíteme __un momento__para retirarme de__la mesa.__Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo y tus gustos es de__mi incumbencia__, Celeste.__"_ Roger dijo mientras besaba tiernamente la mano de su amada Celeste. Sarah le sostuvo la mano a Roger a pesar que habían desaparecido de la habitación donde los Leagan y Celeste se mantuvieron.

_"__Dime algo __Roger__, realmente __puedo__ver que__mi prima__te ha__hipnotizado__con su belleza__, pero ¿__no__deseas que__Celeste__pueda mantener una buena y__profunda conversación__de vez en cuando?__La encuentro__un__poco aburrida__.__"_ Sarah le dijo a Roger al soltarle la mano_. __"__Créeme, no he __percibido__lo que mencionas__."_ Roger respondió mientras se frotaba la barbilla. _"Yo__voy a hacer__mi mejor esfuerzo para__entrenarla__en__temas de conversación__y__en las cosas__que pueden ser de__mayor interés para__ti.__"_ Dijo Sarah con una encantadora sonrisa para Roger. _"Sólo puedo__estar agradecido__contigo por__ayudar a__Celeste__en todo lo__que ella__pueda necesitar__, __pero en mi opinión__, me parece __que ella es perfecta tal y como es.__" _Roger respondió con alegría en sus ojos. _"Entiendo__que los dos__estén tan__enamorados,__pero que__va a pasar cuando__la novedad__se acabe,__¿de qué van a hablar?__Si yo fuera__ella,__me gustaría__saber exactamente lo que__te gusta,__lo que__ te __repugna__, __y lo que__despierta__ en ti pasión__."_ Sarah dijo con un tono seductor mientras se acercaba a Roger.

De repente, Sarah al pasar lentamente frente a Roger, tomó el dedo índice y se lo pasó por la mandíbula de él, y luego se sentó y para ver la reacción que causo en él. Roger se quedo sin habla, de repente se aclaró la garganta y se sentó para recuperar la compostura. Sarah había logrado causar una sensación en Roger que lo inquietaba. Ella era tan astuta, tan atractiva y muy interesante que Roger no podía evitar sentirse atraído físicamente por ella._ "__Estoy__enamorado de__Celeste, ¿que__está__pasando conmigo__? __Nos__vamos a casar__en un mes__, estos sentimientos __deben ser__controlados de inmediato." _Roger pensó.

Después que la charla con Sarah había pasado, Roger se sintió abrumado con culpa. Entró en la habitación para encontrar a Celeste de pie sola junto a una ventana. Roger corrió al lado de Celeste y apasionadamente la halo hacia él muy de cerca. Roger comenzó a acariciar a Celeste con impaciencia, como nunca lo había hecho antes, y luego la besó con tanta fuerza. Celeste estaba en estado de shock ya que Roger nunca se había comportado de esa manera con ella. Cuando Roger abrió los ojos, vio claramente la expresión de asombro en los ojos de Celeste. Roger la soltó apenado y se disculpó con ella varias veces por su indiscreción. _"__Por favor, __mi amor__, perdóname, __no sé__qué me pasó__. __Es sólo que__necesito que__seas mi esposa__y que estés__conmigo durante__toda mi vida__. __Quiero__que seas mía__y si__fuera por mí__, hoy mismo nos casaríamos para que eso ya pase.__"_ Dijo Roger con impaciencia mientras sostuvo las manos de Celeste. _"__Querido, __no es necesario__que te preocupes__, no tomo__ ofensa de tus acciones.__Es__sólo que__me tomaste por__sorpresa.__Pero hay que__ser paciente__, toda la __familia y__todas las__personas__están invitadas para__la fecha__establecida.__Simplemente no podemos__defraudarlos__. __¿Entiendes__? __Es__sólo un poco de__espera,__hemos__esperado hasta ahora__, __seguramente podemos__esperarnos__un mes más__querido."_ Celeste respondió tiernamente con tanta dulzura en su voz. _ "Tienes razón__mi querida__, me __controlare__mucho más.__No es correcto que un caballero__se__comporte como tal__. __Voy a__contenerme__y voy a__esperar pacientemente__hasta nuestro__día de boda__.__" _Roger aún con vergüenza le respondió a Celeste.

El día y la noche antes de la boda Celeste no pudo ver a su futuro marido. Hubo mucha preparación que hacer para el siguiente día. En vez, Celeste le escribió a Roger una pequeña nota para hacerle saber lo mucho que pensaba en él y lo emocionada que se encontraba al saber que en cuestión de un día se convertiría en su esposa. En la nota Celeste incluyo los votos que decían lo siguiente: _"__Con este anillo __me uno a ti__, y __el oro__y la plata__ yo te__doy,__con mi cuerpo__te venero__y__todos__mis__bienes terrenales a ti daré__." _Sarah, junto con su criada fiel y favorita, Gertrude, fueron a entregar la nota que Celeste le había escrito a Roger. Sarah se aseguró de lucir lo mejor posible para su encuentro con él. Una vez en la finca de los Leagan, Sarah le ordeno a Gertrude que se haga útil y vigilara la puerta del gran estudio en el que Sarah y Roger se reunirían. Roger no estaba consciente de los motivos de Sarah; sólo pensaba que Sarah estaba allí para entregar un mensaje escrito por Celeste.

_"__¿Cómo se encuentra__ señorita__Hamilton?__Es muy__amable de su parte__venir y__entregar el mensaje de__Celeste__ usted __misma.__No debería tener que__preocuparse por__ello__, un __sirviente__habría sido suficiente__en la entrega del__mensaje"_ Roger dijo con un poco de incertidumbre. _"__Bueno, __querido__Roger__, es __un placer para mí__ser de alguna utilidad__a mi__querida prima__. __Por cierto__, mi __casa se ha invadido__con tanta gente__para__la organización de__la boda que__no me siento__tranquila en__mi propia casa.__Usted ve, yo__prefiero quedarme__lejos de todo el__alboroto.__Espero__que mi visita aquí no le importe."_ Sarah respondió con una sonrisa encantadora. _"Srta.__Hamilton__es usted bienvenida__aquí__, espero que __se encuentre__cómoda.__¿Puedo ofrecerle__algo de beber__o quizás__algunos pastelillos__?__" _Dijo Roger cordialmente pero en lo profundo de su interior comenzaba a sentir una sensación inquietante_. "Gracias__Roger__, pero estoy __muy bien__en este momento,__tal vez un__poco más tarde.__" _Sarah respondió_._

Sarah fue a entregarle la nota a Roger, que intencionalmente dejó caer delante de él. Sarah inmediatamente se arrodilló para recoger la nota cuando a la vez Roger procedió automáticamente a hacer lo mismo. Cuando Sarah se arrodilló, su corsé empujó sus pechos hacia arriba del vestido escotado, dejando expuesto la parte superior de sus llenos pechos. Roger miró directamente hacia el irresistible escote de Sarah mientras que ambos trataban de levantar la nota del piso; mientras que los ojos de Roger se mantuvieron involuntariamente en el pecho de Sarah. Ella fingiendo no darse cuenta de la mirada desviada de Roger, procedió a captar la nota también. En cambio, Sarah había agarrado la mano de Roger, mientras trataba de levantar la nota del piso.

_"Estoy__terriblemente__apenada por__mi torpeza__. Por f__avor, perdóname__pues__parece que soy__muy torpe__hoy.__"_ Sarah dijo mientras miraba a los ojos de Roger mientras aun sostenía su mano. Roger cordialmente ayudó a Sarah a sus pies y le señaló una silla de para que se sentara. Roger colocó la nota en el bolsillo de su traje y comenzó a aclararse la garganta. _"__No tiene nada de que __afligirse__señorita__Hamilton.__" _Respondió Roger. _"Por favor__dirígete__a mi__ por mi __nombre__Sarah__, basta de __formalidades.__Ahora__que va a__ser parte de la familia__debe__sentirte cómodo__a mi alrededor__, __¿estás de acuerdo__?__" _Sarah dijo mientras le daba una mirada tentadora y una sonrisa seductora a Roger. La presión arterial de Roger había hecho una variedad de niveles altos y bajos con tanta distracción que Sarah había causado en él. Roger comenzó a pensar lo siguiente:

_"¿Es esta mujer así con todos los hombres con los que se ha introducido o es que trata de seducirme? Independientemente de la respuesta, debo admitir que ha captado mi atención, y sin mi propia voluntad. Tengo que mantener mi compostura pues para mañana voy a ser el marido de Celeste. Oh Celeste, lo mucho que realmente te necesito! Sarah me está volviendo loco, y no puedo evitarlo. No te fallare mi amor."_ Al Roger pensar se preparó una pipa para fumar.

_"Bueno entonces, Sarah, como me pediste sin formalidades, me tendrás que disculpar, ahora debo irme, ya que yo también tengo mucho que hacer en la preparación para mañana, el día de mi boda. Celeste es una extraordinaria mujer que adoro y tengo la suerte de que ha aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio. Mañana será mía en todo el sentir de la palabra."_ Dijo Roger a Sarah mientras se levantaba de su silla y avanzó hacia Sarah para besar suavemente su mano en señal de despedida. _"Tu haz lo que tengas que hacer mi querido Roger, te veré mañana durante la ceremonia, cariño."_ Sarah le respondió a Roger con tranquilidad. Tan pronto como Roger salió de la habitación, la tranquilidad de Sarah desapareció, ella estaba muy molesta y dijo en voz baja. _"Oh Roger sólo tendrás que esperar y ver, tu podrás tener a tu Celeste como a tu esposa, pero será a mí a quien desees."_

El Sábado, 7 de agosto de 1897 Roger y Celeste fueron unidos en santo matrimonio. Fue una boda extravagante, con muchos invitados y una recepción que siguió después. La familia de Celeste de Inglaterra llegó a la boda junto con sus padres y hermanos. Los abuelos Elroy, tío abuelo Henry y el joven tío Albert Ardlay también estuvieron presentes. La tía Janette, su esposo Theodore McDonnell, y por supuesto, la tía Beatrice, su marido Charles, y su hija Sarah Hamilton también estuvieron presentes. Los miembros de la familia que no pudieron estar presente en la boda eran el bisabuelo William Ardlay, debido a su avanzada edad, la tía abuela Priscilla Ardlay y su hija Rosemary Brown. La tía Janice, su esposo Joseph y su pequeño hijo Alistair Cornwell tampoco estuvieron presentes en la boda. Tanto Rosemary como Janice tuvieron embarazos avanzados, las familias estuvieron de acuerdo no viajar tan larga distancia por el bien de las mujeres y sus bebés que aun permanecían en sus vientres.

* * *

Mis agradecimientos a todos los lectores, sus *comentarios y sus mensajes.

Que chica tan tremenda es la Sarah...sigan al tanto de la historia en el siguiente capítulo que se titula- _**Un cautivo de amor vs. Un cautivo del deseo**_

_*_En su tiempo Candy y Albert, junto con los demas chicos, tendran sus capitulos...solo hay que esperar y desenvolver el principio de la historia.

Saludos,

F.L. Rowe


	14. Cautivo de amor vs cautivo del deseo

**Capitulo 14- **_**Un cautivo de amor vs. Un cautivo del deseo**_

Un par de días después de la hermosa boda, los recién casados Roger y Celeste viajaron por buque a Europa. Una vez allí viajaron en tren y visitaron Francia e Italia para su escapada de doce semanas.

_"__Finalmente, mi __amor__, estamos juntos, __lo mucho que__he__deseado este__día__que llegara para demostrarte__con mi cuerpo__y mi alma.__"_ Roger dijo a Celeste, mientras la abraza, ya que finalmente se quedaron solos en su luna de miel. Celeste calló y se convirtió extremadamente tímida durante su primer encuentro sexual, pero Roger fue muy paciente con ella a todo tiempo, guiándola y tranquilizándola tan suavemente como pudo. Celeste era muy ingenua y la conversación directa que había recibido de su madre antes del día de la boda le ayudó a saber qué esperar durante la intimidad. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las advertencias maternales Celeste no había recibido suficiente advertencia durante el encuentro real. Roger, al punto de la frustración, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que quería tomar y devorar a su joven esposa y ser uno con ella. Por el bien de su nueva esposa, Roger tuvo que dominar su deseo carnal y tomar las cosas con calma. Su encuentro sexual inicial no fue productivo, ni Roger o Celeste habían llegado a un clímax sexual. Haría falta algún tiempo para que Celeste se dejara llevar y relajar.

Entonces, una noche encantadora, ya que ambos se encontraron sentaron en el suelo de su habitación, bebiendo un vino de mezcla de Burdeos, charlando, riendo y disfrutando de su mutua compañía, Roger y Celeste fueron finalmente capaces de ceder a sus deseos sexuales sin ningún tipo de impedimentos.

Hacia el final de su luna de miel Celeste se volvió intolerante a olores específicos, e incluso en ciertos momentos del día ella se sentía mal con náuseas hasta llegar a vomitar. Celeste se sentía miserable en el buque que los regresaría a su casa. Roger estuvo tan preocupado por su esposa que fue en búsqueda de un médico a bordo. _"__Bueno, Sr. __y Sra.__Leagan__, que yo sepa, __es posible que se encuentre a principios de un__embarazo.__Tan pronto como__regresen a casa,__usted debe consultar con__su médico de familia__para saber con exactitud__acerca del progreso de su condición__.__"_ El médico le dijo a la pareja.

Tan pronto como estuvieron solos, Roger no podía dejar de estar muy entusiasmado con las primeras noticias del crecimiento de un bebé. _"__Y __aquí estábamos__tan preocupado__que te habías__llegado__ a __enfermar con__una enfermedad desconocida__. __Tú, mi querida__, __me preocupabas__sin sentido__, __pero ahora mismo__soy el__hombre__más feliz del mundo__, __dentro de ti__crece__nuestro__hijo."_ Roger le dijo a Celeste al abrazarla con fuerza. _"__No sé __cómo explicar__lo que siento__en este momento__, me sorprende __también, y__sí, estoy__muy emocionada de__ poder __tener nuestra__propia familia__." _Celeste le respondió a Roger mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Roger y Celeste se trasladaron a una de las casas de los Leagan que había sido reservada para ellos. Roger pudo estabilizarse en la zona con el negocio familiar, mientras que el embarazo de su mujer seguía avanzando. Sarah, junto a su sirvienta Gertrude, insistió en ayudar a Celeste, ahora que ella tenía seis meses de embarazo.

Sarah sabía que con el tiempo y debido al embarazo, Roger estaría a un punto final de debilidad después de no poder tener relaciones sexuales con su propia esposa. Después de que todos en la casa se quedaban dormidos, Sarah llevaría a cabo varios intentos de coquetería en la presencia de Roger. Sarah disfrutaba de la agonía que causaba en Roger. Pues era obvio lo que Sarah le causaba, el rostro de Roger se ponía tan rojo como una remolacha al él tratar de aclararse la garganta con el puño en frente de su boca. Una noche, Sarah se aprovecho del embarazo de su prima. Celeste se había quedado sumamente dormida después de un día agotador lleno de actividades que Sarah a propósito había planeado para con ella. Y para seguir atrayendo a Roger a que caiga en sus garras seductoras entró en el estudio con una bata de felpa que cubría un delgado camisón de noche que dejaba ver su curvada silueta.

_"__Oh __Roger__, __ya estás de vuelta__, __trabajando hasta tarde.__Te__traigo__un vaso__de whisky__para ayudarte a relajar__a medida que trabajas__ t__u mente__en mil pedazos__.__"_ Sarah dijo mientras caminaba hacia Roger quien se encontraba en el estudio sentado en su escritorio.

Sarah entonces deliberadamente tropezó y derramó el trago sobre los papeles importantes de Roger, que también llego a salpicar hasta su camisa. Ella rápidamente se quitó su bata para recoger el derrame que ella creó mientras que Roger también rápidamente se quitaba su camisa mojada. Sarah se disculpó mientras que limpiaba el derrame que había creado. Al mirar hacia Roger, Sarah podía ver la mirada asombrada de Roger, que en realidad no se debía a los papeles mojados, si no a la figura femenina que estaba delante de él a unos centímetros de distancia. Sarah luego extendió sus brazos y se lanzo hacia él y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza al hundir la cara en su cuello.

_"__Por favor, __perdóname por crear tal desastre de todos tus papeles de__trabajo,__hice todo lo posible__para salvar__tus documentos__, __por favor, perdóname__. __No quiero__imaginar lo que__debes sentir__en este momento__, debes __estar enojado__conmigo__.__" _Sarahdijo mientras lloraba. _"__Por favor, __Sarah__, no te preocupes __a tanto extremo y__no llores__ de tal __manera__, __esos papeles__pueden ser reemplazados fácilmente__."_ Roger respondió mientras para confortarla le frotaba la cálida espalda.

Mientras que en esos momentos Roger sentía su mente escapar al sentir los senos de Sarah presionados fuertemente contra su propio pecho. Todo lo que podía pensar era en el cuerpo hermoso que había visto cuando Sarah diligentemente trataba de secar el papeleo. El simple hecho de que el cálido cuerpo de Sarah estuviese tocando el pecho desnudo de Roger lo llevaba a la excitación.

Segundos más tarde, Roger tomo la barbilla de Sarah para verla a los ojos llorosos y limpio sus lágrimas mientras que le sostenía suavemente la espalda con la mano. Sarah acarició el pecho de Roger, y lentamente siguió acariciándolo hasta su abdomen. Luego llegó a su cinturón y ella se lo desabrochó. Sarah se lamió los labios mientras continuaba desabrochando el cinturón de los pantalones. Roger, irresistiblemente siguió la acción mientras miraba fijamente a los labios entreabiertos de Sarah. Roger ya no pudo contener la pasión incontrolable que se hizo a cargo de sus sentidos. De pronto acerco su la boca contra los labios de Sarah con muchas ganas; Sarah correspondido su apasionado beso. Roger, con mucha desesperación, le quitó a Sarah el camisón de noche. Rápidamente Roger tomo a Sarah por sus nalgas mientras ella firmemente se aferró a él. Sarah con rapidez envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Roger y cruzó sus tobillos detrás de su espalda. Luego Roger sentó a Sarah encima de su escritorio, y continuó comiéndosela con besos salvajes y contundentes. Con sólo una fuerte arrastrada de su brazo, Roger libro su escritorio de todo encima. Entonces acostó a Sarah encima de su escritorio. Roger rápidamente se bajó los pantalones junto con su ropa interior y entró con fuerza dentro de Sarah. La emoción fue tan grande que en cuestión de minutos, tanto Roger como Sarah alcanzaron simultáneamente a llegar a sentir el desbordante placer apoderarse de sus cuerpos por completo. Sarah se había aferrado a Roger con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda dejando profundos arañazos y marcas. Roger había besado deliciosamente a Sarah con tanta fuerza que su cuello y sus pechos estaban visiblemente descoloridos y marcados de sus fuertes besos.

Poco después del acto, Roger fue consumido por culpa y arrepentimiento. El plan de seducción de Sarah tuvo efecto y Roger fácilmente cayó en la trampa. Luego recogió el camisón y la bata de Sarah y la vistió. Roger luego se vistió a sí mismo y con una voz ronca le habló en voz baja a Sarah.

_"Esto no puede__volver a ocurrir__, no se puede __hablar con nadie__de lo que ha pasado esta noche.__¿Me entiendes__Sarah__? __No deseo hacerle daño a__Celeste.__Ella__es tu__prima y__ella está embarazada__con mi hijo y__ aun __la amo__. __Sin embargo, yo__no soy más que__un hombre__, __y me__has tentado__hasta ya no__poder__soportarlo__. __¿Es esto lo__que has __estado buscando__?__"_ Le dijo Roger a Sara, al interrogarla. _"__Roger, __me insultas__, __yo soy__lo que soy__, pero el __que__parece no tener__control de sí mismo__alrededor de mí eres tú.__Mi prima__no__oirá de mis labios__lo que ha__pasado entre nosotros__, __te lo aseguro.__Espero que__pueda__dormir bien__Roger__, __lo más probable es__que yo no pueda concebir el sueño después de esto." _Sarah le respondió a Roger y luego salió de la habitación con una sonrisa escondida de victoria. Se fue dejando atrás a Roger con una expresión de remordimiento en su rostro.

_"__Oh __mi__dulce__Celeste,__¿qué he hecho__? Tú eres mi __luz y__Sarah__ es la __oscuridad que__apuñala mi__mente y consume mi__débil__voluntad__. __Me siento como si__yo fuera__un insecto__atrapado en la preparada telaraña__de__la obsesión__venenosa.__¿Sarah caso estás__entretenida__por la__mera visión de__mi lucha__al verme caer__en tu__trampa__? __Te ruego__que por favor__me liberes de__tus oscuras garras,__déjame vivir__en paz__. __¿A caso no tienes__principios__, ni __moral__? ¡__Tu__oscuridad__quiere superar__mi luz__, a mi __Celeste__, esto no puede __ser!__Mi querida__Celeste__, __no debe__saber de esto nunca__, esto podría __profundamente__lastimarla."_ Dijo Roger en su propio tormento, mientras que su cara estaba hundida sobre su escritorio.

Roger y Sarah lograron mantenerse al margen de la trayectoria de cada uno durante dos semanas, hasta que Roger y la sombra de su naturaleza y de sus necesidades volvieron a llegar. Sarah podía sentir la desesperación dentro de Roger porque ella también sentía lo mismo. Fue otra noche solitaria donde ambos, casualmente, se cruzaron en un pasillo vacío de la casa grande. Roger corrió hacia Sara y la tomó por la mano al llevarla hacia una habitación en la parte vacía de la casa. Una vez más, Roger y Sarah permitieron que el deseo carnal de ambos los alcanzara. No eran conscientes de que al final de ese pasillo oscuro, Gertrude los había visto entrar en la habitación de invitados. Ella escuchó sus murmullos apasionados mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la puerta.

Al pasar el tiempo, Celeste ahora tuvo ocho meses de embarazo y su prima Sarah comenzó a sentirse mal. Sarah se sintió enferma en el día y la noche, su estómago se revolvía al solo ver los alimentos. Al Sarah estando en la bañera comenzó a quejarse de sus síntomas, y luego Gertrude habló:

_"Señorita__Sarah__, __no ha comenzado__ otra vez __su menstruación en este mes__. __Creo__que está embarazada."_ Gertrude pacientemente tomo la mano de Sarah y continuó hablando. _"Yo__puedo ayudarla__si decide__acabar__con el niño__por nacer__señorita__, es __lo suficientemente temprano__que no__sería una tarea__difícil.__" _Los ojos de Sarah se abrieron grandemente mientras su boca permaneció abierta. _"__Gertrude, ¿cómo __te atreves a decir__o__pensar en__tal cosa__? ¡__Me__horrorizas__!__"_ Sarah dijo a Gertrude._"Señorita__Hamilton__, sé __más de lo que__cree,__ y __sólo quiero__ayudarla.__"_ Gertrude respondió dulcemente. _"__¿De verdad crees __que esto me está sucediendo__a mí?__"_ Preguntó Sarah. _"Tengo__mis conocimientos que__me__ guían __señorita__Hamilton__, usted __no puede simplemente__desear que__no este pasándole__, __la naturaleza__seguirá su curso__."_ Gertrude respondió con una amable sonrisa. _"Tengo miedo__de estar en esta__situación__, pero __tengo más miedo__de acabar con__una parte que__crece__dentro de mí,__es decir, si__estás en lo correcto__, es entonces __un poco de__Roger__y un poco__de mí.__" _Sarah le respondió Gertrude. _"Señorita__Sarah__, ¿está usted __enamorada del señor__Leagan?__" _ Preguntó Gertrude. _"Creo que__me he__enamorado de__Roger__, __de hecho,__sí,__estoy muy__enamorada de__Roger__, __desde el primer momento__que lo conocí.__Pero__mi prima__es a quien él__ama y__ella lo__ha__atrapado__a través del matrimonio__y ahora__ con __un bebé__que__está en camino__.__"_ Sarah respondió. _"Ya veo señorita__Sarah__. __No se preocupe __de ninguna cosa. __Me aseguraré de__cuidar muy bien de__usted y de su__bebé.__Ya lo verá." _ Gertrude le respondió. _"__Ay, gracias __Gertrude__por tratar de__hacerme sentir mejor__, por eso es que __te__sigo teniendo a mi lado__."_ Sarah respondió mientras cerraba sus ojos en la bañera.

En otra zona de la casa, Celeste y Roger conversaron acerca de su futuro hijo. _"__Roger, si tenemos __un varón__quiero que le__pongamos tu nombre.__" _ Le dijo Celeste a Roger. _"__¿Eso es __lo que quieres mi__vida?__Si__no te importa__, __me gustaría__nombrar a mi__hijo__Neil en vez__, __en honor a mi__buen amigo__de mis__días de__escuela__en Londres.__Nunca olvidaré__nuestra amistad__, pues__ básicamente__crecimos__como hermanos." _Roger respondió. _"__Pero __si tenemos una__niña__me gustaría__llamarla__Rose__."_ Dijo Celeste con una dulce sonrisa. _"__Entonces __Rose__será.__¿Te gustaría__darle un__segundo__nombre?" _Roger respondió y le dio a Celeste su opinión. _"__Bueno, solo entonces __si tu puedes__pensar en un__nombre más para añadirle a__Rose__." _Celeste dijo y ambos se abrazaron.

Más tarde, Gertrude se tomó la libertad de acercársele a Roger mientras el caminaba fuera por el jardín, a un tiempo después de el haber estado con su bella esposa Celeste. Gertrude le menciono a Roger el estado de Sarah. Tan grave fue el impacto de Roger que tuvo rápidamente encontrar un banco para sentarse después de oír la noticia en cual su propia semilla estuviera creciendo dentro del vientre de Sarah.

* * *

¿Ahora que hará Roger? ¿Que pasara con Celeste, y Sarah con su criatura? Estén listos para leer el próximo capítulo titulado: _**Consecuencias**_

Muchas gracias como siempre a todos.

Saludos,

F.L. Rowe


	15. Consecuencias

**Capitulo 15- **_**Consecuencias**_

Celeste estaba lista para darle la bienvenida a su nuevo hijo al mundo. La sensación de haber llevado a un niño dentro de ella eran indescriptible para Celeste, y una vez trató de explicarle a su marido Roger el sentimiento como tal:

_"Roger, se siente como si algo extraño ha sido atrapado dentro de mi vientre, siento que arrastra sus nudillos y las rodillas a mi alrededor, y le gusta sentarse en el lado izquierdo con más frecuencia, y empuja constantemente mi vejiga, que me provoca frecuencia de ir a orinar. Incluso, a veces es difícil respirar. Pero te diré una cosa, no puedo esperar a ver como es el pequeño que está atrapado dentro de mí. Estoy muy emocionada de tenerlo o tenerla en mis brazos."_ Dijo Celeste con alegría. _"Estoy tan impaciente como tu mi querida."_ Respondió Roger. _"¿Puedes creer que el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido Roger? Mi tía Beatrice dijo que el bebé de su prima Rosemary Brown, Anthony, ya tiene cinco meses de nacido y el bebé de su otra prima Janice Cornwell, Archibald, tiene cuatro meses de nacido. A penas recuerdo cuando nos dieron la noticia de sus embarazos. Bueno, me alegro de que nuestro pequeño tenga primitos cercanos en edad para jugar cuando vayamos de visita en el área de Lakewood."_ Le dijo Celeste a Roger.

Pero aun que Celeste hablara, la mente de Roger estaba en otro lado siendo atormentada del otro niño que crecía dentro del vientre de Sarah. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿A caso Celeste le perdonaría tal atrocidad? Roger se preguntaba a sí mismo hasta el punto de ansiedad. No quería ver a su otro hijo sufrir o crecer sin un padre, o incluso a que lo etiqueten como un hijo bastardo en la sociedad. Otro pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Roger era Sarah y su posición, ella sería rechazada por todo el mundo, a causa de la imprudencia de él.

Celeste se había sentido un poco extraña y un tanto aletargada durante aproximadamente una semana. Gertrude permaneció a su lado para ayudarla, a menudo haciéndole a Celeste tés de hierbas para calmarle los extremados nervios y la ansiedad causada por la cercanía de dar a luz en muy poco tiempo. Gertrude, como partera había ayudado en partos de muchos bebés en el pasado. Roger se sintió cómodo manteniéndola cerca de Celeste en caso de cualquier emergencia si por alguna razón el parto se lleve a cabo antes de que los médicos estuviesen presentes.

_"Gertrude, ¿cómo ves a mi prima, ella lo va a lograr soportar? Para la vista de tales quejas no creo que ella será una mujer lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir lo que le viene. Ella me está volviendo loca con todas sus preocupaciones tontas y llantitos. No puedo soportar ver a Roger hablándole al oído ternuras dulces para tratar de calmarla." _ Le dijo Sarah a Gertrude.

_"Sta. Sarah, ella es joven y sus caderas no son tan amplias como la son las suyas, por lo tanto, ella estará en un gran dolor al tiempo del parto, eso es seguro."_ Respondió Gertrude.

El tiempo finalmente le llegó a Celeste para experimentar dolores de parto. Todo el té o palabras de consuelo en el mundo no podían asistir a Celeste con el alivio del dolor extremo que estaba sintiendo. Sus gritos se oían en toda la residencia. Era cierto, las caderas de Celeste eran estrechas y no podía dar a luz adecuadamente. Roger se paseaba sin rumbo. Sarah se había quedado al lado de Roger todo el tiempo, pero entonces Sarah había llegado al extremo de su tolerancia y decidió salir a buscar un poco de aire fresco. Sarah pensó en su propio parto a sabiendas de que sería en seis meses más. Sarah se puso nerviosa y ansiosa hasta el punto que ella se enfermó del estómago. Roger se sentó fuera de la habitación en la que Celeste y Gertrude se encontraban a solas. Gertrude de repente estaba en necesidad de más ayuda y pregunto cuando el médico iba a llegar. Celeste no podía empujar por más tiempo, ella estaba extremadamente agotada y débil. El bebé quedó atrapado en el canal del parto causando un grave riesgo para la vida del bebé. De repente Celeste comenzó a convulsionar y dejo de respirar por completo. Gertrude sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión de vida o muerte y sacar el bebé del vientre de inmediato, pero Gertrude no podía actuar sin más ayuda.

_"Sr. Leagan, su esposa no se encuentra bien y tampoco lo estará el bebé si no nos damos prisa en sacar al niño ahora mismo. Si tuviera que cortar el abdomen de su esposa, me temo que sin el médico aquí ella se desangraría. No puedo decir con certeza, pero lo que si se es que si yo no hago nada, tanto el bebé como su esposa sin duda morirán." _Le dijo Gertrude a Roger con preocupación.

_"Por el amor de Dios donde se encuentra el médico, no sé qué más hacer, ya se ha enviado una tercera búsqueda a otro médico, pero lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, y esta espera será la muerte de mi familia. Sólo haz lo que tienes que hacer, no puedo aguantar esto por más tiempo."_ Roger respondió con ansiedad y preocupación mientras se paseaba por el pasillo, orando por su esposa e hijo para que ambos sobrevivan.

Cuando Gertrude empezó a cortar el abdomen de Celeste ella recuperó la conciencia y el dolor insoportable se mostró en sus ojos. Celeste apenas podía seguir respirando y nuevamente convulsiono. Al fin, la falta de oxígeno y la pérdida de sangre causaron que el corazón de Celeste dejara de latir. El bebé pudo ser extraído del abdomen de Celeste, sin embargo, el infante también no estaba respondiendo. Gertrude ordenó a buscar otra carrosa con caballo para salir corriendo de la casa con la flácida criatura en manos. Roger cayó al suelo impresionado al ver a su joven esposa. Las piernas de Celestes permanecían abiertas, y la enorme cantidad de sangre que se había derramado de su cuerpo sin rasgo de vida rodeaba su alrededor. Roger dio gritos escalofriantes los cuales condujeron a Sarah apresurarse y a correr hacia el interior de la casa y luego a la habitación donde estaba el cuerpo de su prima Celeste. Roger se encontraba arrodillado llorando desconsoladamente por su esposa muerta. _"Ella me dio una hija, ella me dio una hija, ¿Dónde está mi hija, ¿dónde está, está viva?" _Gritó Roger y se echó en el suelo al golpear con sus puños fuertemente el piso hasta que se rompió la mano derecha.

Sarah, mientras trataba de consolar a Roger al abrazarlo mientras él se encontraba tirado en el piso, enmudeció pero sólo podía llorar. Momentos más tarde, Gertrude envió un mensajero a la casa de los Leagan con la noticia de que la niña tampoco sobrevivió al parto. Roger se negó a salir de la habitación en la que se encontraba Celeste y combatió a cualquiera que trataba de acercarse a ella. Los médicos finalmente habían llegado y Roger se les lanzo hacia ellos. _"¿Dónde estaban ustedes cuando necesitamos su ayuda? Mi esposa e hija están muertas! ¿Me oyen, están muertas!"_ Roger gritó de la agonía. _"¿Por qué ha sucedido esto? Oh, Dios mío, sé que me estás castigando ¿Por qué de tal manera? ¿Por qué no me tomaste a mí en vez, yo hice mal, ellas no lo hicieron!" _ Roger continuó gritando cuando empezó a destruir todo lo que estaba a su alcance en la habitación.

Los médicos lo tuvieron que sostener y sedarlo con un tranquilizante antes de que pudiera hacerse más daño. El cuerpo de Celeste fue preparado para el entierro poco después que Roger fue adormecido cuando los tranquilizantes inyectados tomaron efecto. Después que Roger dormía, Sarah le hizo compañía mientras al fin ella respondió con un grito solemne. _"Nunca quise causarte este tipo de daño Celeste, y ahora tú estás muerta, no te lo merecías, y menos de tal terrible manera. Por favor, Dios mío, perdóname por todas mis maldades hacia ella. Ruego que se pueda reunir Celeste con su pequeña hija para que juntas puedan descansar en paz."_ Sarah susurró mientras lloraba amargamente.

De vuelta en la casa de Gertrude, le dieron ropa de bebé, cobijas para envolver al bebé, y una muñeca que Celeste había cosido el nombre que Roger había elegido si el bebé fuese una niña. Gertrude tenía que colocar a la niña sin vida en el pequeño ataúd que la familia le había enviado. Debido a las órdenes de los médicos, Gertrude selló el ataúd para evitar que cualquiera pueda tener la tentación de ver al bebé sin vida. Creían que si Roger veía a la criatura muerta el llegaría a la locura.

El 5 de mayo de 1898, dos días después de su fallecimiento, tanto Celeste junto con su bebé fueron sepultadas juntas. _"Aquí descansan mi amada esposa Celeste Leagan-Muir y nuestra hija Candice Rose Leagan-Muir. Nunca voy a amar de nuevo como ya he amado."_ Roger declaró solemnemente al enfrentar el nuevo sitio de la tumba. La noticia finalmente llegó a toda la familia local y distante con grande tristeza.

Sin embargo, el verdadero acontecimiento en el que nació la niña fue diferente. Gertrude había llevado a la recién nacida en un carruaje a su casa para tratar de salvar la vida de la infante. Gertrude masajeo a la bebé y movió sus pequeños brazos y las piernas hasta que ella finalmente tomo aliento con suaves gritos. Una vez Gertrude llegó a su casa, fue recibida por su hermana menor Emma, a quien había dado a luz a una pequeña bebé enferma que había muerto recientemente. Emma, que estaba lactando, inmediatamente adjunto a la nueva bebé a su pecho y le dio de comer. La niña se aferró del pecho rápidamente.

Debido al delicado estado mental en que Emma se encontraba, tras la pérdida de su propio bebé dos días antes, Emma no se desprendía de la nueva bebé y le suplicó a su hermana que le permita quedarse con ella. Gertrude sabía del sufrimiento que Emma había pasado y le permitió a su hermana ser la madre de la nueva niñita. Gertrude se sentía cómoda con la decisión que tomó de quedarse con la niña ya que Celeste, la madre original, había perdido la vida durante el parto. En las próximas semanas Gertrude ordenó a su hermana irse a vivir con familiares en un pequeño pueblo cerca del lago Michigan. Gertrude no sólo pensaba en su querida hermana, ya que los acontecimientos tomaron un giro drástico, sino que también pensó en su jefa Sarah Hamilton, y la promesa que había hecho para ayudarla a través de su embarazo. Gertrude sintió que Sarah podría ahora estar con el hombre que amaba y casarse con él antes de que el embarazo de Sarah se empezara a mostrar.

Gertrude regresó a la casa de Roger Leagan antes del funeral para ayudar a Roger y a Sarah durante varios días. Gertrude tuvo por fin el valor para acercarse a Roger y hablarle acerca de la mejor solución para él y Sarah. _"Sr. Leagan, con todo mi respeto para usted y su difunta esposa, tengo un asunto delicado que no puede ser olvidado. La Sta. Hamilton está llevando en su vientre a su hijo, no debe pensar que está siendo castigado, pero que se les está dando una segunda oportunidad de ser padre. Por favor, haga lo correcto por mi jefa y piense también en su honor. Su nombre será deshonrado y su hijo un bastardo, si usted no los llega a reconocer. Señor, la Sta. Hamilton lo ama, incluso ella podría darle a usted todos los hijos que su corazón desee en el futuro." _ Dijo Gertrude a Roger cortésmente mientras miraba hacia abajo.

_"En este momento no tengo la mente para nada de eso que me dices, pero es un hecho que vamos a enfrentar. Me encargaré de que el nombre de Sarah no sea deshonrado y que mi hijo lleve mi apellido. Hare lo correcto y me casare con Sarah después del tiempo apropiado de mi luto. Pero ya no deseo amar a una mujer nunca más como he amado Celeste."_ Roger le respondió a Gertrude con una mirada lejana en sus ojos.

En 18 de agosto 1898, tres meses después de la muerte de Celeste, Roger se casó con Sarah. Antes de la pequeña ceremonia que se llevó a cabo, Roger habló con Sarah muy honestamente. _"Estas consciente de que este matrimonio tiene que llevarse a cabo por el bien de la moral y por nuestro hijo. Pero antes de continuar y sellar nuestra unión deseo que me prometas algo. Si no soy feliz como tu marido, ¿me prometes que me dejaras ir?"_ Roger le declaró a Sarah.

_"Oh, pero yo prometo hacerte feliz, Roger."_ Sarah respondió rápidamente. _"Prométeme que me dejas en libertad si no puedo encontrar la felicidad contigo."_ Dijo Roger. _"Bueno, está bien, te prometo, si esto tranquiliza tu mente." _Sarah respondió con incredulidad.

Debido al avance del embarazo de Sarah, fue necesario que Roger y Sarah se mudaran del área y se fueran a vivir a Crystal Lakes cerca de Lakewood, para guardar las apariencias en esa area de Florida. Una vez que se mudaron, Sarah estaría cerca de su abuela Cora y sería ayudada por su fiel sirvienta Gertrude.

* * *

Gracias por continuar leyendo, comentando y escribiéndome

El próximo capítulo- _**Destino**_


	16. Destino

**Capitulo 16- **_**Destino**_

El 9 de noviembre 1898 les nació un hijo varón a Sarah y a Roger. Neil Leagan-Hamilton fue nombrado después del estimado amigo de Roger desde sus días de escuela en Londres. Neil era un consuelo para Roger después de haber perdido a su primera hija. Tenía el tono mediano de piel, cabello castaño y ojos marrones, la misma complexión que su abuelo Charles y su madre Sarah. Roger y Sara continuaron viviendo de manera amistosa, y recibieron la visita de los abuelos de Sara Cora y Brian. La tía Rosemary junto con su hermano de once años Albert y Anthony el hijo de Rosemary de un año, fueron a visitar a los Leagan para conocer al nuevo bebé. Janice con su esposo Joseph, junto con sus hijos Stear, tres años de edad, y Archie, un año de edad, visitaron al nuevo bebé de los Leagan también. Los niños de la familia crecieron cerca uno del otro y estaban rodeados por una familia amorosa.

Sarah hizo todo lo posible para que Roger la amara, pero en este momento el sólo tenía amor por su nuevo hijo Neil. Roger trataba a Sarah con respeto por el hecho de que ella era la madre de su hijo. Se necesitarían muchos años para que Roger empezara a sentir algo más fuerte que sólo atracción física por su reciente esposa. El 29 de octubre de 1899, Sarah dio a luz a otra sana criatura, le pusieron de nombre Eliza Leagan-Hamilton, que compartía el rasgo común de la madre, ojos marrones, tono de piel mediana, pero con el pelo castaño-rojizo. Tanto Neil y Eliza fueron criados por Sarah mimadamente como ella lo fue. Roger solía pasar tiempo lejos de su familia debido a la empresa familiar. No le gustaba dejar a sus hijos, a quienes amaba mucho, pero sus responsabilidades eran muchas. Sarah tomó el tiempo para disfrutar de Neil y Eliza mientras que Roger estaba lejos y todos sus caprichos se los concedía. Crecieron con un sentido de derecho al igual que Sarah.

Emma, la hermana menor de Gertrude, residía horas de distancia de la finca Lakewood y la propiedad Crystal Lakes. La condición mental de Emma giro a empeorarse y rápidamente comenzó a deteriorarse. Los miembros de la familia no podían seguir rastreando el cada movimiento de de locura de Emma. Ya no podían sostener financieramente a Emma y a la niña. El Sr. Jacobs era el jefe de la familia, donde Emma y la pequeña vivían. Fue él quien determino qué hacer con ella y con la nena durante su crisis económica. Emma fue enviada a una institución mental en una ciudad cercana y la bebé, a quien Emma llamaba Rosie, estaba a punto de ser enviada a un orfanato, a un par de horas de distancia.

A la edad de siete meses, Rosie la bebe de buen carácter fue colocada en un moisés con mantas acogedoras y una muñeca cual Emma nunca permitió que Rosie se separa. Fue un día que nevó ligeramente pero con el tiempo se convirtió en una tormenta. El Sr. Jacobs llegó a la colina del Orfanato de Pony y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era colocar la niña bajo un árbol cual prevenía caer la nieve dentro del moisés. Él no quería ser interrogado por la gente que dirigía el orfanato y simplemente no podía regresar a casa con la niña si se le descubría afuera. El Sr. Jacobs sintió remordimiento por dejarla así en especial en las condiciones terribles del tiempo. No veía otra manera de sobrevivir y alimentar al resto de su familia si no se desasía de dos bocas más que alimentar. Gertrude pensaba que Emma estaba bien y feliz con la nueva posibilidad de ser madre para la infanta, pero por un período cercano a un año, ella se mantuvo en la oscuridad sobre el paradero de su hermana y de Rosie.

Una vez que Gertrude se enteró de la verdad sobre su hermana y la niña se encontró terriblemente angustiada. Gertrude no podía ir al orfanato a reclamar a la niña. ¿Con qué excusa podría ella llegar al orfanato? Y si trataba de criar a la niña como si fuera suya quién se la podía cuidar ya que ella trabajaba diligentemente con los Leagans. ¿Podrían los rasgos familiares delatar el parecido con cualquiera de la familia de Celeste o incluso Roger y su familia? Gertrude decidió dejar a la criatura donde estaba y llevó un diario detallado de todos los eventos que ocurrieron con Rosie, en caso de que la verdad llegara a descubrirse.

Rosie era una niña hermosa, de hecho ella compartía muchas igualdades físicas con su propia madre Celeste y con Viola, su abuela materna. Todos los rasgos transmitidos a Candice Rose fueron, el cabello rubio y rizado, la piel de porcelana con algunas pecas en la parte superior de la nariz y las mejillas, y los grandes ojos verde esmeralda. Sin embargo, la forma de sus ojos y las cejas eran iguales a los de Rosemary Brown, la tía de su madre.

Una vez que la niña fue descubierta afuera del orfanato, las mujeres a cargo, la señorita Pony y la hermana María Lane, llamaron a Rosie por su primer nombre de casualidad. El nombre de Candice estaba visiblemente bordado en la muñeca que acompañaba a la niña en su moisés. Dicho nombre fue elegido originalmente por Roger una tarde cuando la pareja se sentó al aire libre bajo sombra en los jardines.

_"Celeste, ¿si fueras a dar a luz a una niña, qué pensarías si le añadimos Candice al nombre existente que ya has elegido?"_ Roger le preguntó a Celeste mientras acariciaba suavemente el vientre abultado de Celeste. _"Y, ¿sabías que es de origen griego? Se trata de un título hereditario antiguo usado por las reinas de Etiopía."_ Roger añadió mientras interrumpió a Celeste de la emoción. _"Cualquiera que sea el nombre y así lo deseas, mi querido, Candice Rose suena hermoso. Pero, ¿cómo se te ocurrió ese nombre, no es común y no lo he oído mencionar antes?"_ Celeste respondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa al ella preguntarle a Roger.  
_"Bueno, lo vi al leer algunos de tus libros de historia, el nombre simplemente cautivó mi atención. Por lo tanto, he buscado aún más sobre él y encontré una versión latina de Candice, que significa ¡brillante!"_ Agregó Roger.

Celeste entonces, decidió bordar el nombre elegido en una de sus muñecas favoritas de su colección especial. La madre de Celeste le había regalado esa muñeca en específico, porque se parecía a Celeste cuando ella era una pequeña niña. Si Celeste llegara a tener un niño, el nombre de Neil también había sido bordado en una muñeca masculina de su colección atesorada.

Candice fue rescatada minutos después que las gentiles mujeres del orfanato habían rescatado a otra bebé con el nombre de Annie. Gracias a Tom, un niño que escuchó los gritos provenientes del exterior, las criaturas sobrevivieron el estar expuestas a la nieve y las bajas temperaturas de la noche. Estos tres niños, Candice, Annie y Tom crecieron juntos y se amaban tiernamente como si fueran hermanos naturales. Los niños a menudo eran traviesos y Candice era quien iniciaba a las travesuras. Candice se sentía cómoda en su sistema de vida y se crio junto con los demás chicos y sus madres, la hermana Lane y la señorita Pony. Pero Annie, a diferencia de Candice, deseaban ser adoptar y tener a unos padres de su cuenta.

Sin embargo, a kilómetros de distancia, en la finca Lakewood y sus alrededores, los años continuaron pasando. Albert Ardlay, Anthony Brown, Archie y Stear Cornwell, junto con Neil y Eliza Leagan continuaron creciendo físicamente, viviendo una vida muy privilegiada como los futuros herederos de las riquezas y los negocios de sus padres. A pesar de que los niños y cada una de sus familias fueron capaces de obtener cualquier cosa deseada, estas familias poderosas tuvieron que pasar por muchos desafortunados eventos. En 1899, el magnate William Ardlay tomó su último aliento mientras dormía plácidamente en su habitación, tenía noventa y dos años. Los hijos del señor William Ardlay lloraron la muerte de su amado padre y se mantuvieron de luto durante un año. El testamento dejado por el Sr. Ardlay fue ejecutado sin rencillas familiares, ya que todos los deseos del Sr. William Ardlay fueron respetados.

Poco después en el invierno de 1900, un devastador choque de trenes tomó la vida del importante Sr. William Henry Ardlay a la edad de sesenta y ocho años junto con su querida esposa Priscilla Ardlay de sólo cincuenta y ocho años de edad. Hijos sobrevivientes de la pareja fueron Rosemary Brown-Ardlay (31) y William Albert Ardlay (13). La trágica muerte de Henry y Priscilla devastó tanto a Rosemary y a Albert. Rosemary cayó en una profunda depresión y su cuerpo se volvió aún más intolerante del frío y se volvió propensa a las infecciones respiratorias. Albert se aferró al lado de Rosemary y cuidó de ella diariamente y también a su sobrino Anthony. A pesar del cuidado diligente de Albert y sus médicos, hubo un momento en que la salud de Rosemary dio un giro a lo peor. Ella había contraído una infección respiratoria que condujo a una grave neumonía. Sus pulmones se llenaron de líquido, lo que finalmente causó que su cuerpo no pudiera tomar la cantidad adecuada de oxígeno requerido para poder funcionar. Rosemary Brown-Ardlay fue enterrada en 1902, ella tenía sólo treinta y tres años de edad el día de su muerte. Nuevamente, la familia más poderosa del país estuvo de luto por la pérdida de otro miembro de familia. Sus sobrevivientes fueron su esposo el capitán Vincent Brown y su joven hijo, de cinco años, Anthony Brown-Ardlay.

Albert tenía quince años y la pérdida de su familia era demasiado fuerte para que el joven pudiera asimilarlo. Albert se volvió distante con todos y se encerraba en su recamara a menudo. George trató de tomar a Albert bajo su cuidado, ya que ambos sufrieron la gran pérdida de la muy amada Rosemary. Cora y Janette mantuvieron a Anthony muy de cerca desde que el niño se negaba a entender por qué su madre no podría regresar de su profundo largo sueño. Por el bien tanto de Albert como el de Anthony, Cora y Brian Elroy decidieron residir en la mansión de Lakewood. La familia creía que si se llevaban a los chicos de su residencia en Lakewood sólo les podrían causar más desesperación a ellos.

Después de dos años, la familia se reunió para tratar de animarse después de los años difíciles del luto que tuvieron que soportar. En honor de las raíces escocesas, la familia Ardlay festejo un evento alegre para la primavera del 1904 en la mansión de Lakewood. Una nueva tradición se estableció para celebrar y apreciar la vida de los miembros especiales de la familia que habían fallecido. Los miembros de la familia recordados fueron los siguientes: el Sr. William y Ruby Ardlay, William Henry, Priscilla, y su bebé Anthony Ardlay, y su hija Rosemary Brown-Ardlay. Ruby Celeste Leagan-Muir y su pequeña infanta Candice Rose Leagan-Muir fueron homenajeados junto con Edgar Muir, el primer marido de Cora.

La fiesta incluyo muchas danzas tradicionales escoceses con bailes de movimientos rápidos y un ambiente animado. Los hombres y los niños de la familia se les pidieron llevar el traje de kilt tradicional con los colores que representaron los originales del clan Ardlay. Cada descendiente de la familia fue asignada una insignia de cresta con la prominente letra _**A**_ en el medio. La insignia fue un símbolo de honor a la familia y todos sus miembros que habían fallecido antes que ellos.

Los chicos de la familia disfrutaron de su tiempo juntos mientras recitaban una melodía en sus individuales gaitas. Albert fue el encargado de enseñarle a los niños tocar la pieza instrumental que se les había enseñado a los hombres de la familia a lo largo de los años. Los chicos estaban tan orgullosos de mostrar su talento frente a un gran grupo de espectadores. Albert llevó a los chicos al campo y toco la pieza musical con sus sobrinos. Luego por sí mismo toco un himno solemne escocés. Poco después de la presentación musical y una vez que no estaba siendo observado, Albert se sintió abrumado por el profundo dolor y se recluyó en la zona boscosa.  
_"Rosemary, ¿por qué me dejaste y aun después de que se fueron mamá y papá? Yo te amaba tanto, casi tanto como si fueras mi propia madre. ¿Por qué no te pudiste mejorar? Tal vez si te hubiera cuidado mejor, ¡pero yo hice todo lo que sabía hacer, y aun no te mejorabas!"_ Albert gritó mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo cada vez más lejos de la propiedad de Lakewood.

Albert finalmente se detuvo en uno de sus lugares favoritos que había encontrado hace aproximadamente un año. Le gustaba estar solo y estar rodeado por la amplia naturaleza. Albert siempre estaba asombrado por la belleza y la serenidad del área en esa grande colina. Los niños del cercano orfanato solían jugar alrededor de la misma zona y se subían al enorme roble que reinaba sus alrededores. Albert había logrado esconderse en ese lugar como citio de escapatoria cuando se sentía triste. A veces, la mejor medicina para él era la dulce risa de los niños huérfanos que jugaban. Albert nunca los interrumpía en sus juegos en vez el solía treparse a un árbol para admirar la hermosa vista del área con la risa de los niños al fondo.

Albert solía preguntarse a sí mismo tratando de encontrar algún razonamiento a su pregunta: _"¿Cómo es posible que estos niños, que no tienen mucho, vivan sin sus padres o familiares sin cuidar de ellos, y aún así son capaces de reír y disfrutar de la sencillez de la vida? A mí también me gustaría experimentar la misma felicidad que ellos sienten. ¿Por qué no puedo ser tan feliz si tengo una amorosa familia y puedo obtener todo lo material que se me antoje?"_

Sin embargo, después de salir de las festividades en Lakewood, en el mismo día en que Albert tenía la esperanza de animarse con la risa de los niños, vio a uno de los niños que a menudo jugaban en la colina llorando desconsoladamente. Era una jovencita de la aproximada edad de su sobrino Anthony. Estaba alterada y desesperada cuando se tiro en la hierba al correr por la zona de la colina. Esta primera vez Albert intervino y se acercó a la niña después de verla tan llorosa y emocionalmente triste.

_"Puedo ver que no está bien pequeña."_ Albert dijo mientras se acercaba a Candice. _"¿Qué eres y de dónde eres? Y ¿por qué llevas una falda si eres varón?"_ Candice contestó a Albert con una mirada de perplejidad. _"Lo que estoy usando no es una falda, se llama un kilt, es una prenda que los hombres llevan en Escocia, y lo que yo tengo en la mano se llama gaita. Ven, escucha."_ Albert le dijo y luego toco el himno solemne que había tocado en Lakewood. _"Suena como si un millón de caracoles se arrastraran."_ Candice contestó con gran risa. _"¿Sabías que eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras?"_ Contestó Albert. (Mizuki)

De repente, un soplo de viento se llevó la carta que Candice tenía en la mano, haciéndola correr tras ella. En esa carta, su gran amiga Annie le había pedido que cortaran los lazos de amistad con ella. La madre adoptiva de Annie no quería que las niñas sigan siendo amigas. Cuando ella finalmente alcanzó su carta, regreso pero el joven ya se había ido. Una presentación no se llevó a cabo por lo tanto ninguno de los dos sabían quiénes eran ni como se llamaban. Se tomaría quince años para que Candice conociera la verdadera identidad de Albert. El único recuerdo que le quedo a Candice del dicho agradable encuentro fue la insignia de la familia Ardlay que Albert, sin darse cuenta, había dejado caer. Candice no se olvidaría de Albert y de ahí en adelante se refirió al joven como el Príncipe de la Colina. A pesar de que ella no tenía nada verdadero de que aferrarse solo la insignia, la memoria del joven Albert empezó de una idea platónica a un romance idealista de Candice. Cuando Candice se enfrentaba a conflictos, su mecanismo de defensa emocional la llevaba a la memoria de su Príncipe en la colina, junto con la insignia de la familia, la cual mantuvo como su posesión más valiosa.

* * *

Muchas y muchas gracias a Uds. los lectores por su apoyo. Que mal rato pasaron al leer el capitulo pasado no? Al fin el gran encuentro entre Candy y Albert…a ver que mas hay de contar en el proximo capitulo de esta gente.

Ahora sigue el capitulo: _**William Albert Ardlay**_


	17. William Albert Ardlay

**Capitulo 17- _William Albert Ardlay_**

Albert decidió irse poco después que la niña se echó a correr. Se dio cuenta de que George finalmente lo había alcanzado. George solía buscar a Albert muchas veces y el también encontraba el lugar alrededor de la colina muy encantador y tranquilo. Ambos regresaron y Albert compartió lo sucedido con George al conocer a la linda niña en la colina.

_"Había algo en la niña con la que hablé hoy. No sé exactamente qué era, pero sus ojos tenían un parecido con los ojos de mi hermana, a pesar que los ojos de la muchachita eran verdes, tan vibrantes y maravillosos como unas esmeraldas. Sin embargo, esos pequeños ojos sólo me hicieron recordar aún más los de Rosemary, sobre todo ahora que la extraño hoy terriblemente. Me estoy volviendo loco. Tal vez debería ir a Londres, donde mi tía Elroy desea que me vaya a estudiar."_ dijo Albert.

_"Tal vez podría ser algo bueno Albert, ya que se había planeado que vayas al extranjero cuando cumplieras tus catorce años, pero, por desgracia, el destino cambió el curso de la vida de todos. La Sra. Elroy quiere que me quede a tu lado, se preocupa mucho por tu bienestar. Sólo puedo asegurarle que voy a estar contigo para tranquilizarla, espero que puedas comprenderla. Otra tragedia mas y ella no lo podría soportar."_ George contestó.

_"No te preocupes George, yo disfruto de tu presencia, y entiendo que tu también puedes usar el cambio de ambiente, pues tu también has sufrido una gran pérdida. Te encantaba Rosemary y la amabas durante todo el tiempo que puedo recordar George, así que vamos a darnos ánimo el uno al otro ¿qué dices a eso?"_ Dijo Albert a George.

_"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Albert, vayámonos a Londres, como ha dispuesto la Sra. Elroy."_ George respondió a favor.

Varios meses han pasado desde que Albert había accedido a ir a estudiar a Londres en el internado del prestigioso colegio Saint Paul. Tuvo que aprender todo lo que un futuro empresario se le era necesario aprender, con el fin de hacerse cargo de la responsabilidad de las empresas Ardlay. La contribución al imperio de la familia se debe a la empresa ferroviaria, el diseño y la construcción de máquinas de tren de vapor, coches de viajeros, vagones de carga y la colocación de barras de ferrocarril. La afiliación con Brian Elroy, el marido de Cora, era esencial para proporcionar el acero a un bajo costo. Además, otras áreas que hicieron que los Ardlay sea una familia tan poderosa eran venta de propiedades, subastas, establecimiento de bancos, la mano de obra de fábrica, y por último, las municiones para la guerra.

Albert se había convertido en un recluso, con poca interacción con los jóvenes de la escuela. Se las arregló para hacerse amigo de las personas que no eran de importancia en la alta sociedad, como los hombres de mantenimiento, las mujeres del comedor y sala y el equipo de limpieza. Albert era humilde y no daba la impresión de ser parte de esa familia importante. El encontró a la gente común, a quien trataba diariamente, más amable, centrada, fácil de llevarse con ellos, y más relajada que la gente sofisticada y de alta sociedad. Cuando Albert se mezclaba entre la gente común su dulce sonrisa y la alegría en sus tiernos ojos azules se mostraba.

Un día en el colegio, Albert se horrorizó al escuchar las palabras de los jóvenes privilegiados que estaban gritándole a una joven jardinero el cual hacia su trabajo. Albert corrió hacia el grupo de muchachos jóvenes y les exigió respeto hacia el joven que estaba siendo insultado. Fue entonces, que Albert se puso furioso a la insistencia de ridiculizar al joven, cuando Albert les cayó encima y les dio el primer golpe. Albert golpeó con fuerza a cada chico cuales salieron gritando y llorando por la paliza. Antes de que los guardianes salieron a detener a Albert, el se le presentó al jardinero extendiéndole su mano.

_"¡Hola! Mi nombre es Albert, no les hagas caso a esos imbéciles, sus palabras están llenas de basura. Voy a mantener mis ojos en ellos, no te preocupes, nunca se dirigirán a ti de tal manera."_ Albert continuó diciendo mientras era llevado a ser castigado por sus acciones.

A partir de entonces los compañeros de clase evitaron entrar en conflicto con Albert por miedo a ser golpeado brutalmente. Albert luego se asoció con el joven jardinero llamado Ian McGregor, de origen gaélico escocés. Fue a través de Ian que Albert se familiarizo con la forma de vida que la gente comun tenían. Ian tenía dieciséis años de edad, sus padres habían muerto de viruela, dejándolo solo para cuidar de sus cuatro hermanos menores. Albert se simpatizó enormemente con Ian y le concedió una ayuda monetaria. Albert tomó de su pensión mensual por un período indefinido de tiempo con el fin de darle a Ian y a sus hermanos una acogedora casa de campo, suficiente dinero para comprar comida, ropa, privilegios escolares y cualesquiera otras necesidades que iban surgiendo. Ian permanecería por siempre agradecido y leal a su amigo Albert por el resto de su existencia.

Así como Albert continuó estudiando y creciendo intelectualmente, él también compartió sus conocimientos de gestión empresarial con Ian, y con el tiempo Ian se convirtió en propietario de su negocio de jardinería con mucho éxito. El negocio de Ian capacito empleados con vasto conocimiento en el embellecimiento y diseño de jardines para muchas familias importantes y lugares públicos en todo Londres y sus alrededores. Por agradecimiento a Albert, Ian le enviaría a Albert anualmente, en el aniversario de la muerte de Rosemary, los rosales de mejor cultivo a la propiedad de Lakewood.

George se mantuvo al tanto del paradero de Albert en todo momento, dándole a Albert la libertad necesaria para que él alcanzara el conocimiento del mundo. George sintió que Albert maduraría en un nivel diferente que el resto de los Ardlay porque ellos vivían una vida protegida de extremo lujo. Albert tendría compasión por las personas menos afortunadas al presenciar la vida real. Aún más comprensión Albert obtuvo cuando se enamoró por primera vez de una joven mujer de una diferente clase social.

El 28 de junio de 1908, según el testamento de Henry Ardlay, la completa fortuna de la familia Ardlay iba a ser entregada a Albert en su vigésimo primer cumpleaños. Albert era el único heredero de la familia Ardlay. Un grupo de ancianos de la familia se estableció a cargo hasta que Albert llegara a la edad para hacerse cargo de los negocios Ardlay. El grupo de ancianos incluía Cora y Brian Elroy, Janette y Theodore McDonnell, y a George Johnson y sus socios. Cuando Albert cumplió sus veintiún años aun no se encontraba emocionalmente estable para asumir la responsabilidad que su padre y las empresas de su abuelo exigían de él. El grupo de ancianos continuó manejando los negocios como lo habían hecho anteriormente hasta que el estado emocional de Albert pudo establecerse. La inestabilidad emocional de Albert se había debido a una joven con la que se había enamorado.

La primera vez que Albert vio todo con una luz diferente fue cuando tenía veinte años y había conocido a una agradable joven con el nombre de Madeleine Bailey. Ella era una chica de promedio, de mediana estatura, cabello castaño oscuro con ojos marrones. Madeleine tenía diecinueve años y había comenzado su nuevo trabajo en el comedor de St. Paul como una asistente. Albert había recibido su comida, entonces decidió sentarse en el comedor de lujo cuando se sintió atraído al prestar mucha atención a cada movimiento de Madeleine. Trabajaba con diligencia y le pareció muy agradable. Sin embargo, comer en el comedor no era habitual para Albert, y si el tiempo lo permitía, por lo general llevaba a sus comidas al aire libre o simplemente se retiraba a comer en su habitación a solas. Luego simplemente se convirtió en un nuevo hábito de Albert ir a comer en el comedor, sólo para ver a Madeleine de lejos. Debe haber sido la forma en que la joven se comportaba, siempre tan feliz con una sonrisa en su rostro y con alegría en sus bonitos ojos marrones. De vez en cuando su risa se oía venir de detrás de las puertas de la cocina. Albert se preguntaba a veces qué habría podido ser la causa de tal risa alegre, que al solo escuchar esa risa lo hacía sonreír.

Fue una vez cuando Madeleine les llevo la comida a la mesa de unos jóvenes bulliciosos. Uno de los jóvenes becarios groseramente le dio una nalgada a Madeleine cuando ella se agachó a coger una servilleta que le había solicitado el muchacho. Ella se puso roja como un tomate mientras se excusó de la mesa cuando los chicos se rieron a carcajadas. Albert acababa de entrar en lo que se perdió el acto imprudente hacia Madeleine, pero se dio cuenta claramente de su aspecto mientras fruncía el ceño. Ella estaba molesta por la falta de respeto por parte de los jóvenes. Madeleine se distrajo tanto que dejo caer una copa al deslizársele de las manos, y quebrársele en el piso. Albert se puso de pie para rendirle su ayuda. Mientras trataba de contener la cascada de lágrimas que muy pronto caerían.

_"Permítame."_ Albert dijo galantemente a Madeleine.

_"Por favor, joven señor, usted no tiene que hacer esto, soy totalmente capaz de recogerlo, es mi deber señor."_ Madeleine respondió ya sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

_"Puedo ver que usted no está en condiciones de hacerlo. En vez debe sentarse y tomar un poco de agua de mi copa, no la he tocado todavía." _Albert contestó inocentemente mientras seguía a recoger los trozos de cristal roto.

_"Yo simplemente no puedo sentarme en su mesa o incluso pensar en beber de su copa. ¿Cree que soy tonta o acaso desea que me despidan inmediatamente de aquí?"_ Madeleine respondió mientras se detenía a recoger los pedazos de vidrio.

En cuestión de segundos, sus emociones se convirtieron en rabia. Madeleine entonces sin tener precaución volvió a recoger las ultimas piezas de cristal por debajo de la mesa sin darse cuenta que se había cortado. La sangre comenzó a derramar profusamente de la mano de Madeleine, y tan pronto cuando vio su sangre brotar se sintió débil y mareada.

_"Permítame que vea lo que ha hecho de su mano."_ Dijo Albert.  
_  
"No puedo aguantar la vista de sangre, desde que era una niña siempre me ha debilitado las rodillas y mi estómago."_ Madeleine dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Albert la ayudó a levantarse y saco rápidamente el pañuelo del bolsillo de su camisa para envolvérselo alrededor de su pequeña mano. Se puso en pie muy alto junto a la chica de 155 cm. Albert era muy amable y la guió a través de las puertas de la cocina. Una vez dentro de la cocina, el resto de los asistentes se acercaron corriendo hacia ellos. La tripulación estaba alarmada de que uno de los jóvenes más ricos había entrado en un lugar sólo apto para la ayuda. Todos ellos de inmediato se disculparon por la desgracia de Madeleine y procedieron a llevarla al fregadero. Albert negó su ayuda cuando tomó el asunto en sus propias manos dado que el ya estaba acostumbrado a ver sangre. Él había ayudado a varios animales en el bosque de su casa ya que algunos de ellos habían sido cazados por diversión o atrapados en algunas trampas. Albert analizó el corte en la mano de Madeleine al ella seguir manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

_"Tenemos que ir a ver a la enfermera en la enfermería. Creo que es posible que necesite algunos puntos. Venga la llevaré yo mismo, voy a presionar de su mano con fuerza para evitar que la sangre siga fluyendo ¿de acuerdo? Vayamos ahora."_ Albert dijo con autoridad en su voz. La pequeña mano de Madeleine estaba envuelta dentro de la mano de Albert, y mientras caminaban por el largo pacillo Albert habló:

_"Permítame presentarme correctamente, mi nombre es Albert, y puedo decirle que al fin es un placer conocerla, me he dado cuenta de su rostro vivaz en el comedor y quería decirle lo mucho que me gusta oír su encantadora risa."_ Dijo Albert sonriendo mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Madeleine.

_"Mi nombre es Madeleine Bailey. Créame, señor, el placer es todo mío. Usted ha tomado de su tiempo para ayudarme y yo nunca olvidaré este gesto Sr. Albert."_ Respondió Madeleine.

_"Dígame algo, mientras yo entre al comedor, me di cuenta de que usted no aparentaba estar en su estado normal, ¿Le ocurrió algo?"_ Preguntó Albert.

_"Sr. Albert simplemente no puedo hablar de mis pequeños problemas con usted. No es apropiado hacerlo. Espero que puedan entender mi posición, señor."_ Madeleine respondió tristemente cuando ella apartó la mirada de los ojos de Albert.

_"Bueno, entonces voy a comprenderlo, pero puede al menos llamarme por mi nombre, yo lo preferiría así."_ Dijo Albert al darle un ligero empujón a Madeleine.

_"Si así lo decides, pero no te puedo llamar por tu nombre cuando estemos en presencia de los empleados."_ Respondió Madeleine.

_"Bueno, supongo que es mejor que nada. Sinceramente, me disgusta el título presumido; simplemente me gusta mi nombre. ¿Es eso tan malo? Las personas y sus ridículas reglas sólo me ponen de mal genio."_ Albert añadió mientras se acercaba a la enfermería.

Al siguiente día Albert le envió un hermoso ramo de flores a Madeleine que Ian recorto especialmente para que Albert le llevar a la habitación de Madeleine. El ramo incluye una pequeña nota que decía lo siguiente:

_Querida Madeleine,_

Realmente deseo que estas flores puedan traer de vuelta la encantadora sonrisa que tu cara ofrece normalmente.

Atentamente,  
Albert

De hecho, Madeleine se lleno de felicidad por el gesto y la amabilidad que había recibido de Albert. Ella encontraba a Albert deliciosamente atractivo, acogedor y estable en cualquier situación. Madeleine podría perderse en sus pensamientos al ver los ojos azules de Albert los cuales irradiaban ternura. Los ojos de Albert estaban fijados virtuosamente bajo una masculina frente que bordeaba su perfecta recta nariz, la cual tenía una ligera elevación en la punta. El fuerte contorno de su mandíbula le daba un poderoso atractivo masculino. Madeleine podía sentir la tentación de besar esos labios carnosos que cuando al Albert hablar le sobresalían ligeramente. El recuerdo de esas manos fuertes que la levantaron del suelo, cuando se cortó, y el fuerte apretón que Albert mantuvo en su mano herida la había impresionado enormemente. A menudo Madeleine se sentía sin aliento mientras observaba como Albert acostumbraba sacar de su rostro su hermosa larga cabellera rubia que llevaba por los hombros, al levantar la cabeza y recorrer sus dedos por su cabello. Pero al inclinar la cabeza de lado su cabello volvía a caer sobre su frente, lo que hacía que Albert se viera aun más irresistible. Pero el corazón de Madeleine latía aun más rápido cuando Albert le daba un intenso vistazo a través de sus pestañas mientras acomodaba su cabello. Sin embargo, Madeleine sabía profundamente que ella tenía que dejar de soñar. Pues ella simplemente sabía que su admiración por Albert, de clase social superior, tenía que parar. Ella se obligaba a regresar a la realidad y continuar con su trabajo diciendo: _"Despierta Maddie! No debes perder tu precioso tiempo en las nubes."_

Tan pronto como Madeleine pudo regresar a sus deberes en el comedor, ella sonrió dulcemente a todos al regresar. Albert sintió una sensación caliente que salía de su pecho cuando Madeleine mostró su más preciosa sonrisa al mirarlo a los ojos. Madeleine le preguntó a su supervisor si le permita entregarle la comida a Albert en apreciación de su bondad por ayudarla con su mano herida. Madeleine se acercó a la mesa de Albert poniendo una nota discreta a lo largo del lado de su plato de comida en respuesta a su regalo.

_Querido Albert,_

Usted ha sido más que amable conmigo. Nunca olvidaré su gentil acto. Por lo tanto, voy a guardar el hermoso ramo de flores durante todo el tiempo que pueda. De hecho, me han traído más que una sonrisa en mi cara.

Agradecidamente,  
Maddie

Albert convenció al supervisor para que Madeleine sea la encargada habitual quien le sirva su comida en el comedor. Con Madeleine acostumbro a charlar brevemente tres veces por día durante la semana. Albert no encontraba los breves momentos suficientes para aprender más sobre Madeleine y supo que ella tenía libre los sábados con permiso para salir de las instalaciones para hacer lo que quisiera. Albert tuvo valor y le escribió una pequeña nota para pedirle a Madeleine lo siguiente:

_Alegre Maddie,_

_Estoy realmente agradecido que me saludes con tal encantadora sonrisa cada vez que entro en el comedor. Este lugar ha cambiado para bien, ya que han mejorado esta sombría sala con tu carisma. Quiero aprender mucho más sobre ti, especialmente la razón que te haga r_í_ír tan augusto detrás de las puertas de la cocina. Estoy intrigado saber porque al escuchar tus carcajadas trae una sonrisa a mi cara. Entonces Maddie, ¿podrías darme el honor de acompañarme a dar un paseo en el parque este sábado por la mañana? Creo que hay tantas cosas que disfrutar cuando la naturaleza despierta.  
Atentamente,  
Albert  
_

Al día siguiente Madeleine saludó a Albert tímidamente con una discreta sonrisa. Se sentía nerviosa cuando ella se enteró que Albert estaba tomando un interés en ella. Madeleine no estaba acostumbrada a tomar elogios y siempre se preguntaba los motivos de la gente. Cuando ella trajo la cena, le incluyó una nota que decía lo siguiente:

_Querido Albert,_

Me halaga que quieras que yo te acompañe a dar un paseo, pero lamentablemente no estoy en posición de perder mi empleo. Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que yo fácilmente podría ser despedida si tratas de seguir acosándome en las instalaciones escolares. Por lo tanto, voy a rechazar tu invitación. Gracias por tu agradable oferta, quizás en otra vida.  
Honestamente,  
Maddie

Albert leyó la nota rápidamente y la puso dentro de uno de sus libros. Se quedó fuera del comedor esperando hasta que Madeleine estuviera a punto de salir para ir a su cuarto.

_"¿Puedo ayudarlo señor?"_ Madeleine dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor primero para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando o viéndolos.

_"No es mi intención que pierdas tu posición aquí, sólo disfruto el estar cerca de ti. Pero si mi cercanía te hace algún problema de tal gravedad, te aseguro que todas tu necesidades serán provistas."_ Albert honestamente respondió al tomarle su mano mientras inspeccionaba su proceso de curación.

Madeleine mantuvo su voz baja y continuó hablando. _"¿Y qué te hace diferente del resto de los jóvenes aquí que se esconden detrás de una posición social? He visto con mis propios ojos el tipo de aprovechamiento con las chicas ingenuas que creen que los susurros dulces de ustedes que les ofrecen estabilidad financiera, cortejo e incluso de matrimonio son reales. Solo lo dicen para luego dejarlas humilladas de su único honor. Eso, no será mi caso, yo te lo aseguro. Por lo tanto, si ahora me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en mi habitación."_ Madeleine dijo al alejarse._  
_  
Albert se quedó allí ya que ella rápidamente le quitó la mano de la suya. Albert se sentía como si le hubieran derramado un balde de agua fría en toda su cabeza. Lo único que podía hacer era admirarla por su valentía, su inteligencia y su afilada lengua. Desafortunadamente, Albert sabía que sus palabras tenían mucha verdad acerca de muchas muchachas caídas en desgracia por los llamados jóvenes señores de la alta sociedad. Por eso Albert trató de demostrarle a Madeleine que él era incapaz de deshonrar a una mujer. Él también trató de mostrarle a Madeleine que el estatus social no era importante para él y que él no era el tipo de hombre que ella había temido.

Albert estaba decepcionado sabiendo que el paseo con Madeleine no iba a suceder. Él ya se había imaginado el día en su mente y ya hasta recitaba algunas de las palabras que le diría a Madeleine cuando conversarían. De repente, Albert decidió visitar a su amigo Ian para encontrar alguna distracción. Ian vio que Albert se veía triste y le preguntó qué había sucedido. Albert le confesó a Ian acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Madeleine. Entonces Ian le dio una idea a Albert para llegar a ver a Madeleine fuera de los terrenos de la escuela.

_"Maddie, qué agradable sorpresa es verte aquí."_ Albert dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza en modo de saludo mientras le tomaba la mano para levantársela a sus labios y besarla.

_"¿Cómo estas Albert? ¿Vienes al zoológico a menudo?"_ Respondió Madeleine.

_"Estoy bien, gracias. Es gracioso que me preguntas si vengo aquí a menudo, y en realidad no acostumbro a venir desde que prefiero disfrutar de todo tipo de animales en su estado natural de libertad."_ Albert dijo mientras miraba alrededor para ver a los animales enjaulados.

_"Por alguna razón, me solidarizo con ellos ya que a menudo me siento como ellos. Yo preferiría ir al parque o dar un paseo por la zona boscosa. Es allí donde realmente disfruto de los animales y la vegetación. Me siento tan libre como ellos cuando los veo en libertad."_ Albert continuó diciendo mientras seguían caminando. Madeleine noto la desesperación en los ojos azules de Albert cuando habló sobre la libertad.

_"Estoy aquí porque Ian me había pedido ayer que le diera una mano cuidando de sus hermanos por una hora. Y en estos momentos, puedo verlo caminar hacia nosotros."_ Dijo Madeleine.

_"Muchas gracias Maddie por mantenerle un ojo a mis hermanos, me has ayudado muchísimo." _Dijo Ian.

Después de ese día en el zoológico, Albert, Madeleine, Ian y sus hermanos solían ir juntos al parque los sábados durante los siguientes meses. Albert se había enamorado de Madeleine y su risueña personalidad. Madeleine había tenido una infancia difícil y vivió en la pobreza con su familia hasta que se vio obligada a trabajar a una temprana edad, ella aun logro encontrar placer en pequeñeces y estaba feliz la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, en su mente se encontraba su atormentada autoestima, y no se sentía con derecho a una mejor vida de la que tenía.

Un día en el parque cuando Albert y Madeleine se sementaron en la hierba, al mirar a Ian jugar con sus hermanos, Albert no pudo contener sus sentimientos y decidió decirle a Madeleine lo que sentía.

_"Maddie, debo confesar lo que he estado guardando dentro de mi hace ya un tiempo atrás. Siento la necesidad de decir las palabras posiblemente más poderosas que alguien pueda decirle a otra persona."_ Albert dijo mientras miraba a los ojos castaños de Madeleine.

_"Albert no debes hacerlo. Te ruego que refrenes tus palabras."_ Madeleine dijo mientras colocaba su dedo índice en los labios para silenciar a Albert. _"Esto no puede ser, Albert simplemente porque somos diferentes uno del otro. Esto no va a funcionar."_ Dijo Madeleine.

_"Yo no soy diferente a ti, respiro, duermo, me despierto, y amo igualmente que tu, somos de la misma creación Madeleine."_ Contestó Albert. _"Ven y huye conmigo Maddie, vamos a ir a vivir nuestras vidas juntos como marido y mujer, tener nuestra propia familia, y ser feliz como una vez los hombres estaban destinados a vivir. Voy a dejar todo por ti, incluyendo el estatus social para que no haya diferencias entre nosotros."_ Dijo Albert.

_"__Tu bondad es grande y tu alma es pura, pero no puedo hacer lo que quieres y ser egoísta contigo. Yo no sería capaz de vivir conmigo misma y mírate a sabiendas de que tendrías que trabajar duro para sobrevivir y vivir una vida de carga pesada y de necesidad. No puedo permitir que renuncies a todo lo que tienes derecho a tener con el fin de vivir una vida de simplicidad a mi lado. El amor que sientes llegara a la desesperación y luego al arrepentimiento. Esto es lo que veo en mi mundo, el amor que las parejas felices sienten no sobrevive el cruel destino de las necesidades físicas."_ Madeleine respondió al darle la espalda a Albert mientras que ocultaba sus ojos llorosos.

Albert volteo a Madeleine suavemente por el hombro y luego capto suavemente su barbilla. El le levantó el rostro y la besó en los labios. Las lágrimas de Albert fluían de sus ojos cerrados mientras sus labios permanecieron sobre los tiernos labios de Madeleine.

_"No puedo__ obligarte a hacer o elegir Maddie."_ Albert susurró suavemente.

Albert llego a odiar enormemente la separación que la sociedad había creado entre la gente. Su corazón estaba destrozado, incluso, Albert sintió que sus emociones estaban quebrantadas hasta el punto de sentir dolor físico. Unas semanas más tarde, Albert, a sus veintiún años, termino sus estudios en Londres y obtuvo los títulos y los certificados necesarios para ejecutar el imperio empresarial de los Ardlay. Se esperaba que Albert regresara a Lakewood a volver a su vida de límites. Pero antes de irse, le pidió a Ian que cuidara de Madeleine para asegurarse de que ella estaría protegida. Albert había establecido una cuenta bancaria al nombre de Madeleine con una gran suma de dinero para cubrir todas sus necesidades. Muchos años después, Ian y Madeleine se casaron y tuvieron tres hijos.

* * *

Sigo agradeciéndoles a todos los lectores por su apoyo con la historia. Cordiales agradecimientos a Lara Here y Anthony, Gatita Andrew, Laila, Criss C. BlackCat 2010, Sayuri707, Sharon de Cullen y a muchas mas no mencionados pero no olvidados por sus *comentarios y sus mensajes.

Cariñosamente,

F.L. Rowe

Continua la historia con el capitulo- **_Solo de compañía_**

_*_Stear y Anthony tienen su destino escrito...veremos cual es en los siguientes capitulos- los cuales dan luz a sus sentimientos y sus vidas con sus familias, amigos, y con Candy :)


	18. Solo de compañia

**Capitulo 18- **_**Solo de compañía**_

Al Albert estudiar en Londres, el resto de los jóvenes herederos de la extensa familia se unirían. Anthony siguió superando la gran pérdida de su querida madre Rosemary. La ausencia inicial que Anthony sintió cuando Albert se fue a Inglaterra fue traumarte para él. Afortunadamente, Anthony se encontraba en constante compañía de sus primos Stear y Archie, y sus primos segundos Neil y Eliza los cuales visitaban a menudo.

Con el paso de los años, Anthony, Archie y Stear se hicieron inseparables. Neil y Eliza tuvieron más dificultad con los otros chicos ya que fueron muy exigentes y a menudo les gusta hacerles bromas pesadas al resto de los chicos. Por ejemplo, Neil a los siete años pensó que sería divertido cortarle las cuerdas del clavicordio que les pertenecía a los Cornwell. Stear, de diez años, con el fin de tratar de encontrar una solución rápida, corrió en búsqueda del hilo de lana de su madre para reemplazar las cuerdas. Stear no era el culpable y aun recibió un castigo por la imprudencia de Neil.

En diferentes ocasiones, Neil tomaba los dibujos de Archie, poemas y diarios privados para ridiculizar a Archie frente a los otros niños. Hasta Anthony a veces era indirectamente victima de sus fechorías; el jardín de rosas de su madre sufrió algunas ramas rotas y las herramientas de jardinería eran extraviadas. Eliza defendía a su hermano Neil cuando los primos iban con las querellas a Sarah sobre los problemas que Neil estaba causando. Stear, Archie y Anthony llegaron a rechazar a su primo Neil por sus actos de maldad. Después de haberse cansado de las travesuras de Neil, los chicos planeaban formas para vengarse de Neil con el fin de enseñarle unas lecciones. Por ejemplo, mientras los chicos estaban sentados al aire libre comiendo azúcar morena Neil se acercó a ellos.

_"¿Qué están todos comiendo?"_ Neil les preguntó a Stear, Archie y a Anthony.

_"Estamos comiendo tierra. Si eres lo suficientemente valiente comerás con nosotros."_ respondió Stear.

_"Dudo que él sea lo suficientemente valiente, mira lo que hago." _Archie dijo mientras se arrodillaba delante de un montón de tierra mientras fingía comer un poco.

_"No te atreverías Archie. Tu eres demasiado fino para la suciedad." _Neil respondió.

_"Bueno, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos mientras comía con nosotros. Por cierto, es muy sabroso."_ Agregó Anthony.

_"Nos atrevimos a comer. ¡Y si tú no puedes, entonces nosotros tendremos que llamarte cobardón!"_ Dijo Stear.

Enseguida Neil se arrodilló junto al montón de tierra y con una mirada de asco en su rostro tomó un poco de tierra y se puso a comer. Los ojos y la boca de los chicos estaban bien abiertos cuando Neil se comió la tierra.

_"¿Cómo te gusta el sabor Neil?"_ Dijo Stear.

_"Bueno ¿te gusta?"_ Dijo Archie.

_"Para nada. Es granulada y terrosa, ¡qué asco!"_ Neil respondió al escupir el bocado de tierra.

_"La nuestra es dulce y me gusta mucho, ya que lo que comemos no es tierra sino que es azúcar morena."_ Dijo Anthony con una sonrisa.

_"Neil se trata de una venganza por la mayoría de las cosas que nos has hecho. Tu nos ha causado problemas y castigos inmerecidos."_ Dijo Stear con los brazos cruzados delante de él.

_"Espero que aprendas la lección y no nos causes más problemas en el futuro."_ Dijo Archie con una mirada de reproche.

_"Voy a hacer que ustedes paguen por esto. ¡Me voy a quejar de todos ustedes!"_ Neil dijo mientras se levantaba.

_"Si yo estuviera en tu lugar mantendría esa trampa de moscas, que tu llamas boca, cerrada Neil. Somos tres contra uno. ¡Podríamos darte una buena paliza!"_ Respondió Stear.

Eliza, siendo la más joven usualmente jugaba mejor que su hermano Neil y le gustaba más estar en compañía de su primo segundo Anthony. Eliza obligaba a los niños a que jugaran a las casitas con ella en la casa del árbol en Lakewood. Sus persistentes lloriqueos conducían a los niños a entregarse a sus demandas. Eliza llamaría a Anthony para ser el marido y el padre de las muñecas y de los otros chicos. Ella le agregó un toque femenino a la casa del árbol de los chicos llevando cortinas de lujo, cuadros para colgar y jarrones con flores. Tan pronto cuando Eliza salía de la casa del árbol, los muchachos sacaban todos los elementos femeninos y los escondían en una gran caja de juguetes. Eliza decía que cuando fuera grande se iba a casar con Anthony. Cuando Anthony oyó a sus primos repetirle lo que Eliza decía ellos se reían de él; Anthony sacaba la lengua y hacia una mueca como si hubiera comido algo desagradable.

_"¡No por Dios, nunca me casaré con ella o con ninguna chica! ¡Eliza es una llorona! Ella siempre me amenaza con llorar y gritar si no hago lo que ella quiere. ¡Pero puede rogar y llorar todo lo que quiera, yo no me casarse con ella!" _Anthony respondió rápidamente.

Cuando los niños alcanzaron su adolescencia, Roger Leagan, el padre de Neil y Eliza, estaba preocupado por la desconexión de sus hijos con los otros primos. La frialdad, la falta de compasión, y las maneras poco amables eran algo que Roger no toleraba en sus hijos. Roger se culpó a sí mismo por no estar presente para guiarlos y enseñarles una manera mejor de ser. Sabía que Sarah los crio como ella fue criada por su padre. Por lo tanto, Roger sintió la necesidad de encontrar una solución a los problemas sociales de sus hijos. Fue la sugerencia de Gertrude, la sirvienta de Sarah, que hizo que Roger contemplara traer un o una joven adolescente para servir como compañía de Neil y Eliza. Gertrude había dicho anteriormente: _"La única forma en que los niños van a aprender compasión es juntarlos con alguien quien es menos afortunado."_

Roger pensó en la idea mientras que él se fue a un viaje de negocios. Tan pronto cuando Roger regresó, habló detalladamente con su esposa Sarah sobre lo que él tenía en mente.  
_"La idea es absurda. ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué es lo que nuestros hijos van a aprender de un huérfano? ¡Malos modales son lo que pueden aprender! ¿Qué pasa si al que tú traigas nos robe? ¿Qué van a decir nuestros familiares y buenos amigos cuando se enteren que dejamos entrar a un deshonrado chico en nuestra casa como compañero de nuestros queridos hijos?"_ Sarah respondió cuestionando la idea de Rogers.

_"Bueno, si los hubieras criado de una mejor manera mientras yo estaba lejos trabajando para hacer tu vida, cual amas, aun más extravagante y lujosa, no estaríamos enfrentado este dilema."_ Roger respondió bruscamente.

_"Roger esto es más que una locura, no te lo voy a permitir."_ Sarah dijo al enfrentarse a Roger directamente y con ambas manos en la cintura.

_"!No me contradigas por más tiempo mujer! Yo soy el líder de este hogar y exijo que mis órdenes se sigan como yo crea conveniente."_ Roger, irritado, le dijo a Sarah en voz alta. Luego Sarah se retractó y se comporto.

_"De hecho, lo único que deseo es reparar una gran cantidad de difíciles actitudes en nuestros hijos. Además, serán adultos un día, y quiero que sean personas respetables y de bien, ¿que no lo puedes entender?"_ Roger continuó diciendo, pero en un tono más calmado.

Sarah siguió escuchando, pero con los brazos cruzados en una forma silenciosa de rechazar la idea.

Sarah fue con la queja y le conto a Gertrude el plan de Roger. Gertrude se sorprendió con la revelada noticia. El orfanato cercano era aquel en el que la hija de Roger se había mantenido desde que había sido abandonada allí. Gertrude llevaba la cuenta del paradero de Candice y continuó escribiendo en su diario cada evento que involucró a Candice. Gertrude había hecho amistad con el cartero que le informaba a Gertrude sobre la permanencia de Candice en el Hogar de Pony.

Llegó a ser que Roger visitó personalmente el orfanato. Vio a lo lejos al quedarse dentro de su auto, Ford Modelo T, para ver como los niños jugaban. Al echar un vistazo vio a una joven adolescente cuidando de los niños más pequeños. Los ojos de Roger se obsesionaron con Candice. La vio interactuar con dulzura y paciencia mientras que instruía a los niños al colgar un colchón al aire. Roger se sintió intrigado por la fuerza física de Candice, la dulzura que mostró con los pequeños, y las buenas habilidades de liderazgo que también demostró tener. Roger decidió volver a casa, mientras se alejaba pensando en Celeste y lo mucho que aún la echaba de menos. También pensó en su difunta hija y en lo que su apariencia hubiera sido si ella hubiera sobrevivido el parto. _"Ay Celeste, me pregunto si nuestra pequeña Candice Rose se hubiera parecido a ti. ¿Sabes, después de tantos años aún te echo de menos por igual?_ _Creo que este vacío nunca me dejará."_

Tan pronto como Roger entró en su casa, ordenó que nadie le moleste en su estudio. Pensó como serian las cosas si permitía que un huérfano llegara a instruir a sus hijos. _"Estoy seguro de que una chica de la casa Pony será la solución. Además, una adolescente menos afortunada podría gozar de los beneficios de pertenecer a nuestro personal de servicio como compañera para los niños de su edad."_ Roger reunió a sus materiales de escritura y comenzó a redactar una carta.

_07 de abril 1911_

_La finca de los Leagan_  
_554 Lake Avenue_  
_Crystal Lakes, Illinois_

_Hogar de Pony_  
_8820 Bunker Lane_  
_Crystal Lakes, Illinois_

_Estimadas maestras,_

_Yo, Roger Leagan, estoy interesado en adoptar a una adolescente que serviría como compañera de mis dos solitarios hijos. Deseo ofrecerle a cambio de sus servicios cubrir con todas las necesidades materiales, y la futura escolarización. Ella es de quedarse en mi propiedad como miembro permanente de mi casa hasta que llegue a la edad adulta._  
_Tuve la oportunidad de ver a una chica, que parecía estar en su adolescencia y ser la mayor del grupo de niños que cuidaba en el orfanato. Tenía el pelo rubio y rizado recogido en cada lado de la cabeza. Por favor, perdóname por tal simple descripción. Me mantuve lejos de los niños, ya que quería observar cómo todos se relacionaban entre sí. Yo estaría encantado de recibir su pronta respuesta con más información hoy mismo. Mi mensajero estará a su disposición._

_Cordialmente,_  
_Roger Leagan_

La carta fue entregada rápidamente por el mensajero de los Leagan. Las mujeres a cargo del orfanato, la señorita Pony y la hermana María Lane, se sorprendieron por tan extraña petición y decidieron hablar sobre la gran oportunidad que sería para Candice. La señorita Pony escribió rápidamente una respuesta al Sr. Leagan.

_07 de abril 1911_

_Hogar de Pony_  
_8820 Bunker Lane_  
_Crystal Lakes, Illinois_

_Sr. Leagan,_

_Estamos encantadas de haber recibido su honesta solicitud. La chica que tuvo la oportunidad de ver de hecho tiene trece años. Ella ha estado con nosotros desde los siete meses de edad. Estamos seguros de que ella no tiene familia que le quede, ya que nadie ha venido a reclamar por ella o visitarla después de nuestras publicaciones en los periódicos locales hace varios años. La llamamos Candy como un término cariñoso del nombre que hemos elegido para ella. Su nombre completo es Candice Blanca. Ella es una chica extraordinaria con una gran actitud y una fuerte determinación. Sin embargo, Candy es muy sensible y lleva el corazón en la mano. Ella a menudo sacrifica sus necesidades para satisfacer las necesidades de los demás. Candy es saludable y bien nutrida, ella es físicamente fuerte y está acostumbrada al trabajo fuerte. Candy esta enseñada a ser respetuosa, honesta, obediente y ordenada. La hemos educado en la lectura, escritura y matemáticas simples. Todos la amamos mucho, ella es de gran beneficio para nosotros, y estoy segura de que ella será muy útil para su familia._

_Atentamente,_  
_Señorita Pony_

Tan pronto como el mensajero llegó, Roger leyó la carta con gran sorpresa. No podía creer lo que veía cuando leyó el nombre de la muchacha, Candice Blanca. Roger sólo podía pensar en el nombre que había elegido para su niña y la poca frecuencia con que se utilizaba. _"¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que esto ocurra? Bueno, supongo que el nombre está empezando a ganar algo de popularidad, incluso hasta en un orfanato."_ Dijo Roger a sí mismo mientras sonreía. Se sentía tan bien con la decisión de traer a Candy a casa tan pronto como sea posible. Roger escribió una breve nota en respuesta de su aprobación.

_Señorita Pony,_

_Estoy encantado con la información que me ha ofrecido. Me gustaría que Candice Blanca sea la compañera de mis hijos. Estaré enviando un coche para recogerla en dos semanas. También me gustaría darle una donación para el mantenimiento del orfanato, que parece que necesitan atención inmediata._

Agradecido,  
Roger Leagan

Dos semanas habían pasado y Candice llego a la mansión de los Leagan. Desafortunadamente, Roger no estaba presente para recibir la nueva adición al personal de servicio de ellos. Roger tuvo que viajar por un mes a la fábrica de conservas de California y de México para supervisar su plantación de algodón. Sarah, aún en contra de la idea de Roger, recibió a Candice con indiferencia. Neil y Eliza también eran indiferentes a la recién llegada. Vieron a Candice como alguien a quien culpar por su travesura.

Después que Roger había llegado preguntó por Candice. _"Llévala a mi estudio."_ Roger ordenó al mayordomo. Momentos más tarde, Candice fue llevada a Roger.

_"Acércate." _ Roger dijo mientras seguía escribiendo algunos datos en una tabla. Candice se acercó con cautela al escritorio de Roger.

_"¿Señor, ha llamado por mi?"_ Dijo Candice tímidamente con la cara baja, mientras que sostenía sus manos.

Roger comenzó a mirar a Candice y de repente se quedo sin palabras.

_"Te he visto desde lejos, pero ¿nos hemos visto antes? Tu rostro se me hace tan familiar."_ Roger le preguntó a Candice.

_"No señor, no nos hemos conocido antes."_ Candice contestó mientras levantaba su rostro. Candice estaba muy nerviosa desde que Roger se puso serio y rígido.

_"Bueno, permíteme darte la bienvenida personalmente a mi casa. Tengo que decir que he recibido una buena recomendación de tu maestra la señorita Pony, ella parece pensar muy bien de ti. Sin embargo, tengo que decir que mi familia me ha informado de lo contrario sobre ti. Varias discrepancias han sucedido mientras yo estaba ausente. Todos ellos parecen estar acusándote de comportamiento inaceptable de gritos, rabietas, y un coraje violento que te llevó a agredir físicamente a mi hijo Neil. Y por último, que has traído un animal salvaje dentro de la casa. No te he tratado personalmente, por lo tanto, voy a darte el beneficio de la duda. Pues, mis fuentes me han informado que has sido objeto de burla y posiblemente has sido llevada a tu límite." _Roger dijo mientras señalaba una silla para que Candice se sentara.

_"Pero de hecho, tengo la confirmación que has traído un animal salvaje contigo. ¿Me podrías explicar esto?" _Roger le preguntó a Candice.

_"Señor, lo que ha dicho es correcto, he tenido de mascota un mapache desde que era un cachorro. Su madre había muerto durante una tormenta eléctrica cerca del orfanato y mis maestras me permitieron cuidar de él. Tiene un nombre, se llama Clean (Limpio) ya que constantemente limpia sus patas y su comida antes de comer. Ya había intentado dejarlo atrás, pero él me siguió. Supongo que soy su madre, y yo realmente lo amo. Clean es todo lo que tengo."_ Candice le declaró a Roger.

_"Para mostrarte mi agradecimiento por aguantar a mis hijos, será posible que te quedes con Clean, pero en los establos. Él no debe entrar a la casa ya que mi familia no está acostumbrada a ese tipo de animal como mascota. Bueno, así que la higiene es importante para el pequeñito, ¿quién iba saberlo?"_ Dijo Roger con una sonrisa.

Tan pronto cuando Candice salió de la biblioteca de Roger, el pensó. _"¿Por qué me recuerdas tanto a Viola Muir, la madre de Celeste? Debe ser su rebelde rizada cabellera. Tal vez es la piel blanca con las pecas. Supongo que también ya creo lo que la gente dice por ahí, que todos tenemos un doble en alguna parte del mundo."_

* * *

Saludos cordiales a todos ustedes, nuevamente agradeciéndoles por seguir leyendo, comentando y escribiéndome.

Cariñosamente,

F.L. Rowe

Próximo capítulo- _**Posibilidades del destino**_


	19. Oportunidades del destino

**Capitulo 19- **_**Oportunidades del destino**_

En la residencia de los Leagan, Candice Blanca siguió siendo el blanco de las manipulaciones y engaños de los herederos Leagan. Desafortunadamente, el plan que Roger tenía en mente para con sus hijos de que ellos adquieran conocimiento y una mejor perspectiva de los demás no le funciono correctamente. Sus actitudes ya estaban formadas y sus deseos para con Candice eran de hacer con ella lo que quisieran. Sarah a menudo se hizo de vista gorda ante la injusticia y el mal comportamiento de sus hijos hacia la pobre huérfana. La tortura continuó, sobre todo cuando Roger estaba en viaje de negocios. Sarah le confesó sus problemas a su abuela Cora Elroy, afirmando que Candice no era más que una chica salvaje con terribles modales, con un temperamento explosivo y que los niños le temían.

_"¿Qué está haciendo Roger sobre todo esto Sarah? Suena como si Roger ha perdido el juicio. Yo no volveré a visitarlos en su residencia, siempre y cuando esa chica se mantenga allí."_ Dijo Cora.

Una tarde Candice ya no podía aguantar su frustración con Neil y Eliza y en lugar de darles su merecido, decidió dar un paseo por el bosque. Mientras Candice se quejaba y lloraba, al recordar las cosas terribles que Neil y Eliza le habían hecho, Candice limpiándose los ojos con las manos siguió caminando sin rumbo. Ella escuchó la voz de un joven que le dijo lo siguiente: _"Por favor, no llores... estoy seguro de que eres mucho más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras."_

Sin saberlo, Candice había encontrado la propiedad de Lakewood y sus alrededores y conoció a Anthony Brown. Tan pronto como se le mostró a Candy también se había desaparecido mientras Candice se quedo perdida en su propio pensamiento. Había llegado a un área que la había impresionado muchísimo. Las grandes ornamentales puertas de hierro estaban muy bien elaboradas y en ellas se encontraba fundido el escudo de la familia Ardlay. Fragantes rosas hermosas adornaban el portón. Candice fue sorprendida a resultado de su extravagancia, e incluso más, a la vista de la gran mansión detrás de las puertas. Pensó para sí misma lo siguiente:

_"! Ese era mi príncipe y aquí es donde vive! ¿Por qué se ha marchado tan rápido? Ni siquiera me dijo su nombre. Me pregunto si volveré a verlo."_

Candice volvió a la mansión de los Leagan con mucho entusiasmo y una razón para quedarse con la familia. Ella volvería a visitar el área encontrada en búsqueda de su príncipe.

Anthony, ahora de catorce años, tuvo que alejarse de la presencia de Candice simplemente porque los ojos llorosos de esa chica se parecían a los ojos de su propia madre. De repente se llenó de tristeza y sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba a Candice llorar. Anthony entró corriendo a la mansión para echarle un vistazo a un retrato de Rosemary mientras inspeccionaba los hermosos ojos en el retrato.

_"Yo nunca te olvido, tu muerte me ha dejado completamente vacío. Hoy a fuera del portón he conocido a alguien que tiene tus ojos. ¿Podría ser una señal para mí? ¿De verdad mamá me estas vigilando?" _Anthony habló mientras miraba el retrato de Rosemary.

En otro momento, Archie, también de catorce años de edad, llegó a conocer a Candice mientras tomaba un poco de tiempo libre en un pequeño bote de remos. A pesar de la advertencia que dio en voz alta, Candice había halado una cadena que hizo que se abran unas represas de agua.

_"Te advertí de no tirar de la cadena, me podría haber mojado la ropa. Pero de todos modos, gracias por echarme la soga; mi barco habría terminado rio abajo si no lo hubieras hecho. Suerte para ti, eso no sucedió."_ Archie se encontraba molesto después del incidente que Candice inicio por curiosidad del portón de agua.

_"Lo siento mucho. No tenía idea de que esto iba a pasar, por favor, perdóname."_ Candice le contestó mientras miraba al joven salir del bote que estaba en la quebrada.

_"Bueno, ¿quién eres y cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Es una zona boscosa y llena de vides y arbustos. No pudiste haber cruzado con facilidad." _Archie cuestionó a Candice.

_"Mi nombre es Candice Blanca pero mis amigos me llaman Candy. Yo vivo en la residencia de los Leagan y me subí a los arboles hasta dar por aquí."_ Respondió Candice.

_"Pero tú eres una chica. Todavía no he visto a una chica subir un árbol. ¿Has dicho que vives con los Leagan? En ese caso, date la vuelta y súbete por donde llegaste y sal fuera de este sitio. Yo no te doy la bienvenida aquí."_ Archie dijo mientras se acercaba a Candice.

_"Veo que también desprecias a Neil y Eliza. Te cuento que si no me hubiera ido de la residencia en el momento que lo hice le hubiera golpeado severamente a Neil y me hubiera metido en problemas con el Sr. Leagan."_ Candice contestó al subir su puño en el aire.

_"Ay, pero que tipo de chica eres. Bueno, entonces así nos entendemos ¿me perdonas? eres bienvenida y en cualquier momento que desees subirte a los arboles llega hasta acá. Has llegado a Lakewood y mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell-Ardlay, pero puedes llamarme Archie."_ Le respondió mientras le estiraba la mano para saludar a Candice.

En lugar de permitir que Archie tomara su mano y se la levantara a los labios, Candice le dio un apretón de mano así como a un chico recibe a otro chico.

_"Vaya, vaya, eres una caja de sorpresas, Candy. Te ves tan dulce, pero no eres tan delicada como lo es la chica típica. Eres algo que nunca he visto antes y esto me gusta. Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien."_ Archie respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Segundos más tarde, Stear había llegado en su coche de proyectos y toco la bocina desde lejos para alertar a Archie a que saliera con él.

Poco después de Candice irse de la propiedad de Lakewood, Archie le dijo a su hermano Stear de su encuentro con esa extraña chica a la que trepo a los árboles como un mono y la que le estrechó la mano como a un chico.

_"Candy me dijo que ella está viviendo con los Leagan de compañera de Neil y Eliza, pero al parecer, ellos también han conseguido metérsele entre las cejas. Además, te cuento que cuando ella me dio la mano, sentí una gran fuerza salir de apretón. Creo que si Neil llegara a llevarla a su límite ella lo podría vencer fácilmente."_ Archie habló con entusiasmo.

_"Creo que Neil no va a cambiar hasta que se le dé una buena paliza."_ Archie continuó diciendo.

_"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Archie. ¡La mejor paliza que lo podría poner en su lugar simplemente tendrá que venir de una chica!"_ Stear respondió al reírse sinceramente con su hermano.

Una vez Eliza le hizo una mala jugada a Candice en la ciudad. Ella dejo a Candice olvidada a propósito para que Candice se regresara a casa caminando. Sin embargo, Stear reconoció a Candice y le ofreció un aventón hacia la residencia de los Leagan. De camino a casa, Stear se presentó como tal:

_"Me llamo Alistair Cornwell-Ardlay. Pero, por favor, simplemente llámame Stear. Creo que has conocido a Archie, mi hermano menor. Es un placer conocerte, independientemente de las circunstancias. Archie dijo que tú estás actualmente residiendo en la finca de los Leagan. Por desgracia, somos parientes de Neil y Eliza. Ellos son nuestros primos segundos."_

Mientras viajaban el coche de Stear se descompuso. Stear se disculpó con Candice e incluso le mostró un atajo por el bosque. Al llegar después de subir numerosos árboles Stear se detuvo. _"Hasta aquí puedo llegar. Sólo tienes que seguir el camino hasta la colina y verás la propiedad de los Leagan."_ Dijo Stear.

_"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Stear."_ Respondió Candice.  
_  
"Candy... ahora sé por qué mi hermano dijo que no eras una chica típica."_ Stear dijo al despedirse de Candice.

Luego que Stear se había presentado a Candice ella sintió curiosidad por preguntarle por el joven que había encontrado hace varios días en el portón de las rosas. Candice, sin embargo, no tenía ni idea del nombre de aquel joven quien ella pensó ser su príncipe.

La tía abuela Elroy había anunciado a la familia local de una celebración de bienvenida para los jóvenes Cornwell, ya que se quedarían en Lakewood por un período de tiempo, mientras que sus padres, Janice y Joseph, viajaban debido a negocios en el extranjero. Stear y Archie estaban entusiasmados con la nueva chica que trabajaba para los Leagan. Tanto Stear como Archie le enviaron una invitación a Candice Blanca a la residencia de los Leagan para la celebración en Lakewood. Neil y Eliza no podían creer que dos invitaciones habían llegado para la criada. Candice estaba muy emocionada, pero se sentía incómoda, ya que ella no poseía nada apropiado para vestir. Tan pronto como Candice llegó con los Leagan, Stear y Archie estaban fuera para saludarla y para acompañarla.

Los miembros masculinos de la familia de linaje escocés llevaban trajes de kilt con los respectivos colores de su clan. Cuando Candice llegó se rio mientras que los chicos tomaban de sus manos para acompañarla. No se habían dado cuenta que Anthony se encontraba recostado contra la pared de la entrada principal viéndolos cuando de repente habló: "_Tu si eres, en realidad, mucho más bonita cuando sonríes, Señorita Pecas."_

Pero Eliza les interrumpió cuando ella gritó de la emoción al ver a Anthony. Eliza se había enamorado de Anthony y le había mencionado su nombre varias veces a Candice desde que llegó a la casa de los Leagan. Candice estaba angustiada al ver al joven que Eliza había mencionado varias veces ser el mismo joven con quien ella misma había estado soñado durante los últimos siete años.

Aunque Albert, ahora de veinticuatro años, fue uno de los miembros de familia vestidos de kilt, Candice no presencio a Albert y el tampoco se dio cuenta de la presencia de Candice. Albert sólo hizo una aparición rápida durante la celebración y de repente se retiro a su habitación. Había estado trabajando consumiblemente con el negocio de familia los días anteriores. Los ancianos de la familia habían decidido mantener su nombre y su rostro en el anonimato del mundo de los negocios por el hecho de que Albert era joven e inquieto. Los socios de negocios no hubieran aprobado poner el cuidado de sus negocios y riquezas en manos de un hombre de libre espíritu. Cora pensó en la idea de darle a Albert un título de negocios, como el de Tío abuelo William A. Ardlay. Sin embargo, en realidad, a pesar de su apariencia descuidada, Albert era extremadamente inteligente y tomó brillantes decisiones de negocios que beneficiaron a su empresa y a todos los socios de negocios involucrados. Su éxito se debió en parte a la persuasión de Cora con la continuación de la educación de Albert, después de terminar sus cursos escolares en el colegio de St. Paul donde había recibido cursos de nivel universitario. Albert pronto se inscribió en la Universidad de Harvard en Massachusetts, donde obtuvo cursos adicionales estratégicos de negocios por tres años.

Albert continuó encontrando refugio en la naturaleza, donde las mejores soluciones e ideas para su objetivo de negocio surgieron mientras que estaba rodeado de todo lo que era naturalmente libre. Cora sabia que Albert había sufrido extremo dolor emocional, por lo tanto, le permitió ser libre y despreocupado. Albert no sólo había sufrido la pérdida de sus padres y su única hermana, pero la pérdida de un inocente primer amor que no pudo ser. Los sentimientos de Albert de dolor y tristeza le habían consumido y todo se demostraba a través de su apariencia. Él lucía una barba mal cuidada, su cabello creció más allá de sus hombros y llevaba la misma ropa repetidamente.

En los futuros acontecimientos y a partir de la celebración en Lakewood, Stear, Archie y Anthony disfrutaban siendo visitados por Candice. Sin embargo, a pesar de los muchos intentos en vano de Eliza para atraer la atención de Anthony, él simplemente prefería la compañía de Candice y evitaba a toda costa a Eliza. Desde ese entonces Eliza comenzó a ver a Candice como una amenaza. Ella hizo todo en contra de Candice para hacerla ver estúpida, ignorante y mentirosa delante de Anthony y de los otros jóvenes. Ella despreció a Candice aún más y comenzó a planearle la partida definitiva de su casa. Mientras sus planes continuaban, Neil sabía lo importante que era el jardín de rosas de Anthony. Él decidió eliminar algunas ramas bruscamente y tomar unas rosas para colocarlas en un florero y ponerlo en el espacio de Candice en el establo. Anthony estaba devastado al ver el rosal y el acto tan cruel. Se le echo la culpa a Candice ya que el jarrón estaba en su posesión. Candice se sintió terrible y se subió a un bote pequeño que estaba atado al lado del río. No se dio cuenta de que la cuerda se había aflojado y el barco empezó a ir rio abajo mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

Es más, Albert se encontraba en la base de la cascada mientras oía los gritos que procedían del pequeño bote, al caer abajo en el agua. La joven estaba sumergida y el barco quedó en pedazos. Albert se sumergió en el agua fría y rescató a la chica cual quedo inconsciente. Albert la puso boca abajo mientras que con fuerza le palmeó la espalda. A medida que sus ojos permanecían cerrados, la joven botó el agua que había se había tragado involuntariamente. Albert le retiro toda su ropa mojada para colgarla a secar cerca del fuego que había construido.

Cuando la joven se despertó, gritó al mirar a Albert. Él le aseguró que ella estaba bien después de la caída terrible que sufrió, y que su ropa tendría que terminar de secarse. La joven se presentó como Candice Blanca, una empleada de la residencia Leagan. Albert asintió y dijo su nombre también. Albert sintió una inmediata compasión por la joven ya que conocía la reputación ganada de su prima segunda Sarah Leagan y sus hijos por ser malos con los empleados. Una vez que su ropa se había secado Albert se dio la vuelta y Candice avergonzadamente comenzó a vestirse. _"¿Mantuviste tus ojos cerrados mientras me quitabas toda mi ropa?"_ Preguntó Candice mientras se ponía su vestido.

_"Bueno, Candy, como me has dicho que te llame, si no te hubiera quitado la ropa podrías haber empeorado. Créeme que fui un verdadero caballero y te mantuve cubierta con esta manta cuando te quité todas las piezas de ropa." _Albert respondió con seguridad.

Albert se sentía a gusto con Candice y escuchaba todo lo que tenía que decir. La encontró que era muy habladora y muy linda con su nariz llena de pecas. Pero lo que había encantado a Albert mas eran esos ojos verdes, ya que algo en ellos lo había llevado a recordar a su querida hermana Rosemary. Albert guio a Candice en su camino para regresarla a casa, y tan pronto cuando se fue de la presencia de Albert recordó a Candice desde hace siete años atrás.

_"Así que finalmente llegué a verte de nuevo. La niña con los ojos más hermosos se ha caído en mi lugar favorito. A menudo me preguntaba si fuiste adoptada. Pero como veo la casa de los Leagan no es el lugar apropiado para una joven como tu, querida Candy. Voy a pensar en algo mejor para ti."_ Albert pensó mientras caminaba de regreso a su lugar favorito junto a la cascada.

Cuando Candice regresó, los chicos estaban preocupados por su desaparición. Anthony, en particular, estaba enojado por la poca consideración que Candice tuvo con su propia vida. Anthony no sabía lidiar con la muerte y la idea de Candice de morir en la cascada lo perturbaba. Él le habló con dureza a Candice y luego se marcho rápidamente dejándola con Stear y Archie. En cambio los chicos la recibieron amistosamente y le explicaron la verdadera razón por la que Anthony estaba tan molesto con ella.

_"Ves Candice, eres muy importante para todos nosotros, pero fue Anthony el que se encontraba muy mal y atemorizado con tu desaparición. Él no puede volver a perder a otra persona importante en su vida. Él se preocupa profundamente por ti, y es por eso que le permitimos a el que se deleite en tu presencia. De lo contrario le pelearíamos por tu completa atención."_ Dijo Stear honestamente.

_"Ay Stear, ustedes son tan buenas personas y su amor por su primo es tan honorable."_ Respondió Candice.

_"Sí, de hecho, si no fuera más que Stear y yo, sería una cierta pelea a puñetazos entre nosotros por lograr obtener toda tu atención."_ Añadió Archie.

_"Ahora vamos a llevarte a casa de lo Leagan antes de que se enteren de tu nocturna escapada y se molesten."_ Stear dijo mientras se reía.

Sin embargo, Candice no tenía ninguna posibilidad de permanecer en la finca. Los hermanos Neil y Eliza trazaron un plan siniestro para culpar a Candice de un robo. El broche de Sarah cual había sido heredado desde Cora Elroy se encontraba dentro de los objetos de Candice. Sarah ordenó la pronta expulsión de Candice de la propiedad. Sarah decidió enviarla a la hacienda mexicana donde su marido se quedó por tres meses.  
_  
"Que se vaya allá para que el lidie con ella, ya que insistió con la idea de traernos a una indignante huérfana a esta casa." _Sarah dijo con enojo.

_ "¿Cómo? ¡Candy no es una ladrona, están mintiendo!" _ Dijo Anthony.

_"Bueno el preciado broche de mi madre fue encontrado entre las cosas de Candy. Lo vi con mis propios ojos." _ Eliza respondió.

_"Pues como no verlo ahí, ya que uno de ustedes, sucios sinvergüenzas, lo pusieron en las cosas de ella." _Dijo Archie.

_"Ustedes dos han ido demasiado lejos. Son deshonestos y por cierto no tienen escrúpulos."_ Respondió Stear.

_"Bueno, mientras que ustedes reniegan Candy está en camino a México, gústeles o no."_ Dijo Neil con sarcasmo.

_"¿Por qué les disgusta tanto? Candy es amable y siempre positiva independientemente de su forma de vida. Se suponía que aprendieran de ella. En lugar, la utilizaron como una sirvienta y no como la buena compañía que realmente brinda."_ Anthony respondió mientras cogía a Neil por su camisa para arrastrarlo más cerca.  
_  
"Vamos muchachos. No sirve de nada quedarse aquí entre estas víboras. Tengo una mejor idea."_ Stear declaró mientras se alejaban de Neil y Eliza.

Los chicos escribieron una carta a la máxima autoridad de la casa Ardlay, al tío abuelo William A. Ardlay, rogándole por su ayudar en el asunto de tanta injusticia que se le estaba haciendo a Candice. Los muchachos no tenían la menor idea quien era realmente la persona que le habían escrito. A fin de mantener el anonimato como el líder de negocios, Albert no les dijo a los jóvenes que recibió la solicitud sobre Candice. Albert había compartido su decisión de ayudar a Candice con su tía Cora Elroy pero ella rápidamente rechazo la idea principalmente debido a las numerosas quejas que Sarah había hecho en contra de Candice. Albert no le prestó atención a las advertencias de su tía porque él estaba seguro que los Leagan había elaborado una red de mentiras en contra de la pobre chica.

En 1912, a la edad de veinticinco años William Albert Ardlay se convirtió en el joven padre adoptivo de Candice Blanca de catorce años de edad. Él no quería ser reconocido por Candy por lo tanto permaneció anónimo como el jefe de la familia. Albert escribió sus órdenes para ser seguidas inmediatamente.

_15 de mayo 1912  
Lakewood_

Yo, William A. Ardlay, en el día de hoy anunció a las familias vinculadas a la Ardlay que Candice Blanca ha sido tomada bajo mi tutela como legal heredera por adopción. Candice B. Ardlay debe ser tratada como parte de la familia con un futuro plan educativo y una mensual pensión monetaria. Exijo que el respeto sea rendido a Candice a partir de hoy en adelante. Cualquiera de los miembros de la familia que se opongan a mi decisión será inmediatamente cortado económicamente, removidos de mi testamento, y de las futuras relaciones de negocio.

El tío abuelo William A. Ardlay

_"Esta es la única manera que yo veo conveniente para ayudar a Candy, pero no la considero mi hija, aunque la ley lo indique. Ella solo será mi alumna, refugiada y yo voy a ser solamente su tutor."_ Albert dijo cuando selló sus sobres con la noticias para toda su familia.

Cora llamó a la puerta del estudio en el que Albert se había encerrado.  
_" ¡Adelante!"_ Albert dijo con una voz de estruendo.

_"Soy solo yo cariño, así que es eso lo que realmente quieres? Supongo que es demasiado tarde para convencerte de tal idea."_ Cora dijo mientras se sentaba frente a Albert.

_"Sí tía Elroy, esta fue mi decisión final y no hay nadie que me pueda llevar en contra de ella. Veo más potencial en esa chica que en los chicos mimados de la prima Sarah. Quiero darle a Candy la oportunidad de estudiar y que sea una mujer de bien cuando crezca y llegue a la madurez."_ Contestó Albert.

_"Sé que tu corazón es grande y que siempre has atendido a los menos afortunados, y te digo que te admiro por tus tales gestos caritativos. Pero ¿cómo voy a enseñarle a una niña rural todos los fundamentos de los modales y el comportamiento apropiado? Debes de saber que ella es una salvajita. Pues le he preguntado a la servidumbre de los Leagan para que me asesoren sobre esa tal chica Candice Blanca. ¡Incluso, dicen que se sube a los árboles, por el amor de Dios!"_ dijo Cora.

_"Tía Elroy, déjame recordarte que su nombre es Candice Blanca Ardlay y sé que tú puedes enseñarle lo que ella no posee. Candy es divertida y es poco femenina, ¿y qué? Sólo trata de enseñarle algo, si eso hace que te se sientas mejor. Si fuera por mí, yo no cambiaría nada de ella."_ Albert respondió.

_"¡Difícil tarea que has depositado en mis manos! Uno no enseña este estilo de vida, uno nace en él Albert. Por el amor de Dios, tú tienes tan sólo once años de diferencia, ¿qué tipo de papel paternal podrías jugar en su vida? Ni siquiera te has casado, y mucho menos has tenido hijos."_ Cora siguió diciendo e interrogado.

_"Te quiero mucho, tía, pero yo ya no quiero hablar de este asunto. Ella se titula ser mi hija adoptiva, pero en realidad ella sólo va a ser mi protegida."_ Albert dijo mientras besaba a Cora tiernamente en la mejilla.

_"Por cierto, creo que deberíamos organizar un evento para darle la bienvenida a Candice a nuestra familia."_ Cora dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación.

_"Tía, cualquier cosa que desees para el evento voy a aprobarlo. ¡Te quiero!" _Albert respondió al guiñarle un ojo a Cora, y ella a cambio le lanzó un beso.

Albert se había mantenido informado sobre la inocente relación romántica de varios meses entre su sobrino Anthony y Candy. Albert estaba feliz de ver la alegría en los ojos de Anthony cuando él le hablaba sobre Candy. A pesar de que Anthony era cercano a su tío Albert, Anthony le comento a Candy brevemente sobre su excéntrico tío Bert. Candice se imaginó que el tío de Anthony era peculiar y un recluso ya que nunca lo había conocido a pesar de que vivían bajo el mismo techo. Pronto la familia estaba a punto de anunciar el gran acontecimiento de la presentación de Candice Blanca Ardlay en la sociedad.

_ "¿De veras George, una casería de zorro? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Ella sabe que detesto la crueldad animal, sobre todo si es sólo para la diversión de los demás."_ Albert dijo al suspirar mientras sacudía la cabeza.

_"Bueno, al menos asegúrense de que todo aquel que capture un zorro debe de consumirlo, de lo contrario voy a administrarles una fuerte multa."_ Dijo Albert severamente cuando George anunció el evento que su tía Cora había planeado.

_"Sí Albert, como quiera hijo."_ George contestó con ternura.

George se había convertido en más que un empleado de la familia, se convirtió en un buen amigo y un mentor para Albert. George había estado presente para presenciar el gran dolor que Albert había vivido. Su mutua relación había prosperado a base de sus pérdidas individuales y el dolor que los unió más allá de la amistad. Albert le había dicho a George al sufrir la pérdida de sus padres: _"Me han dejado huérfano sin padre y sin madre. George, siempre has estado a mi lado como un padre está al lado de su hijo. ¿Me tendrías como a tu hijo?"_

George tomó esas palabras en serio y se mantuvo fiel al lado de Albert. George tenía entonces cuarenta y nueve años de edad y sin una esposa o hijos propios.

En otra parte de la mansión, los jóvenes Cornwell, Stear a los diecisiete años y Archie, de quince años de edad habían unido sus ideas y crearon un pequeño poema en honor a Candice para darle la bienvenida a la familia.

_**C**_ es _**C**_ariñosa en su manera agradable.  
_**A**_ es una buena _**A**_miga en todo tiempo.  
_**N**_ es el _**N**_ombre y por cierto es agradable.  
_**D**_ es _**D**_ivertida ¡corriendo y trepando arboles!  
_**I**_ es lo que _**I**_nspira en otros buscar.  
_**C**_ es _**C**_ompleta, no hay nada más para continuar agregando.  
_**E**_ es por _**E**_nriquecer nuestras vidas al estar a su lado.

_ "Oye Archie, así que esto significa que Candy es digna, en los ojos de la sociedad, para ser cortejada por cualquiera de nosotros sin algún criterio, y ahora que ya no se considera parte de la servidumbre."_ dijo Stear con entusiasmo de su propio descubrimiento.

_"De hecho lo es. Ahora es una Ardlay! Ay hermano eres brillante. Pero espera, los dos sabemos que ella prefiere la compañía de Anthony y hemos optado por dejar que él tome la iniciativa con ella." _Archie respondió.

_"Estoy enamorado hasta el punto de no volver en si Archie. Candice se ha metido en mi corazón tan profundamente que ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en mis nuevos planes."_ Stear dijo con una melancólica mirada.

_"Hermano no estás solo en tu sentir, yo también no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y todo lo que tiene que ver con ella. Nunca he conocido a una chica tan poco femenina y con tantos atributos a la vez. Stear, creo que estamos los dos perdidamente enamorado de Candy."_ Archie respondió con la misma mirada triste.

_"Pero bueno, vamos a animarnos, por lo menos ella está cerca de nosotros. ¿Y qué podría ser mejor, tenerla como una amiga cercana o no tenerla en lo absoluto?"_ Stear dijo mientras trataba de convencerse a sí mismo y su hermano.

* * *

Nuevamente muchas gracias por su gran apoyo.

A continuación: _**Superación **_


	20. Superación

**Capitulo 20- **_**Superación**_

En el otoño de 1912, la celebración y el evento se llevo a cabo para anunciar a Candice como la hija adoptiva del poderoso señor William A. Ardlay quien aún permanecía sin ser visto por los invitados. Albert se quedo dentro, escapando de la muchedumbre de alta sociedad y los huéspedes; de cual Albert no tenía ningún interés de compartir junto con ellos.

_"Todos ellos son un grupo de personajes creídos e inflados por su ego. No disfruto estar con ellos"_, dijo Albert.

_"Pero cariño, debes reunirte por lo menos para encontrar a una encantadora señorita, eres un hombre muy guapo. No puedes vivir tu vida excluido del mundo."_ Respondió Cora.  
_  
"Se me ha presentado a varias mujeres con caras bellas, pero de espíritu vacío, superficiales y sólo en búsqueda de un hombre que les pague sus lujosos gustos. Todavía no he de encontrar entre éstas mujeres de sociedad a alguien con quien compartir intereses comunes, solo han sido un aburrimiento para mí. Además, esta cara no la pedí tener, mi aspecto no me ha conseguido lo que busco en una chica. De hecho, mi cara sólo parece atraer a todos los tipos incorrectos de mujeres."_Albert respondió cuando de repente llegó a ser interrumpido por un golpe brusco en la puerta al rotundamente abrirse.

_"Perdón por la interrupción, pero lo que tengo que decirle es algo que... ninguno de los dos podrá soportar. Les sugiero que tomen asiento."_ George reveló mientras que su rostro parecía haber sido drenado de toda su sangre.

_"Yo no sé ni por dónde empezar en decirles esto, pero..."_ George dijo mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

_"¿Qué es lo que pasa George", _preguntó Cora.  
_  
"!Por el amor de Dios, hombre habla de una vez!"_ Exigió Albert.

_"Bueno, verán... Candice y Anthony siguieron su camino por separado en lugar de seguir la ruta de la cacería... el caballo tiró..."_ George dijo mientras hacía una pausa.  
_  
"¿George que es lo que ha sucedido? ¡Exijo una respuesta directa!"_ Albert se puso de pie al dar un puño en su escritorio.  
_  
"Anthony está muerto."_ George finalmente dijo mientras se sentaba para tapar su cara con ambas manos.

Albert tuvo que sentarse de inmediato desde que la noticia que recibió fue una terrible sorpresa. Cora Elroy comenzó a llorar como una loca gritando en voz alta con incredulidad de la noticia recibida. Albert corrió tras bajar las escaleras en busca de Anthony, que ya había sido traído de vuelta a la mansión. Albert se hizo cargo y ordenó a todos los invitados que fueran despedidos de inmediato de las instalaciones. Albert procedió a tomar a Anthony en brazos y lo llevó a su alcova para recostarlo en la cama.

_"Tú también Anthony, ¡no puede ser! Eras tan joven y con tanto futuro por delante de ti."_ Albert lloraba en voz alta mientras colocaba Anthony en su cama.

Cora corrio para ayudar a Albert al llegar a la habitación de Anthony.  
_"¿Por qué debemos perder a nuestros seres queridos, uno por uno antes de su tiempo? ¿Por qué estamos tan malditos? ¿Por qué?"_ Cora lloraba desconsoladamente mientras acariciaba el rostro de Anthony.  
_  
"No hay dinero en el mundo que los puedan traer de vuelta. Tenemos tanto y todavía no llena el vacío que nuestros seres queridos han dejado en nuestros corazones."_ Albert dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos de sus lágrimas para luego romper en llanto como un niño desconsolado.

Cuando Candice fue llevada a la mansión ella estaba sorprendida y sacudida por los acontecimientos. Era abrumador ver el cuerpo sin vida de Anthony al ser sacado del transporte, por lo cual la llevó a sufrir un desmayo. Tanto Stear y Archie se ofrecieron para llevarla a su habitación. Candice no estuvo bien por un prolongado tiempo. Debido al estado frágil físico y mental de Candice, Cora le prohibió a Candice asistir al servicio fúnebre y ordenó que se quede en su habitación. Albert tampoco asistió, se encontraba demasiado destruido para salir de su recamara, Cora le había sugerido que se quede en casa en vez de asistir al funeral, ya que estaba muy mal.

La noticia de la muerte de Anthony llegó a todos los miembros de la familia incluyendo a su distanciado padre el capitán Vincent Brown. El capitán se llenó de remordimiento y angustia al llegarle la noticia a través de un telegrama. Él culpo a menudo su profesión por mantenerse alejado de todos sus seres queridos.

Meses más tarde, ya que el dolor de perder a Anthony era demasiado fuerte de soportar, Candice decidió tomarse un tiempo lejos de la residencia Ardlay. Todo lo que la rodeaba en Lakewood le recordaba a Anthony y la hacía llorar. Candice se había ido sin avisar dejándole sólo a los jóvenes Cornwell una nota de despedida.  
Una vez en el orfanato Candice recordaría las últimas palabras de Anthony: _"¿Candy quien es tu príncipe de la colina?"  
_  
Al igual que recordó lo que también ella le dijo: _"Anthony, yo lo he encontrado, eres tú. Ahora tu eres mi príncipe de la colina."  
_  
Anthony luego le preguntó con curiosidad si su príncipe realmente se había parecido a él en ese entonces. Candice contestó su pregunta afirmativamente. Anthony se dio cuenta, sin Candice saberlo, que había sido su tío Albert a la edad de diecisiete años a quien ella había visto y cual ella nunca había olvidado. Luego el quiso confesárselo.

_"Quiero decirte algo, pero esperaré hasta que visite la colina de Pony contigo Candy."_ Anthony había dicho.

Sin embargo, debido a la muerte repentina que Anthony sufrió ese mismo día, Candice no sabría lo que Anthony quiso decirle.

Incluso después de salir de Lakewood, Candice seguía sintiéndose deprimida dondequiera que iba. La desesperación que sentía no le permitía disfrutar de su visita con los niños del orfanato. Los hermanos Cornwell tuvieron que venir a visitarla para tratar de levantarle el ánimo, pero el intento fue en vano. Albert también decidió darle a Candice una visita sorpresa. Él encontró a Candice en colina llorando.

_"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Candy",_ preguntó Albert.

Candice se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Albert.

_"Anthony está muerto."_ Candice contestó mientras lloraba abrazada por Albert.

_"Realmente lo amabas, ¿no?"_ Albert le pregunto al aun saber su respuesta.

_"Sí, lo ame desde el día que lo conocí, y él me amaba también, él era tan tierno."_ Respondió Candice en sus brazos.

_"Anthony te amaba y se preocupaba por ti profundamente. Pero hay que ser fuerte y seguir viviendo la vida sin más lágrimas. Recuerda que no eres la única persona en el mundo que ha sufrido. Así que atrévete a encontrar el camino hacia la felicidad."_ Albert dijo mientras soltaba el abrazo y comenzó a alejarse.

_"¿Cuando te veré de nuevo?"_ Preguntó Candice.

_"El día en que comience a sonreír de nuevo."_ Albert dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se alejó de Candice.

En 1913, los deseos de Albert eran que su tía Cora mandara a todos los jóvenes herederos de la familia a estudiar en Londres, al igual que a Candy. La mansión de Lakewood quedó vacante después de que los hermanos Cornwell se fueron a Inglaterra, y Cora, junto con su marido regresaron a su propiedad en Chicago. Albert también decidió partir hacia Inglaterra para mantener una mirada cercana en su protegida en caso de que Candice llegara tener alguna necesidad. Albert siguió trabajando y mantuvo su descuidada apariencia. También se tomó el tiempo para visitar a su buen amigo Ian McGregor y Madeleine Bailey que habían intercambiado votos matrimoniales hace un año. Madeleine, ahora embarazada de tres meses, se sentía extraña al principio al ver a Albert de nuevo. Sin embargo, cuando Albert había llegado su personalidad despreocupada alivió a Madeleine. La pareja sabía lo mucho que Albert había amado a Madeleine y lo mucho que ella también lo había amado a él. Pero Albert fue capaz de demostrar que un corazón roto había sido reparado con el tiempo.

Albert estaba encantado de saber que Candice fue capaz de tener un cierre con la muerte de Anthony. Candice había conocido a un joven rebelde de sociedad llamado Terruce Grant Grandchester cual asistía a la misma escuela. Terruce era alto y delgado, con un físico athletico. Él tenía la piel blanca, cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, cejas y pestañas oscuras que alineaban unos intensos ojos azul zafiro. Terruce era muy guapo y él utilizaba su buen aspecto para obtener lo que él hubiera querido en su momento. Albert contrató a los mejores investigadores y encontró que Terruce había nació fuera del matrimonio a una actriz norteamericana y estaba lejanamente relacionado con el trono de Inglaterra por parte de su padre. El informe sobre Terruce también indicó que él se había revelado públicamente contra las altas normas sociales. Albert pronto se hizo amigo de Terruce con el fin de conocerlo a un nivel personal y para investigar sus intenciones hacia con Candice. Albert encontró a Terruce ser un tipo sarcástico, abierto, y muy enamorado de Candice, por lo tanto, Albert se dio cuenta que la felicidad de Candice estaba junto a Terruce G. Grandchester.

Después de ver a Candice personalmente varias veces en Londres, Albert nunca trató de decirle quién era en realidad. Candice vio a Albert como un vagabundo, pues su apariencia la mantuvo aún descuidada. El todavía llevaba su ropa favorita y estaba en constante compañía de su amada mascota Pouppe, una zorrilla que fue desplazada de su familia en el bosque de Lakewood. Albert tenía veinticinco años cuando regresó de sus estudios en Londres, para luego descubrir la cachorra moribunda en el bosque; había carecido de la leche de su madre y estaba muy deshidratada. Albert nutrió y cuido de la cachorra hasta que ella se había recuperado. La zorrilla seguiría a Albert dondequiera que iba. Albert y Pouppe se hicieron amigos inseparables.

Al pasar el tiempo, Albert pronto decidió tomar un descanso de su trabajo y se dirigió a Sudáfrica, donde su familia tenía propiedades. Había dejado a un agente a cargo de informarle sobre Candice y su bienestar. Una vez en Sudáfrica Albert no podía voltear sus ojos de la gente del pueblo empobrecido y sus animales hambrientos. La situación se debió a los efectos que el país sufrió debido a la Guerra Bóer. Albert ofreció su ayuda y comenzó una fundación que suplio una nutrición adecuada, el cuido de la salud y la educación de la gente de las colonias en necesidad. Se ofreció como voluntario para trabajar con la vacunación de los infantes y como ayudante de un veterinario cuidando de los animales enfermos. Albert se vio obligado a abandonar la zona de África del Sur debido a los rumores de comienzo de guerra. Cora y el resto de los ancianos de la familia ordenaron por telegrama que Albert salga del área lo más pronto posible. De hecho, en 1914 el primer ministro no dudó en llevar a Sudáfrica a la Primera Guerra Mundial en el bando aliado. Fue una guerra mundial que duró desde 28 de julio 1914 hasta el 11 de noviembre de 1918.

Poco después de recibir el telegrama de Cora, Albert recibió noticias de que su protegida Candice se había escapado de la escuela sin ningún aviso.

_"Oh Candy, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Debería darte una buena nalgada. Pero aquí estás, haciéndote una mujer y verdaderamente libre de elegir tu propio camino a la felicidad." _Albert suspiró mientras leía la nota recibida.

Candice de hecho había abandonado la escuela debido a una trampa que Eliza Leagan había preparado para la joven pareja, era un complot siniestro. Candice y Terruce se encontraron juntos como si fueran a reunirse después de altas horas de la noche, el cual se vio con malos ojos al llegar las supervisoras junto con Eliza. Las dos chicas eran medias hermanas pero ellas no lo sabían por un tiempo indefinido. Eliza y Candice parecían haber adquirido el mismo gusto en los chicos, pero estos chicos no encontraron a Eliza atractiva por su modo de ser. Eliza era celosa y territorial, pero Candice era dadivosa y compasiva. Al final, Terruce tomó toda la culpa de la desgracia y se fue de la escuela para mantener el intachable honor de Candice, así como el nombre de la familia. Candice no pudo soportar las noticias de que Terruce abandonara la escuela para irse a América, y decidió buscar de él. Pero parecía como si el destino no permitía que la nueva pareja pudiera estar junta hasta después de un año, en 1915.

Albert, George Johnson, y sus socios salieron de las colonias de Sudáfrica para volver a casa. Sin embargo, Albert, solo y sin avisarle a nadie, decidió dirigirse hacia Europa en busca de Candice. El viaje de Albert abarcó más de cinco mil kilómetros para llegar a Italia. Allí, Albert subió a un tren junto con su mascota. La zorrilla decidió dar un salto, mientras que el tren viajaba a toda velocidad. Albert, en un intento desesperado, dejando su bolsa con toda su documentación, saltó del tren para perseguir a su amada mascota Pouppe. La zorrilla había olido un olor peculiar que la perturbaba. El salto que Albert y Pouppe tomaron sólo les salvó la vida ya que el tren llevaba explosivos que luego se encendieron accidentalmente, haciendo que el tren y toda la tripulación perezca.

La explosión logró expulsar con fuerza los escombros, la cabeza de Albert sufrió un trauma severo con un objeto contundente que fue expulsado por detrás de él. Fue encontrado hablando incoherencias, y de forma continua mencionaba la ciudad de Chicago. Albert y Pouppe fueron enviados en un barco a los Estados Unidos junto con otros soldados heridos norteamericanos. En 1915 Albert fue enviado más tarde a la zona de Chicago, con la esperanza de cualquier miembro de su familia lo encuentren en el hospital de Saint Joan (Santa Juana). Cora y el resto de los miembros de la familia estuvieron perturbados al no recibir noticias de Albert desde Sudáfrica. Temían que Albert había sido capturado en contra de su voluntad. Cora negó a creer que Albert había muerto a pesar de que había estado desaparecido durante varios meses. Rezaba diligente y constantemente por su seguro regreso a casa.

En los próximos meses, Candice llego a decepcionarse con los repetidos fracasos de reunirse con Terruce. Ella decidió concentrarse y tomar las riendas de su vida y convertirse en una enfermera registrada. Se internó y obtuvo su certificación en el hospital de St. Joan en Chicago bajo una estricta jefa de enfermeras. Candice sintió en ser útil y creyó que la mejor manera de ayudar era al cuidar de los enfermos. Aunque Cora Elroy se opuso a la decisión de Candice de trabajar como tal, Candice había tomado una decisión y nadie pondría intervenir en su camino. Se había decepcionado por las muchas reglas, los modales, y el mantenimiento de tener un apellido con fama. Por lo tanto, Candice sintió el fuerte deseo de renunciar a la familia Ardlay. En este punto, después de causarles la decepción de huir de la escuela en Londres y su desaparición, Candice comenzó a omitir su apellido dado. Pensó en la búsqueda del Tío abuelo Ardlay para darle las gracias por todo y dejarle saber que ella ya no quería ser su hija adoptiva.

De repente, un día en el hospital, después de un rumor que había circulado sobre un hombre herido, que se pensaba que era un espía, había llegado en mal estado; estaba siendo tratado allí. Candice reconoció al llamado espía como su querido amigo Albert, aunque su barba había estado afeitada. Ella rápidamente pidió poder encargarse del cuido de Albert. El hospital decidió alojarlo temporalmente hasta que Albert fuera capaz de pasar algunos exámenes de salud básicos. Candice se horrorizó por la falta de atención que el hospital estaba ofreciéndole a la condición de Albert. Fue cuando entonces ella decidió buscar un lugar para llevarlo donde podría cuidar de él personalmente. Candice, con la ayuda de los hermanos Cornwell, pudo alquilar un apartamento cerca del hospital. Albert sentía mucho aprecio por la chica chispa de diecisiete años que se había ofrecido a ayudarle a recuperarse.

_"¿Va a estar bien contigo si te llamo Albert? Me recuerdas a mi hermano mayor."_ Candice preguntadole a Albert le sonrió mientras lo sostenía de la mano.

_"Creo que va a estar bien. Gracias por tu amabilidad enfermera Candice." _Albert respondió con la mirada perdida en sus ojos.

_"Por favor, sólo dime Candy de ahora en adelante. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te gustaría que te haga un emparedado? ",_ Dijo Candice a cambio.

Mientras Candice trataba de comprender lo que Albert debió haber enfrentado, ella se encontraba triste que su buen amigo había perdido la memoria. Candice trato a Albert con una excelente atención y se ocupó de la migraña de Albert con las drogas que ella compraba para él.

_"Candy, ¿cómo es posible que me olvide de todo pero todavía puedo hablar apropiadamente e incluso hacer cosas básicas?"_ Albert le preguntó a Candice con los ojos brillantes y una expresión casi infantil.

_"El cerebro es un órgano complejo Albert, todavía no entendemos claramente. Pero seamos agradecidos de que hablas y que puedes hacer cosas básicas, de lo contrario estarías en peor condición. Seamos pacientes y démosle al cerebro el tiempo para sanarse adecuadamente."_ Candice contestó. Ella luego hizo numerosas cantidades de estudios para ayudar a su querido amigo Albert recuperar su memoria.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba Albert se sentía aun más cómodo con el rumbo que las cosas se estaban llevando. Estaba en paz y sin muchas preocupaciones, ya que no se acordaba de lo que realmente le causaba preocupación. Candice se convirtió en su nueva fuente de felicidad. No podía esperar hasta que ella llegara a su casa para que pudiera sorprenderla con una comida caliente. Albert sintió que Candice exageraba al cuidar de él, pero aun se lo permitía al dejarla tomar sus signos vitales cada día, y ejecutar algunas pruebas para su memoria. Él se preguntaba a menudo si su vida cambiaría si él llegara a recuperar su memoria. A veces se sentía tan satisfecho con la forma de vida con Candice que a menudo deseaba permanecer así. Albert estaba verdaderamente feliz, a pesar de que no podía recordar nada de su pasado, pero algo había en Candice que lo atraía.

_"¿Qué podría ser? su risa, sus ojos, su pelo, o incluso su linda nariz pecosa. Algo hace chispas pero no se encienden."_ Albert pensaba para sí mismo.

Candice le había recitado la historia de su vida a Albert y a menudo hablaba de un personaje que llamaba el Príncipe de la colina, a quien había conocido cuando era sólo una niña. Candice había mencionado con frecuencia a su amado Anthony y su trágica muerte. Pero fue Terruce, su amor actual, con el que estaba profundamente enamorada en ese entonces, y de quien le hablaba aun más repetidamente. Albert estaba emocionado de ver a Candice resplandecer mientras recordaba la historia de su vida, junto con muchos de sus amigos más importantes, Stear, Archie, Annie, Patty y Tom. Ella había hecho un trabajo maravilloso en contar estas historias que a veces Albert recitaba parte de la continuación junto con ella. Candice poco a poco le comenzó a relatar a Albert sobre los previos encuentros entre ellos, como en la cascada, en el bosque de Lakewood, en la colina de Pony, en Londres y ahora en Chicago.

_"Albert, era como si hubieras sido colocado en los mismo lugares donde yo estaba." _Candice había declarado.

_"!Con razón algo dentro de mí sentía algo familiar hacia ti Candy!"_ Albert respondió con entusiasmo al abrazarla con fuerza.

_"Albert, sólo prométeme algo... que si recobras la memoria no me dejarías y desaparecerías, como lo has hecho antes. Eres la única familia que tengo en estos momentos_." Candice declaró mientras lo sostenía con ambas manos.

_"Cariño, te prometo que no te dejare. Y al igual, eres todo lo que tengo en este momento." _Albert dijo de corazón sin saber que su promesa no podría mantenerse.

Albert sabía que su corazón estaba dispuesto a amarla como la persona sincera, amable, divertida, y muy parlantica que era Candice. Luego semanas después Candice viajaba para encontrarse al fin con su novio Terruce.

_"¿Por qué me siento así? Ella está enamorada de Terry y lo ha dicho en numerosas ocasiones. Pero no puedo evitar sentir celos de ese Terry de quien habla a menudo. Uf, lo que daría yo por ser ese tonto afortunado. Candice ahora debe estar encontrándose con él y soy yo quien desea ser el que esté aceptando su amor en estos momentos. Añoro que sean mis labios los que estén besando los suyos, y más que todo, quiero ser el que este amándola hasta el amanecer. Sé que nunca debería decirle esto, no es correcto. No puedo perturbar a Candy, ya que sólo me ve como a un hermano quien vive con ella. Si supiera lo que siento me sacaría de este apartamento tan rápido como un rayo." _Albert le confesó a su única oyente, su mascota Pouppe.

En diciembre de 1915, Stear secretamente se enlisto con la fuerza aérea francesa y debía ser enviado de inmediato. Toda su familia, sus amigos y su novia Patty estaban horrorizados con la decisión de Stear. Él le había anunciado solamente a Candice de su partida y le dio una pequeña caja de música que hizo para ella. Stear le dijo a Candice que la caja le traería felicidad cada vez que se sentía sola triste.

_"Candy quiero que entiendas mi necesidad de sentirme útil. Veo esto como un llamado que debo tomar, de lo contrario nunca seré capaz de vivir conmigo mismo. Espero que me puedas entender."_ Stear dijo mientras sostenía la mano de Candice.

_"De veras que te entiendo y respeto tu decisión Stear. Solo cuídate, te lo ruego. Simplemente no podría soportar la idea de perderte a ti también."_ Candice contestó mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_"Hay algo más que quiero que sepas... en caso de que no llegara a regresar. Desde el primer momento en que escuche sobre ti Candy, tenía curiosidad. Y tan pronto cuando te conocí me enamoré de ti. Sin embargo, me vistes con otros ojos, y todavía así me ves, como un amigo. Pero aun hasta la fecha, has conseguido que mi corazón lata más rápido cuando estás cerca de mí." _Dijo Stear con valentía mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de ella.

_"Oh Stear, no digas que no podrás regresar, te lo prohíbo. Y no digas nada que no puedas retractar. ¿Y que de Patty ah? Es tu novia y mi amiga, pensé que la querías lo suficiente."_ Candice preguntó con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

_"Yo quiero a Patty pero no la quiero como a ti."_ Respondió Stear.

_"No sabía que tus sentimientos hacia mi eran tan intensos, pensé que sólo me admirabas como persona. A lo mejor si hubieras sido directo conmigo cuando estábamos en la escuela juntos, tal vez las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes. Te aseguro que no estuvieras abordando este tren hoy día... no te hubiera dejado ir."_ Candice respondió cuando se arrojó en los brazos de Stear.

_"Tu me respetaste y me defendiste siempre. Y si yo estaba pasando un mal tiempo eras tú el que podía hacerme reír histéricamente con tus cosas. Obtuviste mi corazón hace tanto tiempo atrás por tratarme con importancia, e igualdad. Pero al no expresarme tus sentimientos, me robaste esa oportunidad de devolverte ese verdadero afecto Stear."_ Candice dijo mientras lloraba al enterrarse en el pecho de él.

_"Nunca pensé que había una oportunidad para mí Candy, por favor… perdóname por no haber hablado antes. De seguro que esta siempre será una pesada cruz cual tenga que cargar."_ Stear dijo mientras sostenía a Candice muy cerca mientras le acariciaba su espalda.  
_  
"Pero es demasiado tarde ahora, pues estás con Terry, a quien hoy amas, y además se espera que yo aborde este tren ahora mismo. Entonces… que esta sea mi despedida para ti Candy... ",_ dijo Stear cuando de repente le sostuvo la cara a Candice y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

_"Te amo, y será por siempre que te ame."_ Stear dijo mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

Sin dar una mirada hacia atrás, Stear abordó su tren que salía. No podía permitir que Candice lo viera quebrantado y lleno de dudas sobre su decisión de irse. Cuando el tren desapareció en la distancia, Candice se mantuvo en la estación, su mente quedó esparcida. Todo lo que había quedado de Stear era el contacto de sus cálidos labios sobre los de ella, y la caja de música en sus manos.

Cuando finalmente Candice se alejó de la estación de trenes, pensaba en los sentimientos que sintió profundamente hacia Stear. _"Puede que mi vida hubiera sido menos frustrante y más estable contigo, Alistair. Me hubiera sido fácil amarte a cambio, lo sé porque ya te había amado desde antes. Yo había querido a Anthony porque me recordaba a alguien... pero yo te hubiera amado a ti por lo que eres y por lo que me hiciste sentir."_

En cuestión de tiempo, después de que Stear se marcho, Candice y Terruce habían puesto fin a su relación al reencontrase en Nueva York. La ruptura se debió a un lamentable suceso con el que Terruce se vio obligado a hacer frente. Se tuvo que hacer responsable de Susana Marlowe por el accidente que sufrió ella durante un ensayo de una obra teátrica, en el cual ella lacero sus piernas, mientras que salvaba la vida de Terry. La madre de Susana había discutido con él sobre el futuro y el bienestar de su hija y le rogó que le regresar el favor a Susana al casarse con ella y cuidar de ella indefinidamente. Candice inició la ruptura con Terruce después de descubrir el profundo amor que Susana tenía para con Terruce. Un amor tan profundo que causo que Susana arriesgara su propia vida para salvarlo a él. Candice se dio cuenta que la relación con Terruce nunca podría recuperarse después de tal suceso, sino que decidió regresar a casa y encontrar refugio en Albert ya que su corazón quedó despedazado.

Cuando Candice viajó de regreso a casa se enfermó con una fiebre alta después de haber caminado en la nevada noche. Archie fue contactado por el personal de la estación cuando Candice se había desmayado a su llegada. Archie la llevo de inmediato a la Mansión de los Elroy en Chicago. Durante la llegada de Candice, Cora estaba sufriendo un grave estado emocional y se encontraba de muy mal humor por todo lo que había estado pasando. Cortantemente ordeno que Candice fuera retirada de la mansión y tuvo que salirse a pesar de que no se encontrara bien. Archie y su novia Annie junto con su amiga Patty llevaron a Candice al apartamento que compartía con Albert. Tan pronto cuando Candice entró en el apartamento y vio a Albert, se derrumbó en sus brazos. Albert se la llevó y la colocó en la cama mientras que conseguía un poco de agua fresca y preparaba un paño para bajarle la fiebre a Candice.

_"Me pregunto cómo llegó a enfermarse de tal forma. Ella suele ser muy resistentes a las enfermedades."_ Albert dijo al buscar algunas cosas en la cocina.

Pronto se quedaron ambos solos en el apartamento. Cuando Albert se dio la vuelta, encontró a Candice de pie junto a la puerta del dormitorio. Albert podía ver la desesperación que irradiaba de sus ojos mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Inmediatamente Albert supo que algo había pasado entre Candice y Terruce. Ella le reveló la razón de su ruptura mientras lloraba sobre el pecho de Albert.  
_  
"Después de tan larga búsqueda del uno al otro y finalmente poder estar juntos tan breve tiempo, simplemente no podemos terminar juntos. No lo voy a volver a ver nunca más",_ dijo Candice llorando mientras seguía contándole a Albert todo.

_"Terry te amaba por ser quien eres, altruista y agradecida."_ Albert respondió.

_"Y yo lo quería también."_, Dijo Candice.

Albert la llevó a recostarse a la cama y la vio llorar desconsoladamente mientras que él en su mente se decía: _"Llora y saca de tu sistema todo lo que te duela querida Candy y espero que con el tiempo te olvides de este dolor."_

Albert permaneció en compañía de Candice hasta que ella se durmió llorando. Mientras que dormía Albert salió a comprar algunas cosas esenciales para la preparación de la cena. Sin embargo, cuando Albert estaba rumbo a casa, un hombre lo atropello con su coche y se dio a la fuga. Mientras que Albert estaba tirado en la calle, su mente consiente estaba escapándose; podía oír las voces de las personas que se reunieron en torno a él. Pero solo podía pensar en Candice desesperadamente hasta el punto de la inconsciencia. Candice fue informada sobre el paradero de Albert, el cual se encontraba en una clínica cercana atendida por el Dr. Martin. Mientras Albert permaneció inconsciente, su mente comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos de una explosión trágica de un tren. De repente, Albert despertó sobresaltado y desorientado, mientras pensaba que permanecía en Italia. Albert vio a Candice y recordó todo su pasado, junto con la memoria actual. El se encontraba avergonzado y abrumado por los sentimientos actuales que había estado sintiendo para con su protegida y por el arreglo de vida entre ellos. Pero aun así Albert no fue capaz de revelarle a Candice que su memoria había regresado, por miedo a perder esa nueva vida junto a Candice.

En 1916 noticias habían llegado a la residencia Cornwell, junto con al resto de las familias vinculadas, que Alistair Cornwell-McDonnell, a la edad de veintiún años, había muerto en la guerra durante una asignación de vuelo. Su avión fue encontrado estrellado y encendido después de haber sido derribado por el enemigo. El cuerpo de Alistair fue reconocido por sus placas de identificación militares. Sus restos fueron trasladados y fueron devueltos a su familia para un entierro militar. Una vez más, la importante familia había perdido a otro miembro de familia a una edad temprana. Sus abuelos Janette y Theodore McDonnell, sus padres Janice y Joseph Cornwell junto con su hermano Archibald Cornwell estuvieron de solemne luto. Cora Elroy estaba destrozada con la noticia de la muerte de Stear, al agregarle aun más a sus preocupaciones acerca de la repentina desaparición de Albert, y la rebelión de Candice contra la familia. Cora, habiendo sido una cariñosa mujer, de respetable autoridad, la cual se hizo cargo de la supervisión educativa de todos los miembros jóvenes de la familia, llego al punto del quebranto emocional el cual la dejo profundamente deprimida. Por último Cora termino consumida en amargura.

* * *

Gracias a todos por su continuo apoyo, es un honor leer sus *comentarios y sus mensajes, muchas gracias nuevamente.

El próximo capítulo es: _**La despedida de un sueño**_

_*_Aun de niña fue muy traumante la muerte de Anthony (y de adulta sigue siendo), tuve que seguirle el mismo rumbo a la historia. Stear, tambien de niña, fue uno de mis chicos favoritos por solo el simple hecho de usar anteojos, jeje. Pero desafortunadamente con el tambien segui el mismo rumbo. Lo que si pude dejarles fue un buen detalle de sus pensamientos, sentimientos, y sus relaciones con los que los rodeaban, y en especial con Candy.

Saludos,

F.L. Rowe


	21. La despedida de un sueño

**Capitulo 21-**_** La despedida de un sueño**_

Albert había pretendido que su memoria todavía estaba nublada, que de hecho lo hacía sentirse muy culpable. Albert estaba atormentado con la decisión que tomó de fingir su continuo malestar, al tiempo que permitía que Candice cuidara de él. Sin embargo, todavía contemplaba la posibilidad de quedarse con ella. Él estaba indeciso con la elección de su regreso a la vida de deberes o la vida de libertad que había vivido con Candice durante más de un año. Sin embargo, la realidad de Albert estaba clara. Él sabía que Candice estaba enamorada de Terruce Grandchester y no de él, tanto que, la decisión de marcharse se convirtió más obvia. Estaba seguro que Candice lo veía con ojos amistosos, como un amigo cercano quien quiere a otro amigo durante tiempos de desesperación o simplemente como una enfermera a un paciente.

Albert pensaba en su querida tía Cora Elroy, los otros miembros de la familia y el negocio que necesitaba su atención inmediata. Había demasiadas personas que dependían de él y de su regreso a casa Albert tuvo contacto con su familia inmediatamente y con su buen amigo George Johnson, al rato después de que se dio cuenta que no podía huir de las grandes responsabilidades que se le asignó. La repentina noticia del paradero de Albert fue recibida con felicidad. Cora ordenó recibir a Albert con una gran fiesta por su regreso. Pero Albert le dijo a su tía que su regreso podría tomar algún tiempo debido a algunas responsabilidades pendientes. Cora fácilmente estuvo de acuerdo con Albert en lo que bien le parecía. Ella se consolaba mientras lágrimas de felicidad fluían a través de sus ojos.

Mientras Candy reanudó su vida tratando de superar la ruptura de la relación con Terruce, se vio desplazada de su posición actual en el hospital. Según su empleador, la buena reputación del hospital y el personal habían estado en peligro debido a la elección imprudente de Candice de cohabitar con el paciente desconocido que se había dado de alta del hospital. Luego después, Candice pudo encontrar trabajo ayudando al mismo médico que había atendido a Albert después de haber sido atropellado.

_"Tengo cuantas ganas de contarle a Candy lo que siento por ella, lo que me ha hecho sentir al vivir junto a ella, y hasta decirle quien he sido realmente en su vida. Si pudiera saber de ante mano cual sería su reacción al ella enterarse de mi verdad, sin duda todo se lo hubiera dicho sin causarle algún daño, al menos, tengo que tratar de mostrarle o decirle algo con respecto a mis sentimientos. Si me callo por más tiempo mi mente y corazón no soportarían mas."_Albert pensó.

El oculto amor de Albert por Candice se mostraría a ella por medio de simples gestos y declaraciones ambiguas. Mientras asistía a un día de campo Albert declaró el deseo desenfrenado de compartir entre sí sus problemas de la vida cuando él simbólicamente le dio a Candice la mitad de su emparedado mientras profundamente anhelaba compartir toda la vida con ella. Sin embargo, la preocupación de Candice con el trabajo, las necesidades médicas de Albert, el dolor de la reciente muerte de un amigo cercano, y la ruptura con su novio no permitían que Candice se diera cuenta de las palabras o acciones de amor de Albert.

Pasaron varios meses y luego se publicó la noticia de la desaparición de Terruce Grandchester de su carrera como actor. Terruce había dejado a la inválida Susana Marlowe, su prometida, para ir en busca de Candice en el área de Chicago. Terruce lamentablemente dio un giro al consumo de alcohol con el fin de olvidar el profundo dolor que le había causado la ruptura con Candice. Como por casualidad, vio Albert a Terruce al interior de un bar causando una escena desagradable. Albert entró en el bar y trató de calmar a un Terruce emborrachado. Albert encontró poca paciencia con respecto a la borrachera escandalosa de Terruce. El encuentro entre amigos terminó en una pelea a puños. Tan pronto cuando Terruce renunció a la lucha, Albert se lo llevó fuera de la barra y se lo llevó a ver a Candice.

El corazón de Albert estaba acelerado al pensar que Terruce se encontraría con Candice. En cambio, Albert se llevo a Terruce a un área alejada que daba vista a la clínica donde Candice trabajaba. Albert le habló honestamente a su amigo para persuadirlo a que volviese a casa con Susana y a su carrera de actor.

_"Allá Terry, mira hacia el frente, ¿puedes ver a Candy? Ella posee una gran capacidad para superar las dificultades y ha encontrado una manera de hacer frente después del rompimiento de la relación contigo. Como ves, Candy disfruta de la enfermería y el cuidado de los menos afortunados... su trabajo la sostiene económicamente y psicológicamente, y te puedo asegurar que ella está bien y seguirá estándolo. Candice es una mujer tan increíble y admiro profundamente su fuerza, su intensidad y su determinación no tiene límites. Ha madurado ante mis propios ojos. Ella se ha convertido en una increíble experiencia de aprendizaje para mi vida. Debes tomar su ejemplo y volver al trabajo y a tu hogar. Te aseguro que Candy está bien cuidada."_ Albert dijo.

"_Dios mío, hombre, tú la amas también, ¿no? ¡Veo que fluye en tus palabras y que brilla en tus ojos!",_ exclamó Terruce.

_"¿Cuando sucedió esto? Has traicionado mi amistad, mi confianza. Permití que Candice viva bajo el mismo techo contigo para ayudarte y ¿esto es lo que haces? ¡Insisto, tengo que verla ahora!"_ Terruce continuó diciendo.

_"¿Te has mirado a ti mismo Terry? Tu no está en condiciones de verla o incluso ofrecerle tu compañía en este momento. ¿Quieres decepcionarla?"_ Albert respondió mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Terruce.  
_  
"Lo único que sé es que estoy perdido sin ella y este amor tortuoso me está consumiendo."_ Dijo Terruce. _"¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante sin ella? ¿Cómo puedo encontrar la paz dentro de mi ser después de perder el amor de mi vida?"_ Terruce respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

_"El tiempo es un sanador de heridas profundas. Lo sé porque he perdido tantas personas especiales en mi vida."_ Albert dijo mientras daba un paso atrás de Terruce.

_"Componte a ti mismo y voy a organizar una reunión entre los dos. Terry, te prometo que vas a verla otra vez."_ Dijo Albert con tristeza en sus ojos mientras miraba a la dirección de Candice.  
_  
"Albert, de hecho la amas, sin embargo, aquí estás dispuesto a entregármela. Eso es un amor mucho más grande y uno que nunca yo podría poseer. ¿A caso la merezco? Nada mas mírame y el lío que he hecho de mi vida, no tengo esperanzas. ¿Podría realmente hacerla feliz?"_ Terruce afirmó y luego se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.  
_  
"¿Candice a caso está consciente de tus sentimientos?"_ Terruce respondió al dar un paso atrás mientras que se secó los ojos y se aclaró la garganta.  
_  
"Ella no se da cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. No puedo mostrar mi afecto libremente ya que creo que todavía está enamorada de ti."_ Albert dijo mirando hacia al frente en la clínica donde trabajaba Candice.

A medida que el día aconteció y después de la visita imprevista de Terruce a Chicago, Albert finalmente se centro. Tenía que regresar a su casa con su amada familia y a sus responsabilidades. El corazón de Albert estaba en pedazos por el hecho de que habría un encuentro entre Candice y Terruce, su buen amigo de antes. Una reconciliación futura entre la pareja era necesaria, la cual Albert organizaría entre Candice y Terruce en Rockton.

En su camino hacia el apartamento compartido con Candice, Albert solamente podía pensar en volver a la casa de Lakewood y encontrar su refugio en la hermosa zona que estaba acostumbrado a visitar durante sus días de tristeza. Albert recordaba el lugar donde había conocido a la pequeña risueña con los hermosos ojos hace muchos años atrás. La risa de los niños, el bosque verde, y el canto de los pájaros libres le fortalecerían nuevamente.

_"Todo lo que yo realmente quiero no se puede comprar con dinero. Todo lo que quiero es que se quede el amor y la felicidad, pero al mero sabor de su dulce néctar me deja desolado y en el dolor. De todos modos, todo lo que estoy destinado a afrontar lo hare de frente, como Candice lo haría, pero conmigo me llevo cada momento vivido a su lado, como el tesoro más importante en mi adulta vida."_ Albert pensó mientras se acercaba para abrir la puerta del apartamento.

Albert caminaba alrededor del apartamento recordando algunos momentos inolvidables.

_"Vivimos como si fuéramos una verdadera pareja feliz. Nos llevábamos tan bien sin discusión alguna. Todo parecía como si estuviéramos realmente casados, por supuesto, con la excepción de tener alguna relación sexual. El cual tomó todas mis fuerzas para no permitirme a mí mismo aquel placer... esto era una tarea agotadora. _

_Compartimos nuestras rutinas diarias con entusiasmo, desbordante alegría y muchas risas. Los días nunca pasaron sin alguna broma o una historia divertida del trabajo, o sin una sonrisa en su rostro. Au… por ejemplo, cuando lavamos los platos juntos en ese fregadero, las peleas de agua que llevamos a cabo, de vez en cuando eran extraordinariamente divertidas, dejando toda nuestra ropa empapada. Tan increíblemente mojada hasta que podía ver sus pezones y sus llenos pechos a través de sus delicados claros vestidos. Ella es tan naturalmente bella, tan fácil de hablarle, y tan fácil de enamorarse de ella. _

_Voy a extrañar mi vida en libertad con Candy. Ella sabía cómo tratarme y más aún, cómo excitarme. Sólo pude soñar que ella me había permitido acercármele con mi oculta pasión. Me pregunto cómo Candice hubiera respondido si yo no hubiera sido tan caballeroso durante esas noches que me hacía cosquillas mientras yo estaba en cama. ¿Habría ella permitido que mi boca hambrienta llegara a besarla y pasearme por toda su silueta? ¿Se habría resistido a mi toque y entregarse en mis brazos con mis caricias? ¿Habría entregado su cuerpo y perderse haciendo el amor conmigo? Nunca lo sabré, pero lo que sí sé es que la sensación de sus manos al burlase en mi cuerpo, que sin __duda, podrían haberme desatado incontrolablemente. Es más de lo que mi abdomen, mi pecho, mis brazos y mi sensible cuello podrían soportar al ella cosquillearme._

_Ah, y esas noches irresistibles de su despertar con pesadillas, la obligaban a meterse en mi cama al necesitar de compañía. La sensación de su cálido cuerpo contra el mío siempre fue difícil de resistir. Al ser hombre, con un entusiasmo natural para una mujer, como ella, hacía difícil el dormir. Muchas veces la espalda tuve que darle a Candice durante esas noches de insomnio, por el deseo carnal; de lo contrario Candice habría sido mía una tras otra vez hasta amanecer y despertarla con suaves besos. Ah y esos tiernos besos que ella algunas veces me daba al despertarme deberían haber sido devueltos en los labios, en vez de en las manos o en su frente. A veces me hubiera gustado no ser el caballero que soy, y que mi palabra no tenga ningún valor, de lo contrario, yo no pensaría dos veces en mi promesa a Terry de permitirle reunirse de nuevo con Candy. _

_Estoy perdido en el deseo y en el amor verdadero con ella y ya no puedo jugar el papel fraternal otro día más. Esto se ha vuelto muy difícil de soportar. He llegado al punto de perder el auto control; mi cuerpo quiere tener el suyo y mi corazón suspira por su amor a cambio_

_¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí en mi pensamiento, debería dejar de torturarme y comenzar con la última preparación de la cena, ella estará encantada de comer lo que le estoy preparando, un regalo especial para nuestra última noche juntos en el apartamento." _ dijo Albert.

Al amanecer Albert tenía todas sus cosas empacadas, aun así sin anunciarle su partida a Candice. Sintió que era mejor para él no avisarle antemano, ya que sabía si Candice le suplicaba que se quedara el sería demasiado débil para rechazar su oferta. Albert le escribió una nota de despedida después de preparar el desayuno para ella la mañana de su partida.

_2 de agosto de 1917_

_Mi querida Candy,_

_Debo decir que con tu ayuda y tu cuidado, mi salud esta de lo mejor. Tan buen cuido obtuve de ti, y tal dedicación que le diste a mi caso, aún más después cuando ese loco me atropelló con su coche; el cual finalmente me llevó a recuperar por completo la memoria. Por favor, perdóname por no dejarte saber antes, ya que mis temores de ser echado de tu lado eran mucho mayores. Pero ¿Qué excusa podría yo haber dado al seguir viviendo contigo si ya estaba mejor? Nunca olvidaré tu amabilidad, estaré por siempre endeudado contigo, y te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. Ciertamente debes saber lo mucho que te valoro, incluyendo todo el tiempo que pasamos viviendo en este apartamento. Sin embargo, en caso que hayas tenido la vista gorda, yo te lo diré. Me encantó cada momento que pasé a tu lado. Me encantaron todos nuestros relajos y bromas, todas las risas, las salidas al parque, y aún más, me fascinaban las noches en las que te metías en mi cama._  
_Sé que vas a estar bien, lo cual me has demostrado a mí muchas veces. Mantén la cabeza en alto, y el ánimo también, pronto verás a la persona que amas._

_Con amor,_  
_Albert_

Tan pronto cuando Candice leyó la nota que Albert le dejó, ella cayó al suelo llorando. El asombro de que Albert la haya dejando la consumió enormemente. Candice se había acostumbrado a su sistema de vida y disfrutaba el tener a Albert a su lado en todo momento. Rápidamente ella salió corriendo en busca de Albert. Pero desafortunadamente, el ya había sido recogido por su conductor y se fue a su casa en Lakewood.

_"!Oh no, oh no! ¡Oh cielos, no!",_ Dijo Candice histéricamente mientras corría hasta el apartamento.

_"¿Por qué me dejaste Albert? Tenerte aquí me dio una razón para vivir. Agregaste algo de normalidad a mi vida. No quiero que te vayas, te necesito aquí conmigo, por favor vuelve. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? Me prometiste compartir todo conmigo y que no te irías. ¡No, esto no puede ser!"_ Candice dijo mirando fijamente a la puerta del apartamento.

Sintió como el dolor y la angustia se apoderaban de ella mientras corría hacia el interior del apartamento en búsqueda de algo que Albert podría haber dejado olvidado. Todo lo que pudo encontrar de Albert fue su bufanda que todavía tenía su olor. Candice la sostuvo frente su cara y aspiró su aroma mientras lloraba en voz alta por Albert.  
_  
"¿Por qué me haces esto? Me las había arreglado para olvidar el dolor causado por mi relación anterior con Terry. Para ahora, empezar a sentir algo por ti y ahora perderte también. ¿A caso no o estoy destinada a ser feliz en este mundo? Todos los que he amado y querido de alguna u otra manera se van de mi lado."_ Candice gritó desesperada mientras enterraba su cara en la bufanda de Albert.

_"Cielos, ni siquiera sé por dónde buscarlo. Él no me dejó una dirección, o incluso ni firmo su apellido. Albert, estoy tan destrozada y decepcionada por dejarme así."_ Dijo Candice.

Cuando Candice se calmó, empezó a caminar por el apartamento recordando muchos momentos inolvidables compartidos con Albert.

_"Nuestra cocina, tantas buenas comidas que preparamos juntos, y tantas cosas divertidas que hemos compartido. Oh como el incidente del pollo entero, crudo, cuando lo tomó y lo convirtió en una marioneta y me persiguió por todo el apartamento con él. Ah, y el tiempo cuando decidió esconderse en el baño mientras yo tomaba una ducha, y tomó un puñado de harina y sopló en mi cara mojada, y grite como si hubiera visto un asesinato sangriento cuando vi mi cara como fantasma en el espejo. Tuvimos varios momentos de diversión. Rara vez experimentamos un día de tristeza al estar juntos. _

_Ay Albert, Cuando mi relación con Terry terminó, y después que Stear nos dejó para ir a la guerra, intentaste todo lo posible para animarme, y tuviste éxito. Tú supiste como hacerme sentir mejor. Te necesito Albert, supongo que no me di cuenta de lo mucho que significas realmente, pero yo no quiero vivir mi vida sin ti. Supe que me amabas, lo demostrabas a través de tus acciones, y sabiéndolo me hizo sentir segura de que nunca me dejarías. Debería haberte dicho algo, cualquier cosa para darte esperanza de que me estuvieras empezando a gustar como hombre, como compañero. Te puse a prueba tantas veces para ver de lo que estaba hecho, y lo único que encontré fue a un verdadero caballero, que me respetó en todo momento aunque, a veces, sentía que estaba probando mi propio autocontrol. Eres tan intrigantemente guapo, y posees los atributos físicos más encantadores. Tus gentiles ojos azules fácilmente expresan lo que sientes por dentro, siempre por mí amor y bondad. Muchas veces tuve el impulso incontrolable de extender la mano y tocar tu cuerpo y acariciarte, pero lo único que podía pensar era acercarme a ti con cosquillas. No podría haber sido tan atrevida e impulsiva. Ya era una gran tarea mantenerme seria mientras tenía que examinarte y observar tus signos vitales._

_Ay, nunca olvidaré la mañana gloriosa cuando tú y yo corrimos al baño al mismo tiempo para alistarnos. Nos habíamos quedado dormidos durante la semana de trabajo. Todo sucedió tan rápido, simplemente comenzaste a desnudarte mientras me cepillaba los dientes. Te quitaste la camisa del pijama mientras me mirabas de frente, entonces te diste la vuelta y te quitaste tus pantalones rápidamente y cubriste tu trasero desnudo con una toalla. Podrías haber pensado que ya estaba acostumbrada a ver cuerpos desnudos debido a mi campo de trabajo, pero siempre era diferente contigo. Siempre había algo acerca de ti que enviaba escalofríos por mi espalda, y la sangre a mis mejillas. Mi favorito eran las noches en que yo no podía dormir debido a las pesadillas que me daban, ya que simplemente me dio la excusa de meterme en tu cama junto contigo y envolver mis fríos pies entre tus piernas calientes. Deseaba a veces que no fueras ese gran caballero cuando estábamos tendidos en la cama juntos._

_Lo que finalmente podría ponerme a descansar, en esas noches inquietas, era la idea de que frente a mí te encontrabas tú besándome y ferozmente haciéndome tuya. No soy más que una mujer hecha para desear un hombre, y mis verdaderos deseos eran de estar contigo. Era una gran tentación simplemente el hacer lo que ya algunas mentes pervertidas pensaban que estábamos haciendo. _

_Pero todo ha terminado y voy a tener que soportar otro sufrimiento. Yo fui una tonta por no hablar sobre lo que estaba empezando a sentir. Ya hasta había dejado de hablar de Terry y de aquel dolor que causo la separación, y su la falta de valor hacia nuestra relación; de ni siquiera pedirme que me quede con él mientras me iba. Él tomó su decisión con claridad y eligió serle fiel a las necesidades de Susana. ¿Qué podría haberle hecho pensar a Albert que yo quería estar con Terry, después de todo lo que había pasado? El ya tuvo su oportunidad una vez. Desde entonces, el único hombre que realmente me ha completado en todas las áreas fuiste tú Albert. Tú hiciste que sea tan fácil quererte. No quiero que sea Terry quien esté a mi lado sólo quiero que seas tú..."_ Candice dijo sollozando en el sofá.  
_  
"Oh Albert... te necesito... me he enamorado... de ti."_ Ella dijo, por último, cuando comenzó a quedarse dormida con la bufanda de Albert envuelta en el cuello.

Varios meses pasaron después de que Albert salió del apartamento que compartía con Candice. A menudo recibiendo noticias sobre el bienestar de Candice y su paradero. Sin embargo, para sorpresa, Candice no restableció una relación amorosa con Terruce. Albert a menudo se preguntaba qué había pasado entre la pareja después de haberse ellos reunido y se preguntaba si hubiera sido mejor quedarse para saber que giro las cosas hubieran tomado entre él y Candice después de tal reunión.

Una vez más, en un día de tristeza, Albert visitó los verdes pastos y la colina, que aprendió a amar aún más después de su regreso a casa. Visitó la zona todos los días para encontrar algo de paz y para recordar los días vividos con Candice.

_"Te extraño Candy, irme de tu lado ha sido más difícil de lo que esperaba."_ Albert dijo cuando admiraba la hermosa vista.

Un día Albert sintió el impulso irresistible de comprar el terreno donde se encontraba la colina de Pony. Él quería ser el dueño de la tierra para poder caminar libremente a través de ella sin tener que esconderse entre los árboles. El deseo de Albert de comprar el terreno le hizo enviar un representante en su nombre para preguntar sobre la propiedad y el orfanato. Pero las mujeres a cargo, la señorita Pony y la hermana María Lane, habían rechazado la oferta irresistible con el temor de perturbar la normalidad del orfanato.

_"Sr. Ardlay, el miedo de las mujeres es que piensan una vez que la tierra les pertenezca a los nuevos propietarios se deshagan del orfanato. Incluso, se les añadió una clausura para proteger el Hogar de Pony de ser interrumpido, pero las mujeres no quisieron negociar."_ afirmó el representante.

_"No regrese a perturbarlas con ninguna otra oferta. Pero asegúrese de que todas sus necesidades monetarias sean provistas, junto con cualquier tipo de mantenimiento del local y de la tierra, pero sólo hágalo si no se sienten amenazadas, y si no rechazan mi ayuda."_ contestó Albert.  
_  
"¿Sr. Ardlay tiene alguna noticia de George?",_ Preguntó el representante.

_"Oh sí, por supuesto, se que debe volver la próxima semana. Él es un feliz recién casado."_ Contestó Albert.

_"Vamos a verlo con su nueva esposa de su brazo." _ Dijo el representante.

_ "De hecho, veremos que Emily es una mujer encantadora, con grandes cualidades. Además, ella posee una belleza encantadora",_ dijo Albert.

_"Me alegro de que ella ha logrado centrar a nuestro George. Había estado solo sin compañía de una dama durante demasiado tiempo."_ Respondió el representante.

_"Sí, pienso que estás en lo correcto. George se había concentrado en el trabajo que se le había olvidado lo grande que es tener la compañía de una dama."_ Albert siguió a otro.

_"Con todo el respeto que se le debe Sr. Ardlay, la misma afirmación se le puede aplicar a usted también."_ Dijo el representante valientemente.

_"Usted ha hablado con verdad. Pero, por el momento no estoy listo para sentar cabeza. Además, hay mucho trabajo por hacer, es mas ahora tengo que seguir leyendo el informe financiero que me trajiste."_ Albert contestó evasivamente hacia el tema.

George Johnson había conocido a la señorita Emily Watson en Nueva York cuando regresaba de los viajes de África en 1914. Se habían conocido en el comedor del hotel Vanderbilt. George se sorprendió por su belleza y su espectacular voz de canto. Había sido invitada para cantar en una fiesta celebrada en el hotel. La señorita Watson enviudo desde abril 15, 1912, cuando ella y su esposo, Alfred Watson, había abordado el Titanic para su vigésimo aniversario de boda. Emily nunca tuvo la valentía de abordar otro buque trasatlántico y permaneció en Nueva York durante los últimos dos años. Tenía cuarenta y un años de edad. Emily tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, grandes ojos azules, piel blanca y una delicadas figura. Emily era una persona muy cariñosa, pero nunca fue bendecida con hijos propios, debido a la falta de virilidad de su marido por causa de un grave accidente deportivo en su adolescencia.

La atracción entre George y Emily fue mutua y pronto se convirtió en un romance de larga distancia. Ellos cortejaron durante tres años y luego se casaron el 10 de octubre de 1917. Finalmente, Emily, a la edad de cuarenta y cinco años, y George, a los cincuenta y cinco años, se hicieron padres de un hijo el 25 de julio de 1918. Ellos vivieron felices en Lakewood así como fue establecido en el testamento del señor William Ardlay.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, comentando, y escribiéndome. Que bueno que les gusto el capítulo anterior, me he deleitado con las observaciones que han dejado por escrito. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo tambien :) Pues me gusto escribir los pensamientos personales y secretos de estos personajes.

Saludos,

F.L. Rowe

A continuación: _**Enajenable**_


	22. Enajenable

**Capitulo 22- **_**Enajenable**_

En la ciudad de Chicago, una persona inesperada había estado observando el paradero de Candice diariamente. Sabía que había trabajado en el Hospital de St. Joan, y después en la clínica con el Dr. Martin. Él sabía que ella había estado viviendo con un paciente del hospital que fue dado de alta debido a las habladurías de ser un espía. También sabía que el hombre con quien Candice estuvo viviendo había perdido la memoria. Este informante fue contratado para encontrar a Candice desde su desaparición de la familia Ardlay. La persona principal de la investigación del paradero de Candice estaba en una misión de revelar todas sus actividades.

Había pasado casi un año desde que Candice y Neil se habían visto. Candice había logrado defender a Neil contra un par de delincuentes callejeros que lo había asaltado en un callejón cerca del lugar de Candice y de Albert. Ella escuchó gritos y maldiciones procedentes del callejón mientras se dirigía a casa después de salir de su trabajo. Los chicos estaban golpeando a Neil a palos con el fin de tomar las llaves de su automóvil, pero Neil y su afilada lengua empeoro las cosas por sí mismo. Candice se acercó a los muchachos y les gritó. _"¡Déjenlo!"_ A medida que los chicos levantaron la vista, mientras que Neil estaba en el suelo, Candice comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Los muchachos siguieron pateando a Neil cuando estaba de rodillas. Candice luego saltó tirando puñetazos y golpeando a los chicos.

Tan pronto como las cosas se intensificaron un policía apareció a caballo y con su agudo silbido a la distancia los chicos huyeron. El rostro de Neil fue terriblemente golpeado y ensangrentado, era difícil para él respirar y las costillas estaban sensibles al tacto. De pronto, Neil comenzó a vomitar y ahogarse en su propia sangre.  
_"Neil, me temo que necesitamos correr al hospital. ¡Entra en el coche ahora mismo!"_ Ordenó Candice.

Se las arregló para ayudar a Neil en el vehículo y luego comenzó a conducir. Gracias a Stear, Candice había aprendido a conducir un automóvil. Condujo el vehículo sin miedo y llegó al hospital a salvo.

_"Sr. Leagan Usted tiene la nariz rota y algunas costillas fracturadas. Se le mantendrá aquí hasta que un miembro de su familia pueda venir por usted en la mañana. Le debe las gracias a la señorita Candice por su ayuda y por traerlo aquí tan rapido." _El médico le dijo.

_"Gracias doctor, me aseguraré de que su familia sea notificada tan pronto como sea posible."_ Candice contestó.

Tan pronto como el médico salió de la habitación Neil comenzó a hablar.  
_  
"No sé cómo empezar a decirte Candy. Pero estoy muy agradecido por tu ayuda. No sé lo que habría hecho si no estuviera allí."_ Neil dijo mientras estaba recostado en la cama del hospital.  
_  
"No hay de qué. Me alegro de haber podido ayudarte en el momento adecuado."_ Respondió Candice.  
_  
"Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que nos hemos visto y qué manera de reunirse. Antes de continuar, permíteme decirte que yo he sido una persona tan terrible contigo en el pasado. Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decirte es... lo siento... por favor, perdóname por haberte causado esos momentos de angustia cuando éramos niños. Yo nunca quería aparentar débil, así que tenía que ser un tipo duro en todo momento. Siento remordimiento por lo sucedido en el pasado. No hay un día que pase sin pensar en de las bromas de mal gusto que Eliza y yo te hacíamos."_ Dijo Neil disculpándose.

Con el paso de unos segundos Candice comenzó a hablar.

_"Bueno, por la mal forma en que me habían tratado en el pasado eso influyo en la forma que soy hoy. Aprendí a odiarlos y despreciarlos. Pero luego decidí que tenía que sobrepasar el daño que me llevaba al odio el cual le hacía daño a mi espíritu. Con el tiempo, aprendí a perdonarlos por sus maldades. Así que, es un borrón y cuenta nueva."_ Candice contestó mientras acariciaba el hombro de Neil.  
_  
"Deberías descansar. Voy a alertar a Archie para que puedan hacer los arreglos para venir a recogerte por la mañana. Estarás en buenas manos aquí. Pero tengo que irme a casa, mi compañero de piso debe estar preocupado por mí, por lo general ya estuviera en casa."_ Candice declaró al llegar a la puerta.

_"Sabes que mi bisabuela Elroy y mi padre se han preocupado por ti. ¿Qué debo decirles?"_ Dijo Neil.  
_  
"Diles que no se preocupen por mí, que me va bien aquí. Algún día debería volver a visitarlos, pero ya estoy trabajando en el hospital y me mantengo muy ocupada, mi tiempo libre es limitado."_ Dijo Candice.

Neil Leagan había tomado el tiempo después de ese encuentro con Candice para contratar a un investigador para dar con más información sobre el paradero de Candice en nombre de Cora Elroy. El mensaje verbal simple que Neil había transmitido no era suficiente para calmar la ansiedad de Cora. Desde la desaparición de Albert, ella se sentía responsable de mantener a la protegida de Alberto bien cuidada. Neil se había ofrecido a tomar el tiempo para encontrar con una fuente de confianza y se obsesiono sobre el paradero de Candice. Quedó impresionado por el acto de valor de ella contra los chicos que lo habían golpeado severamente. Neil también se sorprendió con su capacidad de conducir su automóvil al hospital y por conseguir que lo ayuden en el hospital rápidamente. Y lo más importante, las palabras dichas para asegurarle que ella le había perdonado sus maldades anteriores. Neil se llevó al corazón el amable gesto de Candice esa noche. Él no había sido tratado de ese modo, ya que él no era de tratar bien a muchos. Neil nunca se había excusado ni pedido perdón por haber actuado mal con alguien. El hecho de que él se disculpó con Candice fue una tarea notable de su parte. Neil estaba actualmente soltero y no tenía intención de casarse con cualquiera de sus damas de cortejo.

Debido a la buena reputación social de la familia, a Neil se le hacía fácil obtener cualquier mujer de su interés. Pero Neil era insensible y egoísta en sus relaciones anteriores, que a su vez causó que terminaran pronto, además el nunca había experimentado el verdadero amor. En tiempos de soledad Neil frecuentaba los burdeles en Chicago en busca de compañía femenina. La noche que Candice lo encontró se debió a su búsqueda habitual de una prostituta favorita en esa área. Los Leagan u otros familiares no estaban al tanto de la vida secreta de Neil.

Durante la investigación, Neil se dio cuenta del arreglo de vivienda de Candice con un hombre desconocido.

_"Vaya nada mas, ¿Y qué tenemos aquí? Con razón no nos ha ido a ver. Ella tiene un compañero, y por supuesto no hay ningún registro que indique que se ha casado con tal hombre. Que tipo con suerte, se toma la leche sin tener que pagar por la vaca. No es de extrañar que ella no quiera que ninguno de nosotros sepa de su vida secreta."_ Dijo Neil a sí mismo.

Cora estaba muy molesta al saber que Candice había tomado a un paciente para vivir con ella. La idea de que Candice no estaba casada y vivía con un hombre le hacía a Cora temer por la reputación de toda la familia.  
_  
"Candice está arruinando la reputación del apellido Ardlay. Ella debería estar avergonzada de lo que está haciendo. Si mi pobre sobrino podría ver qué tipo de fulana ella está resultando ser, él de inmediato anularía esa ridícula adopción."_ Dijo Cora.

Sarah Leagan influencio a Cora a que escriba una carta al supervisor del hospital para que despidan a Candice. Ella pronto fue despedida de su cargo y su licencia para trabajar en la zona de Chicago fue revocada. Cora pensaba que Candice no tenía necesidad de ese puesto de enfermería ya que la pensión monetaria que ella recibía era más que suficiente para satisfacer sus necesidades. Pero Cora no estaba al tanto de que Candice había dejado de usar el apellido Ardlay y dejo de retirar dinero de la cuenta que Albert había establecido para ella.

Candice continuó por recuperar su vida fuera del hospital después de ser despedida de su trabajo y sin la ayuda financiera de la pensión Ardlay. La noche de su regreso a su apartamento después de su ruptura con Terruce, Candice se enfermó y sufrió un desmayo. Ella fue llevada por Archie a la mansión de los Elroy en Chicago después que Neil y el investigador habían encontrado que ella compartía su vida con un hombre en Chicago. Candice le rogó a Archie que no le dijera a nadie dónde ella vivía o trabajaba. Candice sabía que, debido a su arreglo de vivienda con Albert, sería juzgada injustamente. Pero a pesar de su suplica, Neil, Cora y Sarah sabían que Candice había estado viviendo con un hombre desconocido. Sin necesidad de decirlo, Candice tomo el riesgó de estar con Albert por encima de mantener la buena reputación de la familia. La elección de Candice había afectado enormemente a Cora y más aún después de saber que Stear iría a la guerra y también la desaparición de Albert. La presencia de Candice en la casa de Cora le molesto enormemente hasta el punto que ordeno que Candice fuera removida de la mansión de inmediato.

De regreso a la mansión de los Elroy en Chicago, la atención de Cora fue llamada al ver que su bisnieto Neil no había estado involucrado en una relación romántica. Sarah le confesó a Cora las preocupaciones que tenía sobre su hijo y su futura posición en el negocio de los Leagan. Candice también se convirtió en un tema entre las mujeres. _"Abuela, me preocupa que Candice terminará casándose con un don nadie que posiblemente podría confundirla y tomar ventaja de que pronto heredaría una gran riqueza. La descripción legal de la desaparición de mi primo segundo establece que si no se encuentra en un total de tres años, sus riquezas se pasaran directamente a Candice. Los tres años llegarán a cumplirse en agosto de 1917, que está a sólo tres meses a partir de ahora. Mi pensamiento es de empatar a Candice con alguien de nuestra familia para conservar la riqueza y administrarla desde adentro. ¿Qué piensa usted?"_ Sarah dijo y preguntó.

_"Mira que ni había pensado en esa posibilidad. Estoy encantada con tu astucia Sarah. Veamos… tenemos a Archibald y a Neil como posibles pretendientes de Candice. Tu hijo Neil se ha vuelto muy útil en la búsqueda de Candice. De hecho, creo que de repente se ha interesado por su bienestar. Acerquémonos a él en primer lugar con la idea de cortejo. Si eso no funciona, podríamos acercarnos a Archibald, quien también se cree que se ha interesado en Candice desde una edad temprana. Lo único malo es que Archie está cortejando a Annie Brighton, una chica de la que no estoy de acuerdo, ya que ella vino de un orfanato antes de ser adoptada por los Brightons. Hemos tenido más que suficientes problemas con una muchacha huérfana y el terminar con dos sería mi muerte segura."_ Dijo Cora en respuesta.

Sarah realmente deseaba que su hijo Neil sea el que tome a Candice como prometida. Si Candice no se casaba con un elegido, todos los bienes, propiedades, empresas y cuentas bancarias podrían estar en peligro de perderse a manos ajenas. Sarah sintió que Neil fue la elección perfecta para evitar una pérdida futura de las riquezas de familia. Pero lo que realmente motivó a Sarah era el camino más fácil para deleitar a su familia con más dinero. Sin embargo, algo dentro de la mente de Sarah no podía estar en completa paz con el futuro acuerdo entre Neil y Candice. Desafortunadamente, Candice se había convertido en un recuerdo permanente de su prima Celeste.

_"¿Por qué esa chica tiene que meterse terriblemente por debajo de mi piel? ¿Cómo es posible qué tenga atributos favoreciendo a mi prima fallecida y a su madre Viola? Tal vez así es como la vida ha permitido que sea mi castigo, la tortura del constante recuerdo de Celeste por traicionarla con su propio marido."_ Sarah pensó para sí misma.

Poco después de que Sarah y Cora coordinaron el acuerdo por escrito para el futuro compromiso de Candice, Albert se puso en contacto con Cora haciéndole saber que estaba vivo y en tres meses estaría de regreso. Desde que Candice seguiría siendo una heredera del Imperio Ardlay, Sarah todavía quería asegurar el futuro de su familia. Sarah había elaborado un plan con un acuerdo fraudulento hecho en nombre del tío abuelo William A. Ardlay el cual puso en marcha el compromiso entre Candice y Neil. Cora estaría de acuerdo con el plan de Sarah para asegurar la situación financiera de los Ardlays durante la ausencia de Albert.

Pasados los tres meses, Albert regresó a su casa. Él no tenía conocimiento alguno de los planes que su prima segunda Sarah estaba haciendo, junto con su querida tía Elroy. Candice decidió tomar un descanso de la clínica del Dr. Martin en Chicago para comenzar la búsqueda de Albert en todos lados. Ella estaba estresada y agotada. Candice había caminado y viajado a lugares cercanos, pero cada búsqueda fue en vano. Incluso terminó 154 kilómetros al norte de Chicago, en Rockton como Albert se lo esperaba. Pues sus planes para con Candice eran de reunirla con Terruce. Pero el objetivo de Candice no fue de buscar a Terruce sino de buscar a Albert. Para sorpresa de Candice, Terruce actuaba en un teatro de bajo presupuesto donde se le vio brevemente. Candice se sentía incómoda al estar allí o ser vista por él, lo cual le causó su partida a pocos minutos después de llegar. Candice ahí tuvo la certeza de que ella había superado la separación de Terruce cuando lo miró y no sintió ese impulso de correr hacia él.

Después de la fracasada búsqueda de Albert, Candice se sentía derrotada y deprimida. Ella se tomó un tiempo para visitar el Hogar de Pony, donde ella estaba segura que podría dar su ayuda con los niños, en un esfuerzo para distraer su mente de Albert. Una vez allí, Candice visitó la colina que tanto amaba. Camino por el bosque y admiro la colina que le trajo muchos recuerdos preciosos de su infancia. Ella también pensó en su encuentro con su príncipe de la colina cuando tenía sólo seis años de edad.  
_  
"Tantos recuerdos que llevo en lo profundo de mi corazón."_ Candice lo dijo al viento al llegar a la colina.  
_  
"Nunca deja de sorprenderme que la memoria de tu encuentro me ha acompañado durante muchos años, y que tu amabilidad en ese día iluminó todos mis sombríos días."_ Candice susurró como si estuviera hablando con el príncipe. _"Es curioso pensar cómo la mente de uno cuando niño nos puede jugar trampas, incluso mi recuerdo de la infancia de un príncipe podría haber sido una creación mía para no enloquecer. ¿Lo habré fabricado todo? ¡Bah! Todavía tengo la insignia que le da vida a ese encuentro. Pero lo que sí sé con toda certeza es que el tiempo que pasé junto a Albert era tan real como ninguna otra cosa y siempre voy a apreciarlo."  
_  
Momentos antes Albert acababa de salir de la misma área. Pasó una hora de tranquilo descanso en la encantadora colina. Albert no había imaginado que Candice llegaría al mismo lugar pocos minutos después de que él se había marchado a Chicago. Tanto Candice como Albert habían estado ocupados con los pensamientos de sus experiencias juntos en el apartamento Magnolia.

_"Estos recuerdos no deben ser olvidados. Voy a guardarlos por siempre en mi mente y en mi corazón."_ Dijo Albert mientras se alejaba de la colina.

De vuelta a Crystal Lakes, Eliza Leagan estaba siendo cortejada por Reed Stanford, uno de los socios de negocio de Roger. Reed era rubio, alto, de veintisiete años, muy tímido con las mujeres y soltero durante varios años debido a la timidez que sentía alrededor de las mujeres. Eliza había puesto la mira en él desde el momento en que lo conoció la tarde que su padre lo invitó a casa para cenar. Eliza planifico obtener la atención de Reed y lo atrajo con un apasionado beso que le dio bajo del hueco de la escalera de la gran sala en la mansión Leagan. Pronto después del primer beso se estableció una relación de cortejo. El cortejo entre la nueva pareja parecía estar dirigiéndose hacia un nivel más serio, después de seguir besándose apasionadamente en secreto. Muy pronto Reed le pidió la mano en matrimonio y comenzó a planear su vida con su novia, la señorita Leagan. Eliza planeó un viaje rápido a Nueva York con el fin de seleccionar el vestido de boda, mientras que su hermano Neil y su madre Sarah habían estado en Chicago.

Durante la ausencia de Eliza en la residencia Leagan, Neil había llegado a casa una semana después de la llegada de su madre. Sarah tenía noticia inesperada para compartir con Neil.  
_  
"Aquí tengo una carta firmada por tu tío abuelo William A. Ardlay, indicando que tu y Candice B. Ardlay han sido comprometidos para casarse, y yo estoy de acuerdo también. Me he dado cuenta de que te has preocupado por la investigación sobre su paradero, desde esa noche que ella te ayudó en Chicago. Puedes sentirte en paz ahora que ella podrá estar contigo como esposa. ¿Tienes algo que decir acerca de esto?"_ Sarah preguntó con indiferencia.

_"¿Qué si tengo algo que decir sobre esto? ¿Están locos? ¡Cómo se atreven a elegir con quien voy a casarme! Los tiempos han cambiado Madre y los matrimonios concertados son una cosa del pasado. Me casaré con quien yo quiera y cuando quiera. ¿Me escuchas? ¡Así que toma esa carta y quémala! No habrá tal compromiso entre esa Candice piernas sueltas y yo."_ Neil le gritó a su madre al enfadarse y luego salir del estudio.

Gertrude había escuchado todo lo que vino del estudio y se alarmo sumamente por lo que estaba oyendo.

_"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Neil y Candice son medios hermanos. ¡Esto es un desastre... esto es incesto... esto es un pecado! ¿Por qué? Fuera de tantas chicas ¿por qué iban a dar con ella?"_ Gertrude susurró en estado de shock al cubrirse la boca con las manos.

Neil se había encerrado en su habitación y se negó a abrir la puerta cuando Sarah continuó a llamarlo.  
_  
"Hijo, ¡escúchame! Pensé que te estaba empezando a gustar Candice. Pero si ese no es el caso, por favor, déjame entrar hay algo interesante que me gustaría compartir contigo." _Sarah insistió.

De repente, Neil abrió la puerta. _"¿Qué es Madre? ¿Qué ideas brillantes se están gestando en esa cabeza tuya?"_ Dijo Neil sarcásticamente.  
_  
"Bueno, verás, Candice es una heredera del Imperio Ardlay, después de mi segundo primo Albert. Si algo llegara a sucederle a él, ella heredaría todo."_ Dijo Sarah

_"¿Todo de todo?"_ Neil respondió con incredulidad.

_"Mira, a tu papito se le paso decirnos que ella se convirtió en la heredera de las riquezas de tu tío abuelo Ardlay. Sólo mencionó que había sido adoptada y estaba recibiendo una pensión monetaria. Creo que Roger sabía que me hubiera gustado tener en mis manos esa clase de dinero. Él me conoce claramente. Así que aquí es donde entras tú, Neil."_ Dijo Sarah con una sonrisa codiciosa.

_"Te podrías casarte con ella, no tienes que amarla. Un matrimonio de conveniencia y apariencia. Una vez casado pondrás tus manos sobre las cuentas y gestionar el dinero y propiedades a nuestro favor, y por ahí sigues viviendo tu vida como mejor te parezca."_ Dijo Sarah.

_"Oh Madre, nunca dejas de impresionarme. Pero ya ves, no estoy de acuerdo con tu plan. Tengo todo el dinero que pueda necesitar en este momento, yo no soy tan ambicioso ni tan malo como tú lo eres. Estoy empezando a tener conciencia. Ya le he hecho a esa chica derramar demasiadas lágrimas. Ella me perdonó una vez, y me trató amablemente cuando yo estaba en necesidad. Además, ella no es mi tipo de mujer para casarme ya que ni probablemente sea virginal. ¿A caso no se registró en tu cabeza que ella está viviendo con un hombre?"_ Respondió Neil.  
_  
"Bueno, alguien tiene que casarse con Candice, serás tu o tu primo segundo Archibald. Y ya que soy tu madre, la que se ocupa de ti, yo quería que la oportunidad sea tuya."_ Dijo Sarah.  
_  
"Archie? ¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo en decirlo? Estoy seguro de que se casaría con ella en un instante, ya que siempre ha estado enamoradísimo de ella. Es más, se deshiciera de esa chica huérfana, Annie Brighton, en un segundo para correr a los brazos de Candice. Yo sé que él es familia, pero ¡lo odio! Y si tengo que casarme con Candice para hacerlo sufrir, entonces lo haré."_ Neil dijo con ira.

_"!Ahora sí que eres mi hijo! Hace un momento estaba empezando a no reconocerte. Entonces pongámonos de acuerdo para resolver esto y seguir adelante con los planes de compromiso."_ Dijo Sarah.  
_  
"Si no te importa mi pregunta, ¿Cómo debe ser la mujer que realmente te gustaría para casarte?"_ Sarah preguntó por curiosidad.  
_  
"Una que no haya estado con otro hombre."_ Neil respondió y luego se alejó de la presencia de Sarah.

Sin embargo, en otra parte de Chicago, el grupo de ancianos de la familia, los encargados de los negocios de Albert, habían decidido que él debía ser presentado al mundo empresarial y a la sociedad como cabeza de todas las empresas Ardlay, tan pronto como sea posible. Ellos creían que Albert ya estaba capacitado para asumir la plena responsabilidad de sus pertenencias. Su rostro había sido un misterio ya por varios años, muchos periódicos y revistas estaban esperando la oportunidad de colocar las fotografías del magnate de las empresas Ardlay, al Sr. William A. Ardlay, en sus primeras páginas editoriales. Después de haber sido mantenido en secreto durante los últimos dieciocho años, la verdadera identidad de Albert pronto estaría expuesta en todo el mundo de los negocios y para todos los miembros de la familia.

* * *

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, escribiéndome, y por *comentar. Se les aprecia grandemente.

*Gatita Andrew- lindo comentario y observacion tuya, estoy de acuerdo contigo :)

A continuación: _**Confusión, tortura, y demora**_

Saludos,

F.L. Rowe


	23. Confusión, tortura, y demora

**Capitulo 23-**_** Confusión, tortura, y demora**_

Una nota especial entregada a mano había llegado a la casa de todas las familias vinculadas a los Ardlays, que decía lo siguiente:

_20 de mayo 1918_

Me dirijo a todos los miembros de la familia para hacer un anuncio importante. Mi sobrino nieto Neil Leagan-Hamilton está comprometido con mi hija adoptiva Candice Blanca-Ardlay para contraer matrimonio. Todos están cordialmente invitados a asistir a la fiesta de compromiso, celebrada en su honor en la mansión de Lakewood el 15 de julio de 1918 a las cinco.

El tío abuelo William A. Ardlay

_"¿Qué significa esto? ¿Y por qué Candy no ha hablado nada de esto conmigo? Pensé que ella me tenía confianza. Me pregunto por qué no me ha mencionado este asunto tan importante. Voy a verla de una vez."_ Dijo Archie con gran sorpresa después de leer la nota que había llegado a la residencia Cornwell en Chicago.

Cuando Archie se dirigió a visitar a Candice en el Hogar de Pony pensó para sí mismo. _"Hay algo extraño en todo esto y tengo que saberlo de inmediato. ¿Quién podría realmente quiere tener a Neil de esposo, él es una persona muy difícil. Ninguna mujer ha sido capaz de aguantar cualquier relación a largo plazo con él, y menos pensar en casarse con el. ¿Habrá estado manteniendo contacto con él desde el incidente con los ladrones? ¿Podría realmente haberse enamorado de él durante el tiempo que ha estado sola? Tal vez terminaron amándose y lo mantienen mutuamente en secreto. Pero ¿por qué no me eligió a mí, ¿a caso no es obvio lo mucho que me preocupo por ella? Yo he estado allí cada vez que ella ha llamado por mí. No hay un solo día en que no piense en ella. Tal vez si Annie no estuviera conmigo las cosas serían diferentes y tal vez Candy me hubiera amado y elegido a y casarse conmigo. Annie ha estado detrás de mí para que la ame durante tanto tiempo, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ella. Sí, mantengo su compañía pero no me gusta como mujer. En mi corazón no puedo amar a dos mujeres."_ Archie pensó con angustia.

Después de viajar un par de horas en su auto Archie llegó a la colina Pony. Fue recibido con gran placer e invitado a pasar el fin de semana. Pronto Candice y Archie tuvieron tiempo a solas para hablar.

_"Candy, a través de los años he dedicado todo mi ser para ti y a cualquier necesidad que hayas tenido. ¿No ha sido obvio que esté loco por ti? ¿No era obvio que tanto Stear como yo hemos sido flechados desde que te conocimos?"_ Archie dijo sin rodeos.

_"¿Archie de que se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué me dices esto? Estoy muy consciente de los sentimientos de Stear hacia mí, porque él mismo me lo dijo antes de irse a la guerra. Pero tú no has sido claro y nunca me hablaste a mí acerca de tus sentimientos hasta ahora y me toma por sorpresa el que estés eligiendo hacerlo en este momento y de esta forma."_ Candice contestó.  
_  
"No he tenido la oportunidad de compartir contigo lo que ha estado en mi corazón durante tanto tiempo. En primer lugar estabas con Anthony, luego con Terry y ahora esto está pasando. No me has dejado otra opción que decírtelo ahora mismo... Te amo y no quiero perderte otra vez. "_ dijo Archie sin impedimentos.

_"Ha pasado algo entre tú y mi querida Annie?"_ Candice contestó con confusión.

_"Candy, el propósito de mi visita es que necesito saber por qué no me dijiste cara a cara que te habías enamorado tan en serio. Porque no tuviste consideración conmigo y ahorrado estos sentimientos que tengo en este instante. ¡Me están matando los celos y la ira!"_ Dijo Archie.

_"Archie, me sorprenden tus palabras. No sé qué decirte... Sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero estos sentimientos me pertenecen sólo a mí y yo también debería de tener algunos derechos sobre mi vida privada."_ Candice contestó con asombro y un poco de vergüenza.

_"Yo nunca me hubiese imaginado tú con él Candy, simplemente perturba mi mente. ¿No ves que estoy loco por ti? Yo quería esperar el momento adecuado para hacerte saber mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti, pero veo que no desperdiciaste ningún tiempo en perder la cabeza por ese bueno para nada."_ Dijo Archie con despecho.

Candice no pudo evitar su impulso y bofeteo el rostro de Archie. _"!Archie, te prohíbo que me hables de esa manera!" _De repente, Candice retractó su mano y apretó su boca con pesar.

_"Déjame decirte que el dolor que siento en mi interior es más que cualquier dolor físico que pueda recibir."_ Archie dijo mientras sostenía su rostro.

_"¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? ¿No puedes ver que me estás haciendo daño? No puedo soportarlo más. Voy a pedirte que te vayas de inmediato... antes de decir o hacer cualquier otra cosa de cual nos arrepintamos luego."_ Candice dijo mientras empezaron sus ojos a humedecerse.

_"Yo solo no puedo aceptar la idea de que estás comprometida para casarse con una persona tan despreciable como lo es Neil."_ Archie dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse de Candice.

_"¿Qué estás diciendo?"_ Candice dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad.

_"Creo que ya lo he dicho todo. Te dejo ahora como me lo has pedido. ¡Pero si Neil alguna vez te hace daño te juro que iré por él, y tú díselo!"_ Dijo Archie con un tono firme al alejarse.

_"!Archie detente en este instante!"_ Candice le ordeno pero Archie seguía alejándose. _"!Archie!_ _¿De dónde sacaste esa absurda idea que estoy enamorada de Neil y que yo quiero casarme con él?"_ Candice gritó mientras corría tras Archie.

_"No tengo nada que ver con Neil! Y nada después de haberlo llevado al hospital al haber sido gravemente golpeado hace un año."_ Candice seguía gritando.

Archie se dio la vuelta con una mirada confusa en su rostro._ "Pero Candy, acabo de recibir una nota anunciando que tu y Neil están comprometidos para casarse y que se planea una fiesta de compromiso, y toda la familia es de asistir." _Archie dio la vuelta y dijo con asombro.

_"Ciertamente no estoy comprometida para casarme con Neil ni con nadie. Esto no es obra mía y el que ha planeado esto ha tomado la libertad de hacerlo a mis espaldas. ¿Cómo se atreven!" _Dijo Candice con exasperación.

_"¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí? ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? El pertenecer a esta familia ha llegado con muchas condiciones. ¡Ya no quiero ser parte de los Ardlays, voy a renunciar a todo!" _Candice dijo con frustración.

_"Por favor, perdóname por ser tan tonto y tan terriblemente celoso. Espero que puedas perdonarme por mi comportamiento. Estoy tan avergonzado." _Archie dijo mientras sostenía la mano de Candice.

_"Por favor, quédate con nosotros, no dejes esta familia... no me dejes Candy."_ Archie dijo honestamente.

_"Vamos Arch, ¿cuánto más debo soportar estas manipulaciones."_ Candice contestó mientras palmeaba la espalda de Archie. Después de un momento de tranquilidad Archie comenzó a hablar.  
_"Candice... pero tus palabras no negaron que... que te has enamorado... de alguien." _Dijo Archie con demora.

_"Supongo que lo confesé. Pero la verdad es que no quiero que nadie sepa mis más profundos sentimientos."_ Dijo Candice.

_"Vamos Candy puedes confiar en mí, ¿alguna vez te he fallado?"_ Dijo Archie con honestidad.  
_  
"Que quede claro por lo que esto pueda parecer, pero entre esa persona y yo no ha pasado absolutamente nada."_ Respondió Candice.

_"Vamos ya, te creeré todo lo que digas."_ Dijo Archie con impaciencia.

_"Muy bien, te diré... para mí no era claro hasta que ya no estuvo conmigo. De alguna manera en el proceso... mientras me preocupaba por el estado mental de Albert, empecé a sentir algo especial por él. Pero cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él, ya era demasiado tarde, Albert había dejado el apartamento para no regresar jamás."_ Candice dijo mientras se sentaba en la hierba.

_"¿Que le hizo hacer una cosa así?" _Contesto Archie al sentarse junto a Candice.

_"Recuperó su memoria por completo. Él no me dio ninguna información sobre quién es él, dónde vive, ni siquiera su nombre completo."_ Candice contestó con tristeza.

_"Candy, estoy tan terriblemente apenado. Así que es de Albert con quién te ha enamorado. Sé lo que se siente amar y no estar con la persona que quieres, porque yo también estoy en la misma situación. Daría cualquier cosa, incluso mi vida para estar contigo. ¿Alguna vez me darías la oportunidad de amarte y recibir tu amor a cambio?"_ Archie respondió mientras tomaba las manos de Candice en la suya.

_"Oh Arch, no debes... no debes decir esto... piensa en Annie, ella te adora como ninguna otra mujer pueda hacerlo. _Su corazón está lleno de amor por ti Archie, y es una clase de amor que no puedo ofrecerte. Tú eres toda su existencia. Todo lo que hace lo hace pensando en ti. Si que tienes una buena chica a tu lado y yo no podría verla sufrir si decide descartarla. Si alguna vez llegaras a lastimarla te la tendrías que ver conmigo. Por favor, solo déjate amar por ella. Puede aprender a amarla por la persona que es y por el amor que ella lleva en su corazón." Dijo Candice.

_"Yo sé que ella me ama, pero yo no quiero hacerle daño al quedarme con ella por compasión. Y si, yo disfruto de mi tiempo a su lado. Ella es tan dulce y gentil, y le gusta mucho cuidar de mí "_ Respondió Archie y luego se quedó en silencio.

_"Me gustaría que nuestros sentimientos se pudieran encender y apagar fácilmente, a veces es tan difícil soportar los constantes pensamientos. No puedo mandarle a mi corazón que olvide lo que actualmente siento por Albert, al haber ya compartido muchas cosas juntos. La verdad es que realmente lo echo de menos. Puede que me tome tiempo dominar mis sentimientos por él."_ Dijo Candice mientras que Archie asentía con la cabeza al estar de acuerdo, pues él también sentía lo mismo sobre ella.

Cuando los dos se recostaron en la hierba Candice comenzó a cuestionarse._ "Tengo que pensar en lo que va a pasar conmigo, y por qué este acuerdo se ha decidido por mí. Recuerdo el tiempo cuando Neil actuaba tan extraño conmigo. Él me ha enviado flores, chocolates y encantadoras tarjetas, pero pensé que era por agradecimiento por mi ayuda. Oh, y cuando él me engañó haciéndome creer que él era Terry para que yo voluntariamente vaya a verlo se comporto muy atrevido e insistente. Él me dijo que yo debería estar con él. Nunca sugerí nada para hacerle creer que quería ser cortejada, de hecho yo lo rechacé. Al parecer, Neil ha tomado esta decisión en sus manos y el Sr. Ardlay lo ha aprobado."_ Dijo Candice con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

_"Esto todavía no le da el derecho de tomar este tipo de decisiones sin que tu estés incluida. ¡Ah ese Neil me va a oír! Por cierto, déjame mostrarte la nota que el tío abuelo Ardlay envió, lo que realmente me tomó por sorpresa Candy."_ Archie respondió  
_  
"Neil está más que equivocado. El matrimonio es un gran paso que se hace por amor y no a la fuerza. Tengo que hacerle una visita al señor Ardlay de una vez; tengo que encontrarlo a pesar de que no sé ni cómo hallarlo. Él debe saber lo que siento al respecto de este ridícula decisión." _Candice dijo, ya que ambos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia el orfanato.

"_Candy, por favor, acepta mis más sinceras disculpas, me siento como un tonto por haberte acorralado como lo hice. Nunca debí dejar que mis sentimientos fueran expuestos de tal manera. Espero que puedas entender el porqué de mi razonamiento."_Archie dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Candice.  
_  
"Mi querido Archie, no hay nada de que preocuparse, ya que todo fue un malentendido. Tú eres mi querido amigo y me preocupo por ti. Tu y Stear siempre habían estado a mi lado y siempre lo recordaré."_ Candice contestó, apretando la mano de Archie.  
_  
"Sí, de hecho yo siempre estaré a tu lado."_ Archie respondió con una sonrisa dulce.  
_  
"Candy, ¿me puede contestar algo honestamente?"_ Dijo Archie.

_"Sí, por supuesto, todo lo que quieras saber."_ Respondió Candice.

_"¿Me hubieras podido amar como a un hombre si las cosas fueran diferentes entre nosotros?" _Dijo Archie con los ojos bien puestos en Candice.

_"A una simple primera vista cualquier mujer se enamoraría de ti Archie, eres exquisitamente atractivo. Ha sido un placer haber descubierto lo que hay por dentro de tu atractivo, como tu ingenio, tu talento, y lo más importante, tu hermoso corazón que ama más allá de sí mismo. Desafortunadamente, la vida no me ha permitido la oportunidad de amarte como tu deseas y mereces, pero ten por seguro que el tipo de amor que yo si siento por ti es muy grande y va a perdurar por largo tiempo."_ Candice contestó honestamente, mientras miraba a los ojos solemnes de Archie. Todo lo que quedaba en Archie era el pensamiento de un sueño en el que su vida había sido compartida con Candice, la mujer a la que amaba profundamente.

En lugar de regresar a Chicago Archie se fue a darle una visita a Neil en la mansión de los Leagan en Crystal Lakes. Cuando llegó Archie, Neil no quiso recibirlo de inmediato y se mantuvo Archie esperando por él en la sala de espera. Archie se impacientó y comenzó a pasearse de lado a lado enfurecido por la larga espera.

_"Archibald Cornwell-McDonnell, ¿a que le debo honor por tu visita?"_ Neil dijo sarcásticamente mientras se inclinaba a Archie.

_"Deja tus tonterías Neil. Tú ya sabes por qué estoy aquí."_ Respondió Archie.

_"Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿Estás de mal genio en un día tan hermoso?"_ Neil dijo mientras se sentaba en una lujosa silla.

_"Tu me pones de mal genio ¿Quién te crees que eres para imponer tu voluntad sobre Candy? ¡No tienes derecho alguno sobre ella!"_ Exclamó Archie.

_"Oh, ahora veo por qué estás aquí."_ Dijo Neil con pretensión.  
_"Deja de fingir que no tienes la menor idea de porque yo esté aquí. No he puesto un pie en tu casa en años y ¿ahora crees que vengo por gusto propio para tomar una taza de té contigo?"_ Respondió Archie.

_"Bueno... La gente cambia y yo simplemente te estaba dando el beneficio de la duda. Pensé que querías pedirme perdón por los incidentes del pasado, y que te mueres por tener mí amistad. Ya que sabes que voy a ser el que tome a Candice Blanca Ardlay como mi esposa. Una vez que me case con ella te haría bien pedirme perdón, es decir, si deseas alguna vez volver a verla..."_ Dijo Neil al disfrutar.

_"¿Cómo te atreves? Ella no te quiere, y tú no podrías amarla. ¿Vas a obligarla a entrar a un matrimonio sin amor?" _Archie respondió mientras rondaba la habitación.  
_  
"El amor es lo de menos y me tiene sin preocupación, además no es necesario para casarse. Además, ¿por qué estás tú tan preocupado por amor? Ella ni tampoco te ama."_ Dijo Neil.  
_  
"¿Qué quieres ganar de este matrimonio? ¿Dinero, posición, qué es?"_ Archie le preguntó a Neil. _"Lo que voy a ganar es mucho mejor que dinero o posición. La simple idea que por siempre te dejara perturbado. ¡La idea que Candy será mía! Que de hecho es lo que busco...perturbarte mi querido Archie."_ Neil dijo con una siniestra sonrisa.

Archie comenzó a salir de la sala de espera. Neil comenzó a reírse con gran gusto al ver a su primo segundo Archie irse disgustado. Archie dejó la mansión con en el miedo de su propia ira hacia Neil. La idea estaba fresca en su mente de golpear a Neil hasta que quede inconsciente, por lo tanto su decisión de abandonar la mansión era necesaria.

Mientras tanto, Gertrude escuchó todo lo que se había dicho. La discusión entre Neil y Archie era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado desde una ventana abierta en la que Gertrude se quedó afuera en silencio para escuchar. La consciencia de Gertrude no le había permitido permanecer en paz, aún más desde que se enteró del matrimonio de conveniencia entre los medio hermanos. Su diario se había llenado con todos los detalles conocidos sobre Candice Rose Leagan-Muir. Gertrude había pensado que mediante el envío de su hermana Emma lejos de Gainesville, Florida, para un pueblo lejano en Illinois serviría para ocultar la terrible opción que hizo permitir que su hermana de quedarse con la recién nacida. Gertrude sintió constante culpabilidad de no poder salvar a su propia hermana al perder sus cabales después que Emma fue enviada a Illinois. Se sentía culpable por no ayudar a la inocente niña cuando ella fue dejada en un humilde orfanato. Gertrude estaba segura que estaba siendo castigada por los constantes acontecimientos. Ella pensó que las posibilidades cuando Roger y Sarah decidieron trasladarse a Crystal Lakes eran extremadamente una rara coincidencia. Todo era más que una coincidencia, cuando Roger Leagan más tarde optó por tomar a una adolescente menos afortunada de un orfanato cercano, el mismo orfanato donde la hija de Celeste y Roger había sido abandonada.

Gertrude sintió que el destino quería descubrir la verdad como si estuviera impulsado por un poder sobrenatural. Ella se arrepintió muchas veces y oraba sin cesar por su perdón y su paz mental cuando eventos continuaron alineándose por sí mismos. Gertrude no podía soportar la tortura constante de su opción en el pasado. Ella sabía que el día en que se descubriera la verdad sería el final de su vida como la fiel sirvienta para los Leagan. Gertrude imaginaba la vida de vergüenza que se enfrentaría en prisión y definida como la secuestradora de la amada hija de Roger y de Celeste. Su alteración creció aun más al pensar en la unión matrimonial entre hermanos, la cual se llevaría a cabo en menos de un mes. Gertrude prosiguió a escribir todo lo que sentía y todo lo que tenía que ver con Candice Rose. Uno de los apuntes de su diario lee de la siguiente manera:

_"El día que me encontré con la niña traída del orfanato sentí que había muerto mil muertes. Ella era la hija añorada de la difunta Celeste Muir-Leagan y el Sr. Roger Leagan. Cuando se menciono su nombre me sentí débil y tuve que sentarme inmediatamente. Candice, volvió a llamarse de nuevo. ¿Cómo puede ser? Este nombre no se conoce aún. El Sr. Leagan lo eligió de un libro de historia, es simplemente imposible de replicar con tanta precisión el mismo nombre. Dios debe de estar castigándome, o simplemente quiere justicia. Fui amable con la niña y la trate bien sólo porque era fácil de hacerlo, es muy cariñosa. ¡Qué hermoso corazón esa chica posee, lo que realmente me hizo sentir peor al ella ser contratada como compañía de sus engreídos medios hermanos Neil y Eliza. Esos niños no les llegan a la altura de la gracia y la bondad de su hermana Candice. He llorado por la injusticia que la pobre chica tuvo que sufrir mientras vivió en esta casa. Candice apoyó la cabeza en mi regazo muchas veces mientras buscaba compasión cuando sus hermanos la habían hecho llorar una y otra vez._

_ Los niños tendrán que dar cuenta de tan terrible comportamiento un día. Después de todo, Candice fue rápidamente rescatada como si todavía se ha creado otro plan divino para ella. Candice fue adoptada por un pariente lejano, el patriarca de la familia Ardlay. Yo había oído hablar de él, que es bueno y justo con la servidumbre y empleados de sus mansiones y haciendas, por lo tanto sentí paz cuando Candice me dio la noticia de su adopción. A pesar de que Candice es legítimamente merecedora de todo el dinero, propiedades, y herencia de los Leagan, yo estaba emocionada que ella saliera de esta casa lo más rápido posible y encuentre una vida mejor. Sólo que hoy siento la aterradora presión cada vez más fuerte dentro de mí como si yo estoy destinada a hablar y contar toda la historia de Candice Rose. Todo está condenado si una terrible unión matrimonial llega a tomar lugar entre hermanos." _Gertrude continuó escribiendo y reflexionaba sobre el momento ideal para tener el valor suficiente de hablar.

El miedo de no ser perdonada, de ser desechada para pudrirse en una celda, y ser torturada allí, le daba rondas en la mente de Gertrude. _"Oh Emma cuánto te echo de menos, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y devolver a Rosie a su padre, habríamos estado juntas hoy."_ Susurró Gertrude.

De vuelta en el orfanato, había llegado el momento de Candice retirarse del Hogar de Pony. Todos los niños se habían acostumbrados a ella y se entristecieron al momento de su partida. Ella les había asegurado de su pronto regreso. Candice pensó que de una vez que encuentre al Sr. Ardlay renunciaría a todo lo que se le dio legalmente a ella. Candice hasta ya había contemplado la posibilidad de su regreso al orfanato para vivir como parte del personal como una enfermera registrada.

Una vez en camino a Chicago, Candice había tomado el camino que la llevó a través de la mansión de Lakewood. Tenía que ver los portones y sus jardines antes de salir del área para siempre. _"Tantos recuerdos que llevo conmigo, buenos, así como tristes. Anthony y Stear, han sido enterrados antes que nosotros, y nunca los olvidaré. Tengo que ser fuerte para hacer lo que debo hacer. Perdóname Archie, pero no puedo vivir bajo la constante supervisión y la decisión de la familia Ardlay, es agotador. Aunque estoy agradecida de haber tenido las oportunidades que tuve, me siento muy bendecida por haber sido aceptada por mis verdaderos amigos - los muchachos de la familia. Mi tiempo ha llegado y me voy con la cabeza en alto. Adiós a este lugar y a todos mis gratos recuerdos de aquí."_ Dijo Candice

Candice finalmente había llegado a Chicago. Su misión era de localizar al Sr. William A. Ardlay para hablar de su vida, sus opciones, y su renuncia a la adopción. Cuando Candice llegó a la oficina central Ardlay de Chicago, en búsqueda del señor Ardlay, fue una de las tareas más difíciles el localizarlo. Con decepción de su esfuerzo, a Candice se le dijo que el señor Ardlay no se reunía con su equipo en persona. Se le dijo que el señor Ardlay nunca fue visto, sin embargo, un tablón de anuncios con un recorte de periódico se muestra en el enorme vestíbulo.

_"El gran señor William A. Ardlay presentara su primera entrevista personal con una sesión de fotos. Había rechazado entrevistas durante muchos años por lo que es un honor anunciar el próximo evento que ha cautivado al mundo de los negocios. La cara detrás del nombre de la empresa más popular se dará a conocer a todos nosotros el 15 de julio 1918."  
_  
Los ojos de Candice se abrieron grandemente al leer el artículo sobre el tablón de anuncios.

_"No puedo creerlo, el Sr. Ardlay es de hecho un hombre reservado y muy privado. Me pregunto si aún me permitiría el momento de hablar de mis problemas. Veo que en la misma fecha de mi llamada fiesta de compromiso el Sr. Ardlay será entrevistado y presentado al mundo de los negocios. Me pregunto dónde esta entrevista se llevará a cabo. ¿Podría hacerse aquí en su oficina principal? De cualquier manera, creo que va a estar presente en la fiesta de compromiso en Lakewood, ya que él es quien ha dado su permiso para casarme con Neil. Tengo que encontrarlo tan pronto como sea posible, mí tiempo se agota y tengo sólo una semana y media antes de que toda la familia se reúna para el compromiso. Prefiero anunciar mi renuncia al apellido Ardlay y la adopción legal personalmente y en privado. Me marchare poco después de hacer mi anuncio para regresar al Hogar de Pony. Si yo no lo encuentro en ninguna de sus residencias, por lo menos sé que lo puedo encontrar aquí en la oficina central de Chicago. La espera parece ser la tarea más difícil... ¡No me gusta esperar! Quiero hablarle ya e irme lejos. Sé que debo ser paciente y esperar, el Sr. Ardlay ha sido muy bueno por haberme adoptado, por proveerme vivienda y darme una educación con todos los gastos pagos. Se merece que le dé las gracias personalmente antes de continuar mi renuncia a la adopción."_ Se dijo Candice a sí misma en voz baja.

* * *

Les sigo dando las gracias a Lara Here y Anthony Wilske, Gatita Andrew, Blackcat2010, Laila, CCC, y a todos los demás lectores por su continua participación al dejar sus comentarios.

El siguiente capítulo se titula: _**Identidad revelada**_


	24. Identidad revelada

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

**CLASIFICADO SOLO PARA ADULTOS**

**Capitulo 24- **_**Identidad revelada**_

Candice tuvo tanta dificultad en encontrar al Sr. Ardlay. Buscó en cada lugar donde el apellido Ardlay estaba publicado. Candice se decepciono con la agotadora búsqueda. Tenía la sensación de que las noticias del señor Ardlay se publicarían de nuevo en el tablón de anuncios el día de su fiesta de compromiso, por lo que finalmente decidió esperar hasta entonces.

El 15 de julio 1918 Candice llegó a la oficina central de los Ardlay para buscar el tablón de anuncios. Con frustración miró, pero no vio ninguna nueva información sobre la ubicación de la entrevista del señor Ardlay. Sintiéndose derrotada, Candice comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, de repente oyó su nombre ser llamado.

_"!Señorita Ardlay! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?"_ Dijo George.  
_  
"Oh Sr. Johnson, es un placer verlo por aquí. Estoy a punto de irme. Parece ser imposible localizar al señor William Ardlay."_ respondió Candice.

_"Señorita Ardlay él no está aquí hoy, en el momento él se encuentra..."_ George se detuvo.  
_  
"Por favor, tengo que hablar con él de inmediato, es de gran importancia. ¿Puede decirme dónde puedo encontrarlo? Se lo ruego."_ Candice contestó mientras sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

_"Por favor, no llore... déjeme ver... Bueno, si se trata de una cuestión importante, estoy seguro de que será de su interés. Yo personalmente la puedo llevar con él. Puedo excusarme de mis deberes por unas horas de viaje."_ George dijo mientras sacaba su pañuelo y se lo ofreció a Candice.

_"¿A pocas horas de viaje? ¿Dónde está el señor Ardlay?"_ preguntó Candice.

_"El Señor Ardlay está en Lakewood por una semana más."_ George contestó.

_"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí? Yo estaba en la zona recientemente y visitamos los alrededores de la finca Lakewood."_ Dijo Candice con curiosidad.

_"Él ha estado allí desde hace un mes."_ George respondió y luego guió a Candice al exterior del grande edificio.

Cuando Candice viajaba en la parte trasera del coche se encontraba tan nerviosa. Ella trató de recitar lo que iba a decirle al gran hombre que la adoptó. Su mente se quedó en torno al tema del compromiso, la adopción, la educación recibida y mucho más. Había muchas preguntas que tenía para él y trato de ensayar su discurso para incluirlo todo. Candice no había dormido bien durante las últimas semanas, ya que la urgencia de encontrar al Sr. Ardlay se había convertido en una obsesión. Mientras miraba sus notas cerró los ojos un momento para luego encontrarse en un sueño profundo. Una vez dormida, Candice soñaba con Albert, quien sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos le decía lo mucho que le gustaba estar con ella. El sueño se convirtió tenso cuando de repente Albert la besó en los labios y se fue de su lado mientras abordaba un tren.

_"! Albert, no te vayas! ¡No me dejes!"_ Candice dijo en voz alta.

George miró por el espejo retrovisor al verla dormida mientras lloraba.  
_"Ella llama por Albert. Ahora sabrá de primera mano quien él es realmente. Espero que pueda soportar la realidad de su posición y no se alarme demasiado y diga lo que le ha preocupado tanto. Albert le ama tanto, parece que estos dos deberán reunirse nuevamente, pero ahora será de diferente manera. ¿Se resentirá con él por todas las decisiones que ha tomado? Pronto lo sabremos."_ George pensó mientras conducía ya cerca de la propiedad.

_"Señorita Ardlay, hemos llegado. Usted debe encontrar al señor Ardlay en el estudio. Si por alguna razón no está en el interior de la mansión, pida a alguien que se lo busque, pueda que se encuentre caminando alrededor de la propiedad arbolada. Ahora tengo que volver a Chicago. Que tenga una conversación agradable y productiva con el Sr. Ardlay. Él es todo lo que un hombre extraordinario debe ser."_ George dijo mientras que ayudó a Candice salir del automóvil.

_"Le agradezco mucho por su ayuda Sr. Johnson, espero que mis piernas me sirvan ya que estoy muy nervia en este momento. Que tenga un buen viaje de vuelta a Chicago."_ Candice contestó sonriendo.

_"Le va a ir muy bien, ya verá. Hasta luego."_ George dijo mientras se alejaba.

Cuando Candice llamó a las grandes puertas de madera decorativa la sirvienta abrió y le dio la bienvenida a Candice de inmediato.

_"Señorita Ardlay, siempre es un placer ver su cara en esta casa. La hemos echado de menos_." La criada dijo.  
_"Ha sido un par de años desde mi última estancia aquí. Nada ha cambiado... con la excepción de lo que estoy viendo... ¡Un gran retrato pintado de mí que cuelga en la sala de espera! ¡Es enorme y magnífico! Qué gran placer y sentimiento de importancia estoy sintiendo, al menos a alguien le importo."_ Dijo Candice con asombro y luego con sarcasmo.

_"Ay Señorita Ardlay pero usted es de importancia. El Sr. Ardlay lo mando a hacer y montar cuando él regresó después de estar ausente durante algunos años. ¿Ve aquí? La foto fue tomada cuando fue presentada como su hija. Él contrató a los mejores pintores en este país para replicar esa imagen en pintura de gran tamaño. Si eso no es importancia yo no sé lo que sea entonces Señorita." _La sirvienta dijo.

_"Si no le molesta que le pregunte... ¿Por qué se tomó tanto tiempo para volver a casa? Su habitación se mantiene tal como la dejó con sus artículos todavía en su lugar, por supuesto, mantenemos la habitación como si estuviera en uso - órdenes del jefe." _La sirvienta charlo amigablemente.

_"Es un poco complicado de decir. Pero te doy las gracias por tu atención con el mantenimiento de mi habitación."_ Candice dijo mientras toco el hombro de la dama.

_"Aparte de los eventos sociales planificados, como la fiesta de esta noche, el lugar se queda desolado y demasiado de tranquilo."_ Dijo la sirvienta.  
_  
"Oh, por supuesto el evento de esta noche."_ Candice agrando los ojos.

_"Tal vez me puedes decir dónde puedo encontrar al Sr. Ardlay. Necesito hablar con él de inmediato."_ Dijo Candice.

_"Déjeme que la acompañe al estudio, se que él ha estado allí desde temprano esta mañana. Él trabaja muy duro en ese estudio."_ La sirvienta respondió.

_"No, gracias, me acuerdo muy bien por donde se encuentra. Por favor, no dejes que nadie que nos visite, incluyendo a los periodistas, que no nos interrumpan. Es de gran importancia que yo pueda hablar con el señor Ardlay sin distracciones."_ Candice le ordenó amablemente.

_"Por cierto, ¿dónde está toda la familia que ha venido desde el extranjero?" _ Preguntó Candice.

_"Los Muir se quedan con los Elroy, los Hamilton se quedan con los Leagan y los McDonnell se quedan con los Cornwell. Todos estarán llegando esta tarde a las cinco. El lugar está preparado para los huéspedes, pero no hay nadie aquí, ya que sólo son las nueve y media de la mañana. Somos sólo nosotras, el personal de servicio completo, y el Sr. Ardlay."_ Respondió la criada.

Candice se enfrento a las grandes decorativas puertas de madera en el estudio que han sido muy bien conservadas a través del tiempo. Cuando ella agarro valor llamó a las puertas.

_"¡Adelante!"_ Dijo Albert con voz de estruendo e irreconocible.

Albert había estado pensando en lo que iba a suceder al caer la noche. Lo último de su libertad sería quitada, su rostro y su nombre se verían expuestos a un gran grupo de personas que se reunirán por la noche. Candice giró las manigueta de las grandes puertas, entró lentamente a mirar a su alrededor, pero no vio el Sr. Ardlay en su escritorio. Frente a la enorme ventana Candice vio la gran silla de cuero mirando hacia afuera del gigante ventanal.

_"Discúlpeme... tío abuelo Ardlay? Yo estoy aquí para verlo...eh... "_ Dijo Candice tímidamente mientras se detuvo para tragar.

Albert reconoció de inmediato su tono dulce de voz y se inmovilizo.

_"¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí? Nadie lo sabe... mi Candy... lo mucho que te he echado de menos. ¿Qué vas a decir cuando veas mi cara? Señor, dame la fuerza para enfrentarme a ella y decirle la verdad... toda mi verdad."_ Albert pensó para sí mismo.

_"Sé que no me ha conocido aún... me llamo Candice Blanca... primero me gustaría decir que aprecio todo lo que ha hecho por mí, no hay palabras para describir lo que siento. Ha sido muy generoso conmigo, y sin conocerme. Aun no comprendo sus motivos por ser tan bueno conmigo, pero yo todavía le doy las gracias."_ Candice continuó diciendo.

_"Oh mi querida Candy, mi amor, quiero tomarte en mis brazos y... y nunca dejarte ir." _Pensó Albert.

_"No puedo soportar más esto..., ¡ayúdame, Dios mío!"_ Albert pensó mientras se levantaba de su silla y poco a poco comenzó a girar en dirección de Candice.

El estudio estaba iluminado debido a la gran ventana principal donde Albert se había sentado, Candice todavía no podía reconocer o ver a Albert. Albert se acercó cuando Candice se quedó a unos metros al ver la sombra de un hombre alto, de pelo medio largo. Candice estaba tan asombrada al estar en la presencia de una persona tan importante que en reverencia a él bajó los ojos para mirar sus zapatos en vez de verlo a la cara. Rápidamente le inspeccionó los zapatos negros de cordones recién lustrados, hechos del cuero más caro. Lentamente alzó los ojos hasta el borde del dobladillo del pantalón azul marino oscuro. Cuando levantó los ojos de nuevo vio que el señor Ardlay tenía un juego de traje completo y sus manos las tenia detrás de la espalda. Por último, Candice tímidamente le miró la cara del hombre que ella había deseado conocer hace mucho tiempo para darle las gracias, y renunciar a su adopción legal.

_"Señor Ardlay yo..."_ Candice dijo al parpadear varias veces.

Sus palabras fueron detenidas cuando de repente reconoció el rostro que veía frente a ella.

_"Ay, Dios mío, ¿qué debe ella estar pensando en este mismo instante? La he echado de menos terriblemente. Quiero acercármele y besarla... si ella permitiría que le bese ese puchero que ha hecho en sus labios... debo controlarme... ¿Se marchará cuando sepa quién soy? Espero que no lo haga."_ Albert pensó mientras miraba como Candice lo examinaba.

Un Albert bien arreglado se quedó ahí hermosamente y en silencio para ver cuando Candice finalmente lo reconociera  
_"!Albert! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" _Candice dijo con asombro mientras corría hacia él y lo abrazó.

_"¿Cómo has estado? Me preguntaba dónde te habías ido, no me diste ninguna información sobre ti ni cómo encontrarte... yo estaba tan preocupada... todo este tiempo... tu ida del apartamento ha sido lo más difícil que he tenido que enfrentar. Te he buscado hasta que no había otro lugar en donde buscarte."_ Candice dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Albert.

_"Oh nena, lo siento, por favor perdóname... Pensé que al salir estaba haciendo lo correcto. Hay tantas cosas que debes saber. Pero, ¿te vas a quedar después de que me hayas oído?"_ Dijo Albert con temor oculto.

Albert estaba tan físicamente cerca de Candice que hasta podía sentirle los latidos de su corazón en su propio pecho. Podía oler su cabello perfumado con aroma de lirios. Albert miró hacia abajo y le acarició la cara a Candice con el dorso de la mano mientras la abrazaba con su otro brazo por la parte baja de su espalda.

_"Tendremos que sacar tiempo, un poco más tarde, porque ahora tengo la necesidad de hablar con el señor Ardlay; es extremadamente urgente que hable con él."_ Dijo Candice cuando ella tomó la mano de Albert que estaba sobre su cara.

_"Candy, escucha y escúchame bien. No te vayas después de haberte dicho todo lo que tengo que decirte... ¿de acuerdo?"_ Albert dijo mientras tomaba la barbilla de Candy y miró intensamente en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

_"Está bien..."_ Candice susurró mientras sentía que su corazón se derrita mientras él hablaba con ella.

_"Oh, ya veo también tenientes que hablar con el señor Ardlay."_ Dijo Candice sin pensar.

_"!Ja-Ja!"_ Albert se rió mientras se separaba de ella para luego comenzar su historia.

_"Mi padre era William Henry Ardlay y mi madre era Priscilla Wellington, ambos murieron en 1900 cuando yo tenía trece años. Yo sólo tenía una hermana, Rosemary Ardlay-Brown, ella también murió y me dejó solo en 1902. Rosemary tuvo un hijo, mi amado sobrino, Anthony Brown-Ardlay quien fallecido 1912. Tu lo conocías muy bien."_ Dijo Albert, con una pausa para respirar hondo y seguir continuando.

_"Tú eres el tío de Anthony, el excéntrico tío Bert! Ahora tiene sentido... Albert, Bert."_ Candice dijo mientras se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

_"Déjame continuar por favor... esto no es fácil para mí. Mi nombre es William Albert Ardlay; me habían asignado el título de tío abuelo para asuntos de negocios. Mi tía Cora Elroy había logrado criarme y educarme desde que me convertí en el último Ardlay original que quedaba vivo. Mi tía me protegió de las responsabilidades que tenía que afrentar cuando mis padres murieron trágicamente en un accidente de tren. A la edad de 21 me dieron toda la herencia de los Ardlay y todo el poder empresarial."_ Albert finalmente le dijo Candice.

Albert tomó la mano de Candice y la guió hasta una lujosa silla de cuero para que se sentara.

_"No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo... ¿Tu eres el Tío abuelo Ardlay?"_ Candice dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad.

_"Mira, yo te conocí y te hable un par de veces en el bosque de los alrededores, y pensé que eras una chica tan especial. Me di cuenta que los Leagan te habían tomado para vivir allí como un compañera de sus hijos, pero no podía permitir que te quedes ahí y ser maltratada por Sarah, la nieta de mi tía Elroy y sus hijos Neil y Eliza. Mi sobrino Anthony y mis primos lejanos, los jóvenes Cornwell, me había escrito una carta pidiéndome que te ayudara escapar de los Leagan. Creo que éramos cuatro de nosotros que te queríamos lejos de ese hogar."_ Albert continuó diciendo.  
_  
"!Tú eres mi padre adoptivo! ¡Oh Dios mío! Esto es demasiado para asimilar."_ Candice dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba por la habitación.

_"Me negué a ser llamado como tu padre, ya que sólo hay once años de diferencia en nuestra edad. Te considero mi protegida y yo sentí que necesitabas una oportunidad para te desarrollaras socialmente y educativamente."_ Albert dijo mientras caminaba detrás de Candice.

_"Albert, con razón siempre estabas allí para encontrarme cuando me encontraba en necesidad; entonces no era casual, sino circunstancial."_ Dijo Candice casi en un susurro.

_"Me sentí responsable por ti. Quería que estuvieras bien y feliz"_ Dijo Albert.

_"¿Me quieres tan feliz que me estás asignando un marido?"_ Dijo Candice con dolor en su voz.

_"¿Qué? Yo no he hecho tal cosa. Estas equivocada. Nunca he impuesto mi voluntad sobre ti. Has tenido la libertad de elegir lo que quería desde el principio, yo sólo te he facilito las cosas."_ Albert respondió mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros para darle la vuelta a Candice.  
_  
"Es curioso que diga esto, pero vi la carta en la que te dirigiste a la familia para anunciar mi compromiso con Neil Leagan. Esta noche se dará a conocer entre los familiares, amigos y socios de negocios que estamos a punto de casarnos. Qué irónico que intentaste salvarme de ellos cuando yo era más joven, y ahora quieres devolverme con ellos."_ Candice contestó con sentimientos heridos.

_"!Yo no autoricé, ni di mi consentimiento a tal cosa absurda! Tienes que creer lo que estoy diciendo."_ Albert dijo molesto mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Candice.

Luego Albert se alejó de Candice en frustración, luego comenzó a hablar mientras miraba por el ventanal.

_"Yo no soy el único con autoridad para dirigirse a la familia en mi nombre... No puede ser posible que haya sido ella. He confiado en ella a siegas y con todo. ¿Por qué haría esto sabiendo lo mucho que te he querido en libertad?"_ Albert tenía una mirada desilusionada en su rostro, como si a un niño pequeño se le había dicho que su juguete favorito había sido tomado y roto en pedazos.

_"Candy, no te preocupe por esto. Tengo la última palabra en este asunto y yo digo que no estarás obligada a un compromiso de matrimonio, especialmente con Neil."_ Le dijo Albert a Candice al volver la cabeza hacia ella.

_"Realmente me gustaría tomar un poco de aire ahora. Deseo que salgas conmigo afuera, pero sólo si tu quisieras hacerme compañía."_ Dijo Albert con ojos suplicantes.

_"Por supuesto que saldré contigo, pero permíteme cambiarme... creo que todavía tengo un poco de ropa que he dejado aquí."_ Respondió Candice.

_"Definitivamente encontrarás ropa en tu habitación. Siempre quise que regresaras a esta tu casa... y ahora, que regreses a mí. Pedí que tu vestuario sea actualizado anualmente con una variedad de estilos que te queden bien. Pero esta vez fue diferente, supe tu taya exacta al estar a cargo de lavar la ropa cuando vivíamos juntos, así que elegí las prendas yo mismo. Cada pieza de ropa la elegí contigo en mi mente."_ Albert dijo mientras sonreía y llevaba a Candice fuera del estudio y hacia su habitación.

Candice permaneció en silencio, ella estaba en asombro total y las palabras no estaban rodando de su boca, a pesar de su charlatanería habitual.

Una vez que llegó a su dormitorio miró a su alrededor para ver todo.

_"Albert es mi padre adoptivo... por la ley soy su hija. No sé si debo estar feliz o llorar con la noticia. Albert se va a introducir esta noche y todo el mundo va a saber mi relación legal con él. No puedo expresar mi amor por él ahora. No va a ser visto correcto en los ojos de nadie. Él no será capaz de corresponder a mis sentimientos. ¿Por qué las cosas se ponen más difíciles? Estoy contenta de estar aquí con él, pero yo no creo que pueda soportar el no poder llegarme a él y tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo con todas mis fuerzas."_ Dijo Candice para sí misma mientras abría su gran guardarropa.

_"!Esta ropa es hermosa, ay cielos! Mira los vestidos de gala, son adecuados para una princesa. Los trajes cotidianos están muy bien hechos con tanto trabajo detallado. Las blusas son de las más finas sedas, las faldas son de ensueño... oh incluso sombreros y bufandas... Albert tiene muy buen gusto... yo nunca lo hubiera sabido."_ Candice dijo mientras su voz se hizo más aguda de la emoción.

Se acercó a la cómoda con el grande espejo montado y vio las diferentes fragancias escogidas para ella. La caja de joyas estaba llena de hermosas piedras preciosas, oro y plata. Los ojos de Candice comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas cuando miró en los cajones. No se dio cuenta de que Albert había entrado, cerrado la puerta, y detenido de detrás de ella para mirarla.

_"Le gusta lo que he elegido para ella. Mi dulce Candy... no puedo evitarlo por más tiempo... lo único que puede decirme es que no... ¿Cierto?"_ Albert pensó para sí mismo mientras la observaba.

Albert pensó profundamente cuando se le acerco a Candy por detrás y puso suavemente sus manos sobre las caderas de Candice. Lentamente Albert comenzó a envolver sus manos alrededor del vientre de Candy mientras la atrajo muy cerca hacia él. Luego Albert, por detrás refugio su cara en el cuello de Candice y de repente respiró hondo para inhalarle su esencia. Candice no se apartó, ella no dijo nada para detener a Albert mientras que seguía abrazándola fuertemente. En cambio, Candice se complacía con los movimientos de Albert y le siguió paso a paso. Ella tomo las manos de Albert y las acaricio, mientras que aun Albert la sostenía por su vientre, y luego acurruco su cabeza hacia el rostro de Albert que se encontraba aun hundido en su cuello; dándole a entender su aceptación de ese pasional abrazo. La voz ronca de Albert comenzó a susurrar lo siguiente:

_"Te necesito Candy, estoy perdido de amor por ti. Nunca a este nivel me ha importado tanto una mujer, nunca he vivido por alguien como lo he hecho por ti. Me desatas de adentro hacia afuera."_ Albert luego movió los brazos hasta la cintura de Candice y con pasión le dio la vuelta.

Albert le tomo los brazos a Candice y se los colocó sobre sus propios hombros para indicarle un abrazo más cercano y de frente. Él sutilmente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella lo más fuerte que pudo, pero segundos después, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al cielo.

_"Dame las fuerzas, por favor no me falles ahora."_ Albert oró en silencio, tratando de dominar esa hambre carnal.

Cuando miró hacia abajo vio que los ojos de Candice le mostraron el deseo de su interior. Ella quería ser besada más que nada y era obvio para Albert.

_"Yo no soy el único con estos sentimientos, ella quiere mi beso."_ Pensó.

Albert miró a los ojos suplicantes de Candice y habló.

_"He querido hacer esto..."_ Albert dijo y de inmediato beso sus suaves labios.

_"Cuando me enamoré de ti en ese pequeño apartamento..."_ Dijo Albert para volver a besarla apasionadamente.

_"Esto lo he querido... y aun más."_ Albert dijo al seguir besándola con fervor, más cuando Candice le respondía cada beso y cada caricia recibida.

La mano de Albert recorría la espalda de Candy mientras ella comenzaba a sacarle el traje ejecutivo de sus hombros. Luego Albert la tomo por la cara brevemente para seguir besándola mientras que ella continuaba quitándole el saco al deslizarlo de sus brazos. Albert se liberó de la chaqueta y tomo a Candice cerca de él para volver sus labios sobre los de ella. Ella luego comenzó a quitarle la camisa a él. Albert cumplió con las acciones de Candice y empezó a quitarle la blusa a ella al desabrochar desde arriba con desesperación. Albert se liberó de su propia camisa, la arrojó al suelo y rápidamente comenzó a quitarle la blusa a Candice por encima de la cabeza. Candice le pasó a Albert sus manos impacientes sobre el torso desnudo de él y le comenzó a besar su pecho fornido, mientras que sus curiosas delicadas manos le frotaban los musculosos brazos.

Lentamente Albert le comenzó a retirar a Candice las tiras del sostén de los hombros hasta dejar al descubierto sus llenos pechos. Aun sin tocarle los senos a Candice él la sostuvo por los brazos y comenzó basándole su cuello, alterándolo con agradables pequeños mordiscos. La respiración de Candice se acelero y ella gemía con cada mordisco que recibía. Al Albert llenarla de besos la miró a través de sus pestañas, luego de la misma manera le llego hasta los hombros; con besos y mordiscos mientras que Albert le jugueteaba los pezones de Candice con su descubierto torso. Las manos de Candice recorrieron el cabello de Albert mientras él se inclinaba para seguir rozando sus labios lentamente contra su cuello. Albert había disfrutado la reacción, sin necesidad de palabras, que Candice le demostraba. Al ser excitada, la parte superior del pecho de Candice se había enrojecido sutilmente. Sus manos se movieron hacia la parte posterior del cuello de Albert, su espalda y por los hombros esculpidos. Candice de repente apretó su pecho contra el pecho desnudo de Albert al ella no poder contener más la distancia física que Albert mantenía a propósito. Albert se apartó un poco para seguir la sensual tortura. Entonces el finalmente llevo su boca a los pechos de Candice. Albert saboreaba, mordisqueaba y chupaba la piel alrededor de los pezones endurecidos de Candice. Ella dejó escapar una respiración apresurada y ritmica.

Albert había logrado despertar, extremadamente, el deseo que Candice sentía crecer en su interior. Ella entonces comenzó a desabrocharle la hebilla del cinturón de Albert y le desabrochó los pantalones rápidamente.

_"Tú deseas esto tanto como yo. Pues ahora no tengo fuerzas para detenerme... hemos ido demasiado lejos y demasiado rápido para hacer un alto."_ Albert le dijo a Candice mientras que ella asintió con la cabeza.  
_"No tengo interés en detenerme. Es ahora que quiero entregarme a este profundo deseo." _Candice dijo mientras seguía moviendo su mano, bajándola más allá del desabrochado pantalón y cinturón para descubrirle a Albert una magnífica erección.

_"Tal vez mañana tendremos que dar cuentas por lo que hagamos hoy."_ Candice pensó para sí misma. Rápidamente ignorando sus pensamientos para continuar dándose el placer de quitarle la ropa a Albert.

Candice tomo la iniciativa y empujó a Albert hacia su cama. El se sentó en el borde y la atrajo hacia él. Albert la envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de las caderas y la besó en la parte baja del vientre. Entonces poco a poco que quito la falda a Candice lentamente, torturándola de nuevo. Albert se quedó boquiabierto ante la visión de un atractivo liguero atado a medio muslo que contenía medias negras trasparentes. El le tomó la pierna izquierda a Candice y le recostó el pie sobre su propio muslo mientras le quitaba el enganche que sujetaba la media. A partir del interior del muslo Albert comenzó a rodarle la media con sus dedos. Mientras rodaba la media lentamente por las piernas de Candice, la lengua de Albert lamió el sendero de la piel expuesta. Albert repitió la misma acción con la pierna izquierda. Una vez que sus piernas fueron liberadas del liguero y las medias, Albert tomo a Candice entre sus piernas mientras la besaba en el plano abdomen y mordisqueando el área alrededor de su ombligo. Cuando Candice volvió la cabeza hacia atrás por placer y ansias, Albert movió sus fuertes manos para tomarle los senos mientras seguía acariciándole el vientre con sus labios.

Albert luego movió sus manos por el costado de Candice hasta detenerse finalmente a la cintura de su ropa interior. Cuando Candice intentó quitarse la prenda intima Albert la detuvo con las manos.

_"No, déjame tener el placer de quitarte cada pieza de ropa de tu hermoso cuerpo."_ Albert dijo mientras volvía a besar su suave piel alrededor de su cintura.  
Luego agarró la banda elástica de las pantaletas de alrededor de las caderas de Candice y comenzó a bajarlas lentamente para luego detenerse a mitad de camino.

_"Tú sí sabes cómo torturarme Albert."_ Candice le dijo con exasperación mientras le sostenía los hombros musculosos.

_"La seducción y la espera es lo que te deja preparada para mí."_ Albert contestó mientras seguía rodándole con las manos la ropa interior de las caderas mientras que sostenía la parte frontal de la banda elástica con los dientes.

Cuando la ropa interior de Candice le cayó hasta los tobillos, la boca y la nariz de Albert se quedaron en la ingle, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba los muslos y las nalgas de Candice. Las manos de Albert se mantuvieron acariciándole el trasero mientras que Albert desataba su lengua en la privada y humecta área de Candice.

_"Estoy más que lista. Por favor tómame ahora, te lo ruego."_ declaró Candice.

_"¿Ya nena?"_ Albert preguntó con un ronco susurro.

_"Ya te necesito, quiero sentirte dentro de mí. Quiero tenerte cerca cuando me hagas tuyas."_ Candice continuó rogando.

_"Ven déjame tenerte entonces. Por fin, serás toda mía."_ Albert dijo mientras ponía a Candice en la cama mientras él seguía acariciando su cuerpo.

Cuando la gran erección de Albert encontró la apertura cálida y lubricada de Candice, Albert entró dentro de ella deliciosamente mientras sus bocas se sellaban.

_"Ah mi dulzura... estas mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado."_ Albert le susurró suavemente al oído.

Sus cuerpos se acostumbraron el uno al otro en un ajuste perfecto para luego comenzar el mismo ritmo de hacer el amor. A medida que sus cuerpos se enredaron en la pasión, tanto Candice y Albert llegaron a un clímax sexual tan deleitable que hizo que sus cuerpos temblaran del placer.

Mientras se encontraban acostados en la cama, después de su ilícito apasionado encuentro, Albert habló con profundo sentimiento.

_"No hay nada que me haga más feliz que tenerte a mi lado día tras día. Tú sabes que voy a dedicar mi vida a ti. Quiero continuar donde dejamos todo cuando vivíamos juntos en el pequeño apartamento. Por favor, quédate conmigo permanentemente."_ Albert dijo cuando se enfrentó a Candice, mientras que sus cabezas descansaban sobre almohadas.

_"Albert, no hay nada que desee más que estar contigo, pero tenemos un problema serio que nos ata legalmente. Mira, no quiero arruinar el momento, pero la realidad es complicada. Esta noche se te presentara como el tío abuelo William Albert Ardlay de las empresas Ardlay. Después de esta noche, todo el mundo podrá ver tu foto en el periódico y se leerá que eres mi padre legal. ¿Si tuviera que quedarme contigo cómo lo hacemos? ¿Seré solo tu amante para que disfrutemos en secreto? Nosotros no tenemos la libertad de vivir como una pareja normal, sólo por detrás de puertas cerradas, nunca seremos libres de expresar nuestro amor fuera de la recamara."_ Candice dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Albert.

_"Tendré que revocar la adopción inmediatamente. Eso no es algo que deseo retrasar. Yo no te quiero de amante Candice. Si me haces el honor, quiero que seas mi esposa."_ Dijo Albert sin dudarlo mientras le pasaba el dedo índice entre los pechos de Candice.

_"Albert yo... yo quiero aceptar, pero es mucho lo que tengas que arriesgar, serás el tema de novedad para todo el país y probablemente en el extranjero. Podrás perder mucho respeto por parte de tus empresas afiliadas, y más importante, podrás perder el respeto de tu familia, todo esto puede suceder si optas estar conmigo."_ Dijo Candice con preocupación en sus ojos mientras que sostenía a Albert fuertemente.

_"Albert ¿qué vamos a hacer esta noche cuando se me presente como tu protegida, la que se va a casar con tu querido sobrino-nieto Neil?"_ Candice cambió de tema rápidamente al pensar en el evento en la noche.

_"Deja todo en mis manos hermosa, este es mi dominio. Voy a manejar esto y sé cómo manejar a mi familia también. Ah, y para que sepas, Neil no es mi sobrino-nieto, nuestro parentesco es más lejano aun, él es mi primo tercero." _ Albert dijo mientras se lanzo a sí mismo hacia Candice para volverla a devorar otra vez.

* * *

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo, comentando, y escribiéndome!

Espero hayan sobrevivido este capítulo, jejeje…

A continuación: _**La verdad prevalece**_


	25. La verdad prevalece

**Capitulo 25-**_** La verdad prevalece**_

En la mansión de los Leagan en Crystal Lakes tanto Eliza como Neil compartieron sus opiniones sobre cómo las cosas les habían evolucionado el uno al otro. Ambos sintieron que lo que querían, tarde o temprano se las arreglaban para adquirirlo. La conversación se volvió en una discusión cuando los hermanos intercambiaron sus opiniones sobre quien cada uno tenía por pareja. _"¿Qué ves en ese Reed? Él es un hombre tan cobarde. " _Dijo Neil.  
_  
"¿Ah, sí? Bueno, eso me beneficia. Si Reed fuera de personalidad más fuerte yo tendría más dificultades para conseguir lo que quiero y cuando lo quiero."_ Eliza contestó con enfado.

_"¿Y qué de tu elección por esposa? ¡Je! Ella es la chica que tanto despreciamos mientras vivió aquí. Candy ha resultado ser una mujer desgraciada que vivió con un hombre durante más de un año sin estar casada, tu matrimonio con ella será una burla."_ Eliza continuó diciendo.  
_  
"Tengo mis razones para llevar a cabo mis planes con Candy. De hecho voy a estar más que satisfecho de tenerla como mi esposa, ya todo lo que espero es que un idiota perdido de amor por ella la pierda para siempre."_ Neil respondió.  
_  
"Supongo que tienes razón en que Archie estará destrozado. Me enferma saber que los tres primos se enamoraron de esa chica. Mi Anthony la prefirió a ella que a mí. Si se hubiera quedado conmigo ese día de la casería de zorro su vida se hubiera salvado. No me gustaba Candy en ese entonces, pero después de ese día tan horroroso de la muerte de Anthony, la odie aun mas por haberme quitado el amor de mi vida."_ Eliza dijo mientras recordaba el pasado.  
_  
"Me niego a perder mis emociones y sufrir como un tonto por amar a alguien. El amor no es para mí, no lo quiero, ni lo necesito. Parece enlazarlos y destruirlos cuando se enamoran ¿quién quiere eso?"_ Neil respondió.

_"Tú dices eso en este momento, pero cuando te llame la atención y el amor te atrape, sé que voy a escuchar una historia diferente. Te va a pasar un día, ya lo veré. Recuerda, no hay vacuna contra el amor."_ Dijo Eliza.

_"La historia que si te voy a contar es que esta noche la fiesta de compromiso va en pie. Me pregunto si no habría algunas bellas damas entre los invitados que se unan a mí para un revolcón en el jardín."_ Neil respondió con una risita.

Sin embargo, cuando Eliza pensó que sus planes con Reed estaban de mejor a mejor, no pasó mucho tiempo para Reed en llegar a molestarse con constantes regaños de Eliza y lloriqueos. Reed ocasionalmente, se sentía sofocado y comenzó a inventar excusas con el fin de evitar ir a visitarla en Crystal Lakes. El se quedaba en el trabajo durante más horas y fue entonces cuando Reed conoció a una mujer que realmente lo cautivó. Su secretaria anterior, una mujer mayor y desaliñada, fue sustituida por una mujer atractiva y joven. Reed se había perdido en amor con la nueva chica y sus sentimientos hacia ella eran correspondidos. A medida que pasaban los días continuó visitando a Eliza aún menos a su casa. Eliza no estaba al tanto de los cambios en la actitud de Reed, debido a sus propios preparativos de la boda. Reed intentó hablar con ella acerca de sus sentimientos, pero ella simplemente le dijo que hiciera algo útil con los preparativos. Se sentía atrapado y manipulado. Reed se cayó estos sentimientos la noche de la fiesta de compromiso de Neil, pero no por mucho tiempo más.

Sarah estuvo emocionada esa mañana, ya que su hijo Neil sería anunciado como el futuro marido de Candice. Sarah se comporto agradable, incluso alrededor de su madre Beatrice (50), y su padre Charles Hamilton (64), y luego los acompaño a dar una caminata alrededor de la propiedad.

_"Querida, te ves radiante hoy. Estoy tan feliz por ti y por mi nieto. Neil de haber encontrado el amor al fin. Le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo." _Dijo Beatrice.

_"Gracias mamá, me alegro de que ustedes puedan estar aquí para compartir este momento tan especial con nosotros."_ Respondió Sarah.

_"No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo mi amor_." Charles dijo mientras besaba a su hija Sara, que ahora tenía treinta y siete años de edad.  
_  
"Roger debe llegar más tarde para unirse con nosotros. Estoy muy contenta de tener a mi familia aquí para un acontecimiento tan feliz."_ Dijo Sara.

En la mansión Cornwell en Chicago la familia se había reunido y llevado una conversación ligera hasta que el tema se hizo irresistible de ignorar.

_"Antes de que haya mucho más que decir, voy a hacerte saber que el evento de esta noche no va a terminar bien."_ Archie le susurró a su madre Janice (53) cual se había sentado junto a su marido Joseph (56).

También los presentes en la sala eran la Abuela Janette (81), el año pasado su amado esposo Theodore (83) por causa de neumonía había fallecido. Otros miembros de la familia estaban presentes entre ellos.

_"Candice no está de acuerdo con el compromiso, alguien más lo ha hecho en su nombre. Ella se niega a casarse con Neil. Así que prepárate para ver el gran show en Lakewood esta noche."_ Archie continuó susurrándole a su madre.

_"Oh, parece que habrá una cena con espectáculo después de todo. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Sarah y su presuntuoso hijo serán puestos en su lugar de una vez y por todas." _Janice respondió en voz baja.

En otra parte de Chicago en la mansión Elroy, Cora (74) con su esposo Brian (78), su hijo Colin Nicholas (57), su esposa Viola (55), y otros miembros de su familia se encontraron tomando el desayuno afuera en el jardín, ya que era un día soleado con una agradable brisa.

_"Colin, Viola, debo advertir que si algo va mal esta noche, puede ser debido a la ruidosa chica que está comprometida con tu sobrino Neil. Candice Blanca ha sido la obsesión de tu primo Albert y le ha permitido ser lo más libre posible. Si encuentran que ella sea un poco mal educada es simplemente porque ella era una niña huérfana que llegó a la familia en su adolescencia. Dios sabe que traté de enseñarle, pero ella ha sido una tarea casi imposible para mí. A pesar de que ella puede ser algo brusca, hay algo en ella que es intrigante, ella es amable, especialmente con el personal de servicio. La enviamos a estudiar al extranjero, pero se escapó y más tarde se convirtió en una enfermera registrada aquí en Chicago. En verdad, Candice no tenía necesidad alguna de trabajar, pues Albert siempre suplió todas sus necesidades. Al parecer, Neil se había encontrado con algunos problemas y Candice le salvó la vida con su atención médica. Neil parecía estar muy agradecido con ella a pesar de sus rivalidades de infancia. El reciente cambio en Neil y sus atenciones para con Candice nos ha cogido por sorpresa. Así que tomamos esta decisión en nuestras manos para asignar a Neil como el marido de Candice. Ella es un heredera Ardlay y por lo tanto nos gustaría preservar las riquezas ganadas de la familia original, por si a caso algo le llegara a suceder a nuestro Albert en el futuro."_ Cora dijo mientras todos escuchaban en silencio.  
_  
"Mamá, ¿te preocupas por Candice, incluso en lo más mínimo?" _Preguntó Colin.  
_  
"Bueno, hijo, ella me ha causado muchos dolores de cabeza pero en el fondo dentro de mí hay algo en ella que me atrae hacia su persona. Físicamente me recuerda a tu querida hija Celeste, a Viola, y a ti cariño. Esperen a que la conozcan y serán testigo con sus propios ojos del parecido, es increíble."_ Dijo Cora mientras bebía su té.

_"Si Celeste estuviera viva hoy tuviera treinta y siete años, y su bebé hubiera tenido veinte años." _Viola dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo.

_"¿Mamá me dijiste que su nombre es Candice verdad? ¿Cuánta más casualidad puede ser esta de lo que ya es, el nombre de mi nieta era Candice Rose."_ Colin respondió con los intrigantes ojos.

_"Cualquier tipo de chica que sea esta Candice, sin duda me encantaría conocerla. No puedo esperar ver el parecido que dices que tiene con mi querida difunta. Me podrá traer un poco de alegría por lo menos."_ Agregó Viola.

De vuelta en Lakewood, Candice y Albert se regocijaban a solas. La pareja caminó a través de la propiedad boscosa, mientras recordaban las muchas cosas que habían compartido juntos.

_"Oh Albert, quiero que nunca se acabe nuestro tiempo juntos. Es lo más feliz que he estado en mi vida."_ Candice dijo mientras caminaban de la mano de Albert a través del bosque de Lakewood.

_"Hoy es un día maravilloso de hecho - un día que ha marcado mi vida para siempre. Vamos a seguir disfrutando de su magnificencia."_ Albert respondió mientras se inclinaba para besar a apasionadamente a Candice.

Una vez más la pasión que sentían uno por el otro era incontrolable y en medio de la naturaleza, con el campo de testigo, su amor se culminó nuevamente pero en una cama de la hierba verde, narcisos, y de trébol.

Había llegado el momento cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Candice se quedó en su habitación hasta que el reloj principal dio las cuatro y media. Albert era de buscar por ella y acompañarla hasta la sala de espera. Cuando Albert se acercaba a la puerta, toco suavemente a la puerta y entró en el dormitorio de Candice. Frente a él estaba ella usando uno de los hermosos vestidos que él le había elegido para esa noche. Un vestido elegante color champán claro de corpiño de satén sin tirantes que cruzaba de los pechos hasta las caderas, el cual acentuaba aún más su escultural figura. Pasando las caderas el vestido tenía un abundante flujo de gasa larga del mismo color, el cual le llegaba hasta los pies. El color del vestido complementaba las características angelicales de Candice, ella estaba radiante con accesorios decadentes de diamantes. Su cabello lucia presionadas ondas suaves junto con un holgado moño, el cual le daba un estilo romántico. El cutis de Candice fue ligeramente empolvado con una pequeña cantidad de colorete en sus mejillas y sus labios fueron pintados con un suave tono de color coral.

_"Cariño, te ves absolutamente impresionante. No hay palabras que puedan describirte... como si el cielo hubiera enviado su más hermoso ángel aquí... para mí."_ Albert dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Candice y acercarla hacia él.

_"Déjame mirarte otra vez."_ Dijo Albert mientras hacía girar a Candice.

_"Eres más que hermosa y esta noche vas a dar una inolvidable impresión."_ Dijo Albert con contentamiento.

_"¿Realmente crees que soy tan bonita? ¿Crees que puedo pasar con buenas calificaciones el régimen estricto de reglas de tu tía Elroy?"_ Candice preguntó tímidamente.

_"!Eres hermosa! Cariño, no hay duda de que has sobrepasado cualquier regla."_ Dijo Albert luego besó ligeramente los labios pintados.

Cuando Candice entró en la sala de espera con Albert, Colin y Viola se levantaron de inmediato de la sorpresa. La pareja Muir se miraron con asombro.

_"!Oh Dios, es nuestra Celeste! El parecido de Candice con nuestra hija es más que inexplicable."_ Dijo Viola con asombro.

_"Vamos a acercarnos a ella e introducirnos apropiadamente. ¿Viola Te gustaría?"_ Colin le preguntó con emoción.

_"Albert ¿Te importaría introducirnos a Candice? Nos encantaría conocerla."_ Colin susurró en el oído de Albert.

_"Por supuesto primo sería un placer, tan pronto cuando ella acabe de charlar con tu madre te la llevaré. ¿No te parece una belleza? Eso sí, te aseguro que ella es mucho más hermosa interiormente."_ Albert dijo con orgullo.

_"Candice, has hecho que me sienta orgullosa de ti esta noche. Te ves divina_." Dijo Cora con alegría.

_"Gracias tía abuela Elroy."_ Candice dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Cora.

_"Incluso creo que he perdido mi paciencia y me he frustrado contigo varias veces, quiero que sepas que yo no te he odiado, al contrario. Nunca le he dicho esto a nadie, pero siempre me has recordado a alguien muy querido. Tenerte cerca sólo me hizo extrañarla más, por lo tanto, tuve que presentarme como la mujer fuerte de espíritu que has encontrado. " _ Dijo Cora con sincero alivio.

_"Lo siento por todo el dolor que le he hecho pasar, nunca fue mi intensión." _Candice abrazó a Cora tiernamente.

_"¿Realmente me parezco a Celeste?"_ Candice le preguntó mientras se concluyó el abrazo.

_"Cariño, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te pareces a ella esta noche. Y tus ojos... es como si mi querida sobrina Rosemary me estuviese mirando a través de ellos."_ Cora dijo sonriendo mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

_"Candice, si no te importa, mi primo y su esposa les encantaría conocerte. Tía Elroy si nos disculpas prometo darte de besos después."_ Albert dijo cuando le guiñó un ojo a Cora.

_"Tú eres lo más dulce – vayan pues. Mi hijo espera por conocerte Candice."_ Cora dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de Candice.

_"Primo Colin, Viola, permítanme presentarles a nuestra querida Candice Blanca-Ardlay."_ Albert habló al Candice sostenerse del brazo de Albert.  
_  
"Es un placer conocerlos a ambos. Albert dice que viven en Inglaterra. Me encantó el área cuando tuve la oportunidad de estudiar en Londres."_ Dijo Candice.

_"Es un placer conocerla Srta. Candice, hemos oído hablar mucho de usted y sin duda quería ponerle una cara al nombre."_ Dijo Colin.  
_  
"¡Y qué cara por cierto. Es como si mi propia hija estuviera delante de mí."_ Contestó Viola.

_"¿Su hija era Celeste? Lo siento por su pérdida, me imagino que la echan de menos."_ Candice dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Viola.

_"Tus manos... es increíble... ven querida, muéstrame tus manos."_ Viola dijo mientras ambas inspeccionaban sus manos.

_"Son del mismo tamaño y estructura. Usted es de hecho un regalo de Dios_." Dijo Viola con gran sorpresa.

_"Quiero que venga a visitarme en Londres después de que se case y se establezca con Neil. Una vez allí podrá ver fotos de Celeste. Usted incluso, podría quedarse en la habitación de Celeste si lo desea."_ Dijo Viola de la emoción. Albert y Colin se quedaron mudos cuando Candice y Viola siguieron comparando sus manos.

_"Yo le doy gracias por la oferta, es muy amable de su parte invitarme." _Candice dijo mientras abrazaba a Viola.

_"Tengo que confesar algo, no tengo ninguna intención de casarme con Neil, yo no lo quiero." _Candice susurró en el oído de Viola. Viola se asombró.

_"Hoy es la fiesta de compromiso y todo el mundo está aquí para celebrar el evento. Debo confesar que estoy un poco confundida."_ Contestó Viola.  
_  
"Bueno, verás Viola, alguien ha planeado este compromiso sin el reconocimiento de Candice y sin mi verdadera aprobación. De hecho el compromiso no es válido. Pero yo estoy tomando la oportunidad de que todos estén presentes para anunciar mi posición en las empresas Ardlay a pesar que ambos ya lo saben."_ Albert dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su whisky.

Luego al caminar todo el mundo volvió a ver a Candice, todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella. Candice se mostró segura de sí misma y optimista con la gran cantidad de personas presentes esa noche. Eran las cinco y a cada uno se le pidió que se reunieran en el salón de baile, donde Albert se presentaría como el patriarca de la familia y las empresas Ardlay. Poco después, Albert anunciaría la noticia del compromiso anulado. Cuando Candice estaba siendo escoltada por Albert, Archie logró verlos al ser pasado.

_"!Candy!" _ Dijo Archie lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella se diera la vuelta.  
_  
"Discúlpame Albert; nos encontraremos en el salón de baile, me gustaría hablar con Archie antes de que todo se manifieste."_ Dijo Candice.  
_  
"Por supuesto querida, como desees."_ Albert contestó mientras miraba a Archie.  
_  
"Candy encontraste a Albert, y él está aquí contigo."_ Dijo Archie con una mirada angustiada.

_"Archie, tenemos que encontrar un lugar para hablar y rápidamente, tengo algunas noticias que te darán ganas de sentarte."_ Candice contestó.

Candice estuvo finalmente a solas con Archie para poder hablar con él sobre todas las noticias que pasaron desde la última vez que se vieron.  
_  
"Candy estás irresistiblemente hermosa... si yo no fuera un caballero te besaría en este mismo instante."_ Archie dijo mientras sonreía.

_"!Archie, por favor enfócate! Estamos aquí para hablar seriamente de Albert. No es quien pensábamos que era... ¡Albert es William A. Ardlay, Tío abuelo William, él es el mismo Sr. Ardlay!"_ Dijo Candice alarmada.

_"¿Eh?" _ Dijo Archie confundido. _"¿Cómo sabes eso?"_ Preguntó Archie.

_"Vine hoy buscando al Sr. Ardlay para decirle que me niego a participar en un compromiso con Neil y a renunciar a la familia. Me quedé como una estatua al ver a Albert aquí en este lugar. Me dijo todo, desde la forma en que me adoptó a cómo llegó tu carta, junto con la de Anthony y la de Stear para impedir que fuera mandada a México. ¿Te acuerdas? Nadie más sabía de esas cartas. ¡Albert es el tío abuelo William!" _ Candice dijo mientras caminaba de lado a lado.

_"Candy, necesito una copa y algo muy fuerte. Entonces ¿tú estás enamorada de tu padre adoptivo?"_ Archie la interrogo mientras sostenía su propia cabeza con asombro.

_"Sí, estoy enamorada de él. Además, él me ama también. Queremos estar juntos... pero ahora las cosas son más complejas de lo que esperábamos. Albert está a punto de anunciar su posición en la familia y en el mundo de los negocios. Todo el mundo sabrá que él es mi padre adoptivo por ley, pero realmente ha sido un guardián y tutor. El no ha sido una figura paterna en lo absoluto."_ Candice contestó cuando finalmente se sentó.

_"Candy escucha, esto es realmente una terrible situación. Si lo piensas bien, los medios de comunicación están aquí con reporteros y sus cámaras. ¿Cómo vas a escapar de los chismes de las noticias? Los perseguirán por ser inmorales si ambos llegaran a mantener esta relación. Las empresas Ardlay sufrirán mucho también. Nadie va a querer hacer negocios con un hombre que se acuesta con su hija."_ Archie dijo mientras se levantaba para caminar hacia la puerta.

_"Yo no sé qué más decirte Candy, pero si decides continuar viendo a Albert, es posible que tenga que ser mantenido en secreto durante mucho tiempo."_ Dijo Archie al luego salir de la habitación.

Una vez en el salón de baile todos los invitados se reunieron, incluyendo los medios de comunicación. Candice antes de aparecer tomó un gran trago de su copa de champán y camino hacia Albert. Neil había llegado tarde y finalmente logró estar junto a Candice.  
_  
"!Wow! de seguro que te limpias bien gatita."_ Dijo Neil intoxicado de alcohol.

_"Candy, yo realmente no quiero casarme contigo, no estoy preparado para esto. Me gusta mi vida tal como es, con mi libertad de ir y venir como me plazca."_ Neil dijo mientras se colgaba por el brazo de Candice.

_"Neil, componte de una vez, ¿a caso no puedes ver que la gente está empezando a mirarte?"_ Candice dijo con firmeza pero en voz baja.

Poco después, Albert tomó otro trago de su whisky hasta terminarlo y le entregó la copa a Candice.

_"Deseame suerte cariño."_ Albert susurró y después dio un paso adelante para dar los anuncios.

_"Les doy la bienvenida y les agradezco a todos por venir y compartir con nosotros una noche llena de sorpresas. Créanme, les dará a todos algo de qué hablar en los próximos años."_ Dijo Albert con una fuerte voz y una postura de gran alcance.

Su aspecto era impecable. Albert llevaba un esmoquin negro, con una camisa de botones perlados, mancuernillas con la letra A, un corbatín y un pañuelo color champán que coincida con el vestido de Candice. Todo el mundo le prestó atención a Albert mientras hablaba y los fotógrafos tomaban numerosas cantidades de fotos mientras que él seguía hablando.

_"El Imperio Ardlay se basa en el trabajo diligente de William Ardlay aquí en la zona de Illinois en los entonces de los 1800. Se casó con Rubí Stratford y comenzó su familia poco después. De esa unión llegó un hijo, William Henry Ardlay y dos hermosas hijas, Cora y Janette Ardlay, las cuales hoy se encuentran entre nosotros. Henry se casó con la bella Priscila Wellington y tuvo dos hijos tarde en la vida. Esto sólo permitió que Henry se hiciera cargo de los negocios Ardlay y explotarlos a su máximo potencial."_ Albert habló con gran pasión refiriéndose a sus predecesores.

_"Rosemary fue su primera hija, pero lastimosamente falleció en sus treinta y pico de años. Después del fallecimiento accidental del gran Henry Ardlay y su querida esposa, su único hijo varón, a la temprana edad de trece años, llego a heredar todo el Imperio Ardlay."_ Dijo Albert y se detuvo brevemente mientras que todos alrededor le prestaban atención.

_"!Yo...soy... William Albert Ardlay! el sucesor de todo el Imperio Ardlay en este país y en el extranjero"_ dijo Albert con una voz de estruendo que fue escuchada en todo el salón.

_"Yo soy el hijo de mi padre, y detrás de puertas cerradas he gobernado su imperio con intelecto, mientras que obtenía sabiduría."_ Dijo Albert con pasión.

Todo el mundo rompió el silencio con un gran estruendo de aplausos y vítores. Los huéspedes estaban todos muy emocionados y sorprendidos que al fin pudieron ponerle cara al patriarca del imperio Ardlay. Candice se quedó sin aliento ante la magnitud del respeto rendido a su Albert. El era rico y poderoso, más allá de lo que uno se podría imaginar y todos los presentes lo sabían. Candice aplaudió con entusiasmo mientras lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Poco después, Albert llamó a Candice para presentarla.

_"Ahora voy a presentarles a una dama que posee un corazón de oro y de gran pasión por los que sufren males físicos."_ Albert dijo mientras tomaba a Candice cerca de él en un medio abrazo y ella inclinaba la cabeza con elegancia al público.  
_  
"A medida de ser su benefactor financiero tuve el placer de asistir a esta gran persona en un momento de necesidad durante su juventud. Ahora, que no sea yo confundido como su figura paterna ya que solo soy once años mayor que ella."_ Los invitados carcajearon brevemente cuando Albert afirmó.  
_  
"Ella vive una ejemplar vida y como un ser humano me ha enseñado a superar las dificultades en varias circunstancias. Les presento a todos ustedes a, Candice Blanca."_ Albert dijo mientras mantuvo el control de la presentación.

Candice se inclinó y le susurró: _"Neil acaba de decir que no quiere casarse conmigo tampoco."_ Con una sonrisa oculta continuó a susurrarle a Candice. _"Esto es aún más fácil de hacer."  
_  
_"¿Puedo tener su atención una vez más? Tengo un anuncio más que hacer. Desafortunadamente, debido a las circunstancias personales, el compromiso entre Neil Leagan y Candice Blanca no se llevara a cabo. Quedémonos aquí a comer, beber y celebrar el evento que ha dejado una marca definitiva en la historia del mundo de los negocios, que es mi introducción personal a todos ustedes."_ Albert dijo mientras los invitados murmuraban entre ellos.

Albert tomó dos copas de champán Amour de Deutz y le dio una a Candice mientras levantaba su copa a la audiencia. _"Fue un placer dirigirme a ustedes esta noche. ¡Celebremos! ¡Y Salud a todos! "_

Repentinamente Albert fue inundado por los reporteros con preguntas acerca de futuras ofertas y planes de negocio. Albert respondió muchas preguntas con gran carisma y encanto. De repente, un reportero preguntó lo siguiente:  
_"Sr. Ardlay, ¿nos podría dar una poca de luz sobre su vida personal? ¿Está casado y tiene hijos?"_ Dijo un reportero.

Candice tomó ese tiempo para alejarse del lado de Albert para evitar cualquier pregunta personal que fuera dirigida a ella.  
_  
"Bueno, ya veo que no juegan al preguntar. Todo lo que puedo decir es que no estoy casado ni tengo hijos propios, pero eso puede cambiar muy pronto, así lo espero."_ Dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

_"Eso sólo puede significar que hay una persona especial en su vida, ¿es eso correcto Sr. Ardlay?"_ Otro periodista le preguntó rápidamente.

_"Si quieren saberlo, en la actualidad hay una persona especial en mi vida y esa es toda la información personal que estoy dispuesto a compartir con ustedes esta noche. Gracias, ahora si me disculpan, los invitados me esperan." _Albert respondió luego se alejó para mezclarse con algunos invitados que estaban entusiasmados de hablar con él.

Después de los anuncios que Albert hizo, Sarah Leagan estaba angustiada por la disolución del compromiso. Ella buscaba a su hijo hasta que lo encontró en una de las habitaciones privadas de la mansión. Neil no estaba solo, sino que estaba en compañía de una mujer muy hermosa, una de los muchos artistas musicales para el evento.

_"!Neil!"_ Sarah exclamó cuando ella se acercó a él

_"¿Que es lo que está pasando aquí, no te da vergüenza?"_ Sarah dijo al darse cuenta de Neil y la mujer había sido encontrados en una situación comprometedora. La camisa de Neil estaba desabrochada y el cuello estaba manchado con lápiz labial de la mujer.  
_  
"Ay Madre, soy un hombre que ama la compañía de una dama hermosa y tú me está interrumpiendo. Por favor déjanos de una vez."_ Dijo Neil molesto.

_"Por cierto, si te estás preguntando, tuve un cambio de opinión al último minuto. Yo no me veía viviendo como lo hace mi padre. Supongo que no soy tan fuerte como él. Tener que vivir toda una vida con alguien por obligación, eso no me llama la atención para nada."_ Neil continuó diciendo al tener el valor por la borrachera.

_"!Sólo tendrías que estar ebrio para atreverte a decir lo que está diciendo!"_ Sarah dijo consternada.  
_  
"Sí, he estado bebiendo, y no, yo no me voy a casar."_ Respondió Neil.

_"No sirve de nada hablar contigo en este momento. Haz lo que debas esta noche, pero tendrás que mirarme a la cara, junto con las consecuencias de tu decisión mañana."_ Sarah dijo y luego salió de la habitación con furia.

En otra área de la mansión, Cora y su hermana Janette hablaron sobre las novedades y los viejos tiempos.

_"Mi querida hermana Cora, ¿cómo funcionas entre todo el caos constante que rodea a la familia? Envidio tu fuerza y tu determinación de continuar con tu posición."_ Janette dijo mientras sostenía la mano de su hermana.

_"Janette, a veces he sentido que mi esfuerzo no se reconoce pero después me siento y observo con ojos diferentes, todo ha valido la pena. Albert me ha necesitado durante tanto tiempo, pero por fin ha llegado a su potencial en todas las áreas. Él tiene la última palabra en su trato, y no voy a ir en contra de él, sobre todo si se trata de Candice. ¿Te diste cuenta como se dirigía a ella sin el apellido Ardlay? ¿Y que tiene una persona especial en su vida a pesar que nunca se le ha visto con una mujer?"_ Dijo Cora.

_"Sí, me di cuenta. Me pregunto lo que él tiene en mente con Candice. Ella es muy bonita y esta noche casi no la reconozco. Incluso me di cuenta de cómo miraba a Albert. Puedo detectar la mirada de amor cuando lo veo."_ Respondió Janette.

_"Sí, por supuesto, aún me sorprendió más cuando Albert le regresó el mismo mirar a Candice después de que le dijo al reportero de la persona especial."_ Dijo Cora.

_"Bueno, ellos no están realmente relacionados ¿y qué si se enamoran? Él nunca dijo públicamente que era su hija adoptiva. Él sólo se refería a sí mismo como su benefactor financiero."_ Respondió Janette.

_"Yo siempre había temido que esto pasaría, son sólo once años de diferencia y ha visto a su hermosa rosa florecer."_ Dijo Cora, luego se perdió en sus pensamientos.

_"Lo que Albert decida hacer, él lo hará. Sin embargo, quien decida estar con él tendrá que compartirlo con su agitado negocio. Y esto pondrá a prueba el verdadero amor de una mujer."_ Dijo Cora.

_"Toda esta charla sobre el verdadero amor sólo me hace extrañar mas a mi amado esposo Theo. No puedo creer que se haya ido hace ya dos años. Todavía lloro cuando me acuesto en nuestra cama."_ Janette dijo con tristeza.  
_  
"Mi querida hermana, te quiero y no me gusta verte triste. Yo nunca dejé de pensar en mi primer amor Edgar. Nunca he olvidado mucho de nuestro breve romance. Con Brian es una relación diferente. Pero si algo llegara a sucederle a mi marido me derrumbaría. Él es mi fuerza, mi seguidor número uno, y el que me ha animado a través de todas mis pruebas."_ Dijo Cora y luego se levantó.  
_  
"¿Te acuerdas de cómo nos reíamos de mi instructor de piano, el Sr. Milner, su terrible aliento, y su aspecto delgado? Éramos tan malas."_ Cora dijo para desviar el momento entristecedor.

_"Oh sí, de tantos recuerdos los más recordados siguen siendo los de nuestra juventud. Tuvimos grandes momentos juntas ¿no?"_ Janette respondió mientras caminaba hacia su hermana para abrazarla.

_"Te quiero mucho y me encanta cada momento pasado contigo Janette."_ Cora dijo mientras abrazaba y besaba la mejilla de Janette con ternura.

Las hermanas siguieron disfrutando de su compañía sin saber que la vida de Janette terminaría en un año debido a una oculta enfermedad cardíaca.

De vuelta en el salón de baile, Roger Leagan llegó poco después de que se hicieron los anuncios. Se puso de pie mientras sorbía su coñac, él no había puesto los pies en el Lakewood en muchos años. Allí, en Lakewood, le propuso matrimonio a su difunta esposa Celeste y el recuerdo de estos eventos inundó su mente. Mientras permanecía en silencio, Candice se le acercó por detrás y sin decir palabra le dio un golpecito en el hombro. De repente Roger se dio la vuelta y con gran sorpresa dejó caer su copa de coñac.

"Celeste..." Roger dijo con una mirada de asombro. Candice retrocedió cuando el cristal se hizo pedazos y la bebida salpicó.

_"!Sr. Leagan! Soy yo, Candice Blanca. ¿Estás bien? Lamento haberlo asustado."_ Dijo Candice.

_"Lo_ _siento, me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo."_ Dijo Roger mientras se movían más allá de la bebida derramada que estaba siendo limpiada rápidamente por el personal de servicio.

_"Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi querida. Te ves increíble."_ Roger continuó diciendo.

_"Gracias, señor Leagan."_ Respondió Candice.  
_  
"Por favor, perdona a mi familia por todo el daño que te han causado y el daño que siguen causándote. Parece que hacen lo que quieren sin consultarme. Te deseo lo mejor querida. Tienes mucha potencial y admiro tu perseverancia."_ Roger dijo mientras agarraba las manos de Candice.  
_  
"Yo les he perdonado ya Sr. Leagan. Gracias por sus amables palabras. Siempre has sido bueno conmigo."_ Candice contestó y se detuvo.

_"Sr. Leagan... Quiero compartir con ustedes algo muy privado, si me lo permite."_ Candice dijo mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Roger.

_"Sí, por supuesto. Vámonos lejos de esta multitud."_ Roger le extendió su brazo a Candice y se dirigieron hacia la terraza.

_"Sé que usted estuvo casado una vez con la hija del los Muir. ¿Usted también cree que me parezco a ella?"_ Candice preguntó tímidamente.

_"Candice, la primera vez que nos encontramos cara a cara tuve curiosidad acerca de ciertas similitudes. Pero esta noche, te ves exactamente como Celeste lucio bajo estas luces, hace muchos años atrás. Además, la primera vez que oí tu nombre quede sorprendió, ya que quería el nombre de mi hija fallecida. Celeste y yo estábamos tan contentos de nombrar a nuestra futura hija Candice Rose. Ella habría sido de tu edad, si hubiera sobrevivido su nacimiento. No puedo creer que hayan pasado veinte años."_ Dijo Roger con una mirada lejana en sus ojos.  
_  
"Hace muchos años escuché a la servidumbre hablar de la pérdida de su primera esposa y su hija, y estoy muy apenada y triste por el recordatorio constante que yo pueda ser para usted."_ Candice dijo al llegar a la terraza.

_"Ame a Celeste como nunca he amado antes a una mujer y tu semejanza a ella no me causa ningún dolor, por el contrario, me sirve de consuelo."_ Roger respondió mientras sacaba una silla para que Candice se sentara.

_"Hablando de apariencias, a menudo me pregunto si me parezco a mi madre o a mi padre, y lo que realmente sucedió con ellos."_ Respondió Candice.

_"Sólo me puedo imaginar la incertidumbre que debes sentir. Crecer con tantas preguntas sin respuestas, eso debe haber sido muy difícil para ti. Me preguntaba acerca de tus padres, cuando vivías con nosotros, por lo tanto ordene la búsqueda de tu acta de nacimiento. Por desgracia no había tales registros disponibles para ti antes de su estancia en el orfanato."_ Dijo Roger con honestidad.

_"Oh Señor Leagan, realmente me asombra. Usted ha hecho un esfuerzo para encontrar a mis padres. ¡Es usted muy amable! Sus hijos son muy afortunados de tenerlo. Me gustaría que mi verdadero padre hubiera sido alguien como usted."_ Candice dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Roger.

Sin embargo, en la residencia de los Leagan un evento inolvidable estaba a punto de tomar lugar. Gertrude había recogido todas sus pruebas escritas sobre el origen de Candice y lo había dejado en su cama. Estaba nerviosa, su cara estaba enrojecida y tenía los ojos hinchados por el constante llanto. La decisión de revelarlo todo a los Leagan llego. Gertrude había pedido al mayordomo llegar a su habitación a las diez de la noche con el fin de entregar un mensaje urgente a los Leagan. Gertrude actuó extraña esa noche durante la cena. Parecía distante y preocupada sin mucho que decir al resto del personal, hasta después de que había terminado con su cena. Gertrude se puso de pie y se dirigió a sus compañeros de trabajo.

_"Quiero que sepan que me preocupo por todos y cada uno de ustedes. Es un placer trabajar con un gran equipo de sirvientes."_ Gertrude entonces les obsequio brevemente a todos algunos de sus objetos personales que había coleccionado a través de los años. Dejó el comedor antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de nuevo con lágrimas incontrolables.

En la residencia de los Leagan, las diez habían llegado y el mayordomo llamó a la puerta de Gertrude. Pero no hubo respuesta del dormitorio, el mayordomo giró el picaporte de la puerta sin seguro y entro a la habitación sin luz.

_"Gertrude, ¿estás durmiendo? Me pediste que viniera a buscar un mensaje para los Leagans. Gertrude, despierta, por favor."_ El mayordomo dijo mientras trataba de encender la luz, pero las luces no funcionaban.

Mientras continuaba caminando para acercarse a la mesa de noche se topo con el cuerpo sin vida de Gertrude que colgaba de la gran lámpara de su techo. Alarmado, el mayordomo gritó por ayuda varias veces. Algunos miembros del personal de servicio lo oyeron y vinieron a ver el porqué de sus gritos en la habitación de Gertrude. Una vez que la lámpara se encendió en la mesa de noche vieron el cuerpo de Gertrude colgando. Sus diarios sobre su cama también eran visibles junto con una carta dirigida al Sr. Leagan.

Los Leagan habían permanecido en Lakewood mientras la fiesta continuaba. Un mensajero fue enviado de inmediato a dar la noticia a Roger y a su esposa antes de entregar el caso a las autoridades.

_"Señor, hay un mensajero de su casa que insistió en que tenía un asunto urgente que discutir con usted. Si desea recibirlo le está esperando en una habitación privada." _Un miembro del personal de servicio de Lakewood, le dijo en voz baja a Roger.  
_  
"Si es urgente entonces debo ir a verlo al respecto. Candice, si no te importa, me gustaría disculparme de tu presencia. Tengo que decirte que me lo pasé muy bonito charlando contigo querida. Que no sea la última vez que hablemos con tanta seriedad."_ Roger dijo mientras besaba la mano de Candice.

_"Como diga usted Sr. Leagan. Voy a sacar tiempo para ir a visitarlo más a menudo."_ Respondió Candice.

Una vez en la habitación privada el mensajero dijo a Roger lo que había sucedido en su casa. Roger se alarmó y se levantó con gran angustia. Le pidió al personal de la residencia de Lakewood que encontrara a su esposa y la lleven inmediatamente afuera donde se le esperaría en el automóvil. Sarah fue rápidamente escoltada afuera y pronto ambos se vieron obligados a regresar a Crystal Lakes.

_"Sr. y Sra. Leagan, con todo respeto no hemos movido el cuerpo hasta que nos indique qué hacer."_ Dijo el conductor.

_"Gracias. Que nadie fuera de nuestra casa sepa lo que ha sucedido. Nosotros no tenemos que llamar la atención sobre el asunto."_ Roger respondió cuando Sarah le tomaba la mano brindándole apoyo.

Tanto Roger y Sarah fueron recibidos y trasladados a la habitación de Gertrude. Sarah cayó al suelo al primer vistazo de su fiel acompañante de muchos años.  
_  
"Gertrude ¿qué has hecho? ¿Por qué has hecho esto?" _Exclamó Sarah llorando.  
_  
"Sr. Leagan, Gertrude me instruyó entregarle un mensaje urgente para usted antes de que esto ocurra. Ella le dejó un sobre sellado. Creo que puede contener lo que ella tenía que decirles."_ Declaró el mayordomo.

_"En primer lugar voy a leer el mensaje, y luego voy a decidir qué hacer a continuación_." Roger dijo al sobre ser entregado en su mano. Permaneció en la habitación de Gertrude y leyó lo siguiente:

_Sr. Leagan,_

Yo le he causado una gran injusticia. Yo sé que no puedo ser perdonada por mi maldad. Su hija Candice Rose nunca murió, ella vive. No me podía quedar con el secreto por más tiempo, especialmente después de saber que los medio hermanos se comprometen a ser marido y mujer. Sí, Candice Blanca es su hija legítima. Le dejo todos mis diarios con muchos apuntes sobre su hija y el porqué llegue a hacer lo que hice hace veinte años atrás. Usted y Candice no se merecían esto. Ella es un ser humano extraordinario y es muy parecida físicamente a su madre Celeste, además Candice tiene muchos de los atributos suyo señor Leagan. Cuide de la Sra. Sarah, ella realmente lo ama.

Gertrude

_"!__Oh __Dios__, __Mi hija vive__!"_ Roger grito mientras caía de rodillas y lloraba en voz alta mientras que una mezcla de emociones lo inundaba.

* * *

Gracias mil a todos uds los lectores y por sus lindos comentarios, se les aprecia muchooo!

Uyyyy que les pareció el capitulito? Bueno sigan leyendo para ver la conclusión de la historia con el próximo capitulo. Tambien habrá una sección adicional de información sobre varios persojanes de la historia.

A continuación: _**Un amor que sobrelleva todo**_


	26. Un amor que sobrelleva todo

***Nota reciente al nuevo lector: Fue un gran honor el poder traducir mi historia _"A Distant Rose Among Thorns"_ para todos uds quienes llegaron a apreciar a Candy Candy en su niñez y tengan algo con que entretenerse y soñar. Les agradezco de todo corazón por todos sus review/comentarios al respecto y por dejarme saber que tal les parecio esta historia. Al final, en la parte de abajo de este capitulo espero se den cuenta de quien es la persona que relata la historia. Veamos si lo notan :) **

**Gracias y cordiales saludos,**

**F.L. Rowe**

**(Francia Lorena Alarcon-Rowe)**

* * *

**Capitulo 26- **_**Un amor que sobrelleva todo**_

Después de leer la nota de Gertrude, Roger se mantuvo en un estado de sobresalto. Sarah tuvo que tomar el asunto en sus propias manos y ordenó a todos a mantener la calma durante todo lo que había ocurrido en la casa Leagan. Ordenó a Colin Muir, Albert, y su asistente personal George Johnson que sean traídos a la mansión Leagan inmediatamente. Sarah se arrodilló en el frío suelo de mármol con su marido al ella tiernamente acariciarle su espalda.

_"Mi amor, vas a estar bien... Yo estoy aquí contigo y juntos vamos a encontrar una manera de establecer el orden de todo esto. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, yo me haré a cargo de ti por siempre Roger. Esto es un milagro; Dios me ha dado la oportunidad de rectificar todo lo malo que le hice a Celeste. No tomare esto en vano. Candice es mi sobrina y es tu hija, le daré la bienvenida con brazos abiertos."_ Dijo Sarah cuando ella tomo el rostro de su marido y le besó los labios.

Roger estaba temblando cuando él comenzó a recuperar sus sentidos. Había sufrido mucho desde la muerte de su mujer y de su hija. Un vacío en su corazón había permanecido durante muchos años, él no quería amar a alguien con tanta intensidad después de Celeste. Fue entonces cuando Roger permitió finalmente a sí mismo abrir esa área de sentimiento cuando miró directamente a los ojos de Sarah y dijo lo siguiente:

_"Tu habías estado a mi lado una vez así, con amor y paciencia para cuidar de mí y ahora estás de nuevo junto a mí para brindarme tu apoyo. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por amarme. Yo... yo te quiero Sarah, finalmente puede decirlo."_ Roger declaró y luego se puso a llorar mientras abrazaba a su esposa. Sintió una pesada carga levantarse, y finalmente el corazón de Roger fue liberado.

Roger y Sarah estaban sentados fuera de la habitación de Gertrude cuando Colin, Albert y George llegaron. Los hombres se les advirtió sobre el incidente y procedieron a entrar en la habitación de Gertrude. El cuerpo de Gertrude aun se encontraba colgando, pero se había cubierto con una sábana. Los hombres se turnaron para leer la nota cuando el asombro llenó sus ojos.

_"Querido Padre Celestial, tú eres grande. ¡Esto es un milagro!"_ Dijo Colin.  
_  
"De hecho, es un milagro. Mi hija vive y su nombre no es una coincidencia." _Respondió Roger.

Albert permaneció en silencio durante todo lo ocurrido. Él estaba honestamente asustado que Candice no pudiera soportar tal tremenda noticia y temía perderla ahora que las cosas se habían complicado aun mas.

_"¿Cómo se va a sentir al saber que es parte de mi familia? ¿Ella todavía me querrá?"_ Albert pensó preocupado y asombrado.

_"Yo sugiero que tome los diarios, junto con la nota y los oculte. Una nota diferente debe ser reproducida omitiendo las palabras que ponen en peligro la reputación de la familia, hasta que podamos resolver este asunto pacíficamente y tranquilamente. Las autoridades deben ser avisadas del cuerpo encontrado una vez que se produzca una nota. Si fueran a preguntar por qué Gertrude hizo esto simplemente se les responde que ella les robó. El personal deberá ser notificado a que se permanezcan tranquilos. Nadie debe tocar el cuerpo y deben dejar todo como esta en la habitación. Albert, debemos organizar una reunión con el resto de la familia para mañana temprano. Recemos para que todo salga bien."_ Dijo George con autoridad.

La nueva nota redactaba lo siguiente:

_"Yo le he causado una gran injusticia. Sé que no puedo ser perdonada por mi mal proceder.  
Gertrude"  
_  
_"Ahora mismo voy a volver a Lakewood y les informare a la familia que mañana después del desayuno nos reuniremos. George, no te muevas de aquí hasta que lleguen las autoridades. Me puedes informar de todo lo que pase al volver a casa, yo estaré despierto. No creo que voy a poder dormir esta noche." _Albert declaró luego se marcho a la mansión de Lakewood.

Una vez en Lakewood, Albert mandó un mensaje de inmediato por escrito para ser entregado a todos los miembros de la familia.

_Querida familia,_

Tengo que atender un asunto de gran importancia que nos concierne a todos. Solicito su presencia en la sala de conferencias, a las diez de la mañana. Por favor, continúen disfrutando de su estancia aquí ya que mi invitación se ha extendido a todos por el tiempo que deseen permanecer en Lakewood.

William Albert Ardlay

Pasada la medianoche durante el resto del evento, Lakewood mantuvo su ambiente festivo con los invitados bailando, comiendo, bebiendo y conversando hasta la madrugada. Albert, desde la distancia, vio a Candice pasar un buen tiempo junto con los invitados. Archie había bailado con ella muchas veces causándole a su novia Annie inquietarse por darle toda la atención a Candice. Albert también sintió que Archie había estado tomando ventaja de los efectos del alcohol que Archie había estado bebiendo durante la noche. Sin demora, Albert se acercó a Archie por detrás y le habló con firmeza.

_"Archibald, mide tu distancia con Candice. ¡Los otros invitados están empezando a hacer comentarios! No les demos algo de que hablar."_ Albert dijo al sentirse muy celoso, el no podía soportar ver que otro hombre le estuviera prestando atenciones especial a Candice.

_"¿Así es la cosa? ¿Y quiénes están empezando a hablar? ¿O sólo dices eso porque la quieres toda para ti esta noche."_ Un ebrio Archie respondió con sarcasmo.

_"Archie, cuida tu tono conmigo. No se trata sólo de mí, se trata de la reputación de Candy. Si te acuerdas, un compromiso de boda se disolvió esta noche, por lo tanto todos los ojos están puestos en ella. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que he logrado mantener una distancia con ella también?"_ Contestó Albert.

_"Albert, no has bailado conmigo en toda la noche, ¿quieres acompañarme por favor?"_ Candice dijo y sin saberlo les interrumpió su argumento.

_"Por supuesto, querida el placer es mío."_ Albert dijo mientras miraba a Archie.

_"Vaya que Archie es un gran bailarín. ¿Viste que me giraba alrededor de la pista de baile? El nunca deja de impresionarme. Oh, y con qué humor puede recapitular muchas historias de cuando éramos más jóvenes."_ Candice dijo mientras bailaban un vals escoses.

_"¿Oh si?"_ Albert respondió brevemente.

Numerosas emociones pasaron por la cabeza de Albert, estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Candice, estaba celoso de su tiempo dedicado a Archie y él todavía estaba alarmado de las noticias sobre el linaje de la familia de Candice.

_"No es extraño que sus ojos me recordaban a Rosemary. Todavía la amo a pesar de todo esto. ¿Me seguirá amando después que sepa la verdad?"_ Albert pensó para sí mismo.  
_"¿Está todo bien Albert? Estas tan tranquilo. ¿Tiene dudas de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?"_ Preguntó Candice mientras seguían bailando con gracia.  
_  
"Muñeca, ¿cómo puedes decir tal cosa? No me arrepiento de nada y nunca lo haré. No vuelvas a dudar de mí. Es sólo que he recibido una noticia que me dejó impresionado, eso es todo. Te lo diré esta noche. Necesito que seas fuerte y ecuánime, ya que se trata de tus verdaderos padres y familiares."_ Albert dijo cuando el vals había terminado.

_"¿Albert, dijiste mis verdaderos padres y familiares?" _ preguntó Candice mientras sus ojos se encontraron con Albert en busca de más respuestas.

_"Vamos a retirarnos. Te llevaré a mi habitación donde compartiré contigo todo lo que sé en este momento."_ Albert respondió mientras tomaba otro vaso de whisky.

Cuando Albert se acercó a su habitación y entró junto con Candice, tomó otro trago de su whisky.  
_"Antes de que te pueda decir algo mas, es importante que sepas esto-Sinceramente, te quiero, y te sigo amando, independientemente de quiénes sean tus padres y familiares." _Albert dijo mientras agarraba la barbilla de Candice y miró directamente a sus ojos.

_"No dudo que me ames. Yo también te amo demasiado Albert."_ Candice contestó con una sonrisa.

_"Ven cariño, toma asiento junto a mí. Quiero abrazarte mientras te cuente lo que sé."_ Albert dijo acariciando su asiento.

_"Oh Albert, me siento feliz de escucharte decirme esto. Por favor, cuéntame. Siempre he soñado con conocer a mi familia."_ Candice dijo cuando se sentó rápidamente.

_"Muy bien entonces. Dame la mano."_ Albert respondió mientras le besaba las manos y la mantuvo cerca de él.

_"La vida a veces nos jugar malas pasadas, pero el destino puede alinear todo lo que se debe corregir. Esta noche George y yo fuimos contactados por los Leagans para ayudarles con una terrible situación."_ Dijo Albert.

_"Oh, sí, el señor Leagan, él es un buen hombre. Realmente me preocupo por él. ¿A caso el encuentro más información sobre mi pasado? Me dijo que había buscado información hace muchos años."_ Dijo Candice con impaciencia.

_"Bueno, es más complicado Candy. Cuando entramos a Crystal Lakes supimos que la sirvienta de confianza de Sarah, de muchos años, había acabado con su propia vida."_ Dijo Albert.

_"¡Ay que terrible, esa pobre mujer, ella era muy buena conmigo! ... con razón se fueron antes que el resto de los invitados. Me pregunto lo que podría obligarla a hacer tal cosa."_ Respondió Candice.

_"Bueno parece que le había robado a los Leagans."_ Dijo Albert.

_"No entiendo por qué se quito la vida por unos objetos robados. Además, tampoco entiendo por qué esto tiene algo que ver con quiénes son mis padres." _Candice contestó con confusión.

_"Estoy tratando de decir esto con cuidado y con cautela, ya que no quiero alterarte. Tendrás que escuchar lo que estoy tratando de decirte. Sólo escucha ¿está bien?"_ Albert dijo mientras la sujetaba con más fuerza y besó su frente.

_"Hace veinte años Gertrude tomó la infante de los Leagan para salvarla. Desafortunadamente, Gertrude les había anunciado que la niña no sobrevivió después de haber sido tomada."_ Albert dijo mientras tomaba una respiración profunda.

_"Esta noche nos enteramos de que esa pequeña niña está realmente viva. Candice… tú eres esa pequeña niña."_ Albert finalmente dijo mientras sostenía a Candice fuertemente.

_"!No, no, no!" _Candice dijo mientras trataba de liberarse de los brazos de Albert_. "¿El Sr. Leagan... y Celeste son mis padres? ¡No! ¿Albert, estás seguro que es cierto?"_ Candice se puso de pie al cuestionarle a Albert, luego sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.

_"Por favor nena, lo siento que sea yo el que te alarme de esta manera. Tienes todo el derecho de saber esto."_ Albert dijo mientras se levantaba para envolver sus brazos alrededor de Candice.

_"Parece que Roger y Celeste Leagan son de hecho tus padres. Gertrude dejó una carta para indicarlo, así como varios diarios con apuntes que contienen información vital acerca de ti."_ Albert dijo mientras sostenía a Candice con fuerza.

_"¿Entonces, eso significa que la sangre que corre por mis venas porta un rasgo similar a los originales Ardlays?"_ Candice dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

_"Oh Candy... Sí, estamos unidos por una distante descendencia."_ Albert respondió con una mirada preocupante pero sin soltarse de ella.

_"Te amo Candice. Te quiero tanto que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa a mi alcance para verte feliz. Por favor, anímate. Tienes una familia y esta toda aquí, bajo este mismo techo."_ Albert declaró al mantener los ojos fijos en los ojos de Candice.  
_  
"¿Quién más sabe de esto Albert?"_ Preguntó Candice mientras las lágrimas continuaron rodando por su rostro.

_"Roger, Sarah, Colin, George, y yo lo sabemos. Somos los únicos. Pero estoy seguro que la noticia pasará esta noche entre algunos de los otros miembros de la familia. Nos reunimos en la mañana a las diez para hablar y resolver estas buenas nuevas. Sugiero que estés presente para enterarte de lo que podría ser expuesto. Voy a estar a tu lado y no hay nada que temer."_ Albert le aseguró a Candice.

_"¿Tendré que... perderte? ¿Ahora que sabes nuestra relación de familia?"_ Albert preguntó al fin con duda. _"Deja tu mente reposar. Yo estaba perdida sin ti Albert, y ahora que por fin te he encontrado nunca renunciaré a ti."_ Candice contestó mientras acariciaba a Albert.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

_"!Un momento!"_ Albert anunció mientras le limpiaba la cara a Candice con su pañuelo.

_"Sí, ¿quién es?"_ Preguntó Albert. _"Soy yo, George. ¿Estás indispuesto?"_ preguntó George.

_"Entra George."_ Ordenó Albert.

_"Por favor, perdóname. Estoy aquí para hacerte saber que todo ha salido bien con los Leagans. Señorita, si me permite decirlo, usted es parte de una familia admirable. Los veré a los dos en la mañana."_ Dijo George.

La mañana del 16 de julio de 1918 a las 10:00, la sala de reuniones alojo a todos los miembros de la familia con la excepción de Candice y los hijos de los Muir que vivían en Inglaterra. Allí estaba Roger y Sarah Leagan juntos. Albert se sentó junto a George y su embarazada esposa Emily que estaba para dar a luz a un hijo el 25 de julio. Cora y Brian Elroy se sentaron al lado de su hijo Colin y su esposa Viola, quien se sentó al lado del marido de Beatrice. Charles Hamilton se sentó detrás de su esposa Beatrice con sus nietos Eliza y Neil. Janette se sentó con su hija Janice que estaba sentada junto a su hijo Archibald. Joseph Cornwell se sentó solo detrás de Archie.

Albert empezó a preocuparse de que Candice había abandonado el local, debido a la magnitud de lo ocurrido. Candice había permanecido despierta toda la noche pensando y llorando por la noticia recibida. Ella estaba insegura de ir abajo y decidió quedarse en su habitación hasta las diez y veinte. Roger y Sarah estaban juntos de la mano cuando Roger comenzó a hablar.  
_  
"Hoy les traemos información que nos ha cambiado la vida. Tenemos la certeza de que ustedes también se verán afectados por las noticias que les traemos esta mañana. Anoche tuvimos la desgracia de perder una vida – una fiel sirvienta la cual atendía a Sarah por muchos años. Sin embargo, con tanta tristeza también descubrimos una información vital acerca de la hija que tuve con mi fallecida esposa Celeste, hace veinte años. Candice Rose Leagan-Muir está viva, ella no murió después de su nacimiento. Ella se encuentra bien y está aquí, por divina intervención, bajo el mismo techo." _Roger dijo mientras comentarios comenzaron en la habitación.  
_  
"Todos conocimos a la joven chica de espíritu libre, muy activa, pero que poseía un gran corazón. Todos vimos los parecidos físicos, pero ni una sola vez pensamos que estaba relacionada con nosotros por sangre. Damas y caballeros, Candice Blanca es mi primera y legítima hija."_ Roger estaba declarando el anuncio cuando Candice sin saberlo, entró en la habitación.  
Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella mientras caminaba con sorpresa en su rostro. Todo el mundo se puso de pie para recibir a Candice con aplausos. Roger corrió hacia Candice y la abrazó y con sincera emoción lloraba sin cesar.

Por desgracia, Eliza fue la única de los miembros presentes que no acepto a Candice como parte de la familia. Ella se negó a oír más noticias sobre Candice de ser su media hermana.

_"!Esto es inaceptable! Nunca aceptaré a Candy como mi hermana."_ dijo Eliza con disgusto al salir de la habitación.

Sarah corrió tras ella y trató de razonar con Eliza sobre la realidad de Candice. _"Eliza, mi querida, Candice ha sido maltratado por nosotros. Es hora de que hagamos lo que es correcto por tu padre y aceptemos a Candice como su hija legítima; es nuestro deber. Ella ha sido una víctima inocente. ¿Lo entiendes?" _Le dijo Sarah a Eliza, pero ella se negaba a aceptar a Candice.

Neil se quedó sin palabras y se sintió mal del estomago al pensar que un matrimonio podría haber ocurrido entre medio hermanos. Archie también estaba atónito que todo este tiempo Candice era su prima segunda. El se calmó al pensar que la relación entre primos segundos no era tabú y fue permitida por la ley.

Cora y Brian Elroy se sentían tan emocionales al observar a su hijo Colin y a su esposa Viola recuperar la felicidad con la recuperación de su nueva nieta. Cora sintió culpa por las veces que había perdido la paciencia con Candice. Estaba segura de que si hubiera sabido que Candice era su bisnieta ella hubiera sido más amorosa, cariñosa, y paciente con ella. Candice llego a pasar el resto de la semana junto con su padre Roger, su tía Sarah, sus abuelos Colin y Viola, y sus bisabuelos Cora y Brian. Juntos leyeron los diarios de Gertrude y empezaron a descubrir cómo había empezado la vida de la jovencita Candice.

_"Todavía no puedo creer que todos lo que están aquí son mi verdadera familia."_ Candice dijo mientras le sonreía a todos. Ella estaba emocionada del nuevo comienzo con su nueva familia.

Al final de la semana antes de salir por sus negocios, Albert le dejo a Candice un mensaje escrito sobre la almohada con una sola rosa blanca de tallo largo mientras que ella dormía.

_23 de julio de 1918  
Mi dulce Candy,_

No quise despertarte ya que te habías estado quedando hasta tarde junto con Roger leyendo los diarios de Gertrude. Cuando entré en tu habitación te veía como un ángel dormido, con la excepción de tus cómicos labios. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que a veces tus labios quedan fruncidos mientras duermes? No pude dejar de reírme cuando te vi de tal manera. Voy a tomar una fotografía la próxima vez para que pueda llevarla conmigo y entretenerme en aburridas reuniones de negocios. Tú sigues siendo un encantador ángel al dormir - mi propio ángel dormido cual voy a echar de menos terriblemente. Un mes es mucho tiempo para estar lejos de ti. Me siento bendecido por tenerte en mi vida, me has traído lo que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo. Candy me completas totalmente. Quiero que sepas que estoy pensando en ti y nuestro futuro juntos.

_Con amor siempre,  
Albert_

Por respeto a Candice y su tiempo con la familia, Albert no interfirió. A pesar de que el tiempo que pasaban juntos era limitado, pasaban unas horas juntos durante las comidas familiares. Mientras todos dormían, se turnaban en visitar la alcoba de cada uno para simplemente hablar y recordar las actividades del día y terminar acobijando del uno al otro en su propia cama después de entrar en cansancio. En un par de noches de luna cuando todos se reunían antes de retirarse por las noches, ellos secretamente se escapaban a los jardines en busca de aire fresco. Candice y Albert decidieron mantener su relación secreta después de muchas recientes revelaciones y abstenerse sexualmente por un período de tiempo.

Durante la ausencia de Albert Candice volvió al orfanato de Pony a quedarse donde se sentía más cómoda. Allí se mantuvo en contacto con su padre, ya que a menudo la visitó con su esposa Sarah. Las mujeres a cargo del lugar se sorprendieron cuando se les dijo acerca de familia de la verdadera familia de Candice.

_"!Esto es un verdadero milagro! Un plan divino había sido escrito para ti Candy."_ Dijo la hermana María Lane felizmente. _"Nosotros conservamos la muñeca y las mantas con las cuales llegaste. ¿Te gustaría tenerlos de regreso?"_ Dijo la señorita Pony.

_"Sí, por favor, me gustaría volver a verlas. Gracias por mantenerlas guardadas. Padre, Sarah ¿les gustaría ver mis viejos artículos?"_ Candice contestó y le preguntó.

_"Pero por supuesto nos encantaría verlos."_ Roger dijo mientras sostenía la mano de Candice. Tan pronto como las pertenencias fueron traídas de un pequeño cofre de madera, los ojos de Roger se llenaron de lágrimas cuando reconoció a uno de los artículos.

_"Esta fue la muñeca favorita de Celeste. Estuve presente cuando ella cuidadosamente cosió tu nombre en él."_ Roger alcanzó a decir mientras que sus palabras se atoraban por la emoción. Sarah frotaba la espalda de Rogers mientras Candice lo abrazaba tiernamente.

_"Siento que hayas tenido que sufrir durante tanto tiempo Roger. Candy ya está aquí con todos nosotros."_ Dijo Sarah con compasión. La habitación estaba llena de emoción cuando todos los presentes no podían contener las lágrimas que caían.

Al pasar del tiempo, Candice permaneció en el orfanato para ayudar a los niños mientras que Albert se mantuvo ocupado con el trabajo y los viajes de negocio. Durante ese tiempo, Candice espero el llegar de su correspondencia. Sorprendentemente, ella recibió una carta de Eleanor Baker, la madre de Terruce Grandchester, invitándola a que vaya a ver a su hijo actuar en una producción de Hamlet. Candice ignoró la invitación, pero se preguntó qué había sido del joven rebelde de quien ella había estado profundamente enamorada. Durante su tiempo a solas también recordaba el profundo sentimiento que sentía por el chico que ella llamaba el Príncipe, quien solo una vez lo vio en la colina de Pony. Candice también recordaba el amor que ella sintió por Anthony, y recordaba la desesperación que tuvo después su muerte, incluso la despedida y la muerte de Alistair. En su diario ella escribió varias entradas en forma de cartas para expresar sus sentimientos de las cosas pasadas. Estos escritos no estaban destinados a ser enviados. Candice los escribió después de las muertes de los chicos y después de la ruptura con Terruce.

Durante el otoño de 1918 Archibald se inscribió en la Universidad de Harvard en Massachusetts para proseguir su carrera de negocios. El dejar a su novia Annie Brighton detrás le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que realmente había aprendido a quererla. Ellos se permanecieron en constante comunicación mientras que Archibald permaneció en la universidad durante dos años y medio. Archie también le enviaba cartas a Candice para informarle de su bienestar y su progreso educativo. El solía visitar a Annie y Candice durante los descansos de la escuela. Cuando Archie volvió a casa en 1921, después de obtener su certificación de la universidad, le pidió a Annie que se casara con él. La pareja tuvo dos hijos y sus nombres fueron Alistair Reginald y Candice Anne. Después de cuarenta y cinco años de matrimonio, Archie enviudo a la edad de sesenta y ocho. Archibald nunca se volvió a casar.

Finalmente, en enero de 1919, las mujeres en el orfanato permitieron que Albert pagara las reparaciones y la ampliación de las instalaciones actuales. Aunque Albert prefirió que se construya una nueva instalación, las mujeres rechazaron la oferta, ya que pensaban que él había hecho demasiado ya por ellos. Albert y Candice también establecieron una clínica médica en las instalaciones para cuidar de los niños del orfanato. Candice trabajó diligentemente durante la ausencia de Albert pues su trabajo lo mantenía sumamente ocupado. Las responsabilidades de Albert eran bastante; mucha gente dependía de él. A veces deseaba poder escapar a un lugar lejano donde nadie los reconociera. Las cartas eran el único medio de mantener la esperanza de estar unidos en el futuro.

El 14 de febrero 1919, un poco después de un año de compromiso, Eliza fue dejada en el altar el día de su boda. Su prometido Reed Stanford no se presentó a la ceremonia. En su lugar, optó por dejarle una carta en la que se disculpó por su indecisión. La devastación de Eliza era grande. Ella corrió llorando hacia el establo aun vestida con su atuendo completo de boda, se subió a su caballo y cabalgó con prisa hasta muy tarde en la noche. Todo el mundo se sintió muy mal por lo que le había pasado a Eliza; mucho se llego a decir sobre el evento durante varios años. Posteriormente, Eliza llego a tener una mala reputación entre los hombres de sociedad por ser amarga y descortés con los hombres después del penoso incidente.

En marzo de 1919, la familia Leagan abrió un hotel en Miami, Florida. Candice, Neil y Eliza se unieron a ellos para la fiesta de apertura. Eliza decidió no regresar jamás a la zona de Crystal Lake después de llegar a Miami. Ella nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos propios. El 01 de noviembre 1961 Eliza finalmente llego a aceptar a Candice como su hermana. Ella le pidió a Candice que la visitara tres semanas antes de su muerte. Candice fue amorosa y le dijo a Eliza que ella la había perdonado mientras que Eliza estaba tendida en su lecho de muerte. Las hermanas se abrazaron ya que ambas lloraron al fin de reconciliarse. Eliza Leagan-Hamilton murió a la edad de 62 en su residencia de Miami debido a un cáncer de páncreas. Candice sostuvo la mano de Eliza hasta que ella tomó su último aliento.

También en marzo de 1919, después del regreso de Candice desde Miami, Albert volvería de nuevo para pasar tiempo con Candice y había planeado una gran sorpresa para ella. Albert recordó un momento especial en la memoria de la joven Candice, el encuentro de un chico que había llegado como el Príncipe de la colina. Albert no podía esperar revelarle la identidad de tal joven mientras le daba su corazón a Candice con una promesa.

_Querida ángel,  
Te escribo una breve nota para hacerte saber que he llegado a Lakewood. Te tengo esperando una sorpresa, llegará mañana a las once de la mañana en la colina de Pony. Búscame por el gran roble. Creo que te pueda encantar. Mantente descansada para mañana pues estoy seguro de que te debes encuentrar agotada como lo estoy yo también. Voy a tratar de dormir, pero sé que la anticipación de verte me pueda mantener despierto toda la noche.  
Con amor,  
Tu propio Bert_

_"Candy las rosas son magníficas, y las golosinas de chocolate son divinas. Albert parece quererte mucho. Él es un buen hombre. ¿Has pensado si él pudiera ser más que un buen amigo?"_ Dijo la señorita Pony con curiosidad.

_"Oh señorita Pony, yo quiero a Albert muchísimo. Tengo que ir a atender a los niños porque los deje afuera solos. Hablaremos la próxima vez." _Candice contestó evitando responder la curiosidad de la señorita Pony.

Al día siguiente, Candice se encargó de todas sus deberes primero y a las once de la mañana se dirigió a la colina donde sabía que Albert le tendría una sorpresa. Cuando Candice comenzó a subir la colina oyó un sonido lejano familiar.

_"!Escucho el sonido de la gaita! ¿Me pregunto qué es lo que Albert está tramando ahora?"_ Dijo Candice mientras se acercaba hacia la conocida melodía que oyó sonar.  
_"!Albert! ¿Eres tú?"_ Candice gritó mientras seguía caminando hacia el gran roble.

Sonriente y con asombro se quedó allí mirando a Albert vestido con un traje completo formal de kilt escocés. Sus fuertes piernas estaban cubiertas con un par de medias blancas que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas, sostenidas con una liga que sujetaba paños de colores que coincidan con su tartán. Un pequeño cuchillo Dubh Sgian estaba asegurado con la liga de su pierna derecha, sólo el mango del cuchillo estaba visible. Albert llevaba zapatos de ghillie con lazos delanteros cruzados hasta debajo de sus rodillas. El eligió una chaqueta de vestir Prince Charlie escocesa y un chaleco junto con una impresionante escarcela de los montañeses que colgaba de su cintura sobre su falda. Una nueva insignia del clan de familia fue fijada en el lado derecho cuatro pulgadas de distancia del borde de su falda. Candice se había quedado con la insignia original de Albert, quien él había dejado atrás hace unos 15 años cuando se conocieron. Albert continuó tocando la misma melodía que toco hace años en el memorial de la familia Ardlay.

_"Albert, te ves espectacular. Me he quedado sin respiración al verte. ¡Esta es una agradable sorpresa!"_ Candice dijo sonriendo.

_"¿No te he dicho alguna vez que eres mucho más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras?"_, Le dijo Albert a Candice mientras recordaba haberle dicho esas similares palabras a ella hace muchos años.

_"Albert... ¿fuiste tú todo este tiempo? ¿Tú eres el chico que conocí hace mucho tiempo? Eres ..."_ Candice dijo al luego enmudecer de asombro.

_"Tu propio Príncipe de la colina, como me habías llamado. Yo no era un príncipe Candy, yo solo era un joven con dolor en mi corazón después de la muerte de mi familia. Yo solía venir aquí a escóndeme en estos bosques y en los árboles para animarme al escuchar las risas de los niños y el canto de los pájaros. Al estar rodeado de la naturaleza que ofrece su libertad, mi mente era liberada." _Dijo Albert.

De repente, Candice abrazó a Albert con fuerza mientras que ella se mantenía sorprendida.

_"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Todo este tiempo y nunca lo mencionaste."_ Candice preguntó mientras seguía abrazada de Albert mirándole a los ojos.

_"Bueno, tú estabas tan enamorada de la idea de que sea un príncipe que no quise decepcionarte con la verdad."_ Albert respondió mirando a los ojos de Candice.

_"Albert, nunca me hubieras decepcionado, al contrario, estoy extasiada que tú fuiste. Tú eres mi verdadero príncipe y has estado allí desde que yo era joven. Tú te hiciste a cargo de mí y me diste palabras de aliento cuando mayormente lo necesitaba. Incluso me salvaste la vida, ¡no puedo creerlo! Y aquí te has quedado conmigo todo el tiempo. Te quiero más que nunca Albert, y quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo."_ Dijo Candice.

_"Aquí tengo los expedientes de la adopción, y todo lo que le falta es tu firma para renunciar a nuestra situación legal. Entiendo que el momento para nosotros de estar juntos físicamente no es adecuado aun y aunque puede tardar un tiempo me quiero casar contigo Candy."_ Albert dijo al sacar los papeles del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Después que Candice firmó el papeleo Albert siguió hablándole.

_"En este cuarto día del mes de marzo, quiero prometerte todo mi amor hasta el día en que podamos legalizar nuestra unión."_ Albert declaro y luego besó tiernamente a Candice.

_"De hoy en adelante yo, William Albert Ardlay, prometo amarte en salud y en enfermedad. Prometo protegerte y respetarte como mi semejante, como mi pareja, sin embargo, como una persona individual libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. Si mis riquezas se disipan te amaré por igual, porque mi único amor lo has sido tú y nunca el dinero o alguna posesión. Prometo regocijarme contigo en buenos tiempos y te prometo resistir a su lado durante los momentos difíciles. Te honrare, te respaldare en tus sueños y te alentare a ser ninguna otra persona que a ti misma. Te entrego mi corazón completo Candice Rose Leagan, para ser tu fiel esposo y tu mejor amigo hasta que la muerte nos separe."_ Albert dijo mientras sostenía la cara de Candice en sus manos con sus ojos llenos de emoción.

_"Con este anillo te entrego mi corazón y mis promesas de amarte por siempre."_ Albert dijo mientras sacaba un anillo de oro blanco con una gran esmeralda, empedrado con una multitud de pequeños diamantes; era un anillo único de su clase.

Albert ya llevaba puesto un anillo que le combinaba al de Candice, de oro blanco con un diseño audaz de nueve piedras redondas alternando esmeraldas con diamantes.

_"Mi príncipe, mi querido Albert, tus hermosas palabras de amor las llevare por siempre en lo profundo de mi corazón. Honro tu promesa de amarme por el tiempo que vivas. Porque yo también te prometo mi fiel amor a cambio. Siempre voy a usar este anillo con orgullo. El verdadero amor que ya tenemos es todo lo que quiero y que lo mantengamos alimentado de modo que se haga más fuerte con cada año que estemos juntos... o separados. Una vida sin amarte no la voy a vivir de nuevo. Eres mi verdadero amor, por lo tanto, me comprometo a adorarte, honrarte, animarte, y respaldarte todos los días durante todo mi tiempo de vida. Voy a amarte y cuidarte como lo hice cuando eras un vagabundo sin dinero, y también si vuelves otra vez a saltar de un tren en marcha. Tú, mi príncipe, eres mi amor y mi mejor amigo. El día que se legalice nuestra unión recordare y diré que el verdadero día que nos casamos sucedió hoy en la colina donde nos conocimos." _Candice contestó con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_"Prométeme algo más Bertie."_ Candice le dijo al besarlo.

_"Todo lo que mi esposa quiera."_ Albert le dijo al darle un codacito juguetón.  
_"Que uses este hermoso vestido kilt escocés en nuestra ceremonia legal."_ Dijo Candice.  
_"Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Aunque mi barriga crezca y apenas me quede el traje voy a usarlo sólo para ti." _respondió Albert, y ambos se echaron a reír.

En 1920 Neil regresó a la zona de Chicago donde siguió trabajando diligentemente con el negocio de fábrica de conservas Leagan. A la edad de cuarenta y cinco años se enamoró por primera vez de una virginal joven que trabajaba en su casa. La humilde irlandesa Sandra O'Leary de veinte años de edad, le regresó a Neil todo su afecto. Ella le dio dos ilegítimos hijos, Charles y Victoria. Un año antes de su dolorosa muerte Neil por fin reconoció legalmente a sus hijos. El 3 de enero de1954 Neil Leagan- Hamilton murió en su casa debido a una hepatitis. El tenía cincuenta y cinco años de edad cuando falleció.

En 1925, Candice leyó en el periódico el obituario de Susana Marlowe. Ella murió debido a una prolongada enfermedad. Su biografía fue acompañada con una reciente fotografía en la cual ella sonreía sentada en una silla de ruedas. Terruce G. Grandchester y Susana mantuvieron un compromiso a largo plazo, el cual nunca llego al matrimonio. Ella contribuyó al regreso de Terruce al teatro y lo apoyó en su carrera artística. Susana había amado a Terruce incondicionalmente. Fue hasta un año después de la muerte de Susana que Terruce finalmente obtuvo el valor de escribirle a Candice una carta a la que ella nunca le respondió. Él le preguntaba a Candice cómo estaba, y también expresó su deseo de escribirle a ella antes. Terruce también le declaró que él no había cambio en absoluto, refiriéndose al amor que sentía por ella.

El 29 de octubre 1929 una grave crisis económica a nivel mundial devastó a las Empresas Ardlay. Por un largo período de diez años las empresas y las familias afiliadas sufrieron por las grandes pérdidas de ingresos personales, por ganancias disminuidas de las compañías, y por los colapsados precios.

No fue hasta el 4 de mayo 1930 cuando Candice y Albert pudieron legalizar su matrimonio, la pareja se trasladó a Bath, que se encuentra en el condado ceremonial de Somerset, en el suroeste de Inglaterra. La familia y amigos cercanos se reunieron para la privada ceremonia en Inglaterra. Cora Elroy residía con su hijo Colin en Londres, los cuales lograron asistir a la boda a pesar del estado frágil de Cora; su marido, Brian, había muerto dos meses antes de la boda a la edad de noventa años. Cora le siguió en muerte a su marido el 24 de noviembre 1930, a la edad de ochenta y seis años. Candice y Cora habían llegado a quererse mucho y su muerte fue muy difícil de soportar para Candice, al igual que a Albert.

Poco después de un año Candice y Albert comenzaron su propia familia. Tuvieron dos retoños: Una hija, Celeste Coralline, nacida el 7 de abril 1931 y un hijo, William Maxwell, nacido el 11 de octubre de 1933. Coralline produjo dos hijos, Edgar y Henry Montgomery- Ardlay. Maxwell produjo tanto un hijo, William Albert Ardlay II, como una hija, Frances Lorraine Ardlay-Rowe. Albert y Candice vivieron felices por muchos años, independientemente de cualquier circunstancia que se les enfrentaba; su amor fue ejemplar a cualquier pareja, joven o vieja. Su aniversario de boda siempre se celebró el 4 de marzo, el día que intercambiaron sus primeros votos y sus promesas de eterno amor en la colina de Pony.

Candice Rose sobrevivió a su marido, William Albert, después de él haber falleció pacíficamente mientras dormía, el 18 de septiembre 1975 a la edad de ochenta y ocho. Candice sufrió una grave depresión tras la muerte de su marido, y luego de sepultar a su esposo perdió el deseo de vivir. Sus familiares y amigos se acercaron a apoyarla en ese momento tan terrible. Archibald Cornwell se mudó cerca de ella para estar a su lado con el fin de visitarla diariamente. Terruce Grandchester la visito numerosas veces, unos meses después de haber sido notificado de la muerte de Albert. Con el apoyo de su familia y de sus amigos cercanos, Candice fue capaz de recuperarse y nuevamente obtuvo el deseo de seguir viviendo. Durante el resto de su vida, a veces Candice lloraba al recordar al joven en esa hermosa colina diciéndole: _"Eres más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando llorar." _Candice Rose vivió a ser una enérgica, divertida y muy cariñosa anciana de noventa y cuatro años. Ella falleció pacíficamente en la tarde del 4 de marzo de 1993, el día del aniversario del voto de amor. Una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras tranquilamente se hallaba recostada en su cama. Candice se encontraba rodeada con sus diarios y muchas fotos de la familia. En su mano izquierda sostenía la insignia de la familia Ardlay, la cual ella había atesorado desde la edad de seis años. En su mano derecha sostenía el anillo de matrimonio de su marido. Candice Rose Muir-Ardlay fue enterrada junto a su esposo William Albert Ardlay dos días después. Ella le faltaba dos meses para cumplir sus 95 años.

El fin... o hasta que otro descendiente encuentre gozo en la ascendencia de la familia.

Epílogo:

_"Quiero agradecer a mi querida familia y la familia extendida de los Ardlay, mis queridos amigos, y mis compañeros de trabajo para la toma de este viaje maravilloso, descubriendo conmigo a través de la vida de mis antepasados.  
Por primera vez en la historia, les traigo a la luz la vida de personas reales que vivieron su verdadera historia de amor, la traición, y los nuevos descubrimientos. Con este libro me gustaría apreciar sus vidas y sus grandes logros. Siempre recordaré la vida de una maravillosa joven que encanto los corazones de muchas personas con su valentía y gran actitud hacia la vida. Ella era una mujer que amaba a su esposo con todas sus fuerzas, una madre que dedico su vida a sus hijos, una abuela amante de la diversión y una bisabuela que engrió a su descendiente con muchos regalitos._

_Te amo__ A__buelita__Candy,__yo nunca__me olvidaré de tus__tiernos abrazos,__tus__dulces besos__y__las__golosinas__que siempre__tenías para__mí.__Por siempre te extrañare."_  
_F.L.__ Rowe_

Debido a los temas delicados sobre la vida privada de los Ardlays y sus descendientes, la biografía autorizada de los antecedentes de esta importante familia nunca se han dicho hasta ahora. Esta biografía fue posible gracias a la colaboración de todas las familias vinculadas a través de libretos privados, diarios, apuntes, cartas, y testimonios personales y entrevistas privadas, lo cual fueron de gran ayuda durante la realización de este libro. Otras fuentes indispensables de información son las revistas y artículos, junto con los registros públicos puestos a disposición por los siguientes estados: Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, Florida, California, Nuevo México, Nueva York y Massachusetts, además los registros públicos de los siguientes países también se incorporaron en este libro. Inglaterra, Escocia, Irlanda, Francia, México y Sudáfrica.

~~~~~~O~~~~~~

28 de febrero 2013  
_**© Entre espinas una rosa distante**_

Escrito por: F.L Rowe

Este trabajo se etiqueta una ficción histórica. Acontecimientos históricos fácticos se han incluido con el fin de hacer la historia creíble. Esta historia es sólo para uso de entretenimiento. El argumento se deriva de la Manga / Anime serie Candy Candy, escrita por Kyoko Mizuki. Todos Los nombres son ficticios y no se pretende representar ninguna historia real de ninguna persona.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por leer "Entre espinas una rosa distante". Definitivamente me goce y sigo gozando todos sus comentarios y todos sus mensajes privados. **

** El proximo documento se trata de los obituarios no mencionados en el ultimo capitulo. Les invito a visitar youtube y ver el video creado para esta historia para que puedan conocer a los personajes de la historia. Hagan la busqueda con este titulo: _A Distant Rose Among Thorns_**

**_*Nota al lector cont. Aqui quien relata esta historia es la nieta de Candy , Frances Lorraine Ardlay-Rowe, me ingenie a que se vea como una historia veridica de familia, y que mejor que con mi propio nombre escrito en Ingles :)_**

**_Cariñosamente,_**

**_F.L. Rowe_**

* * *

Bibliografía

American Heritage. La Guerra Civil. 1960.  
Story. Agosto 2012 people/wolfgang-mozart-9417115.  
Story. Agosto 2012 people/ludwig-van-beethoven-9204862.  
Story. Agosto 2012 people/fr%C3%A9d%C3%A9ric-chopin-9247162.  
Goodspeed, Edgar J. Historia de los Grandes Incendios de Chicago y el oeste. Nd  
Kiby. Tradiciones victorianas. Agosto 2012 xiby/victorian-traditions.  
.."Candy Candy" Mizuki, Kyoko Mizuki, Kyoko Candy Candy Tokyo: .. Kodansha, Chuokoronsha, 1975.  
" Pheonix Book of International Rugby registros" Londres: Pheonix House, nd  
Scotweb. Cómo usar un traje de falda formal full. Abril de 1995. 27 de febrero 2013 . /info/how-to-wear-a-full-formal-kilt-outfit-step- a paso de la guía /.  
La escuela de St. Paul. School de St. Paul. 2011. 08 2012 . /.  
Thornewood Castillo LLC. Castillo Thornewood. 2012. 08 2012 . .  
Wikipedia. Gran Depresión. 27 de febrero 2013 wiki/Great_Depression.


	27. Obituarios

Obituarios que no se mencionan en la historia:

Janice McDonnell-Cornwell murió a la edad de 65 años el 30 de septiembre 1929, debido a una enfermedad pulmonar crónica.

Joseph Cornwell murió el 29 de octubre 1933 en la edad de 71 años debido a un paro cardíaco.

Archibald Cornwell-McDonnell murió a la edad de 95, el 5 de noviembre de 1993. Renunció a la voluntad de vivir 3 días después que Candice había muerto. Paro cardíaco fue clasificado como la causa de su muerte.

Charles Hamilton murió el 15 de diciembre 1930 a la edad de 76 debido a un tumor maligno.

Beatrice Elroy-Hamilton a la edad de 73 murió el 08 de agosto 1935, debido a la insuficiencia renal por nefritis.

Sarah Hamilton-Leagan murió a la edad de 70 el 18 de enero 1951, debido a un derrame cerebral inducido por la presión arterial alta.

Roger Leagan murió debido a un paro cardíaco mientras dormía el 10 de julio 1964, a los 87 años.

Colin Nicholas Muir murió el 7 de enero de 1949 a la edad de 85, debido a un derrame cerebral. Su esposa Viola murió a la edad de 81 en 1944.

La Señorita Pony murió el 26 de febrero 1934 a la edad de 88 debido a una neumonía.  
La Hermana María Lane murió a la edad de 97 el 03 de septiembre 1953, debido a repetidos ataques cardíacos que la llevaron a un paro cardíaco.

George Johnson murió a los 85 años de edad el 30 de enero 1948, debido a la gripe. Su esposa Emily murió a los 75, debido a una apendicitis un mes después de la muerte de su marido. Su hijo vivió hasta los 77 años.

Terruce Grant Grandchester murió el 26 de marzo 1982 a la edad de 84 años. Nunca olvidó a Candice y a menudo pensó en la vida que debería de haber vivido junto con Candice. Él murió debido a cirrosis del hígado.


End file.
